The Stars of Remnant
by TwinGamers011701
Summary: The world had reset, this much was true. No one could escape the change of the world. No one was even aware. However, when familiar events start to repeat, when the ties that ran thicker than blood begin to respond, who is called? The Stars that saved another world countless times will rise once again, to save the one they live in now. 10 chapter long one-shot!
1. The History of the Joestars

_**Disclaimer: These are just 'short' one shots, each one meant to inspire people to write about Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. This will be up for adoption as soon as it is released and, only used to help the community to write, or just enjoy some Jojo badassery.**_

 _ **This could be made into other crossovers, or become a regular story. Depends on the reader, and what they want.**_

 _ **For these one shots, we will do them in a RWBY style trailer, within the RWBYverse. Like Trailers Red -Yellow, but with the Jojo's.**_

 _ **Every Jojo will not be put onto the list, cause some of them don't make sense, or cause I can't do them justice. Johnny Joestar is, unfortunately, one of those Jojo's, as is Josuke 8. Apologies for any Johnny or Jousuke 8 Fans.**_

* * *

 _ **History of the Joestars and the Schnees**_

Atlas. The kingdom of Military might and order. It was said that all of the prestigious families of the world gathered here for its rich Dust filled landscape. Each one hoping to collect the dust to put towards there vast collection of profit.

Through time, the people grew lazy in their work. Each and every dust manufacturing company were slowly going out of business, for what couldn't they afford now? Each family, with what felt like a limitless reserve of money, retired and shut down their companies.

All except two. The Schnees and the Joestars. Don't be mistaken though, it was not out of greed. In fact it was out of partnership. For Nicholas Schnee and John Joestar were the greatest of friends, almost like brothers.

They each built up their companies, each one gaining more and more profit over the years. There were never quarrels, no fights, nothing of the sort. There was only ever companionship and trust.

It was then during the peaceful times of Atlas, that the two company heads married. Each one to a respected individual of a noble family of their choice.

Many years later, three children were born of the Joestars. George Joestar, a spirited young boy who had wanted to become a gentleman everyone respected, was the firstborn.

Alongside him were his twin sisters, fraternal of course, born over a year after George. These two were simply named Holly and Tomoko Joestar. The former a kind and gentle soul, while the later was a woman with a spirit and bite of iron.

The Schnee's however had a single daughter, simply named Hope Schnee. When asked why he named her, Nicholas reply simply with this.

"Because, she will be the new hope for this company."

The four children never strayed far from the other. Simply refusing to believe that they weren't all related by blood. Each one grew up, growing stronger and stronger.

Until one fateful day, in the middle of the winter months. On his 16th birthday, George Joestar became sick.

John didn't think much of it at first. After all, everyone of the Joestar blood went through this same fate at that age. After all, it was the only way to awaken their Aura.

All of Remnants population were given the ability of Aura, a force field created from the power of ones soul. Though it didn't come naturally to anyone, as it had to be activated by someone with Aura, or awakened from a life or death situation.

For the Joestar family however, their Aura couldn't be awakened through the usual methods because of their unique Semblance.

The most unique Semblance known throughout the World of Remnant. The Stand.

The family had given it the name Stand, for their semblance always stood with them. They were never treated as a tool like a usual Semblance, but as a partner through life.

Each of these Stands were believed to be the semblance of these warriors, confined into a single body part. It was said that John's father's semblance was confined into a single finger.

That finger was also said to have defeated a thousand warriors. No matter who it was, be it Man, Faunus or Grimm, all feared the wrath of the Joestars.

Unfortunately, this Semblance came at a cost. For one month starting upon the day of their 16th birthday, the Auras of the Joestar bloodline would be awakened by none other than their own bodies. However, because of this, they would be bed ridden for that time, there bodies unable to handle the strain such a task.

Not only that, but they would remain unable to unlock Aura until after the sickness. As such, they would be years behind many of the aspiring Huntsman and Huntresses of their time.

So stressful and soul shattering was this task, that they decided to name the process "The Stand Trial".

John didn't worry though, as he could feel that his son and daughters had the true soul of a warrior. They would make it through this sickness, and become who they were meant to be.

He took care of George to the best of his abilities, always making sure there was someone by his side. When he was off work, he would sit by his bedside, making sure his every need would be met.

As the day came around for his Stand to reveal itself, John and his two daughters set up a party for George. They made sure to have all of his favorite foods, as well as all his friends to be by his side.

However, as the day came around, George was still sick.

It was after two months of the sickness, that John grew worried for his son. It was after four months, he grew fearful. He began to call in doctors from all four Kingdoms, hoping they might find what was wrong.

It was after a year, that he grew terrified for what may come. It was then he decided to bring in aura specialists as well, hoping to find the cause.

During that period of time, Hope, Holly and Tomoko rarely left George's side. Each deeming to play a board game with him, despite their obvious want to go outside.

After all, to the Joestars, family came before everything, even their own lives.

Four years then passed, as George's condition continued to fluctuate. Though the sisters were able to awaken to their powers through the trial, George remained bedridden for what looked like all his life.

It was then John decided to do the unthinkable to any true businessman. He left the company, after a long goodbye to each of his children, searched for a cure for George.

Even after five years of John's absence, no would dare declare him dead. Everyone who knew him couldn't even imagine his death, especially with his child's well being on the line.

Though, one day, all of of the Joestar children were suddenly struck with a sudden sorrow. They all pushed it to the back of their heads, knowing there was no way their father could be dead.

However, grave news soon reached the Joestar estate. John Joestar's corpse was found within Vacco, having been left dead for days. Not of natural causes however, no…

John Joestar was Murdered.

As the news ran through the entirety of Remnant, none were more aggrieved than the Joestar family. Together, with the help of Nicholas and Hope Schnee, they prepared a grand funeral. No one was invited, as all who came were welcomed to mourn the loss and celebrate the life of John Joestar.

After the funeral, Holly traveled to Mistral, wanting to get away from the house that reminded them so much of their late father. While Tomoko went to the Island of Patch, hoping to get her mind away from the recent murder.

Though they were hesitant to leave George alone, they knew they could trust the Schnee family to take care of their brother.

The company passed along to George, as stated in John's Will. He had taken the loss the hardest, succumbing to a trance like state for many weeks.

Nicholas, grieved by the loss of his friend, felt pity for the young Joestar. So much so, that he gave his estate to Hope, far earlier than anyone would've plan for, to help George learn the ways of business.

It was only then, did George come out of his trance like state. Hoping that he could make his father proud, even in the afterlife.

Hope, while not yet fully trained, was still confident she could help her company prosper. Years passed, and she continued to help the business grow, with the occasional help of her Father.

But as it was, the Joestar Company was the one that grew the most. As it turned out, George Joestar was an exceptional Businessman. More so than his father could ever dream of.

Within half the time of Hope Schnee, George Joestar set up business in every Kingdom in the world. Each business doubling his already tremendous funds.

Of course, the Schnee's never saw this as bad or worrisome. In fact they were glad that in George's life of suffering, he would be able to truly make a difference.

But George's sickness continued to fluctuate more and more. Some days he could walk around town, helping the people of Atlas. Other times, his cough would grow so bad, pints of blood were spilled each day.

Some people say it was a miracle that he was alive. Others say that it was fate. But to a certain women, who looked at George Joestar in admiration and longing, It was love that kept him moving forward. The love of his family's and friends, and hopefully soon her.

Mary had known the Joestar family for all her life. Raised as a daughter of a maid within the household. She was by George's bedside, as much as his family was when they were together. It was then after many years of servitude to the ill Joestar, did she confess her feelings.

George received her feelings full heartedly, thanking those above for this. After a years time, their love blossomed even more. Then on a certain summer day, that love fully bloomed.

George Joestar proposed to his humble maid. It almost sounded like a fairytale to those who heard it.

Mary Joestar gained her wish, as they fell in love quickly marrying in a month's time. After all, George was afraid what may happen in the near future. Worried for the Joestar line. Though that did not do this just for his family, he did in fact love his newly wed wife to the core.

Hope Schnee on the other hand was far too busy for something as meaningless as romance. Not that her inner woman didn't yearn for such, she just saw her company as far more important.

However, as the years went by, Hope couldn't bare the stress of her company by herself. Too much work was piling up in her office, and the company was failing. She was losing more and more each year, unable to complete all of the necessary work.

Then the unthinkable happened. Nicholas Schnee had died. Everyone attended the funeral, just as they did for the great John Joestars. Celebrating his life of fame.

George came, despite his condition. Alongside his sisters, who had also recently married. Though their spouses were nowhere to be seen.

In Hope's desperation and despair, she found comfort in a man by the name of Jacque. In her current state, she had believed the feeling to be love, and soon married him into the family.

It was only after all the stress and desperation wore off, that she realized she was never in love with him. Despite her best wishes however, she couldn't divorce her newly dubbed husband, for the stress of her work was far too great for her alone.

It was a year later, that the Joestar lineage bore fruit. Two boys were born, each one identical to the other in a manner of ways. The first born was named Jonathan, after his grandfather. The other was Joseph, a proud yet cunning name for such a boy. Though, everyone deemed to call them both Jojo.

A year after that, Winter Schnee was born to the family of the Schnees. Jacques was also thrilled, though not as thrilled as Hope, who had named Tomoko and George as the Godmother and Father, despite the wishes of Jacques.

As such, Jacques, despite Hope's objections, refused to let Winter anywhere close to the Joestar estate. Fearing of what may happen to his 'precious' daughter when she encounter the illness of George Joestar.

Four years passed as another daughter was born into the Schnee Family. Hope had named her Weiss, cause she reminded her of the white snow outside, Beautiful and Pure. She then secretly named Holly her Godmother, though Jacques decided to leave the Godfather… Undecided.

However, in the mountainous Kingdom of Mistral, two more lives were being born. By none other than Holly 'Joestar' Kujo. Fraternal twins in fact. Ones that she had fallen in love with immediately.

She named them, Jotaro and Jolyne. Hoping that the spirit of the Joestars lived on within them.

Even Tomoko had decided to give birth that year, to a healthy boy. She named him Josuke, wanting to give her child something cute to name.

But, within the depths of Vale was another birth. A child, born with a star upon his neck. Sadly, the mother didn't care for hum, leaving him to his father in law. A sad fate for the young child.

Years later, when Winter turned seven and Weiss three, Hope decided that they would meet their Godfather. However, before she and her children could go visit them, Jacques stood in their way.

"Who knows what that Joestar might do to my precious daughters! They might catch his devil of an illness! Who will be the Heir to the Company then?!" Hope was worried about her daughters as well. It was sad to say however, that she was even more afraid of what Jacques might do to her children.

A few months later she had caught wind of the lessons he had been teaching Winter and Weiss. Lessons that she had entirely disagreed with.

The lesson were simply about the Fanus, and how they were an evil maniacal race. One that should be brought to their knees and put to work like the animals they are.

When she has learned this, she was absolutely furious. She threatened to divorce Jacques, no matter the consequences to her own health and image. However, in his cunning, Jacques had already begun planning for such an occasion. He had secretly striped away many of Hope's right's to the company, leave her unable to own the company without him by her side.

She was stuck in a terrible bind. If she divorced Jacques, she would lose her father's company, unable to ever step foot in the the halls he had built with his bare hands. Not only that, as the unemployed mother, she would be unable to have custody over her children, and my never see them again.

Though she loathed to admit it, she was trapped within Jacques ever spreading web.

With the authority she had left, Hope had put an end to those lessons. She was thankful that neither of them had began to believe such twisted thoughts. Though the 'lessons' continued outside of the classroom, which she could do nothing to stop.

Jacques was almost cruel towards both Winter and Weiss. They would draw pictures, beautiful ones of sunshines and rainbows, stuff that they weren't allowed to see. He tore them up, saying that, "If you have time to do this, then you should be studying!"

Weiss came to Hope's room nightly, which she had separated from Jacques, daily. Having nightmares, so close to reality that it hurt her as much as her daughter. Winter kept a stone cold face around Jacques, one that hurt for her to behold. Whitely, who was barely a month old, couldn't possibly understand what was going on.

Her little angels, forced to stay with a demon like him. But what could she do...

She had never felt so trapped inside of her own home.

* * *

 _ **And so, with the prologue open for all to read, we've decided to ask you all a question. Would you like the entire story placed into the next chapter, or would you like us to space them out in different chapters?**_

 _ **Answer in a review!**_


	2. The Honorable Inheritor

_**Now then… How about we start from the beginning. The beginning of a family who surpasses destiny and fate itself, and more importantly, the man who started it all.**_

 _ **The Honorable Inheritor**_

* * *

It was a regular night, just like any other he had ever felt, walking along these cold Atlas streets. Each of the streets looked similar, almost identical to each other, for those who weren't used to walking them.

Thankfully, Jonathan and his father did, as did there friend. Though he was still new to Atlas's Main streets, as he only knew of the continents backroads.

Jonathan Joestar was a man in his early twenties, twenty one to be accurate, and was absolutely huge. Standing at an impressive Six foot five, he was an absolute giant. Not only was he handsome with his dark blue hair and matching eyes, he had the body of a heavy lifter, making him seem like a warrior ready for battle.

Which was why it was quite a bizarre sight to see such a man in a form fitting, black tuxedo. Over that, he wore a thick black overcoat, which looked as expensive as it did extravagant.

His father, an influential entrepreneur in the Dust business, was wearing a dark gray suit and pants. Underneath, he wore a blue vest and white collared shirt, all tied together with a bright green bow tie. He too wore a black overcoat, just like his sons. His hair was just like his sons as well, blue and wavy, but his eyes were a cyan green.

And by their side was their close friend, Robert, though he prefers being called by his last name, Speedwagon. He sported a medium build, and was as tall as Jonathan. He wore a purple suit and a green vest, with a yellowish collared shirt underneath. His hair was long and golden, reaching his shoulders easily.

Atop his head was a black and white checkered hat, bringing a slight shadow over his face. It was used to partially cover the huge scar across his face, from the bridge of his nose to the lower part of his right cheek. Though he was just as old as George, who happened to be 43, Jonathan could say without a doubt that he was his closest friend.

They all walked these streets daily, hopefully finding people they could help in this cold, desolate street. Though George himself was still new to these streets, as they weren't here when he was a child. But that wasn't what the group was doing today.

No, today was far to special for that. After all, the Schnee Dust Company was having their yearly party. Only this one was far more special.

Apparently, Weiss Schnee the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was applied and accepted into Beacon Academy. The most prestigious academy in all of the four Kingdoms for Huntsman and Huntresses.

A school created to help those fight the menace Grimm, with aura and semblance in hand. It was not to say that it was easy to get in, far from it. You had to train diligently to ever hope to reach the standards Beacon has set.

'But why waste money to have a party about it?' Jonathan wondered to himself, bringing the coat closer to his body. Would it not be better to give it to those who need it? Like the Fanus who live on these streets, who die from the frigid temperatures Atlas presents.

"Please… Please… so cold." Jonathan turned to the sound of the voice, alongside his father and friend.

Sitting there, by the corner of the street was a woman dressed in what appeared to be rags. Each one barely enough to keep you warm from a small gale, let alone the frigid tundra that was Atlas. The most noticeable thing about her however were the two cat-like ears. Each one a jumbled mess of black and white spots. Her head turned at the sound of footsteps, showing the three people the slight bruise on her cheek. Worse still, they saw how gaunt she was, barely any meat on her bones.

Speedwagon looked at the poor woman, sadness and anger in his eyes. Yet even so, he took off his coat, who went to present it to the women, who now looked hopeful. Yet, the young Joestar stopped him.

"Hold on," Jojo said to his good friend, the man slowly turning toward him. The women also turned to him, with a now despairing look on her face.

Before the man could say anything however, Jonathan stripped his coat as well. 'Forgetting' to take out the 5,000 lien card from his pocket, he smiled as he gave the coat to his good friend. "Mine's warmer anyway." He said simply, crossing his arm in hopes to ease the freezing winds.

Robert smiled at Jonathan, putting his own coat back on. "As expected from you, Jojo." Taking the coat and continuing his trek towards the woman, who now looked at them both in shock.

"Here you go Miss," The Speedwagon said, putting the coat over the young women's body. "This coat should do." In fact it would, especially comparing Jonathans size against the women's. The coat might as well have been a sleeping bag.

The women ignored the man, not out of rudeness for she was far to busy staring at the young heir with tears in her eyes. It was only when he was done wrapping her up, did the woman finally speak. "Thank you… Thank You!" Despite the fierceness in her voice, it had only come out as naught but a whisper.

"Don't worry," Jonathan spoke, once again starting his trek to the Schnee's party, which was about five more minutes away. "Any gentleman would have done the same."

As they trekked through the ice and snow, Speedwagon began to cry tears of joy.

"As expected from the Great Jonathan Joestar!" Speedwagon yelled into the cool, night air. His voice was thunderously loud, despite his past (and long forgotten) occupation. "Humble as he is kind, you deserve far more credit than what many give you!" He told/screamed to Jonathan, his voice filled with pride for the young Joestar.

It almost made him uncomfortable. However, he was already used to his friend's extraordinarily outgoing personality.

"You were the first one to offer it," Jonathan denied quickly, shifting his gaze toward the older man. "You are the person who deserves far more credit." Of course, he knew where this would end up, but he still couldn't help denying it.

"Oh nonsense Sir Jonathan," Speedwagon spoke instantly, his hand across my shoulders quicker than light. "You are the greatest Gentleman in all of the Four Kingdoms!"

"Now now Speedwagon, please quiet down," Jonathan's father said simply. "After all, our attendance at the Schnee's is supposed to be a surprise."

Speedwagon quickly quieted down, respecting the wishes of Jonathan's father with practiced ease. If there was any man Speedwagon respected more than Jonathan, it was his father. After all, it was cause of Father that he could give up his 'previous occupation'.

Right as we turned the corner, we finally saw our destination. Jonathan had seen the location many at time as he walked the streets of Atlas, but this singular sight still left the young Joestar breathless.

Up ahead was a beautiful white castle. One that looked that it had come straight out of a fairytale. Tall walls, much higher than anything he could build himself. With towers that looked like they were made out of glass.

But, out of all the things he could have said about the place, only one thing came out of his mouth every time he saw it.

"How wasteful," Jonathan sighed in disappointment, thinking of all of the walls and defenses that could be built around Atlas with half the materials this castle needed. Not only that, if he had all the supplies that had made the castle before him, he was sure he would have helped create something to benefit everyone.

"Jonathan," George spoke in a chasitizing tone, as he heard the words spoken by his eldest son. "Remember your manners."

"Apologies Father!" Jonathan said quickly, hoping to not gain his ire. Not that he could gain the ire of such a gentle person like George Joestar. "I will try and hold my tongue."

"Good," George said kindly, his voice making it impossible to stay angry at him. "After all, the Joestars have been friends with the Schnees for many years. It is only natural that we try and keep tradition."

"Is that why you only brought Jonathan?" Speedwagon asked plainly, his face like a blank canvas. "Don't get me wrong, I love Joseph like a brother, but he can be a bit… Josephy."

"Don't be mistaken Robert," George spoke, beginning his trek once more, weight upon his cane. "Joseph is merely protecting Vacuo from raiders attacking there borders. Besides, even if he did say yes, I'd have Jonathan keep an eye on him." His voice was filled with a untold amounts of faith for his youngest son.

Sadly it was misplaced. It wasn't that Jonathan hated his brother, far from it actually. It was just that, Joseph wasn't someone you could easily keep in check. If Jonathan could barely keep the brown haired menace in check at home, what hope did he have at a high class party, filled with distinguished guests from across the world.

Besides, even if Joseph was in Atlas, he prefers the more… exciting parties.

It was then they finally arrived at the entrance. A huge line going into a single Bullhead, which was being monitored by multiple guards. Each one seeming to be more skilled than the next, training their sights on all possible threats. Though something else was being monitored far more closely, though within good reason.

The people that were being monitored were the Faunus, who were currently protesting the cruelty of the Schnee Dust Company.

Speedwagon had explained it to the Joestars, after George's condition began getting far better than it had in years. Apparently, the Faunus were getting lesser pay for dangerous work that should have given them greater. Such as working in the deepest parts of the mines.

Yet it was even worse than they had suspected, as the blatant health of the workers, who all so happened to be Faunus, was nothing short of horrific. Each of these workers were malnourished, bruised, and coughing up horribly large amounts black dust.

They absorbed so much smoke and ash from the mines that the Speedwagon Foundation, an organization Jonathan's father created for Robert. In thanks for Speedwagon's help on curing the sickness that had plagued George Joestar. They had originally thought it was a new disease. They called it Black Lung, for what it did to a man's respiratory system.

The Speedwagon Foundation is considered one of the greatest companies by the many people of Remnant. After all, it was the current leader in Aura Research as well as Medical Research. Of course, many people had a problem with the Foundation, more specifically its work staff.

Within the Speedwagon Foundation, sixty percent of the workforce were Faunus. Of course, this was not a real problem. Each employee, whether Human or Faunus, were all treated equally within their stations. Anything racial, to either species, were quickly intercepted by Speedwagon himself. Depending on the severity of the harassment, the person responsible would have been fired. Regardless of where they stood within the company.

Speedwagon even fired his own advisor, a man who had been working for him since the start, for harassing a female dog faunus. He called her a 'Female Dog', and was constantly whistling for her when he needed her attention. Just like, and Speedwagon quoted here, 'the animal that she was.'

Afterwards, the poor girl was given a promotion for having to deal with such disrespectful man. In fact, she was given the position of advisor, as Speedwagon needed someone with a spirit of steel and a wealth of knowledge about business. Who better than the woman who graduated with a masters in business.

It would be no exaggeration to say that the Speedwagon Foundation, was one of the many hopes of Faunus kind. With such a large and powerful corporation hiring and treating Faunus like equals, many have seen this as an inspiration and have followed suit.

However, Jonathan couldn't stand that, along with the Joestar Organization, it was the only one of it kind. There was once the White Fang, of which the Joestar family had once supported their actions in their entirety. Unfortunately, since it's downfall into a terrorist organization, it has now done more harm than good.

"Jonathan, Robert. Please stay focused," George said quietly, his voice filled with a hidden rage. One that only Jonathan and Speedwagon could truly hear. "We will help them, so long as we get Jauques to stop this… madness!"

It was very rare to see the older Joestar angry, but even now it was a sight to behold. Despite being extremely thin from being bedridden for most of his life, he let off an aura of a warrior, ready to fight for those wronged.

"Understood," Speedwagon and Jonathan spoke, moving forward with hastened steps along with the older Joestar. Ignoring a majority of the whispers around them, by both Faunus and Human alike.

"Who are those men?" A white suited man spoke, looking at them with a small sneer.

"I don't know, but the young man one is certainly…" The young woman by his side said, blushing as she looked at the Young Joestars face.

"The blonde one certainly looks familiar." A protestor quietly spoke, his voice filled with a sudden familiarity.

It was when all of them reached the bouncer, who was still looking at his list, did the whispers change into surprise.

"Wait a minute… Th-that man… I've seen him when I was just a lad. It couldn't be…!"

"George Joestar. THE George Joestar!"

"It's Speedwagon! Robert E. O. Speedwagon!"

"Then the boy must be… Jonathan Joestar, the heir to Joestar Organization!"

Suddenly, the Joestars and company, were attacked by paparazzi of all kinds. Each one ignoring the other illustrious gentlemen in trade for the Joestars and Speedwagon. Each one getting a canopy of names thrown their way, hoping to catch their attention.

"Please, please," His father spoke up, expertly ignoring the flashes of the paparazzi. "While I would love to answer all of your questions, I have a party that I must attend. It wouldn't do well to keep the Schnee's, who have been long family friends, waiting after all." Jojo's father said, humoring the paparazzi.

With that the paparazzi made a path, a very small and cramped path, as a way to hopefully obtain the information they desired. Sadly for them, Jonathan and company moved forward without a second glance.

Without even a moment's hesitation, the guard let them inside, knowing full well that he was breaking more than a few rules letting them in without an invitation. He didn't even give them a proper security check, for he was too shocked to see some of the most famous men in the history standing in front of him.

As soon as they had made it inside, they were greeted by a short portly butler with brown eyes. "Your coats sirs?" He asked, holding out an arm to place their coats upon.

His father smiled, and gently took off his coat. "Thank you." he told the butler, as he gave him his coat along with Speedwagon. Jonathan, who had given his coat away to woman before, merely brushed off the bits of snow that found itself on his shoulders.

"It is of no issue Mr. Joestar," He told him with a small bow, a smile growing on his face. "I'm sure Mrs. Schnee will be overjoyed to hear of your arrival."

They all smiled at his words, as that was another reason they had come to this party.

As his father's sickness had become more manageable, he had inevitably heard of the many rumors now surrounding the Schnee Dust Company. Including the rumor that Hope Schnee had taken to drinking one too many glasses of wine a day. Upon hearing such rumors, George had decided to take the initiative and visit his old friend. Though, that wasn't the only reason they had come.

"If you wouldn't mind, might I suggest you keep this a secret," His father asked the butler with a smile like the sun. "We wouldn't want to ruin such a surprise, now would we?"

Instead of the Butler answering with words, he simply zipped his mouth shut, earning a small chuckle from his father. "It's good to see you again Klein,"

"Not as good as it is to see you," Klein said, turning around moving to the sound of classical music. "Now, let's put a long needed smile on Mistress Hope."

As they walked along, a single thought came to Jonathan, one that had been burning within his heart for long while.

"Are the rumors true?" It was not as if Jonathan didn't trust the words of the street wise Robert. He merely wanted to hear it from another person, far closer to the family than him.

Klein's sudden mood change, from happy to sad, was all he had needed to see to know.

"I-it's not the best place to talk about such," The butler turned his head, seeing if anyone could possibly hear him. "sensitive topics as that."

Jonathan merely nodded, turning towards the sound of music. Which was instead blocked by a giant door, made of pure white wood, with a golden design of a snowflake embelzeld into it.

Klein than stopped turning to us all, his smile put firmly back into place.

"The party is just through this door," Gesturing to it. "You will find Ms. Schnee with her children, in the far back. Jacques will be catering to the guests."

He then gave us a bow, one that was just deep enough to be both respectful and friendly. "Good luck," With that he opened the door, introducing us to a large room of pure white. Filled with many different types of people, tall, short, thin, heavy.

But among them, there were no Faunus. He could see Speedwagon twitch slightly, but was otherwise stoic.

"Come along now, Jojo. I believe it's finally time to met your Godmother." George said simply, moving forward through the crowd with almost practiced ease. Never being noticed, despite his deep blue hair. This task was nowhere near as easy for Jonathan though, as he was quite larger than his Father. Even Speedwagon was having trouble not being noticed, thanks to his strange outfit. Though they had managed to make it through unnoticed by the person none of them wanted to see.

After five minutes of continuous searching, it was Speedwagon who found the Schnee family. In all of their white, royal glory.

Hope Schnee was a lovely woman. She wore a white single piece dress, one that covered everything effectively yet still keeping a little away from the imagination. Her high heels, like glass. She was holding a single glass of wine, looking almost bored. Her clear blue eyes, showing no excitement or interest in her surroundings.

Winter Schnee was a woman who inherited much from her mother. Her stature, her beauty and manner. Sadly almost all similarities ended their, what with the military grad uniform she wore. A sword at her hip, and an expression of ice clear on her face.

Weiss Schnee was also a carbon copy of her mother. The only difference a scar upon the corner of her eye, caused by a weapon most likely. Her dress like her mothers, though more appropriate for a woman her age. Her face was cold to, but not as much as the expression upon Lady Hopes face.

The other was a boy, barely the age of sixteen. He was the spitting image of Jacques and if he had to guess, he was Whitley Schnee. Unlike his present relatives, he was smiling a kind smile. One that appeared welcoming, if it weren't Speedwagon's warning.

"Don't be fooled Jonathan," The Joestar family adviser spoke quietly, looking almost unnerved at the young boy. "While he may be young, he is just as cold and twisted as Jacques himself."

He gave Speedwagon nod, making sure to retain such information for a later date. After all, Speedwagon had the uncanny ability to understand a person's personality at first glance. The only person he knew who could surpass his friends understanding of 'how people think' was none other than his brother.

"Once again, another lovely party," The young Whitley spoke, his voice filled with a sense of false cheer. "I dare say it beats last years."

"You said that last year, dear." Hope said, sounding almost devoid of all emotion, the only real emotion being heard was boredom. Jonathan thought it sad, being surrounded by family yet being unable to truly act like one.

To a Joestar, that would be a fate worse than death.

"I must say, I have to agree with the boy," George said, just loud enough so that only the Schnees could hear it. "It's a magnificent party, it's sad that I wasn't invited to the others."

All the Schnee's turned their attention to George's proclamation. The three children looked confused, though some less than others. Possibly thinking about who we were and why we weren't invited to the parties.

The eldest Schnee however held a shocked look on her face, after seeing the man before her. One that many thought too ill to even get out of bed for the rest of his life. Yet here he was, his weight mainly on his cane, looking far older than he should have looked. The spitting image of his late father.

Despite the shock however something else shown on her face. Something that the three children did not yet see. A smile upon Hope Schnee's face, one that shone brighter in the sun.

"George Joestar," It was at that name, and the way she spoke it, did the three children freeze in shock. Possibly recognizing the name to be as famous, if not more so, than their own. "How long has it been?"

"Twenty years," George said simply said within a second. "I believe the last time I saw you was when you were in that wedding dress your father made for you." George said, a large smile on his face as he began to remember the good old times.

"Oh yes," Hope spoke, barely able to hide the grimace on her face. "My wedding day…" She quickly shook her head, possibly to shake away the bad thoughts. It was then she finally saw Jonathan and Speedwagon, who were smiling like small children at Hope's new found happiness.

"No…" Hope said, her smile growing ever bigger when seeing the young Joestar. "Is that?"

"Oh, apologies," His father said almost embarrassed, as he turned to him and Speedwagon. "My son Jonathan and his friend, as well as my personal advisor, Robert E. O. Speedwagon."

At the mention of each of their names they bowed deeply, Speedwagon holding onto his hat as he did.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Schnee," Jojo spoke with the politeness of a true gentleman.

"How do you do, Milady," Speedwagon said as well, acting as if the Hope were a princess.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jonathan and Robert," Bowing to each of them in turn, gesturing for her children to do the same. As they did (looking at their mother with eyes filled with shock), Hope decided to comment on Jonathan. "Though I must say you've most certainly grown. You were just a tiny little thing, right beside your brother, in that picture I was sent. Speaking of which, where is young Joseph?"

"Sadly, he is away in Vacuo," George said, quickly picking up the change in subject. "A group of raiders were reported outside the Kingdom's borders, and he couldn't leave them be, not in good conscience anyway. Not that he would have come either way. Honestly that boy still surprises me."

"How so?" She asked, as she quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. George sighed tiredly, the memories of raising the menace enough to sap quite a bit of energy.

"Despite how hard Mary and I tried to raise him right, he acts nothing like me or Jonathan," George said, brushing a hand through his deep blue hair. "He reminds me more of Tomoko, than anyone else, except he has much more… quirks."

"The self proclaimed 'Guardian of Vacuo', worse than Tomoko?" Hope suddenly shivered at the thought, taking a sip of her wine as she did. "That's scarier than a Goliath."

"Indeed," George said, giving a small chuckle at Lady Hope's thought. "Although I am more curious about your own children." Gesturing to the three people, staring at their Mother as if she had become a stranger.

"Of course, where are my manners." Hope laughed lightly, gesturing to Winter. "This is my oldest, Winter."

"Ah, yes" George said, turning to the military woman. "The Lieutenant of James Ironwood himself." Extending a hand, out to the young woman.

Winter shook it without hesitation, her face shifting to a stone cold mask. "It is an honor to meet you sir."

"Oh please, the honor is mine. After all I am shaking hands with Atlas's youngest Lieutenant in history." George said with a small laugh.

"It is merely a title." Winter said, looking slightly uncomfortable with the praise of the stranger before her.

"A title earned through effort," George continued, a small understanding smile upon his lips. "Which, by the Joestar standards, is a far better title." Removing the hand from the eldest child of the Schnees, and turned to the second oldest.

"That must mean your Weiss, Heiress to the company's fortune and the next generation of Huntresses." Extending a hand to the young woman, who seemed to stand taller after praise like that.

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Weiss spoke, eagerly extending her hand out. "Mother has told us many stories."

"I hope they were the good ones," George said with an eager smile. "Of course, my son Jonathan is already dabbling in the company business. He could give you a few personal pointers if you so wish. Not that someone as smart as you couldn't figure it out." He said, before letting go of the lady's hands.

Finally, the Elder Joestar turned to the boy. Who had watched the entire thing with a small smile.

"My youngest, Whitley." Hope spoke out, though Jonathan noticed with far more… worry in her tone. Speedwagon even begun to approach behind the Elder Joestar, fearful of what may happen.

"Pleasure to meet you young man." His hand extended towards the small boy. Seconds passed and the boy didn't do a thing. Not move his hand, or even speak to the Elder Joestar.

"The pleasure is all mine sir." Whitley spoke, slowly extending his hand forward with grace and practice.

George shook it, not noticing the tense atmosphere Speedwagon brought. After all, Robert believed in respect of the highest order, especially to the Joestar family. Though he remained calm, surprising the young Joestar.

"How polite," George said, removing his hand from the boys. "Now if you'll excuse me, your mother and I have a bit to catch up on." He said moving towards Hope Schnee.

"Of course." Hope replied, quietly beginning to move towards the far corner of the room. "Hopefully in some privacy."

With that, the old friends walked away from the group. Each one smiling bright as the sun.

"It is surprising to see Mother that happy," The young Whiteley spoke, turning his attention upwards to Jonathan. "Bit it is far more surprising to see a Joestar in the flesh. Especially after hearing all of the rumors."

"Rumors?"He asked, growing curious about how the world saw his family.

"He's speaking of the 'Noble Hermits'. Speedwagon said simply, grimacing as he remembered. "'The Joestar family, so rich that they have no need to come out of their shell.'"

He merely shook his head, remembering the day Speedwagon told them that particular rumor.

"I swear the… audacity of these nobles! Unable to understand the true splendor of the Joestars. Why look at Jojo here," Wrapping an arm around the Ox of a man.

"The greatest gentleman in all of Altas. Dare I say, the four Kingdoms." It was then Speedwagon gave a hearty laugh, not realizing the attention he was bringing himself.

Jonathan, who did see the change of the crowd, decided to change the subject. "How does your Father fare? I've heard he's having some... trouble with the population."

"Oh yes," Winter spoke up, a cold look on her face. Who it was for, Jonathan didn't know. "The Faunus of the population are rallying against the Schnee Dust Company. Or more accurately, how we treat our mine workers."

"I honestly don't see why though," Whitley said, his expression also becoming cold. "They should be happy that they can work as miners, let alone at our Company."

Weiss merely nodded along with her family, staring at Jonathan in with a small blush. The only one who didn't nod was Winter.

Speedwagon, whose hands pulled into a tight fist, spoke with strained smile. "Well, you must know about the deteriorating health of your workers, correct? I would think that's reason enough."

When Speedwagon had said this, Jonathan knew he was expecting some sort of denial from the Schnee family. Even he was expecting such claims, as no one would outright accept the 'supposed' slander.

Which was why they were both shocked to see the Heiresses utter look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" The Heiress asked, a questioning eyebrow raised as she looked up at the two giants. "The health of our worker is perfectly fine."

It took all of Jonathan's focus not to drop his jaw in shock, and he could see that Speedwagon was having the same problem.

"Yo-you don't know?" Jonathan asked, looking at the much shorter girl in surprise.

Weiss only looked more confused, staring at the two. "Know what?" Further showing that she had no idea about the company she would one day own.

If it wasn't for Winter's scowl, which had grown deeper at the mention of their workers, he would have bought that she didn't know.

For Whitley however, he gave a small, pure and innocent smile. One which seemed to make Speedwagon fume.

Jonathan placed a hand upon his shoulder, hoping to get the message across.

It was successful when he felt him relax. Giving a sigh, Speedwagon began to explain. "The Speedwagon Foundation, the company I run, is a medicinal company, made to help disease and stop the source." Speedwagon spoke, holding his hat with his hand.

"As far as studies have shown, a recent outbreak of a new, deadly disease has started. I ordered my employees to pick anyone with signs of the illness, in hopes to find and cure them of it. Only to find it wasn't actually a disease, rather, it's their lungs being damaged by some outside source."

"We questioned everyone one about places they have all been where they could possibly contract such a thing. We found two things that every person had in common. The first was that they were all Faunus."

Weiss was extremely confused during this. "What does that have to do wi-" She was interrupted by Speedwagon however, who continued his point.

"The second was that the source of the problem is-"

"Undetermined." A voice interrupted from behind them, making Jonathan and Speedwagon turn around.

Only to be met with the face of no-other than Jacque Schnee.

"As I'm sure you've heard, after a recent investigation by the Atlassian Military, they have found no connection from my company to the recent Faunus epidemic." He told the two simply, as he took a sip from the glass within his hand.

As soon he had said that, Speedwagon looked almost ready to jump him. It was only with the calming hand of Jonathan on his shoulder, that he managed to reign his anger in.

"Yet according to all of the Faunus who have Black Lung," He began, trying not to show his displeasure of the man before him. "Each one had either worked previously or are currently working at the Schnee Dust Mines."

"Preposterous," Jacques said quickly, with possible practiced easy. "Each of those people have been treated with the utmost care. Besides, not all of my miners are Faunus, as I've said to the Council. I am not very particular when it comes to miners, after all." Saying it as if he was reading off of a script, through a fairly believable one.

"Then what of the recent explosion, that had killed many of your staff!" Speedwagon said in a furious voice, barely being contained by the mighty form of Jonathan. "It was reported that all of those involved were Faunus!" Jonathan's looked around, seeing that Roberts mighty voice attracted a few guests attention.

He could hear their whispers and gossips, each and every single one of them.

"Mere chance," Jacques said, gesturing his hand to the side.

It was at that point Jonathan knew he had to do something. If this continued, all of Remnant would hear the shouting match that will follow.

It was then, in a mere moment of thought, he gave a request to Speedwagon. One that he knew would make him look towards him.

"Speedwagon," Jonathan spoke up, his voice holding an impressive amount of weight. "I think I could use a drink, would you be so kind as to get me one?" Speedwagon turned to the Joestar, looking at him with a little confusion.

It was only after his mind cleared, did he deem to look around. It was then he saw what Jonathan saw, a group of people looking at him. Cold smiles grazing their lips.

"Y-yes, of course," Speedwagon spoke, turning back to Jonathan a far whiter complexion on his face. "I myself could use a scotch right about now." Straightening his tie with a gentle hand.

"Nonsense good man, my servants are bringing around refreshments as we speak. Please, I'd rather like to hear what the old boy has to say." A certain edge to Jacques voice, one not missed by anyone. A challenge.

"I don't particularly like champagne," Jonathan replied smoothly, putting the lessons his father had taught him to good use. " I prefer a Chardonnay more than anything else." That was a lie, he didn't like to drink any sort of alcohol

"Well, tell that to the help. I am certain they would gladly get a fine gentleman, like yourself, a bottle." Jacques continued onward, with Jonathan noticing a small slip within his mask. One that spoke of anger and hurt pride.

"I believe the servants are busy enough with the other esteemed guests of your party. I wouldn't want to leave, even the smallest chance, of them not getting a drink from your extensive winery." Gesturing Speedwagon to continue his trek to the bar, which lay just to the far wall.

It was then that Jonathan felt a small prickle against his neck. One that made him feel like he was being watched, and yet not. It felt more similar to the feeling of being touched softly, even though he knew nothing was touching him.

For now, he would ignore this feeling, and give Speedwagon the chance to cool down.

"So Weiss," He suddenly asked the young heiress, who jumped at the sudden attention upon her. "I've heard you've been accepted to attend Beacon. Or am I wrong?"

Weiss, looking extremely proud of herself, gave a small nod. "Yes, I have actually." She told him with a small smile gracing her face. "I've been working for the past six years for this, and I have to say it's great to finally have all my hard work being recognized."

Her excitement was clearly evident, so much so that even Winter, who seemed seemed to be very stoned face, gave her a small proud smile. Whitley gave a similar smile, though his seemed far more forced than his sister's.

Jacques was standing by, for now, content with listening to the conversation.

"Well, I can only imagine the training you put yourself through." He told her with complete honesty, as he gave a small smile. "My combat training can't be anywhere near as intense as a future Huntresses." He said, which seemed to shock the young heiress.

"You're not a Huntsmen?" She asked him, who seemed shocked by the very prospect.

"No, I'm an Archaeologist actually." He told them simply, as both Whitley and Jacques seemed to find that funny. He ignored them however, continuing his explanation of his profession. "However, there are quite a few sites that are dangerous, what with the Grimm being drawn to areas that hold some form of negativity. So, you are required to have at least three years of combat training before you can begin digging."

"I wasn't aware of that." Weiss told him honestly, her eyes shining with curiosity. "How long have you been a archaeologist?" She asked, taking a step closer to the blue-haired giant.

"Barely a year, actually." He responded, a small but pleasant grin on his face. "Though I'm hoping to be one for quite a few more years, before I take over the company."

"That's interesting," Winter interjected, bringing attention to herself. "Because if I remember correctly, you have to at least have a Master's Degrees in two different subjects to become an Archaeologist."

That seemed to surprise everyone around him, as they all stared at him in shock and awe. With all the attention upon him, he started to unconsciously scratch at his neck.

"I've been interested in archaeology since graduating High school," He tried to explain to the ever-curious eyes of the Schnee's, trying to calm himself down. " and I have been studying to the best of my ability since then, hoping to one day achieve my dream. As it turns out, I practically knew half of the material to begin with, and was able to pass my exams with flying colors when I started college."

It was then that the pricking feeling upon Jonathan's skin grew worse. Feeling the soft touch grow hard, his thoughts filled with visions. One that caused his blood to run cold.

It was some type of monster, one that wore a bone white mask. The mask shaped like that of a Bat, small fangs protruding out of it's metal lips. Multiple straps surrounded the mask, as if to make sure it would stay on.

It wasn't a Grimm, for they didn't have the body of a human. Nor did they wield knife-gun hybrids. But Jonathan couldn't shake the sense of… familiarity coming from that mask. A familiarity that cause him great fear, one that made the mask scarier than even the knife pointed at him in the vision.

Along the outside of his vision, however, was something white. A large blanket of white, faded and blurry against the monster.

"Jonathan?!" Suddenly, as if the voice were an anchor, he was pulled back. There, he saw Weiss and Winter look at him with worried expressions. "What's wrong, are you al-"

It was then, a noise broke out through the hall, one that made him freeze solid. A noise that many of the nobility looked confused at. All except him, and a notable other three. Each of them trained to hear such noises.

Those three were Speedwagon, who had been on the darker corner of Atlas. Winter, who had been trained to hear such things, and Weiss who had heard it in her training.

Gunfire. It was the sound of a single gunshot. Before anyone could even move a muscle, Winter voice spoke out through the dining hall. One born from experience and training, given to her by her commander.

"Escape to all exits at once with order and calm!" Winter shouted to the party, causing everyone to look at the Lieutenant with fear and surprise. "The guards will escort you off of the premises. They will keep you safe." She then turned to her father, who looked almost shocked at the sudden change.

"You get out of here, keep Whitley and Weiss safe." Jonathan stopped listening at that moment, he even stopped seeing. All he saw was a hallway.

He was going down that hallway, one with many twists and turns. All of which should have been impossible to remember at the speed he was going, but he was. Their were even things blocking his path. Humanoid objects that appeared to each be holding something similar to a gun. He saw each of them, remembered their location and size. He remembered that there were fifteen of them.

Eight patrolling the hall, one guarding the door, six on the other side. All of them wearing black with white Grimm masks.

Then Jonathan returned to the party, feeling a slight pull on his arm and the voice of his friend.

"Jojo, we have to go!" Speedwagon said, pulling on the Ox of a man's arm. Yet Jonathan didn't move, looking around at the party and the Schnees. More specifically, Winter and Weiss.

"I can help!" The Heiress yelled out, ignoring all of the panicking and running people. "I am a Huntress-"

"In training! You've had only a single true battle under your belt. You aren't ready, not yet."

Jonathan ignored her, seeing something out of the corner of his eyes. It was a simple one-handed sword, obviously made for decoration. Yet, one he had seen before.

He had never once step foot into the White Castle, yet he had seen that sword. He had even seen that hallway before. The one he ran down just a short while ago.

Jonathan didn't know why, but at that exact moment, something within his blood told him to do one thing. Run, not away, but forward. It told him to brace onward, unknowing of what may lie ahead.

In that single moment, Jonathan had a choice. Ignore the call and run, or listen.

He chose to listen to it. His blood burning like a magma, not out of rage, but out of purpose.

That single purpose drove him forward. Running towards the hallway, breaking the grip of his dear friend. For within him, he felt something flow within his blood. Something old and ancient.

Something that made him remember something. Something so long ago that it appeared to be from a different time altogether.

The Destiny Burning Within His Blood!

"JOJO!"

 _ **-Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP 1 'Sono Chi No Sadame." Full Song-**_

He ran forward still, ignoring the call of his good friend. Turning down the hallway remembering the path that he had to follow, Jonathan sprinted forward. Remembering and following each path that he saw before.

It was when he saw the jar that he prepared himself.

Suddenly, the men he saw in his vision appeared from around the corner, drawn by the mighty footsteps Jonathan created. Three guards, as he saw within that strange vision. Each one wielding an automatic firearm, ready to spew out Dust crystals.

Each one a Faunus with the White Fang uniform proudly worn.

It was then Jonathan beckoned something from within himself to come forth. Something that was unique to him and him alone. His Semblance.

His Stand.

With a deep breath and a mighty shout, Jonathan Joestar formed his Stand. The Stand that represented Aeon, time, eternity. The Prophetic stand known only by the Joestar family and Speedwagon. The stand Jonathan had named...

" _ **AEON BLUE!"**_ With that shout, the blue spiritual vines growing within Jonathan's left hand came out. Which, at his beck and call, formed an invisible shield around his body. One that didn't affect his body movements, rather, they boosted his already impressive abilities. Causing him to run faster towards the men in front of them.

Not expecting the sudden boost in speed, the enemies before Jonathan flinched in surprise. Sealing their fate.

" _ **ORA**_!" Jonathan shouted out to the world, punching the man in the face as he did so. Before he even knew what hit him, the soldier was thrown backwards into the wall, causing the marble to shatter as he did. Even with his aura activated, the poor man lay unconscious in a heap, with his mask shattered at his feat.

"O-open fire!" The White Fang member shouted out in fear, pointing his gun at Jonathan. Not realising that it was already to late. A single vine wrapped around both of the guns, invisible to all but him. With only a thought, the guns launched out of the White Fangs hands, leaving them scared and unarmed.

"Wh-what." Both exclaimed, surprised by the sudden disappearance of their weapons. Even more surprised, when Aeon Blue wrapped around the furthest one's leg, damaging a large amount of his Aura.

With a mighty pull, the guard was brought to the ground, further damaging his Aura. His friend turned around to see what happened, his shocked expression through the mask strangely visible. Jonathan, seeing his chance, punched the Fanus in the diaphragm with Aeon Blue wrapped around his hand, forming an invisible spiked glove.

" _ **ORA!"**_ The punch sent the man flying away, causing him to crash at the further side of the room. He to lay in an unconscious heap.

It was then that Jonathan felt something hit his stomach along with his _**Aeon Armor**_ , followed by a shout of pain. He looked down seeing the third White Fang soldier now holding his hand, which had bent the wrong way. Tears had already started to leak down his mask.

Jonathan, seeing the already beaten man, left him relatively unharmed as he moved down the left hallway. Once more seeing the path that he had to take. Within in seconds, Jonathan realized that he would be surrounded by five other soldiers. Two coming from his left and right, and a final one blocking goal.

It was only when he turned the corner did he see it. The single man in the hallway, immediately identifying him. Shouting out to his colleagues.

"Single enemy unit, closing fast!" The reverted around the hallways, causing a cascade of steps to march. He knew they were coming, as well as how hard each of them would hit. Yet he wasn't afraid. Not even a little.

Cause so much of that fear was consumed by something far worse. Worry and dread, he didn't know for what reason, but it was consuming his every emotion.

No, that was wrong. It wasn't consuming them, if anything it was fueling them to the point of eruption. Each feeling inside of him, growing and growing. He didn't know how or why but he knew it would erupt into something important. Something that will only help him on his path.

A purpose.

"What an idiot!" A female voice rang out through the hallway. Beckoning the coming of the four other people. "A rich human like him, he'll probably run away with shit in his pants!" The woman said vulgarly.

Yet Jonathan Joestar already had a plan within his mind. One that begun to boil out of his blood from nothing. Once more he felt an oozing in his head, causing him to remember something that he shouldn't even know!

" _ **This ability is known as Hamon. A breathing martial art created to use the blood within your body to create miraculous feats. This martial art creates an energy that gives off the power of the very Sun! This will be the power we use to destroy that mask, alongside it's Master!"**_

"Stop talking and finish the guy off!" The man's voice rang out once more. Signaling the soldiers to fire from their weapons. Before Jonathan was within a hellfire of bullets, created from the many firearms pointed right at him.

" **Aeon Blue!** " Jonathan shouted, willing the vines within his arm to wrap around his arm, knowing he didn't have time to create his _**Aeon Armor**_. Jonathan continued to rush forward, moving against the hellfire. Feeling each bullet deflect against his arm, impacting the very walls beside him. Some even embedding themselves within the vines. Creating smoke that blocked his vision.

Thankfully, it had blocked the soldier's vision as well.

Pain went through random parts of his body, though he was still protected by his aura. Any other man would have buckled down at the pain he was now feeling. One that felt as if thousands of red-hot needles were shoved into his skin, trying to force him to buckle. Yet he continued forward, ignoring the pain. Willing his next part of the plan to work.

"Cease Fire!" The girl screamed out, "No need to waste bullets against the idiotic rich ki-" The young lady couldn't finish her sentence. For Jonathan came out of the smoke like a fearsome warrior, seemingly untouched by the bullets. With _**Aeon Blue**_ wrapped around his fist, he made the movement to punch, even though he was still too far to reach.

"What is this idi-" The girl was cut off once more, as Jonathan took a loud breath. Before she even knew what happened, a fist blocked her vision, as her ears were attacked by a sudden shout.

" _ **Zoom Punch!**_ " The girl was quickly put out of the battle. The acceleration of Jonathan's fist combined with the thorns of **Aeon Blue** , defeating the young terrorist with that punch. The arm then returned to Jonathan, setting back into place.

"What the hell!?" One of the soldiers screamed out loud, while the others were stunned by the spectacle Jonathan showed.

"His arm ju-!" One of the White Fang began, though was quickly interrupted by Jonathan with a kick to the face. Knocking out the grunt.

"You filthy- Die!" The third soldier spoke, pressing a button on his gun, transforming it into a long sword. The other terrorists followed suit, each gun having turned into an axe, and a spear.

They all rushed him, with the axe and sword at his side, and the spear at the front. As the spear user stabbed at his front, he dodged to the side, avoiding being skewered. An axe was aimed at his head, which was blocked by his left hand covered with the vines of **Aeon Blue.**

With a single vine then wrapped around the soldier's hand, Jonathan then took a deep, breathing in one of the few things that gave him life.

" _ **Scarlet Overdrive!**_ " With that single shout of breath, energy traveled through the vine. When that energy encountered the soldiers, the vine suddenly burst into flames, literally burning through the terrorist aura. Shouting in shock, the terrorist quickly tried to put the flame out.

Not giving him any time, Jonathan put more through Aeon Blue, as the fire continued to grow! Using the axe users weight, he spun the burning Faunus round him. Like a fiery tornado, Jonathan attacked the group with their own member, effectively damaging the two, while incapacitating the third.

Before they even had a chance to collect themselves, Jonathan quickly punched them in the nose, knocking them out. The last thing they heard before everything went dark was Jonathan's mighty cry.

" _ **ORA!**_ "

Jonathan, now sure of the damage he had done, left the hall. Once more following the map that laid within his head, he thought about all the crazy things he was suddenly able to do.

' _What on Remnant was that?"_ He thought to himself, as he followed the path given to him by **Aeon Blue**. ' _It wasn't a Semblance or an effect by my Stand, it wasn't even a part of my Aura! So where on Earth did I learn to do th-... Earth?'_ His eyes widened as he thought of the unfamiliar word. ' _What's Earth? Hell, what is this Hamon that I suddenly know about?!'_

He wasn't given an answer, nor was he given the time to find it by himself, as a gunshot suddenly rang through the halls. Accompanied by a shout that made his boiling blood freeze.

"Father!" He shouted out, all previous thoughts disappearing as he sprinted down the path Aeon Blue had highlighted for him. Faster than how he did previously, with the strength of an Ox.

Then he saw it. A door, unguarded and unmanned. But it wasn't, _**Aeon Blue**_ had been right about everything so far. Including the number of enemies, he would have to fight.

So where was the ninth person?

"How interesting." A voice spoke from behind Jonathan, it's tone cold and curious. Similar to that of a predator stalking its prey. Jonathan turned quickly, looking at the man behind him.

The man behind him was big, bigger than even Jonathan. He wore a White Fang uniform, but with a few changes around his arms and legs. For one he wore bracers and armor.

His mask looked like that of a Bull. Horns jutting out of the front of the mask, making them appear like a weapon as well. In his hands was a simple sword. No modifications, no guns attached attached to his his belt. It was merely a sword, decorated and sharp. A simple name ran across the guard. One that held no meaning to Jonathan.

It simply read, 'Death's Demise'.

"Someone's spoiled brat, trying to destroy our plans." The man said, shaking his head in what appeared to be pity. "Shame… you looked promising. Destroying multiple guards in a matter of seconds. That takes skill and guts."

"It's to bad that you were born human."

Jonathan than saw it. It was only the littlest of twitches, but it had put him on edge. For suddenly the hall began to transform.

Everything in the room had simply froze. Each object, except the soldier and Jonathan, were turned into ice. Each surface became smooth and cold.

"It's to bad you were born weak!" With that single sentence alone, Jonathan could hear it all. There was no pain, there was no anger. In his voice was a single emotion. A single sin that spurs even the greatest man to do terrible things.

The only thing that remained in his voice, was the Sin of Pride.

The man ran up to Jonathan, undeterred by the ice he had created. If anything he grew faster, quicker in the world he created. A world Jonathan would be useless in. Knowing that the man swung the sword with a ferocity unmatched.

Jonathan grabbed the sword within his left hand, while it was covered by _**Aeon Blue**_ , catching it easily. He then shifted to the side, before letting the blade go. With the man now forcibly overextended, he moved his arm forward with a mighty force. It was then Jonathan encountered the ice, causing him to slip down onto the ground, his attack failing to connect.

"Hahaha!" The man laughed out loud, mocking Jonathan as he stood unaffected by the ice around him. "You make me laugh human, truly! Now die!" With that quick exchange of words, the man attacked him with his blade, as Jonathan was left prone and defenseless.

Or so he thought!

"What!?" The man exclaimed as the blade met Jonathan chest with no sign of damage whatsoever.

Little did he know that Jonathan had covered himself in the invisible Aeon Blue, leaving him invulnerable to such an attack. With the blade caught, Jojo took a deep, before exclaiming…!

" _ **Steel Silver Overdrive!"**_ Energy went up the blade like electricity. Causing the man holding it to get shocked.

Yet the man didn't let go of the blade, in fact, he seemed to hold tighter. Going through the powerful shock that Jojo was giving him.

"You think a little shock like that will stop me human!"

The man striked once more, attacking the armor with ferocity. Ignoring the shocks that kept coming up his blade. All the while, Jonathan waited for the perfect time for him to strike. Hoping for the man to make a mistake before the _**Aeon Armor**_ faded.

It was then, Jonathan felt a cold chill go down his spine. One far colder than what he felt within the room. It was then Jonathan decided to move away from the person, remembering his ability.

Jonathan landed, preparing to move at any moment. It only then did he see what the man did.

Where Jonathan used to be, there was a huge pillar of ice. One that would have trapped him, and possibly kill him from frostbite.

"Guts, experience, instinct, even your will." The Bull said, turning slowly to me. His sword relaxed at his side. "You have all the things to make a Great Warrior. Even if you are a human." It was then the man reached for his mask. Pulling it of his face, revealing a man with rugged looks.

His blue eyes were a piercing blue. One that looked through the soul and beyond. A mane of hair similar to a lion, with the ears and teeth to match.

"I am Leon Tudra, and it will be my pleasure to kill you in cold blood." The terrorist spoke, throwing the mask to the side. "What is yours, human."

"Jonathan. Jonathan Joestar." Jojo replied, respecting the man who gave his identity for this battle. He looked behind himself, however, finding the door that his Father was in.

"Jonathan Joestar… Heir to the Joestar Corporation." The man then smiled, a wicked cruel smile. One that would give any normal man chills. "What luck! We get to murder the two most influential families on the planet. Oh what will humans think of us then."

"I bet they'll give up then and there. Giving us the retribution we deserve." The smile growing wider and wider with every word. "Those humans will realize just how useless this entire thing is."

"I won't let anyone die. Not by your hands at least." Jonathan replied a firm grimace on his face.

"Oh, so you're the hero then?" Leon asked rhetorically, his smile growing even wider. "I love killing people like that the most!" With his words done, the man rushed forward once more ignoring the ice.

" _ **Aeon Blue!**_ " Jonathan called, willing the very stand to flow to his feet. Creating boots of vines and thorns. With that he ran up to Leon, not worrying of slipping on the ice, and the two large men traded blows.

It was brutal fight to be sure. The two were trading blows with such intensity, that the very ice beneath began to crack with the weight of their blows. However, Jonathan could feel that the man before him had more strength than anyone he had ever faced, as he easily absorbed his blows like they were nothing.

Despite that, he was clearly faster, able to land more hits than the Faunus could ever hope to achieve. Not only that, any strike that could easily destroy his aura was either dodged or blocked by the superior defense of _**Aeon Blue.**_

As the battle continued, Jonathan couldn't help but notice how easy this was all coming to him. Despite Leon being his superior in all but one category, he was easily fighting on par with him. It was as if he knew what to do before even his opponent did, as if…

As if this wasn't the first time he faced such a superior opponent.

Suddenly, he heard something in the back of his head, like a memory long since sealed away. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't possibly hear what it was trying to say.

" _ **Fa-e….w-el-...Er-n-."**_

" _ **Le- -o o- me J-jo! Rel-ase m-!**_

He didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts though, as Leon kept attacking Jonathan with an animalistic savagery, ignoring every blow Jonathan threw at him. While Jonathan dodged blow after blow, the _**Aeon Armor**_ taking all blows that got past the giant's guard.

Jonathan quickly began to realize one thing and one thing alone. If he didn't end this quickly, it will most likely end in his death.

One that he could not allow to happen.

"You must have realized it by now Human!" Leon screamed, his blows never ending. "That you will soon die! So I'll give you this. If you let my sword plunge through your heart, I promise that it will be quick and painless!"

Jonathan ignored him, instead focusing on a way to stop the man. It was then that he saw it, the smallest of slips in his guard.

" _ **Aeon Blue!**_ " With those two words, the single vine went forward like a spear, right into the side. The man gasped, feeling the invisible thorns crash against his Aura like a gunshot. It was then Jonathan took a breath, one so deep that anyone within the hall could hear it.

As he did, more memories assaulted him, but he was still unable to hear it all.

" _ **J-jo! Plea- ta-e up m- to-ch!**_

 _ **Ultimu-e De-p Pa-s Ov-rdr-ve!"**_

" _ **My Heart reson-tes, He-t enough t- bu-n.**_

 _ **My Blood's be-t i- razor shar-!**_

 _ **SUNLIGHT-**_

"- _ **YELLOW OVERDRIVE!**_ " Jonathan yelled with an intensity unmatched by even Leon. The energy then transferred to Leon's aura, becoming one with the spiritual barrier. It was then Jonathan forced the aura to close around the assassin.

The shield created by Leon's own soul was his undoing. For aura was the soul, the epitome of life given form. It would only make sense that it would be easily manipulated to by the power of Hamon.

"W-What is this?! Human, what did you just do!" Leon said, as he was slowly being confined by his own soul. While also being assaulted by the very power of the Sun. It was a miracle that Leon could even speak.

Jonathan didn't reply, focusing completely on the ordeal before him. Forcing the White Fang soldiers aura to close in even further. The energy of his Hamon becoming more and more focused. Still, Leon struggled to free himself of the bonds he had created himself.

Yet no matter how much energy he placed into the Aura, Leon kept fighting like a ferocious animal.

Jonathan, becoming exhausted from the amount of energy he was releasing, did the only thing he could do. He released _**Aeon Blue**_ from the aura, simultaneously releasing Leon from his own soul _ **.**_ He then fell to a knee, taking heavy breaths as the wave of exhaustion truly hit.

The terrorist laughed, despite the feeling of incredible pain from the burns across his body. However, that was soon taken care of as he generated ice around his body, effectively freezing all of his burns.

"Gotta admit human," he said, as he walked over to the vulnerable man. "Whatever the hell you did, it hurt like a bitch!" He said, delivering a mighty kick the Jonathans head as he did.

Jonathan was launched back, as his aura took a drastic hit. As his back hit the wall, he gasped in pain, feeling it attack every nerve in his body.

"Of all the warriors I've fought," He continued, taking slow steps toward the crumpled heap that was Jonathan. "And of all the humans that resisted my vengeance, you are the first I would actually like to let live. Unfortunately, you would be a great nuisance in the future, especially if we would kill your father. I can only imagine the amount of strength you would produce for your vengeance if we did."

"But you are human, and your limited power cannot be surpassed. You will be a sacrifice for the future of Faunus kind, and will help the world become what it should be." He finished, almost sounding sad for what he was about to do.

So," He began, bringing his blade back of Jonathan's head. "Any last words before I kill you?"

Once again a memory assaulted him, forcing him to remember something that couldn't exist. Something that should be impossible.

" _ **No matter how you may struggle, Human Ability is Limited! Your Hamon training was nothing but a waste of time...Useless, useless, useless! As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a monkey, Jojo!**_

'That's…

" **W** r **o** n **g!** "

With strength, he never knew was his own, Jonathan grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Suddenly, his hand glowed with a golden light, comparable to the sun.

"W **i** th **en** ou **gh co** n **viction, Humans can achieve anything!"** He said, with a confidence unmatched by any in the world.

With his hand still brimming with energy, Jonathan gripped the blade even tighter, shattering it into thousands of pieces!

"What!" Leon exclaimed in surprise, taking a step back in shock. "That's not pos-"

He was never able to finish, as Jonathan was suddenly in his face, preparing an attack.

" **Which one of us will stand tall in the end!?"** He asked his opponent, all while striking fear into his heart. " **We shall find out now!"**

' **Dio!'**

"Leon!"

There, in that exact moment, Leon saw something he would never forget. Something that would haunt his dreams forever, yet always comfort him in the darkest times. Something that he would remain fearful of his entire life, yet always drawn to for its purity.

There, in Jonathan Joestars eyes, was-

" _ **ORA!"**_

A spirit tempered by blood, quenched by experience and loss, and forged by the steel within his Soul.

With all of his might, Jonathan punched Leon in the jaw with enough energy to shatter the man's aura. That wasn't all, however, as the punch kept moving forward like a rocket. As it connected with his cheek, his large frame was launched all the way to the opposite wall. The wall couldn't stop Leon however, all it could do was crumble under the weight and force of the magnificent punch.

Jonathan, with all of his strength used on his punch, could only crumple on the ground and slide on the ice created by Leon's Semblance. The cold ice cooled the boiling blood within his body, as the ice slowly melted upon contact with his skin.

Eventually, Jonathan had slide over to Leon's unconscious body, with the rubble from the wall covering his form.

After a few seconds, Jonathan stood up and searched for the door, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Where…?"

Jonathan quickly turned around, despite the protests of his aching body, and was shocked. Even after that punch, one that took everything he had, Leon was still conscious! He prepared himself, waiting to finish the battle once and for-

"Where were the people like you, all those years ago?" He asked, his voice dreadfully quiet as he did.

Jonathan stayed silent, as he wondered what he could mean. However, before he could stop himself, he blurted out an answer, as if he were waiting for the moment he asked.

"Waiting." He told him with a wisdom he shouldn't possess. "Waiting for the time you truly slipped, and could never bring yourself back from. Waiting for the time they could help you when you needed it the most."

Silence ran as thick as blood between them, as they stared into each other's eyes. Each of them testing the will of the other, seeing how long it was until the other would look away.

It was then that Jonathan saw something from Leon he would've never thought possible.

Gratitude and tears.

"Thank you…" He said silently, before drifting into unconsciousness, his tears still streaming down his face.

 **Leon Tudra**

 **Semblance: The Frozen Tundra**

 **Weapon: Death's Demise**

 **Status: Retired**

Jonathan looked down at the large unconscious man, a feeling of pity blooming within his chest. He couldn't help but feel bad about what he did to the misguided terrorist, especially after his heartfelt thanks.

Still, he could not help but think about what had happened earlier. What exactly were these memories? Who were the ones speaking? Why were they showing up now? And finally…

Why was he able to hear his own voice among them?

Unfortunately, he was unable to truly dwell on this, as a certain white-haired lieutenant came rushing through the halls. Her eyes were wide, as she observed her surroundings until her eyes locked onto Jonathan.

"Th-this is three years of training?" She asked him, her eyes still wide in disbelief.

Jonathan scratched at his neck, trying to play off the situation. "They were really well-paid trainers."

Winter, still shocked at the amount of damage caused, looked through the broken down wall to see the unconscious form of Leon. "Isn't that….Leon Tudra!" She exclaimed her eyes widening even further. "One of Remnants most wanted said to killed all manner of Huntsmen and Huntresses that have been tasked with restraining him!"

Once again, the silence ran thick within the hallway, as Winter stared at Jonathan in what seemed to be awe. Jonathan, quickly growing uncomfortable with all the attention directed at him, tried again to play off the situation.

"Really well paid." He said simply, as he tried to make his way to the door even though his muscles screamed in pain. Each step was agony, however, as he almost fell over before even reaching a quarter of the way.

Luckily, Winter offered him her shoulder with a stern expression on her face. Although it was quite awkward to have someone shorter than him hold him up.

"Whatever happened, we need to get you to a medical expert." She told him, not looking the least bit strained despite holding his rather large form. "We should be able t-"

Suddenly, another gunshot rang out through the air, much closer than they would like. However, that wasn't the reason his blood ran cold. It was the shout of pain that echoed through the halls along with the gunshot.

The shout of George Joestar.

Without even thinking, Jonathan moved towards the door, ignoring the pain and the objections from Winter. As soon as he reached the door, he bashed it open with the strength he had thought lost to him at that moment.

When he had opened the door, he was shocked at what he found.

On a balcony covered in snow, overlooking the entirety of Atlas, stood three figures. George Joestar, Hope Schnee, and a masked Faunus standing behind her with a gun at her head. Hope was unharmed, keeping a brave face even though she stood in the hands of the terrorist. His father, on the other hand, held an incredible amount of different wounds.

That wasn't the most shocking fact, however, as surrounding his father were three seemingly unconscious guards, bleeding all over the snow-covered floor.

They all turned when they heard the door open before the Faunus shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't move, or the bitch gets it!" He told them, as Jonathan stood as still as a statue. Winter, who had followed and come across the same scene, had a look of fear in her eyes as she saw her mother.

"Mother!" She shouted, pulling out her blade with a look of righteous fury.

"Lieutenant!" George shouted, his voice weak but the spirit behind it just as strong as ever, causing Winter to freeze. "While you have every right to be furious, we must be carefu-"

He was interrupted by another gunshot, as the bullet cut deeply into his cheek. "Augh!"

In that instance, he saw what no one else but a Joestar could possibly see.

As soon as his cheek was cut, his father's stand _**Miracle Man**_ shot out from the center of his chest. Revealing itself to be a thin, fast green thorny vine. It shot towards the gun in the terrorist hand with pinpoint accuracy, quickly disarming the terrorist.

"Augh!" The man shouted out in pain, as the gun was forced out of his hand. Using that moment to her advantage, Hope kicked the man in between the legs, before rushing over to her daughter. As the man bent over from the pain, as he shouted at the now escaped woman.

"You bitch!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his mask now unobscured. Jonathan reeled back in shock, as memories once again assaulted him.

" _ **I'm throwing away my humanity, Jojo!"**_

The mask was the very same, in both his visions from _**Aeon Blue**_ and the memories that were filling his mind. He couldn't understand why, but this mask filled him with some unidentifiable feeling.

He watched as the man with blonde hair overlapped the terrorist, as both men quickly pulled out a knife. In reality, he noticed the man that the man tried to stab Hope, but she was already too far away. So, he moved to the next target he could find.

Him.

They quickly moved to stab him, both the blonde man and the terrorist within reality.

" _ **I'm moving beyond humanity!**_

" _ **Watch**_ /Look _**o**_ u _ **t!**_! _ **!**_ " A voice said, but he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He was frozen in his memories, and his body was too worn out to move.

" _ **I'll use your blood, Jojo!"**_

Both men were to close for comfort, bringing their knives to his heart as they rushed him. When the knife was finally about to kill him… it was at that moment, something rush to his side. Putting itself in front of the knife.

Jonathan felt no pain… only incredible anguish.

For in front of him, with the knife in his back, was none other than his father.

" _ **FATHER!"**_ He shouted out, the pain and sorrow in his voice practically visible to all.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Winter rush the Faunus with her rapier in hand. She wasn't fast enough, however, as the man revealed bat-like wings! He flew off into the night sky, his dark form unseen in the endless blackness.

That didn't matter though, as Jonathan put all of his attention on his father.

" _ **Jojo…"**_ They said as they lay dying in his arms. His hand reaching up next to Jonathan's own. His movements eerily similar to the one within his mind.

"George!" Hope screamed out, quickly getting to the side of the injured Joestar. It was then she turned pale. Paler than her complexion should allow. "N-no-no!" Hope screamed once more, moving her hands to his father's back.

"Mother don't, we can't risk blood loss!" Winter screamed, bringing out her scroll. "I need police and medical units in the East Wing Parlor, ASAP. We have three captured and a man down. Knife wound in the back upper back, bleeding heavy. I repeat, East Wing Parlor, police and medical units."

"George stay with me," Hope said, tears falling from her eyes. Each tear affecting her make-up causing it to be runny. Yet that didn't matter, not to anyone in this room anyway.

" _ **I should have dodged it,**_ " Jonathan said, his hand reaching to his father's own, gripping it tightly. Hope to look up at Jonathan. Tears forming in his eyes. " _ **I let the mask distract me. You sacrificed yourself."**_

Despite the pale and weak frame of George Joestar, he still smiled. One that was so obviously fake, that it hurt Jonathan more than any knife would.

" _ **Keep this,**_ " He said, holding up his hand. On it lay a ring, a decorative ring that cost more than even the greatest of jewelry. " It belongs to the Joestar Family, passed down through the ages./ _**It belonged to your Mother."**_ The memories overlapped, each one telling a different story for the young Joestar.

"I wish I could have been a better Father," George said looking at the ceiling. "I wish, I could have been a better friend." He continued, tears forming in his eyes.

"It will be okay, " Hope said, appearing as if she was becoming hysterical. "You survived twenty-five years of illness, what's a knife wound compared to it." A fake smile on her face, trying to keep the Joestar in high spirits.

"Jonathan… Tell Joseph I'm sorry," George said, looking at Jonathan with a heat unmatched. "I'm sorry I couldn't see him become a great Huntsman," George said, a small weak smile on his face.

"Father, you must save your strength," Jonathan spoke up. A hint of panic entering his heart and gut at the tone of finality in his father's tone. "The medical team is on its wa-" It was then Jonathan was interrupted. By both his mind, father and the feeling within his blood.

Cause at that moment, his blood froze colder than what should be healthy. He dares to say he was consumed by an Iceberg with the amount of cold filled his veins. It was one of the most painful things he ever felt, even more than his own death. His… Death?

" _ **Jojo, it's not so bad…"**_ George spoke, the words quieter than a mouse. His hand growing limp within his own. " _ **... to die in the arms of your own son."**_

 **George Joestar.**

 **Stand: Miracle Man**.

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Status:**

… **.**

 **Deceased.**

The very world seemed to silence itself, as the last words of George Joestar processed within his mind. The cries of Hope fell on deaf ears, the shouts of Winter were unrecognizable. The only thing he could see and hear….

Was the dead father within his hands, blurry from his own tears, and sound of his own cries as he finally remembered _everything._

And so, the Adventure begins anew through the same way it started. The death of George Joestar, a tragic and undeserved assassination, drove Jonathan to remember his past life as clear as day.

And with aid of the tight blood ties between them, so did _**all**_ of his descendants.

* * *

In the deserts of Vacuo, there was very little to find. Towns were abandoned because of the harsh winds and terrible droughts. The few things that remained in the area, was the Kingdom of Vacuo and a base so hidden, it was practically invisible.

Outside of said base, were a couple of guards. Hidden with in the sands.

Now for any normal man, this would be considered strains. After all, with the heat of the beating sun, and the thick sandy camouflage they wore. They should be feeling as if they were in an oven at 300 degrees Fahrenheit, or one hundred forty-nine degrees Celsius.

Yet they were Faunus, each one born with the attributes of an animal from a desert climate. They were having a surprisingly pleasant conversation, trying to rid their minds off the heat.

However, they quickly lost track of the conversation as they saw a strange figure in the distance.

On the top of one of the many dunes stood a man. From what the two terrorists could see, he was a human with an almost unnaturally large physique.

His clothes were unfit for the blistering desert, as absolutely none of his skin was protected from the sun. In fact, the man looked incredibly red, making the guards believe he would just fall over and die right then and there.

Which, much to their surprise, he did.

 _ **Roundabout- Yes**_

The large man suddenly passed out, hitting the sandy dune with a muffled thump. Without anything to hold him there, he slowly rolled down the dune. Almost like a child playing on a hill of grass.

When he stopped rolling, the man had landed at their feet. He was at their mercy.

The guard pulled out his gun and preceded to strike him on the head.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The guard on the left asked, shocked at the sudden action by his friend.

"Making sure he's out." The guard on the right responded simply, as he began to loot the unconscious man.

"Dude!" The guard on the left suddenly shouted in outrage, as his friend looked at him in annoyance. "Have some decency! At least kill him before you start looting the body!"

"C'mon!" The guard on the said, before bringing out the man's wallet. "Aren't you the least but curious to see passed out in the middle of the desert like a dumbass?."

"Absolutely, but that doesn't mean you loot his living body!" The left guard started, crossing his arms as he did.

"Whatever." The right guard said, ignoring his partner. He looked down at the wallet he had just taken, scanning for the dumbasses na-!

"Holy shit!"

"What is it!?" The left guard asked, curious about his friend's discovery.

"Dude!" The right guard said, still shocked over his discovery. " This guy, he's… _Joseph Joestar!"_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Stand Name: Miracle Man

Stand Type: Combination (Automatic, Integrated, Posthumous (Dead-Stand))

Ability: Any damage the user takes will activate the Stand. The vines are not homing, they merely act like whips that immediately attack the target. The amount of damage taken will be replicated towards the attacker, alongside the location from where the attack originated. This applies to anything, whether they be object or people. As such, it will as reflect self harm like the pain from the Stand Trial.

Destructive Power: N/A

Speed:C

Range:C

Durability: A

Precision: D

Developmental Potential: E

Stand Name: Aeon Blue.

Stand Type: Integrated

Ability:

Prophecy. It will show the path to the users desired location. However, it cannot locate an exact destination, nor can it reveal what will be found. It is up to the users ingenuity and wit to discover the purpose of the path he sees.

Combat: Aeon Blue is very similar to Hermit Purple, but Jonathan uses it's capabilities for close combat. It can create a physical armor around him, leaving a single thread open for range combat. The armor can only be held for a few minutes at most. But can be quickly turned on and off, and changed where it is located. Note: The fastest location it can grow is on Jonathan's Left Hand.

Destructive Power: C (+ Hamon A)

Speed: C

Range: D

Durability: A

Precision: D

Developmental Potential: E


	3. The Spirited Jokester

_**Next is the man who always has a plan, who protects the weak and believes in honor. He who is proud of his lineage, even when his mouth doesn't show it.**_

 _ **The Spirited Jokester**_

* * *

The many people who knew of Joseph Joestar would say he's cocky dick, with an unimaginable amount of confidence that could fill the very ocean. The few people who _knew_ him know that this covered up a man who could stay cool under pressure, and had a spirit matching that of the Joestar name.

' _Where the hell am I!? Why am I in a brick room scattered with a multitude of flags of the White… Fang….HOLY SHIT!'_

These were the very thoughts of the 'Great' Joseph Joestar, Protector of Vacuo. A man, dressed in a rather tight and worn shirt of faded green. With a simple pair of stylish jeans, which fit tight upon his Ox like frame. Around his neck was a scarf that had a lined pattern of purple and blue. One that reached around him like a cape. Though he was also currently wearing handcuffs

And he had been kidnapped by the White Fang a few hours ago.

"OHHHHH NOOOOO!" He screamed out to the world around him. He hoped his voice would be heard from within the cell, and that an angel would come to save him from this gritty hell.

"SHUT IT!" A loud female voice spoke out, equally as loud coming from a door to Joseph's left. Which was followed quickly by a gunshot close to his foot!

"OHHH MYYYY GODDDDD!" He shouted in shock, stareing with huge bug eyes at the hole that could have been his foot.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU!" The female voice rang out across his cell, reflecting off of the many thick walls surrounding him. Now banging on a door in the far corner. Which appeared to a jailers door, built around some type of rock.

The woman was small, smaller than the average young lady. Everything about her was small. He dare say she was a ten-year-old, even if it was untrue. She had a lower pitched voice, leading the imprisoned Joestar to believe she was barely in her twenties.

Her outfit was similar to that of a soldiers uniform, modified for the hot and humid deserts of Vacuo. Leaving the girls head covered with a white turban, and a majority of her skin exposed. Not that Joseph minded, he would need something to… distract himself.

"Why the hell did you try to shoot me?!" Joseph asked the unnamed woman, putting his hands onto the steel bars. Each one sturdier than the Joestars mighty frame. Possibly made for those with aura as a precaution.

"Why the hell did you yell so loud!" The young woman said, holding her hands above her turban. Possibly blocking her animal-like ears from his infamous vocal cords.

The woman wore a mask of the Grimm, the namesake of the White Fang. So at least he knew that he was in an encampment. Her posture was also one of a warrior, willing to kill the likes of people.

"Because I woke up in a White Fang encampment, and was just shot at!" Joseph continued, his voice becoming quieter and quieter. He may not be a gentleman, but he couldn't stand a lady in pain.

"..." The girl just stared at him. Looking at him with a mask covered face, one that most people would have found impossible to read.

Sadly, or thankfully, most of those people weren't Joseph Joestar.

"Come now, you can't be that scared of me. We've only just met." Joseph said, his anger no longer consuming his mind.

"I am not scared of you, i-inferior being." The woman spoke, trying to sound intimidating despite her small frame. Which failed miserably, especially at her stutter of 'inferior.' That, however, didn't stop the mighty Joestar's ire.

"What did you say!" Joseph spoke, suddenly rushing forward into the bars. Causing each and everyone to ring like a bell chime. Some of them even dented against the auraless attack.

The girl then shrieked, doubling back and pointing the gun directly at the prisoner. She was shaking like a leaf within a tornado. Strong and uncontrollable, with a hint of desperation.

Little did she know, that that amount of shaking revealed far more than just fear. It revealed pain, anguish, anxiety, and anger. Though not at him, strangely enough.

It was directed elsewhere, to a different source far away from their current location.

With that alone, the girls very history was clear within the mind of Joseph Joestar. Everything from her favorite activity to how she got here. Even what she was going to say next.

"The next thing you'll say is, 'S-s-stand d-down y-you'!" A smile suddenly appearing on his face. After all, this was his favorite hobby and tactic.

"S-s-stand d-down y-you!" The woman said, her gun held like an amatuer. It was only when she actually heard what he had said, did she stop writtenwritten all over her face.

"Alright, if I say so." Joseph said, shrugging going to the otherside of the room. Reaching into his pocket, despite the handcuffs on his wrists. After all, he wondered if he still had them, he'd get bored waiting for the proper moment to escape if he didn't.

"H-how did yo-" THe woman began, only to be interrupted by the flamboyant Joestar.

"Ah-ha! My Cracker Ball!" He exclaimed, pulling out the purple balls with golden J's on them. Specifically designed for the young Joestar by the request for the Speedwagon Foundation. Who better to trust than an old family friend after all.

"What, but we searched you head from toe! How did you…?" The woman asked, her patience running thin once more.

"Heh, it's simple really." Joseph spoke, his attention still on his cracker ball, which were now bouncing against each other. "I know everywhere you would look, so I simply hid it in an area you would refuse to look." The Joestar said, a look of false seriousness on his face.

"A place where we refused to look…?" It was then that the girl started to grow red, despite the rather cool room.

"Yes and that place was-"

"W-w-w-w-wait! I get it, you don't have to tell m-"

"My back pocket! The one place no terrorist will ever look!" The Jokester said, his smile filled with pride that seemed to make him glow like a sun. All the while the girl looked at the man with shock, and most importantly anger.

"Are you serious!" The girl said, once more approaching the cell. Getting closer than she was originally, her anger making her fear null and void.

All a part of Joseph's Master Plan. That he had created mere seconds ago.

"Yes I am, it is a wonder what people do when they think something is obvious. The people who searched me were probably thinking that I was of no trouble, perhaps not intimidating. After all, I had no physical weapons on me, or anything of the sort." The man said, his argument hopefully holding some form of water.

"Not intimidating! You look more like a huntsman than the other inferior beings we cau-." The girl then covered her mouth. Her face looking shocked despite the mask covering it.

"I see, so there are others here. Good to know." Joseph said, writing it down in a notepad he had pulled out of his secret pouch. One that caused the girl to widen her mouth even further.

"Wh-. Ho-?" It was then the girl got angrier and angrier. So much so that she ignored all danger and recklessly put her hands on the prison door. "GIVE THEM TO ME, NOW!" The girl yelled, so loud that he dare say she beat him in volume.

"Augh, fine." The Joestar said, giving up far quicker than anyone would have thought to do. "But since I am giving you two things, you have to do two things for me."

"I am not setting you free." The girl said, her posture telling him that she absolutely won't.

"Awww, come on. It would be so simple!" The man said, pouting like a young child, pointing to the door. "The door is right their, just take out the key and open it!"

It was the first time that the young girl smiled in the time that he was there. It wasn't cruel or anything of the like. It looked like a young girls smile, happy almost innocent mangled into a badly made sneer. Showing off two fangs, each one sharp like a snake.

"Nice try, but if you want to, look in a place no one would ever look." The girl said, crossing an arm over her non-existent chest.

"So, here?" Joseph said, reaching forward towards the girl chest, who most likely didn't realise how close she was to the Joestar _._ Causing the girl to back away faster than a bullhead.

"Wh-wh-wh! Have you no respect for women!?" The young girl said, her face a flustered red. So it wasn't in her bosom. Noted.

"Of course I do, I just don't practice it on terrorists. Besides, you were lying anyway." Joseph spoke, shaking his head with a slight chuckle. "Though I have to admit, your reaction was fairly cute." He said with a flirtatious smile.

If it were possible, the girl turned even redder. "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cute!" She screamed out loudly, causing it to reverberate around the entire prison cell. Yep, she definitely was louder than Joseph.

Joseph would have teased her more, finding it fairly fun. After all it wasn't common to find a girl who couldn't leave you no matter what. But then something happened, it felt like… a knife in his back.

It hurt, it hurt a lot. It hurt far more than the time he lost his arm, or took that knife to the… throat… and died? H-h-huh?

" _ **CA-S-R!"**_

" _ **W-s t-is -ur pl- -l alo-g J-JO!"**_

" _ **Yo-'r- god d-n r-ht! Ev-y-hi-g -or-ed o-t a-or-ing to t-is J-jo's -an. F-M THE VERY BEGI-NG!"**_

" _ **This i- our undis-vered de-iny! The en-y of the Jo-tar Blo-dl-e, D-O!"**_

"Hey, hey! What's wrong! Snap out of it!" A girls voice said, alongside a shaking at his side. It was only then did he realise something strange.

Joseph Joestar was on the floor of the prison cell, the small girl at her side. It was when she saw his awakened face, did she begin to look relieved. Then she got up, and quickly went to the door. Closing and locking it with the key in her hand.

She then put them in her back pocket, before assuming her previous position as guard.

Joseph merely looked shocked the entire exchange. Why would a terrorist try to save him from bleeding out? Hell, why did a terrorist organization member _,_ who were all _racist_ towards humans, save his life!? It was completely backwards!

It was then he realized that he might have been stabbed! He launched up out of his sitting position, and looked around quickly, hoping to see something that could help him find his attacker.

What he found was a clean prison cell. No blood, no body, no nothing.

This baffled the brilliant Joestar. He knew he was stabbed, he felt the knife enter his skin. Yet where was the blood? Hell, where was the dagger!?

"You okay?" The girl asked safely outside of the cell. A look on her masked face that appeared to be worry, once again confusing the Joestar.

"Why…"

"Huh?" The girl asked confused. Looking at the Joestar with a confusion unmatched, even by him.

"Why did you help me? Don't you hate humans?" Joseph asked, his expression feeling older for some reason. More… experienced.

It was then, something strange happened to the girl. Something that cleared up everything for the young Joestar.

For a split second, fear consumed her face. One that was consuming her every being. Then it became anger, an anger that was true to everyone except the young girl. "I merely didn't want our i-inferior hostage to die before we could use him. Vacuo would pay anything for it's Guardian back. That is all." The girl said, turning her attention away from the prison cell.

Joseph merely looked at the girl for a bit longer. Staring at the facade she put up for every person here. It was a fairly believable one, even he had trouble seeing through it at first. That's what made it all the more infuriating to the Joestar. That a girl who was barely in her twenties had to put up such a mask.

"... Thanks." Joseph said, turning away from the girl. His tone filled with sincerity.

"...Don't mention it." The girl said, also turning away from the young Joestar.

It was then, a door opened. A creaky old door, scraping against the stone of the prison. The girl flinched at the sound. Her position going rigid as she saw someone enter through it.

He was a man. An old one at that, who looked at Joseph with a hatred that would never burn out. He saw it all, the pain and strife the man had gone through. The scars, ones not obtained through battle, showing his tales like a book.

His hair was a deep gray, one that made him look younger than he probably was. His outfit littered with many pins and badges, showing his impressive rank. He didn't even wear a mask, showing his cockiness.

He was hunched over slightly, not out of age but from the enormous hump on his back. Covered in slight fur, swishing with what sounded like water.

Clearly, he was a Camel Faunus.

"So… this the Guardian of Vacuo? The so-called last defense of the Vacuo Huntsman." The old man said, his eyes glaring at the Joestar.

It was then that something encountered his cheek, something wet and disgusting. Something that made him absolutely furious. For the Old Man… spit on him!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph screamed at the Old man, running forward into the jail cell. Nearly forcing the entire jail cell to be busted off of it's hinges.

"How foul mouthed. I am glad we are getting rid of you today." The man said, turning away from the furious Joestar. As he did, he snapped his fingers, signaling more men to come out of the door. Five in total, each one about as big as Joseph himself.

"You there, Batrica." The old man said, his face a stone cold and unyielding. "Open the door."

"Y-yes, High Admiral!" The girl, now named Batrica, spoke hurrying towards the prison door. Her hands shaking slightly under the watch of the old camel.

"High Admiral…" The camel said, sneering off at the end of his sentence.

"H-high A-admiral, SIR!" Batrica practically screamed, more than just terrified of the old camel. Quickly moving to follow this 'High Admiral's' command, she finally opened the door for Joseph.

Before anyone could react, he rushed the guards, looking to take them down before they could react. With the Cracker Ball in his hand, he wrapped it around the arm of the first guard.

As the others reacted, he used the guard as a shield to block any possible damage. With his 'shield' up, he rushed the group of four with impressive speed. When they were all together, he summoned his Stand!

" _ **Hermit Purple!"**_ He shouted, commanding his Stand to wrap around the group of five. With speed and ease, it quickly wrapped around the five, doing damage to their Aura as it tightened. Before the old camel could even react, he put the group between them.

Now, this wasn't a simple prison transfer, this was now a hostage situation.

Strange though, these guys were silent for some reason. You'd think they would be reacting more to their life or death situation.

"Alright," He began, getting both Batrica and the Camels attention. " If you want these men back alive, you're going to lead me to your other prisoners, now!"

'If I'm right, and I usually am, he's a racist through and through.' Joseph thought to himself, as he quickly observed the old Camel. 'He wouldn't bother saving a human, but if it's another Fanus…'

He waited, never pushing the fact that he would kill the five, just letting his silence do the talking for now. Batricia looked extremely nervous and betrayed, no doubt thinking he was just like every other human,

The Camel on the other hand, didn't so much as twitch. He just studied him, like a scientist looking through a microscope.

Than he did something Joseph didn't expect.

He smiled, and laughed!

"Please," The Camel chuckled, as Batricia stared at the man in shock. "Do you really take me for such a fool?" He asked, as he shook his head in amusement. "Go ahead."

"Wha-?!" Batricia gasped in shock, while he was feeling the same internally. "But si-!" She didn't have the time to speak, as the short girl was suddenly grabbed at the throat and picked up by the Camel.

"What the hell!?" Joseph shouted, as the strangled gasps of the short girl filled his ears. "Are you insane!?"

The Camel didn't say anything, he simply stared into Joseph's eyes all while choking Batricia.

"I will do it man! I swear to god!" Joseph shouted, tightening the grip on his hostages with _**Hermit Purple**_. Still, all the Camel did was stare at him, as Batricia began to struggle even harder.

He didn't move, he didn't even breath, and he certainly didn't move his eyes away from the Camel. He knew the man was bluffing, he had to be! He would never sacrifice Batricia, she was part of their group for god's sake!

The Camels grip got audibly tighter, sending a chill down Joseph's spine. No! This was a bluff, it had to be! He couldn't back down, this was his chance to free everyone! He had to remain stron-

The Camel, using his free hand, quickly removed the mask on Batricia's face, revealing her black shoulder length hair and small bat ears. As soon he did, Joseph's will weakened, and he looked towards the girl. He saw from the corner of his sight that the Camel smirked in victory.

She was staring at him, her face almost blue as she began to run out of oxygen. Her green eyes were pleading, and bloodshot, with tear brimming within. She kept desperately trying to breath, but the Camels grip was too tight. She continued to struggle, but those attempts were weakening without any access to air.

His spine was no longer just chilled, it was frozen. This… this had to be a bluff….

Right?

The girl slowly stopped moving, she even stopped trying to breath. She was-

He couldn't go on, he couldn't keep doing this. The Camel had called his bluff, and Joseph knew he would go through with killing the girl.

"Alright stop!" He shouted, letting the Faunus guards be released from _**Hermit Purple's**_ grasp, and placing his hand-cuffed hands over his head. "You win! Let her go!"

The Camels grin became even more savage, as he quickly dropped Batricia on the floor. As soon as she hit the floor, her ragged gasps sounded out through the cave. He quickly rush over to her, making sure she was okay.

That is, he would have, if someone didn't kick him in the back of the knee and force him on the ground. He struggled under their grasp, but he couldn't fight against their strength.

"I must admit…" The Camel started to say, as he tried to forcefully lift Joseph's chin. When fought against the grip, before one of the guards grabbed him by the hair and forced him up. "Out of all the people who've tried that, you're the only one to tell me to actually 'let them go'." He told him honestly, as Joseph tried to burn a hole in the bastards head.

Inside his mind however, Joseph was horrified by what he learned, 'He's done this more than once!?"

"You disappoint me." He told him, his bland expression boring into him. "I had expected…. Well more from the Guardian of Vaccuo."

Joseph ignored the Camel however, in favor of seeing whether or not the girl was alright. She was breathing okay, but she was crying and hugging herself. Having been so close to death, it was understandable for the girl to do so.

"Move." The Camel said, ordering the Joestar to move forward. Which wasn't even needed, as the huge guards behind him began to push him forward.

"Batricia, you come to." The camel said, causing the woman to go stiff straight. "We would, after all, like an extra guard to watch the infamous Guardian at all times."

"You basta- augh!" Joseph tried to insult him, but was quickly bashed in the head by on of the five guards.

She didn't respond at first, quickly trying to stop the tears from flowing. She quickly crawled over to grab her mask, before she quickly placed it back on.

"Y-yes, sir…." The young Batrica sobbed, scared out of her mind as she followed closely behind Joseph. Who was absolutely horrified at how… easily she got up.

'Has this been done to her multiple times?!' Joseph thought to herself, as he grinded his teeth in anger.

' _ **Hermit Purple.**_ ' Joseph thought, commanding the invisible thorns within his right arm to go into the keyhole of his cuffs. Each vine ready to rip them like paper when needed.

"I can't believe we caught Joseph Joestar." One of the guards said, his tone sounding superior to all in the room. "Of all people who passed out from the heat, Joseph freaking Joestar!"

"I know right," Another one spoke up. "The 'Genius of Vacuo' passed out in the desert like a fool."

Joseph almost screamed at the man for insulting him in his face. If it weren't for the many guards surrounding him, he would have done so. Instead he focused more upon the memories, especially the voices that sounded fairly similar to his.

" _ **-HH-H-H-H N-O-O-OO-OO!"**_

" _ **O- MY G-D!"**_

" _ **S-N OF A B-T-H!**_

… **.** That sounded like him all right. Who else could that magnificent voice belong to. Yet he still didn't believe it, after all it was unbelievable that it was true.

It was then we encountered a door, a regular old door. Light bleeding though it like a glorious halo of freedom.

It was only when they opened the door did he realize that it was a door to hell.

On the other side of that door were multiple humans, chained up and beaten. Lined up, as if they were about to be placed in an auction. Each of them were a range of young to old. The youngest was around eight year old child, who was crying in the line. The oldest was a man, who didn't seem to even know where he was. Some of them were even Faunus!

He looked to the many guards positioned around the people, each one unfazed by the many angry or crying humans. The only guard who appeared to be affected by it was Batrica, whose face was a contorted into a look of shock.

"Put him in the front." The old camel said, looking entirely unfazed by everything that was happening. "The Guardian of Vacuo deserves the first escape after all." He smiled at the word escape. A cruel, deadly smile unfitting for a grandpa like him.

The guards nodded, pushing Joseph once more. Once more, Joseph ignored the anger within him. Not letting it boil over his reason.

He was placed in front of the line, right in front of the crying child.

"Now then," The camel said, looking at each and every person in the line. Each person looking away from him, except of course Joseph. "My name is Hector. Hector Silver."

Joseph had heard of him, and was disappointed that he didn't recognize who he was. He was a cruel man, one who liked to watch his victims squirm before death. There was a report once that he even forced a child to fight him or else be subjected to torture. Joseph looked behind him, seeing the crying child.

It seems that those reports weren't far off.

"Today," Hector continued, absently stroking his long beard. "You will be fighting for your freedom!" His smile becoming cruel and cold. Followed by a cheer from all of his guards.

Out of the corner of Joseph's eyes he saw Batrica, her eyes forward. She was shaking a little bit, out of anger. It seems that she didn't enjoy this as much as the admiral did.

"Through this door, lies your opponent. A guard will stay here, forcing each and everyone to enter. One. At. A. Time." Hector said, his smile growing colder and colder. "Batrica!"

"Y-yes, Admiral sir!?" Batrica asked, shaking from the cold gaze of Hector.

"Make sure they all go through the door. Understood?" Hector said, his smile turning into a smile of a grandfather. Kind and happy. Something that made the order all the more twisted.

"Y-yes sir!" The girl said, her body growing even more rigid. "I am honored to do this, sir!" She lied between her teeth.

"Of course you are dear girl." Hector said, brushing his hand against the girls face, causing her to shiver. "Who wouldn't be glad to send these vermin to their grave!"

Batrica merely nodded, looking forward at the wall in what seemed to be a trance.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot," The man said, his hand going on top of his head. Moving toward the blinded window, which Joseph only now realized was there. "These will be your opponents."

The old man opened the blinds, introducing Hell to the people behind him. A hell in the form of a large, stone coliseum. Filled with many Faunus spectors wearing White Fang uniforms. Each one lighted by false sunlight, above them. An underground Coliseum.

"OH MY GODDDDDD!" Joseph yelled out loud, followed by the screams of the people behind him.

Before him were Grimm. Not one, not two, nor three. It was what looked like hundreds. Thousands even. Beowulf's, Ursai, Nevemores, Griffins, even the occasional Taijutsu. Each one was in their younger forms, but it wouldn't matter when you were surrounded by them.

All of them stood in water, about ankle deep. What the hell is that doing there?

"The water is their for more…" The man said, as if reading his mind, before lifting his hand up before them. It was then something strange happened.

Between his fingers, small sparks appeared around it. Each one dancing across the palms of his hand. Electricity.

"Interesting matters."

It was then that Joseph, and the rest of the people behind him, realized what was happening. They weren't fighting for survival, they were fighting for entertainment.

"You son of a-" Joseph spoke, trying to punch the old man in front of him. Sadly he was held back by the guards.

"Hold your tongue boy!" The old man said, his voice becoming cold once more. Causing everyone within the room to grow quiet.

Joseph quieted down as well, not out of fear, but from out of priority. He could already see Hectors next action, what he would do if none complied.

And he didn't want any deaths on his hands.

"Good, at least you listen." Hector said, approaching the door with the rest of the guard. "The last batch didn't stop talking until the end." He said as he sneered at him with a sick grin.

With that said, the man left the room his associates behind him. Each one smiling and laughing with cruelty.

As soon as the door closed, everyone began screaming out in anguish. Making the young boy cry even harder.

Batricia tried to ignore it all, waiting for the signal for her to let the people through even though she didn't want to. Joseph wondered what the signal could be.

Then the strangest thing happened. Something began to ring, making a jingle of sorts within the room. Everyone quieted there screams, instead reacting with confusion at the sound.

Batricia also looked around. Finding the sound within a second… and then opening her mouth in a shocked manner.

"Oh, someone's calling me." Joseph said reaching into the secret pocket in his scarf. Pulling out his scroll and opening it. "Oh, Jonathan!" He said in surprise. His brother never called him after all.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Batrica shouted out, causing each of the people behind him to flinch in surprise.

"Hey, be quiet I have to take this." Joseph said to the girl, opening the scroll with practiced ease.

"Hey, Jo-bro, how's it going. Been awhile, how's the party? And I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kinda in a situation here, so if you can make it quick, that'd be great." Joseph said, his joking tone still in effect despite the danger he was in. Especially as Batrica was trying to get the phone from him. Though his hand stopped her from even getting close.

" _Joseph, now isn't the time for your jokes,"_ Jonathan said, sounding tired and… sad? " _Besides it ended about…. Twenty minutes ago."_

"Oh really, how did it go?" He asked, smirking slightly as Batrica tried to climb him for the phone.

" _Terrible."_

"... You sound terrible, what happened?" Joseph asked, dropping his joking tone quickly being replaced by the tone of a worried brother. Batricia saw the change and paused momentarily, before she started the climb the giant once again.

" _Look, Joseph,"_ Jonathan began over the phone, sounding far too tired to be his brother. " _I am sorry I have to tell you this while you're busy, but this is important."_

"That important, geez how bad was the party?!" Joseph said, his tone growing a bit more joking again. "Did someone have a bit too much to drink? Please tell me they threw up all over Jacques."

" _Don't you dare joke right now!"_ Jonathan screamed over the phone, causing both him and Batrica to freeze. Batricia possibly hearing everything over the phone. " _Joseph…. Father has been….."_ He didn't finish, he didn't have to in fact. The damage had already been done.

Joseph's blood ran cold at that moment. He stopped breathing, time even seemed to stop.

"You have five seconds to tell me what happened!" Joseph screamed out, almost pushing Batricia off him.

" _White Fang members infiltrated the party,"_ Jonathan spoke in return, his voice making him sound like he was on the verge of tears. " _I tried to stop them, I really tried."_

"I know you did." Joseph said, his voice becoming soothing and calm. A hand ran through his hair, trying to calm himself in vain. He could feel the tears welling up, but he pushed them back down.

"How's Speedwagon taking it?" Joseph asked, knowing the over emotional advisor of the Speedwagon Foundation might take it hard .

" _He hasn't stopped crying for the past twenty minutes. Though, I'd say Hope is taking it the hardest."_ Jonathan said honestly, as he himself sounded like he was trying to hold himself together.

"Yeah, being childhood friends can do that." He said simply, rubbing his left forearm as he did.

" _Yeah…"_ Jonathan said back, as Joseph heard a scratching sound from the other end. More than likely it was Jonathan scratching his neck, as that was his nervous habit.

"I'll get their as fast as possible, don't you worry."

" _No, I need you to do something first. Something important_." Jonathan said through the phone, causing him to grow angry.

"What could possibly be more important than this!?" Seriously, what could possibly be more important than this!?

" _Aunt Tomoko."_

"Oh… Right." Joseph shivered, remembering his scary Aunt. Geez, call someone 'hot despite her old age' and the woman hates you for life.

" _I have enough on my hand with the questioning, and having to tell Aunt Holly. You know how emotional she is."_

"Yeah, okay." He could understand after all. Despite Tomoko hating his guts, it would be far better than telling Aunt Holly. He didn't no why, but he always had a soft spot for her. But she was emotional.

Very emotional.

" _I'm sorry this had to be over the phone."_ Jonathan said, sounding tired and sad. Almost as if he was older than his real age. " _But I can't exactly make it over to Vaccou, I already got one of our jets to move towards Mistral."_

"There's nothing you have to apologize for, if anything I have to apologize. I wasn't there when I should have been." He refused to go to the party. But how could he not! It was filled with people only getting to know each other for money! Plus, he had to search for any of the stragglers that had tried to invade Vacuo.

" _It's fine. Just… just get this done as soon as possible."_

"Don't you worry bro," He told him, turning to doors that would seal his fate if he went through. "I'll get it done as soon as I beat up this problem."

" _Alrigh-wait, what do you mean 'beat u-"_ Jonathan's question was cut off, as he hung up, and quickly giving it to the kid behind him.

"Call the police. Tell them to track the Scroll, and bring Huntsmen. Tell them Hector Silver, as well as these guys are her." He told him quickly, as the jokester quickly pulled out the wallets he had stolen from the five guards. He turned to Batricia, who was gaping at the five ID's.

"What kind of system are they using to keep the Grimm from flying out of that arena?" He asked her calmly, his tone leaving no room for objections.

"T-they placed an implant inside each of the Grimm, allowing them to keep flying ones inside and have the others not attack them." She told him honestly, as she seemed to shrink in on herself with every word. "They placed them all in their masks, as Grimm tend to remove them when it's in flesh."

He nodded in silence, as a voice rang out through the caves. "Release the so-called 'Guardian'!"

He couldn't help but smirk at that, as he made his way towards the door. He didn't wait for the small terrorist to unlock his cuffs, nor did he wait for the door to be opened. For this plan to work, he had to be confident, he had to be annoying, and most importantly…

He had to use the skills from his past life to the fullest.

In the name of the Joestar family, of this world and the last, he would save these people from their fate. For he was the man who defeated the Ultimate creation, the man who helped save his daughter in the Stardust Crusade!

The man who was about to kick the ass of every single one of these Grimm!

With that, he kicked the iron door, launching it straight off its hinges! He could see that everyone, the Faunus, the Humans, even the Grimm were shocked at his actions. Though not for long, as some of them were crushed by the iron door. They were even more shocked however, when he easily ripped off his chains with the help of _**Hermit Purple**_.

"Let's get this party started!" He shouted out at the top of his lungs, his shit eating grin at its absolute widest.

 _ **Play JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP 2, "Bloody Stream!" Extended**_

He entered with flair, and a quick flip of his scarf behind his shoulder, to make sure it wouldn't get in his way.

As soon as the Grimm saw him, they began to rush him like a pack of wild animals. Each of them were quite large, larger than him.

Despite the fear in his heart, he still grinned. He had to, since it was part of his master plan.

" _ **Hermit Purple!"**_ He shouted out, quickly using the invisible purple thorns to grab a Beowulf and using it to bash others to death, all while laughing like a maniac. As the Beowulf died and started to turn to dust, he released the beast towards the crowd of terrorist.

As soon as it crossed the wall, it was given a powerful shock, quickly distributing the black particles before disappearing entirely. He began to laugh however, as he looked at the terrified body language of all the terrorist. They had actually been scared for a second, but now they were angry.

"You damn pest!"

"Kill him!"

"Feed his corpse to the dogs!"

However, instead of reacting negatively like they would want, he began to bow!

"Thank you, thank you!" He told them in a booming voice, smiling with his trademark shit eating grin. "I'll be here all week!"

He was quickly interrupted by one of the Griffons, who tried to swallow him whole! Quickly getting back into the fight, he decked the Grimm in the mask with a Hamon filled punch, shattering the mask and killing the Grimm.

Suddenly, a shock of electricity went through his system, completely stunning him! Not strong enough to make him feel too much pain, but enough for his muscles to tense unwillingly. In that moment of weakness, he was struck by a Boarbatusk in the side. The crowd cheered, as from the corner of his eye he could see the absolute glee from Ol' Hector.

Still, he pretended not to care.

"Wow, that sure blindsided me!" Joseph joked around, as he laughed at his horrible pun. This only seemed to increase the hate of his audience, which he was glad for. They had even begun shooting at him, trying to kill the man on stage.

He didn't let that get him down however, as he quickly grabbed the Grimm and had begun to do something that shocked everyone in the room.

He began to ride the thing!

"Wooooohooo!" He cheered, as he took the time to gaze the reactions of his viewers.

Boy were they priceless! Each and everyone of them them wa shocked out of their minds. More importantly however, was that they were displeased. They had come here to see a human be slaughtered and beg for mercy, not a grown man enjoying himself to the fullest.

He could see that Ol' Hector was brimming with fury, as the lightning came of his fingers in an enraged sparks.

Good.

Using _**Hermit Purple**_ steer the beast with his right hand, as he brought out an unassuming weapon in his pouch.

His Cracker Balls.

He ignored the laughter of the audience as he began to channel the power forgotten to him for so long.

" _ **Overdrive!"**_ He shouted, as he began to fill the balls with Hamon, and clacked them once. Than, as if with a mind of their own, they began to clack at speeds that should be impossible! Without a second thought, he threw the balls and shouted-

" _ **Cracker Volley!"**_ With that, his Cracker Balls destroyed everything in their path, killing Grimm left and right. Taking out nearly twenty Grimm.

"Haha, let's go baby!" Grabbing a Beowulf by it's mask, he spun himself around like a top, knocking back more and more Grimm. Each one getting splashed by the water below, and covering the rest of them.

He could see that Hector was reaching some sort of breaking point, but he needed to do something extreme, something that would piss the older man off. He thought about what he knew of the man, other than the fact that he was an absolutely crazy slave….driver….

Joseph's grin grew even wider, as he came up something he knew would push the man over the thoughts of reason.

Steering the Grimm he was on with _**Hermit Purple**_ , he brought the Grimm over to the location of the Cracker Ball, after defending himself from the attacking Grimm. When he grabbed it, he began his plan.

"High ho Silver, away!" He shouted, quickly slapping the Cracker Ball against the Grimm. It reared back, trying to buck him off with the only success being crushing it's brethren.

As soon as he hit the Grimm, he saw Ol' Hector flinch when the ball met the skin. That's when he knew this plan would work.

Making it even more obnoxious, he began to actually sit on the Grimms back as if he were riding a horse!

"Yeee Hawww!" He cheered, forcing the Grimm to stampede through it's brothers. He kept slapping the Grimm with his Cracker Balls, causing Hector to flinch every time.

'Time to add some fuel to the fire.' Joseph thought to himself, as he started his plan.

Without a word, he began to stare right at Hector Silver, all while slapping the Grimm. He saw this, he knew that, because his expression suggested that it started to dawn on him.

He was doing this on purpose, and now Hector knew he was.

"You…" He saw the man say, though he had to lip read to understand. "Are you…!?

As soon as he began to ask, he did the only thing that came to mind.

He gave his largest shit-eating grin, and laughed.

 _Hook_

"That's it…" Hector spoke from his perch above him.

"The next thing your going to say is, 'Die you disgraceful Vermin!'" Joseph suddenly shouted out, causing a moment of confusion among the audience.

 _Line_

"Die you disgraceful Vermin!" Touching a metal pipe by his side, pumping it with dangerous amounts of electricity. Only to looked shocked as he did so.

"Right?" He said, getting to the edge of the arena. Making _**Hermit Purple**_ reach out like a grappling hook, he had it lift himself away from the water.

It was then that Hector realized his mistake, one that would put a scar on his pride.

 _ **Sinker.**_

As the powerful current electricity ran through the metal and than the water, it shocked all of the Grimm as well. Now, normally, this wouldn't affect the Grimm as much, as mankind had found that they couldn't conduct electricity very well. But each of the Grimm were damp with the water splashed onto them. Making them surrounded by the electricity. Unable to escape it's wrath.

Also, water would be unable to conduct electricity very well, but this water was different. It was filled with Joseph's Hamon, which created a stronger current for the electricity to flow. Not only that, the Electric Dust in the masks activated as well, further strengthening the current within the soulless creatures.

With that, the Grimm faded from the arena in a cloud of black dust, each one losing it's life against the mighty Hectors electricity.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, all according to plan!" Joseph spoke, getting up from the wall and looking Hector in the eye. Who looked wrathful and angry at the Joestar.

'Now for the second part, I hope this works...' Joseph said, having a great amount of fear inside of him. After all, this was the riskiest part of the plan.

"Kill him!" Hector screamed, causing all of the slack jawed terrorists to rally forth. Each of them putting a gun to his head.

"Hector Silver," Joseph Joestar spoke through the many cocking guns. "I challenge you to a duel!"

It was then that everyone froze. Even though he was still angry, Hector signaled for all the guards to stop, looking quite curious at the Joestar.

"A duel," Hector snarled, before scoffing to his side. "Why would I accept something like that." He asked, the curiosity growing within the old camel.

"Simple really," Joseph said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "The Joestar Corporation is a greatly funded one. It's income being 2,000,000 lien… a year. But in our banks lie's an excess amount of money" Joseph said, catching the attention of everyone in the arena.

"In our bank lies… over 100,000,000 lien!" That got an even better reaction an out of the people beside him. Hector became intrigued as well, though he tried to hide it from the smug Joestar.

"In our duel, if you become the victor." Joseph said, holding. "I'll give a donation to the White Fang, consisting of the entire Joestar Bank!" It was then that everyone shouted out in shock. Thinking of what his 'generous offer' could do for them.

Weapons, Dust, Airships, even a Militia! Who could refuse that?! Which is exactly what he had planned.

Whether he knew it or not, Hector was trapped. If he refused, he would lose the chance to obtain the sizable 'donation'. If he didn't agree, he could kill Joseph sure, but what was better? Killing him in cold blood, or money for his organization. He had no choice but to agree.

"What if, by mere chance, I happen to lose." Hector said, his eyes filled with greed and want. Though not overshadowed by his undaunting pride.

"Everyone you have held up in that room." Joseph said, pointing towards the room that he had come out of. "Alongside every prisoner in this base will leave. No escort, no surveillance, just freedom."

"And what if I win and you break our promise? Certainly someone as prideful as you wouldn't give his entire family fortune to 'terrorists'." Hector said, giving off a good point.

'Trying to trap me as well, huh?' Joseph thought to himself, keeping his expression flat as he did.

"Simple, if you win that means I am beaten. That means you could do whatever you want to me. You could torture me, make me starve." Joseph said, listing off a few subjects of interest for the sadist.

"The Guardian of Vacuo, fellow heir to the Joestar fortune. Your personal plaything." The arena was silent thinking about the cruel, enticing offer. "You get an abundance of money, and I get say, twenty to thirty humans. From my view, that's an easy choice."

"That is," Joseph grinned a shit eating grin, trying to piss the camel off. " _IF_ you can win."

Hector stroked his beard, his smile somehow growing crueler and crueler as time went by. "I accept your duel!" With those four words, the entire arena screamed out in celebration, each one already thinking about what they will get from this.

"GUARDS! Get all of the human vermin, alongside the traitors and bring them here, get my shield while you are at it!" Hector shouted out, jumping from his high podium. Crashing into the stadium, causing the floor to crack and splinter.

It was cracked so much, that almost all of the water within the arena began to drain. Drain within a single spot at the very edge of the arena.

"Yes Sir!" The White Fang guards screamed with excitement. As if in a matter of seconds, everyone moved to do their duty. A look of excitement on all of their faces.

"You can still back down," The Ol' camel said, his gaze looking as if he had already won. People starting to return to the arena.

"You can still set them free," Joseph said, glaring at the amount of people coming out of the cells. He had counted all of them, around one hundred in total. Each of them gaunt and bruised, to the point that they looked dead. Children and elderly alike, all looking at him in something that made him want to fight harder.

Hope.

"Now why would I set my pets, alongside my prisoners free?" The man said, a curious look on his. One that had almost made him look innocent. "As a man, I feel that it would be cruel to let such promising specimens go."

He turned his attention to the people in the stands, each person cowering away from his gaze. Some of the guards even looked stressed, especially Batrica, Who escorted the people to the stands. But even so, to him the awe on her face was evident.

"...You're not a man…" Joseph said quietly, though Hector still picked up on it. Though oddly he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Of course not, I'm a Fanus. A being made to seem inferior to your kind." The man said, his face bland of all emotions. "So I shall act as you wish me to… I will lie, cheat, and murder like the animal I am." His smile growing cruel as he stood to his full height. His spine cracking as he did.

Joseph was slightly surprised to find that the Old Camel was slightly taller than him. The hump on his back seemed to relocate itself, shooting straight out horizontally.

"My shield." Hector called, as the weak older man was looking stronger by the second.

It was then I finally saw the shield, carried by two soldiers who looked as if they were struggling, if it could be called that! He dare to call it a freaking tank! It was shaped like an oval, big enough to encompass the entirety of his body. It was completely made of steel making it shine in the false light of the arena. He dare say it was like a mirror. There was even a cannon at the end of the shield!

However the strangest part of the shield had to be the designs on it. After all, the rim was covered in a multitude of floral designs. It was odd to the Joestar, like a scientist decorating his lab with arcane symbols.

Or like a sadist decorating his weapon with flowers.

"Ah… My beautiful Rho Aias." The man said, the closest thing to a true smile Joseph would probably ever see from him. "It must be strange, seeing a monster wield a weapon of beauty."

"No…" Joseph said, in fact he expected it. Especially when he remembered Kars.

"May I ask why?" The Ol' Camel asked, putting the shield on his arm, which was also integrated into the shield.

"Monsters always want what they can't have… and for you it must be beauty." Joseph said, moving into his fighting stance for the coming battle. Two of his Cracker Ball's in both his hands.

"Yes… and you human vermin, and traitorous siblings are stains on the beauty of Faunus kind." Hector said simply, his gaze turning into a cold and calculating frown. His shield lifted at his side.

They both stood their, looking at each other, calculating what the other might do in anticipation for what was to come. The audience watched with an intensity unmatched, as they realize this was no longer just some fight.

This was the fight that would decide their fate!

Then, like an unheard bell had sounded, they rushed each other. Clashing against each other with vigor. Joseph was pushed back however, the mighty shield making his attack useless. But Joseph wasn't harmed in anyway, instead he chose to back away.

'He's slow and heavy,' Joseph thought within his head, running around his opponent with great speed. 'I have to stay as far away as possible, while avoiding the cannon shots. Dodge, taunt, observe.' Joseph greatest three step plan. It could be seen as running, but if he survived to defeat his enemy it would be worth it.

"Come on Old Man, hit me already!" Joseph said with a large smile on his face, trying to get the man as mad as possible. Hoping it would reveal some part of his plan or weakness that he could exploit.

However, Hector's face remained stoic , and he didn't even respond in any way. All he did was point his cannon at Joseph, firing some form of dust. And judging by the cackling, he'd bet it was either lightning dust or an effect of his Semblance.

That didn't matter however, as he dodged the shot without much trouble. His dodges calculated and precise, in case he would do anything else.

The man fired more shots, each on barely hitting the great Joestar, as he dodged around the circular rim of the arena. In which case Joseph started to act cocky, hoping that it would cause Hector to grow angrier.

"Come on now!" Joseph screamed out, taunting the old before him. "Why have a cannon if you can't aim it?!"

However the Ol' Camel didn't even budge. He showed nothing to the Joestar, showing his experience in the art of battle.

Each shot came, one after another. Yet the man hadn't even reload, despite firing what felt like hundred of shots.

'Where the hell is he keeping this ammo?!' Joseph thought, he knew that the shield was huge, but he didn't expect it to hold that much ammo. Especially when they held thick metal… balls…

Joseph looked at all of areas that the balls impacted, seeing how each and everyone of them connected in someway. But why would they be connected?

'Think Joseph,' As he continued to dodge the many shots. 'Why would he do this. What can he do, that would warrant this!' He had a cannon, a shield, a lightni-...!

"SHIT!" Joseph said, surprising both Hector and the audience. It was at that time, that he ran toward the Ol' Camel. Getting as far away from the craters in the ground as possible, which happened to be where Hector was standing.

That didn't matter though, he was at least away from that electrical mine-field!

"Hmm…" Hector said, not moving despite the half hazardous position Joseph was now in. A look of actual respect on his face. "I am surprised. Few have ever realized my technique before it claimed their lives." After he said that, Hector shot another cannon ball towards the other crater. The second it landed, it confirmed Joseph's suspicions.

With the final ball in place, a current was created through the air with powerful magnets and and even stronger electricity. With the current complete, it was as if Hector had created a wall of lightning! Joseph, being smart and a master of tactics, was lucky to find himself just in time to escape the dangerous lightning.

Despite that, Joseph knew he was in deep shit.

He quickly looked to his opponent, gauging both him and the cage around him. He could hear the cries of the prisoners, who were worried for his life and the chance to escape. Joseph ignored them though, as he observed the opponent before him.

Without warning Hector shot forward like a tank with his shield, looking kind of clunky as he did. However, with the close range and limited room to move, he might as well have been moving like a freight train. However, being the quick witted person he was, Joseph quickly vaulted over the Camel before hitting him where it would hurt. Right in the hump.

It worked pretty well, as Hector became slightly unbalanced and tripped right into the electric wall. He probably would have rolled to regain balance, but his hump would have gotten in the way if he did, and may have left him prone for attack. Joseph would have celebrated, but he knew this was too simple to be a victory.

He was quickly proven correct, as Hector looked like he was being merely being tickled by the electricity. He slowly got up, and showed him the grin of a madman.

"A good try," He stated with an arrogance that was almost unmatched, his expression scaring the children in the stands. Though he would be lying if he didn't agree. "But electricity can't hurt me and it never will." He stated with a confidence that made Joseph believe him.

Hector, who looked awfully pleased with himself, slowly stepped back into unelectrified area. Joseph decided to take a chance, and rushed the man before he could react. Using his metal Hamon filled Cracker Balls, he attacked Hector with as much strength as he could.

He knew he made the wrong choice when he saw Hectors cruel smile.

As soon as the Cracker Balls made contact, lightning shoot off of the Old Camel and electrocuted Joseph. He was given a powerful shock, as he felt the electricity flow through his muscles, burning him from the inside out.

Luckily, Joseph prepared himself for this, incase something like this were to happen. Though nowhere near as durable and useful in close combat as his JoBro's _**Aeon Blue,**_ his Stand had more far more 'uses'.

For instance, wrapping _**Hermit Purple**_ around his hand and weapon to insulate quite a bit of electricity. However, the current was too strong and went into him, causing all of his muscles to tense and burn up against his wishes.

It was also very painful. Not 'my forearm was just chopped off painful', but painful.

With his eyes still open but his vision swimming, he was able to make out a Hector's form. He watched as Rho Aias seemed to shrink itself down, bringing itself to a manageable level. Though still quite large, Joseph could tell that it was now better for combat.

He then felt an impact against his chest created by Hector, but far faster and denser, causing him to be thrown back.

Slightly dazed from the hit, he landed in the electric mine field created by Hector. This caused him to be shocked even more, his tensed muscles making him unable to move.

Even though he was in pain, he grit his teeth and tried to focus. Though the Ol' Camel and his men were laughing at him, he tried to stand within the field.

Thankfully it wasn't just him.

' _ **Hermit Purple!'**_ Joseph thought through the pain, unable to shout through his tense jaw. He directed the Stand to grapple to the closest safe area, which was still the center of the arena.

With a strength greater than even his, _**Hermit Purple**_ pulled him into the center of the ring. Releasing him from his electric prison.

"W-what!?" Hector screamed out, still vigilant over the thought to be dead Joestar.

Nowhere near enough however.

Joseph, noticing his surprised and relaxed stance, took his chance to do some damage. Leading of with a kick to the face, which pushed him back a few meters. But he did not stop.

Joseph kept making combos with his fist covered by his Stand, and was dishing out damage of it. As he hit Hector's Aura, he could feel it was slightly weaker than many others he had fought.

Trying to avoid coming into any extended contact with him, Joseph made sure to attack the weakest parts of the body. Though it wouldn't work anywhere near as effectively with Aura, it should still do some extra damage.

"You vermin!" The Ol' Camel said, his expression showing great rage, with his hands shaking from his anger.

Joseph backed away, realizing what his anger may entail. Backed away as far as he could, even putting Hermit Purple in front of him like a pseudo shield.

Thankfully he wasn't harmed, as the electricity extended about two meters.

Joseph took a mental note of it's range.

"Humans," Hector said, his expression filled with an unquenchable rage that seem burn even himself. "even when they're supposed to be dead they come back to annoy me. You're more like cockroach's than men."

"Then what does that make you?" Joseph said, personally hating himself for having to say that. Sadly it could be the deciding factor, making him so mad that he makes rookie mistakes.

"How dare you speak to the High Admiral in such a manner!" Someone shouted from the stands, their voice filled with an unneeded fury.

"Die vermin!"

"Burn him to crisp!"

Joseph could only internally sigh at the collective thoughts of the audience, as he tried to just ignore them. After all, he had much bigger problems.

Seeming to be offended by his comment, Hector charged the joking Joestar. With Rho Aias now being more compact, the Ol' Camel was able to move and attack better with it. Which was a big problem for Joseph, as he had little room to work with.

Luckily, Joseph was quick on his feet and an excellent trickster.

Dodging what would be a devastating blow, Joseph threw one of his Crackers filled with his Hamon!

Only to miss by quite a wide margin, as it embedded itself into one of the many pillars.

Hector laughed at his failed attempt, as he quickly turned around to smack him with the face of his shield.

Instead of dodging, he quickly placed his feet on the shield and launched himself away, gathering quite a bit of distance. Unfortunately, that put him right at the edge of the safe zone.

Seeing the opportunity, Hector charged the Joestar with his shield at the front, ready to bash his skull in. However, he wasn't fast enough as Joseph quickly vaulted over the slower opponent. Taking the chance, Joseph quickly attacked more of the Ol' Camel's pressure points in an attempt to weaken him.

That plan was foiled however, as Hector brilliantly charged right back into the electrified area, cutting Joseph off from getting any hits in. As soon as he landed, Joseph made sure to restock his Crackers, equipping himself in case of an attack.

He was right to do so, as Hector quickly jumped the Joestar from behind. This wasn't as effective as he would have hoped however, as Joseph commanded _**Hermit Purple**_ lash out behind him. This caused _**Hermit Purple**_ to hit Hector in the face, throwing him backwards with a powerful crack of a whip.

Despite the hard hit, the Ol' Camel landed with a slight grace. One that Joseph soon hoped would be wiped from his face.

" _ **Cracker-**_ " Joseph began, Hector running towards him like a bullhead, probably trying to destroy him. Sadly it was to late.

" _ **Boomerang!**_ " It was then that the Cracker ball that he threw, returned. It's path hitting Hector in the back of his head and wrapping around the his head. The balls hooked against each other, locking them into place.

Filled with Hamon, this weapon already did quite a bit of damage to slightly weaker Aura of the man. However, as it had crossed through the Electrified arena, the two metal balls were filled with electricity.

Joseph watched the Ol' Camel, observing how the surprised balls filled with lightning would react to him.

When Hectors muscles began to tense, he knew his test was worth it.

Suddenly, Hector's muscles began to relax as the electricity filled Crackers lost all of their electric energy. Before Joseph could even react, Hector bashed his Rho Aias into his skull, making the world darken for a second. Blinking in and out of light and dark.

It was then he started to feel more and more pain. Each amount cascading from the many places that Hector began to hit with ferocity. Yet Joseph remained strong in the endeavor, blocking some of the attacks that Hector kept throwing at him with his Crackers and Stand.

It was then, after a multitude of hits, did he knock Hector back with a Hamon filled punch. Getting him to the very edge of his sudeo arena.

As Joseph finally had a moment to observe the damage, he could tell that his Aura was running low. His opponent was much the same, gasping for breath as he stood tall.

"Why have you not fallen Vermin!" Hector asked, as he prepared his shield for any surprises. "You cannot win here, it is-

"Impossible?" Joseph interrupted with a cocky smirk while answering with just as much confidence. As the Camel was too shocked to continue, he kept going. "Impossible is just a word! If you wish to live in a dream where it's impossible that I can beat you, than prepare for the rudest awakening of your life!"

Hector growled in rage, like a rabid dog who was denied his victim. "I will kill you Vermin." He spoke with a cold rage, as he prepared to charge Joseph. " I will say it again, you cannot win within my arena."

Joseph could only smirk, as his entire plan would now be set into motion.

"The next thing you're going to say is, 'For I am invincible here!'" He said, pointing at the Ol' Camel as he did.

"For I am invincible here!" He roared, as he began to charge like a bullet train towards the joking Joestar, his shield at the front. Hector, deafened by rage caused by Joseph, couldn't even fathom that this was a trap.

That would be his last mistake.

"Right?" Joseph asked, as he activated the his the Hamon filled Crackers strapped to his back.

With the _**Surprise Volley**_ launched, the two Crackers quickly wrapped around the haphazardly blocked form of Hector. Specifically, his wrists and his ankles. Hector had expected to fall when this had happened, but the Crackers kept him upright like a punching bag.

To be sure that the man was stuck in place, he fired more Crackers at Hector to be sure he would stay in place. However, in his rage, Hector activated his Semblance and electrified the the metal Crackers. They soon grew red hot, slowly melting under the extreme heat.

Which was exactly Joseph's plan!

Before Hector could escape, Joseph sent _**Hermit Purple**_ into the electrified arena and grabbed two of the metal cannonballs. Though the current tried to make its way through the invisible vines, Joseph pushed his Hamon through the Stand, effectively stopping the current.

Than, he activated his new technique.

" _ **Purple Cracker!"**_ With that shout, Joseph pulled his Stand forward causing the two metal cannonballs to rip out of the ground in an arch. Sailing through the air at impressive speed, the two electrified balls connected…

Right between one Hector Silver!

"AUGH!" Hector screamed in pain, as the two huge Cannonballs both crushed and electrified him simultaneously. Than, he did exactly what Joseph expected.

The Ol' Camel stopped emitting electricity and dropped the Electricity of the Cannonball to nonexistent levels.

' _Knew it!'_ Joseph thought to himself as he gazed upon the event unfolding before him. ' _His Semblance was never controlling electricity, it was controlling the amount of_ _ **power**_ _that electricity held! He's able to weaken and strengthen electric currents! He must be using his own bodies electric signals to create large amounts of electricity!'_

Now that he knew that this was indeed Hector's, he could trap him just like he did Joseph!

As the two balls hit the Ol' Camel, they returned in a circular motion behind Joseph. Seeing his chance, Hector tried to escape the Crackers once more by melting the metal with electricity. However, when the two cannonballs connected behind Joseph, Hector's fate was already sealed.

Already filled with Hamon, the balls explosively launch when they struck each other. Moving in the same arch as they did before, they were electrified once again as they moved through the electrified area. Again, the cannonballs slammed against Hector, as the electricity within them started to burn and kill him. So, he focused on depleting the electric current within the Cannonballs.

Hector was caught in an endless loop, and from the look on his face he realised it too. If he continued to melt Joseph's Crackers, he would eventually die from all the electricity going through his body. If he kept depleting the the current within the balls, he would never escape and continue to be crushed by them. There was no escape other than the mercy of Joseph Joestar.

However, from what Joseph could see, he was never going to do such a thing.

So, the cycle repeated itself over and over as the audience watched stunned. The White Fang, shocked at the defeat of Hector and his unbeatable technique, and the prisoners who were shocked that he had managed to do it.

As it finally dawned on them, they realized he had truly done it! Joseph Joestar had won their freedom!

Some cheered, some cried, but everyone was glad! Finally, they were free!

"You…." * **Clank** * "you son of a bit- " * **Clank** * "I will end yo-!" * **Clank** * "Vermin!"* **Clank***. This had continued, as each time Hectors voice grew weaker by the second. He couldn't take much more of this, and Joseph knew that. He prepared to have _**Hermit Purple**_ let go of the two cannonballs.

 _ **Name: Hector Silver**_

 _ **Weapon: Rho Aias (Shield and Cannon)**_

 _ **Semblance: Electric Wasteland**_

 _ **Status: Retired**_

Finally, it seemed that Hector couldn't take anymore of the punishment, as he went limp. Despite being sure that he was out, Joseph hit him a few more times, making absolutely sure he was out. However, he noticed that the electric arena around him had went down, further giving evidence that the Ol' Camel was out.

So, letting go of the two cannonballs, he turned to the audience filled with both prisoners and terrorist. Each half held a different expression; while some held glee and happiness, others held a sort of horror and anger. Batricia, despite the mental mask she was trying to wear, couldn't be seen as anything other than ecstatic.

He smiled at them, as he spoke to terrorists instead of the prisoners. "We can go now right? Joseph asked, being the kind of smug that would usually get him killed.

Which was why he wasn't shocked when every White Fang member, except Batricia, pulled a gun on him. He did act like it though.

"OHHHHH NOOOOOO!" He shouted in mock shock with his hands up in surrender, as all the prisoners glee quickly turned to fear for there savior.

"Hector may have agreed to your deal, but that doesn't mean we'll listen to you!" One of The White Fang shouted, as they all gave a cheer in agreement.

"You won't?" He asked as cool as a cucumber, as the White Fang seemed shocked at how calm he was. "Than what about them?" He asked, with one of his fingers pointed upward towards the ceiling.

Everyone suddenly looked up to the ceiling, and as if on cue…. nothing happened.

"What the hell are you talking abou-" One of the White Fang members asked, before he was shocked into silence.

Joseph Joestar was nowhere to be found!

"Where the hell did h-" The man was quickly interrupted by one of the members.

"I don't believe it, he ran away!" A man shouted in shock, before pointing to one of the many open doors. "I saw him, he went into that door!"

"Get 'im!" One of the Female members shouted as they all charged the door.

"You guys go on ahead, me and Batricia will watch the Vermin!" The man who pointed out the door said, quickly pointing his gun at the prisoners, who looked scared out of their minds. Batricia wasn't fairing much better, as her shock and disappointment were clear on her face.

The White Fang charged the door, aiming to kill the human who defeated their leader.

Never realizing that they left him behind the entire time.

"Phew, that was close." The man suddenly stated as he pulled off the White Fang mask. Only to reveal Joseph Joestar, who threw away the gun in his hand.

He turned to the flabbergasted looks on the prisoners, and Batricia's, face. When he saw that, he couldn't help but chuckle internally, before quickly taking the lead.

"That'll only buy us a couple minutes at most, we need to move, now!" He said in a rushed whisper, as they all looked on in awe and shock.

"How did you-?" Batricia began, only to be interrupted by the joking Joestar.

"No time!" He said quickly, as he began to lay out his plan. "First, I'm going to need my ph-Scroll back." He began, quickly covering up his mistake.

Before he could even start, the boy he gave his Scroll to quickly ran up. When he reached Joseph, he quickly handed the Scroll over.

"Good job kid," Joseph told the kid, making the kid grin. "Now, if they come back, I have the special Joestar Secret Technique, so there should be no proble-" He was of course interrupted, as the Joestar luck hit him hard.

"Look!" Someone shout

ed, as everyone turned to the source. Which happened to be one of the White Fang members. "He tricked us, he's been here the whole time!" They called out, drawing the attention of the others.

"Is that technique effective?" One of the prisoners asked, fear making his voice shake.

"Indeed it is," Joseph said in a confidence rarely matched, as he summoned _**Hermit Purple**_ and used it's ability in the sand.

What came up was a map of the entire facility, along with a direction to follow.

"When I give the word, I'll start the Secret Technique." Joseph told them, as he gazed at the gathering group. "No matter what follow my lead."

With a nod on all of their heads, they prepared themselves for anything to happen.

However, Batricia did not, which made Joseph frown slightly. It would seem that his new small friend wasn't going to follow him out, for what reason he only had a slight inkling to.

That wasn't the most important thing at the moment however, as the White Fang members were gathering in front of him, guns at the ready.

"Get ready." He told the prisoners quietly, as he turned to the coming group. "Don't take another step forward, or else you'll force me to use the Joestar Secret Technique!"

Everyone froze, as the statement from the Joestar ran through their minds. What technique could possibly defeat an army of Aura users?!

They were shocked by his next action though, as they stood still at the scene in front of them. They were unable to move or do anything, as they were all to stunned by the Joestars next actions.

"Run away!" He shouted out, quickly grabbing Batricia as he ran for the nearest doorway. All the while, Batricia was shouting in shock and anger.

"What th- PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted out, before Joseph made his way through the door, as every prisoner followed him.

"...After them!" Someone shouted in the arena, though far too late. Everyone was already running, following Joseph's lead through the compound.

"Let go of me!" Batricia shouted, trying to remove herself from the arms of Joseph. "I can hold them off long enou-"

"That's a stupid plan and you know it." Joseph said calmly, as he followed the map _**Hermit Purple**_ created with perfect accuracy. Before Batricia could even speak again, he interrupted. "So is that one."

"Well, what do you want me to do huh?!" She asked, as Joseph suddenly turned left down one of the many hallways.

"You can take off the dumb mask before we get outside." He told her simply, calculating how long until they are able to get out of the compound. "Don't want you to get arrested."

"Arrested!? What the hell are yo-" She asked, enraged by the confusing words of the much larger man. She was quickly interrupted however, as Joseph took of her mask by force. "HEY!"

"Trust me when I say you'll thank me later." He told her simply, as he took a sudden right down the hall. Down that hall, he could finally see some sort of light, almost blinding him compared to the dim compound.

"Cover your eyes," He quickly told everyone behind him, as he put a hand on his brow to block out the sun. "Don't want you guys to accidentally become blind!"

As soon as they heard that, everyone quickly covered their eyes with something, be it their hands or some cloth. As Baticia's hands weren't free, he used his own hand to cover them. Either way, everyone's eyes were covered to block out the light.

As well as the sight that would greet them.

As soon as they had made it outside of the compound, they were greeted by the blinding desert sun blazing across the sky. However, as everyone's eyes were covered, the light only stung slightly.

Joseph, on the other hand, was greeted by the sight of ten Bullheads filled with cops and Huntsmen/Huntresses alike. Since everyone was blind, no one could see them, which left them blissfully unaware of what was in front of them.

This way, no one would shout out in surprise, keeping the fact that people were here a secret to the White Fang members chasing them. They also wouldn't surprise the cops with… itchy trigger fingers.

Silently with his free hand, he gave the police signal about an enemy chasing them, and how these people were innocent. They gave a quick signal back, saying they understood.

"Keep moving," He told them, so that they could follow his voice instead. "We're almost there!"

The police and Huntsmen/Huntresses quickly moved in, passing by Joseph as he and the prisoners made their way to the Bullhead. They were just on time, as the White Fang quickly ran out in a through the narrow passageway. They were quickly knock unconscious by the superior force of Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when the rest saw this they quickly surrendered.

"Alright, stop." He said simply but loudly, as to make sure that everyone heard him. "Your eyes should have adjusted by now." He told the prisoners, who quickly uncovered their eyes while he uncovered Batricias.

When they did, he turned to the remaining officers near the Bullheads. "These people need some food and water, possibly some medical care if available. I'll leave the rest to you." He ordered the officer, as he carefully placed Batricia down on the ground. This consequently brought attention to the small girl, as well as her uniform to the officer.

He quickly pulled out his gun, which Joseph quickly stopped.

"What the hell are doing?!" He asked in acted horror, as he quickly hugged the short girl. She froze within his hug, before he whispered into her ear.

" _Play along."_ He told her, before he went back into character. Batricia on the other hand only became more confused, but was otherwise prepared for anything.

"You just tried to threaten a child, man!" He told the officer, as the 'little girl' kicked him in the shins, hard. Joseph ignored that however, as he kept focusing on the officer.

"B-but she has their uniform on…" The policeman pointed out, confused and frightened at the Joestars sudden rage. Joseph pretended to only get angrier at that comment.

"I know! They put it on her to make her a decoy!" He told him in a tense whisper, his teeth practically shattering from the force in his jaw. THis quickly confused the cop, as well as Batricia, giving him enough time to tell the cop his lie.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, before explaining his lie.

"They were using this girl here," He began, gesturing to Batricia as he did. "As a decoy for some of the more… Dangerous prisoners. They would place her as the guard of the cell, and if they would try to use her as a hostage, they could easily put them both down." He told the cop, who looked down in the horror at the supposedly 'small child'.

"I was lucky enough to see through their ploy before anything drastic happened." He told him, before patting the girls head, pissing her off further. "So, when I ran with the prisoners, I grabbed her and brought her with us."

"Th-that's horrible." The cop said, before quickly turning to Batricia. "I'm sorry kiddo, can you forgive me." He tried to apologize, with a hand moving to pat her head.

However, like a top rated actor, Batricia went behind his leg like a scared child and hid her face. This caused the cop to flinch, before backing away slowly. Using this to his advantage, he quickly picked up Batricia.

"She's pretty shaken." He told him, lying like the absolute pro that he was. "Tell you what, take care of the prisoners, I'll take care of her."

The cop nodded quickly, before bringing the prisoners over to a respective Bullheads. As the prisoners passed, they thanked him with tears in their eyes and voices filled with undaunting appreciation.

As soon as they were gone, Batricia punched him in the gut, looking to deal the most damage possible. Even though it didn't hurt much, Joseph decided to act like it did to make her feel satisfied.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted, doubling over in pain and dropping the girl.

"That's what you get!" She shouted, as she continued to try and hit him. "Why the hell would you even do that!?" She asked, with an adorable angry expression as she did.

"So that you wouldn't end up in a cell," He told her simply, which seemed to shock her when he did. "Especially when I know you don't support the new actions of the Fang."

That really shocked her, as her expression only revealed that of shock and slight horror.

"I didn't take much to connect the dots, really." He told Batricia, who was still shocked at his discovery. "Your willingness to stay behind to help the prisoners, your awkward way of insulting me, even showing genuine concern for me when I blacked out for a second." He listed for the girl, her wide green eyes staring into his.

"If I were to make a guess, you were part of the old Fang and stayed a part of it even after it's change for hope that you would be treated better." Batricia flinched as he told her this, giving all knowledge Joseph needed to be absolutely sure. "After seeing what they did to people though, you knew you had to get out. However, they don't just _let_ people out of the White Fang, do they?" He asked, looking for an honest answer from her.

For awhile, she didn't say anything. She just avoided her gaze, and stared down at the hot sand under their feet. After a few minutes of waiting, she nodded, but remained silent.

"I figured it was something like that." He told her honestly, as he moved to one of the available Bullheads, while Batricia followed him absentmindedly. "Which is why I decided to give you a chance."

"Huh?" She looked up, surprised and confused by what the huge man said.

"If you were actually a child, I could've adopted you so that you would be protected from the Fang." He told her simply, as he internally laughed at the expression on her face. "However, since your older, the best I can do is give you a job at my father's company. Or well, my brother's company. Heck, Speedwagon would probably take you in a heartbeat."

She was stunned into silence, unable to respond to any of Joseph's suggestions.

"Or who knows, maybe you can work as a maid at our man-HOLY SHIT!" He shouted to the world, as the young ex-terrorist jumped and kicked him in the back of the head.

"I'm not working as a maid for anybody!" She told him as she landed, obviously angry at even the prospect.

"Aww, but the frilly uniforms are so cu- alright, alright, I'll stop!" He shouted, quikly backing away from the shorter than average girl, her glare reminding him to much of Granny Erina. ' _Such dark times.'_ He shuddered at those horrible but irreplaceable times, before smiling ever so slightly.

"Now," Joseph said, bringing the small bat girls attention to him. "While I would love to get you set up for your job, I have… somewhere I need to be." He told her, quickly getting on the Bullhead's pilot seat and pulling out his Scroll.

Only to see the girls slight disappointment as he did.

He hesitated, looking at the short girl, as he began to think to himself. ' _Hmm…. you know what, that could work.'_ He told himself, quickly turning to the short girl.

"Y'know…" He started before pausing, quickly gathering the short girls attention. "Me and my partner went our separate ways quite a while ago, and going off hunting Grimm is no fun alone." He told her, as the girl looked at him like he was crazy for bringing this up. " Oh, but if only I had someone willing to be my new partner. What to do, what to do." He laid it on thicker, hoping that Batricia would understand.

Suddenly, like a light turning on in the attic, her face brightened up in place of disappointment. However, she adorably hid it, before responding to Joseph's 'plight'.

"Well, I do know how t-" Joseph interrupted her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her in the Bullhead and placing her on his lap.

"Great, your hired!" He told her with a laugh, as she blushed ever so slightly at her own placement. "Next stop, my Aunt's place!"

Quickly turning the piece of machinery on, they flew through the air at a breakneck speed, marking the start of their adventure.

Though, as he flew and Batricia shouted for him to slow down, he could not help but be distracted by a thought in the back of his mind.

' _Am I the only one to remember? Or did everyone else remember too?'_ He thought to himself, as he scratched where he used to have a robot hand. ' _Though, if anyone one remembered anything…. It would certainly be-!'_ His thought process was interrupted however, as he remembered something important!

' _My Daughter's my AUNT!'_

" _ **OHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYY GOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"**_

* * *

"Give me your money, NOW!" Shouted a man threatening a woman with a large knife.

In the back alley's of Mistral, where no one should ever try to look, stood two people. A prideless punk and an innocent woman, one who took the risk down the alley. Now she was paying the price.

The woman stayed where she was though, smiling despite the dangerous situation she was currently in. "Hai, how much do you want?" The woman said, calmly reaching into her purse, with an eerie sort of joy.

"All of it obviously!" The man screamed out, looking at her up and down with greed. Though he was also suspicious, she seemed far to happy for someone being mugged.

"Ok!" She said pleasantly, taking out her wallet slowly. She grabbed the Lien cards within said wallet, revealing them to have at least… 50,000 credit! He quickly swiped everything of her, a look of intense satisfaction. He even took her wallet with how excited he was.

"Now your jewelry!" The robber demanded, grinning like a mad man at the cash he had rolled in. Though something egged at the back of his mind, something strange.

Why was someone this rich going down a back alley, in fact, he could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before…

That didn't matter though, as the woman slowly handed over her bracelet, quickly drawing the robbers attention.

"Haha! What a steal!" He joked, as he tried to find the estimation on the bracelets cost. "This has to be worth over-"

"Six hundred thousand lien." A deep voice said behind him.

 _ **Roundabout- Yes**_

"Whoa, really!?" He said to the voice, still looking at the expensive bracelet. "How could anything cost so….much…." The man's jaw dropped, as he turned around with the knife in his hands.

He didn't even give the man a chance to talk though, as the robber quickly went to stab the man behind him.

Only for the knife to stop in the air, as if it had struck a wall! He couldn't even pull back, his knife was stuck in the air! The robber simply looked confused, nothing more.

"Good Grief." The man said, as the knife blade snapped like a toothpick. Ignoring the shock that appeared on the robbers face, he kept speaking. "I thought I told you to stay out of these alley's woman."

"Oh come on Honey!" The woman said joyously, as she brought her hands together. "There was a shortcut through here, so i just went through. Besides, I knew you would protect me if we ran into any trouble!"

As the robber finally got over the fact that his knife was snapped by nothing, he finally gazed upon the man he attacked. Only to go pale and quiver in his boots.

"Y-you…" The robber tried to speak, as his voice shook like a leaf. "You can't be!"

"Oh, do you know this man Jojo?" The woman asked, as the blood in the robber seemed to freeze.

He remembered where he's seen the woman now. she was Holly Kujo, brother to George Joestar, one of the richest men on the planet!

Mother of the strongest punk in Mistral.

"No I don't." The man said simply, as he began to grab the robbers shoulder. "Get back to the streets woman." He demanded, as he began to stare the robber down.

"Ok!" She agreed quickly, before walking calmly past the two. "Have fun with your friend!"

The robber gulped as he realised what he did. He didn't just rob some rich woman.

"Yeah…." The man said, as he began to lift the robber by his shirt. "Sure." Before the robber even knew what was going on, he was suddenly struck by an invisible force.

As the pain wrapped around his entire form, only one thought went through his mind.

He had just robbed the mother of _Jotaro Kujo!_

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

Stand Name: Hermit Purple

Stand Type: Integrated

Stand User: Joseph Joestar

Ability:

Spirit Vision: Using any sort of catalyst, Joseph is able to see where anything it's at that exact moment in time. It also has slight prophetic abilities, being able to show anything he wishes slightly into the future. He is even capable of breaking into the thoughts of other, if only for the briefest of seconds. He must also know the name of the person he is looking for the search to be accurate.

Combat: It can be used as a type of rope, and is a fantastic conduit for Hamon. Though it is harder for Joseph to wrap the Stand around him, he is easily able to control it at a distance. As such, he certainly has a more effective ranged attack than Jonathan. In fact, Joseph as on of the better ranges of the First Universe Joestars


	4. The Stoic Star

**_One of the strongest men in the world, still yet to be revealed. His attitude is that of a punk, but he believes in the justice of the world. And just as the star brings out one's wishes, he is the one that inspires the sparks of hope for Remnant's future._**

 ** _The Stoic Star_**

Good grief. These were the two words that described this man's attitude to a T.

Jotaro Kujo was a man of few expressions, everyone knew this. No matter where he was, Jotaro would rarely smile, or cry, or…. anything really. The only expression he seemed to have was a permanent scowl.

The man had green eyes with black hair and clothing. His buttons seemed to be made of gold and shined as if they were polished daily, along with a thick gold chain attached to his collar. On his head, he wore a hat with a golden symbol of a hand. Strangely enough, when you looked, no one would be able to tell where his hat ended and his hair began.

With his dark, punk like clothes and overall unapproachable attitude, he was quite the intimidating giant. Standing at an impressive 6"4', no one within Mistral dared to cross his path, for fear of attracting his ire.

Which was why it came as such a shock, to anyone who didn't know him, that his mother was the most expressive, kindest person you'd ever meet.

"C'mon Honey!" The bright and cheerful Holly Kujo called out to her son, as she practically skipped along the street. "We don't want to miss the Tournament!"

"Give me a fucking break." He said simply, his expression stoic as he adjusted his hat. "I don't have time for this woman."

"Oh come on Jotaro." She said, turning to the gigantic teenager with nothing but joy. "Ever since your sister ended up in jail, you've been grumpier than usual. I thought that we would have a nice outing together, to get your mind off of things."

"Please." He scoffed, glaring down at his mother all the while.

"Don't try to deny it." She told him in a singsong voice, with a small playful glare. "Ever since that day, you're glare has been even deeper than usual!"

It's true! Since the day the youngest member of the Kujo family had been put away in prison, Jotaro has acted out more than he usually does. He has been in more fights in the past year than any other, and has shouted at his mother with more ferocity than usual! Even his surroundings weren't safe from his wrath, as the objects around him would suddenly destroy themselves!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jotaro said, in a rare showcase of emotion. "Let's just go to the damn tournament already."

"Okay!" She responded, her voice still in that high sing-song, as she turned in the direction of the Tournament.

He sighed in frustration, before following his mother across the street. For a time, it was peaceful and quiet, with nothing gracing his ears except the hums of his mother and the chirps of the birds.

Until they reached a more crowded road, where everyone around him talked of none other than him.

"Oh geez, it's that punk, Jojo!"

"The Jojo?! The Delinquent who's always beating up anyone in his way!?"

"Oh god, why here, why now!?"

"Shit, I think I owe him money!"

The many people he and his mother crossed looked on in fear, as some of the weaker willed ones ran at the very sight of him. All he did was sigh at their reaction, as his mother remained oblivious to all of the fear….and hate.

"It's because of people like him that Mistral is suffering from a higher rate of Grimm attacks than normal! " A random passerby practically spat, as Jotaro ignored him with a straight face. "The terror he's creating is causing an influx of Grimm to come attacking at our borders, causing all of us having to work harder than ever!"

"I know, first him, then that criminal of a sister of hi-" He was never able to finish that sentence, as Jotaro's glare became even deeper.

That's when he came out.

From behind Jotaro, like a spirit out of ghost stories, a purple hand with a black glove and golden knuckles shot out like a gun! Its destination?

The cheek of the bastard who dared talked bad about his sister in front of him.

Invisible to anyone but others of the Joestar blood, the fist hit the passerby with such force, he was launched down the street!

Everyone screamed out in shock and alarm, as they began to crowd the now unconscious man. Leaving the street they were taking wide open, much to his unshown joy.

Before he went down the street, however, he took a second to appreciate the fist that made this possible. Only to have it disappear into him, fading out of existence.

He sighed, before trekking forward, trying to figure out his Stand as he did.

Since the Stand Trial when he was sixteen, Jotaro has always known that something was holding his Stand back. From what his Mother told him, a Stand should follow his wishes because it was him.

Despite that, he was unable to keep the thing in check.

With every reckless thought he had, the Stand would follow it to the letter, no matter how insane it may be. Like that time he really wanted some guys Motorcycle, so his Stand grabbed it for him.

The problem was, the guy was still on it, and his gang was close by as well.

He sighed again, saying a quick 'Good grief.' Under his breath. Perhaps it had something to do with its name…

Or lack thereof.

Don't be mistaken, Jotaro wasn't lazy. Far from it actually, he was quite determined when put to a task. He had thought up countless names for his Stand, trying to find something that best fit.

Yet no matter how many names he suggested, his Stand always rejected them.

That's right, not him. His Stand.

It was as if the Stand refused to be named, as every time he'd try to give it one, it had always reacted violently. As if it were angered by the very prospect of being given a name.

"Oh wow!" He heard his mother exclaim suddenly, as he was quickly brought out of his thoughts. When he saw exactly what she was looking at, even his expression had hints of emotion.

While he knew plenty about Mistral, he could say he has honestly never been everywhere within the city. That said, when he saw the decorated street filled with people, he could not help but cringe at the sight before him.

The street before him was tasteless, decorated with eye-catching gold and red covering practically everything in sight. Beyond the street (which was filled with people) was the arena, which was also decorated in revolting amounts of red and gold, was showing two people in holographic 3D. One was a big man in his early twenties, at least over seven feet tall with red armor covering his entire form.

The other one, however, was more eye-catching in a number of ways.

Standing at least six feet tall, was an attractive redhead with green eyes, and slightly revealing bronze colored armor. In her hands was a sword and shield, both bronze with the sword having red accents. Above her read as such:

"Pyrrha Nikos, two year reigning champion of Mistral."

"Isn't this amazing Jotaro!?" His mother asked him, spinning around like a child in a candy store. "So many decorations! So many people! Ohh, if only Joleyne could be here to see this!"

He ignored her, keeping a straight face as he did. Who was he to object his mother opinions?

"Oh, how I would love to look at all these stalls!" She exclaimed, gazing upon the over-extravagant stalls. "But we're already a little late! Oh what to do, what to do!?"

He sighed in annoyance, as heard his mother ramble on and on. As she grew increasingly infuriating, he decided to make the executive decision.

"Let's just get this over with." He stated simply, before grabbing his mother's arm and pulling her towards the stadium. Onlookers who saw this seemed fearful for his mother's life as if he would take her into a back alley and end her there. Yet none of them stood up for the so-called 'victim', as they were too scared of him.

This didn't seem to bother Jotaro's mother at all however, she simply smiled up at the humongous giant that was her son.

"Oh my, you must be really excited Jotaro!" She told him, her usual smile gracing her face.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying." He told her, as the crowd made way for the frightening teen.

"Okay!" She said quickly, before following him in silence.

It took a few minutes, even with the crowd making way for him, to reach the stadium's entrance. They scanned their tickets under the appropriate machine and tried to make their way in.

However, before they could enter, something else popped up on the ticket scanning machine.

"We see that you are currently a Huntsman in training, would you like to see the details of a special offer?" It showed, giving him the option to agree or refuse, which he was planning on immediately pressing.

That is if his mother had not interfered.

"Ohh, let's have a lookie Jotaro." She said, pressing yes before he could press no.

He glared at his mother, but she had chosen to ignore him in favor of reading the details of the offer. He sighed in frustration, before going to press no without even reading what he was refusing.

That is before he was stabbed in the back.

He flinched as he felt the cold steel tear into the small of his back, causing him to blackout.

Then, he started to have memories he knew were impossible.

 ** _"Th- St-r! The S-ar C-rd! Th-n I s-all na-e -ur St-nd S-ar P-t-iu-!"_**

 _ **"T-e W-rl-!**_

 _ **"M-a, -u-a, Mu-, M-, Mu-a!**_

 _ **"OR-O-A-RAO-AO-AO-A-R-OR-O-AO-AO-A!"**_

 _ **"Y-e -a-e D-z-"**_

Jotaro almost fell flat on his face as these false memories assaulted his mind, but he was lucky enough to catch the ticket scanner by its face.

His mother was not so lucky, as she almost fell to the floor. Luckily, his Stand was able to catch her before she could sustain any other damage. As soon as he could, he checked her for any damage, making sure she was alright. Luckily, nothing seemed wrong with her, no marks or signs of damage.

"What are you doing honey?" Holly suddenly asked, her voice seeming just as happy as ever. "I'm fine, I just tripped a little." She told him, as she smiled.

He didn't respond, instead, he began to stand both of them up, and examine where he was stabbed. However, instead of finding any sort of wound or blood, he was perfectly fine.

He was baffled by this, as he began to examine his surroundings, only to find nobody near the entrance.

"Aww…" His mother suddenly sighed, as he quickly turned to face her. "I wasn't able to read the rest…" She pouted, as the screen went back to its default page.

He sighed again, figuring she had to be alright if she was acting the same as usual.

"Let's just go." He told her, quickly moving into the arena as he began looking for their seats.

After a few minutes of searching, he began to dwell on what he had supposedly 'remembered'. What were those memories, why were they affecting him now…

Why was his Stand was feeling...different….

He grabbed the rim of his hat, before bringing it over his eyes ever so slightly. "Good Grief." He said simply, continuing his search for their seats. He didn't have time to think about such illusions, he just wanted to get the day over with.

"Honey!" His mother, who seemed just as happy as before, called over to him. "Over here!" She said, pointing to where their supposed seats.

Surprisingly, they had gotten really good seats, no more than ten rows away from the front. When people saw them though, they instantly moved a seat away, giving him and his mother some room.

However, this didn't make the fight any more entertaining. No, not fight….

Absolute one-sided slaughter. Almost like a comedy taken way too seriously.

The man in red, who seemed to at least somewhat skilled, was getting absolutely demolished by the Champion of Mistral. No matter what the challenger tried to do, he could not so much as touch the champ. Even the man's shotgun, which spread across a huge range, was unable to give her a scratch.

"Gosh darn it girly, stop moving so I can hit yer!" The man in red screamed out in an accent. One that Jotaro thought made him sound like a fool.

Pyrrha merely stayed silent, continuing to block each of his bat swing from his shotgun. Then, the Champion disarmed the man. Throwing his shotgun away from him.

"Hey!" The man in red said, his voice filled with anger. "How dare ya lay yer hands on my shotgun! Don't yer have any respect for the glorious weapon?"

The man gave a kick to the shield, causing the woman to back up. It was a strong kick, showing that he wasn't all talk. One that almost gave him a win, as Pyrrha was so very close to the outer ring.

The man then ran to his shotgun, probably hoping that he got enough time for him to do so. He ran towards it, the crowd able to hear his loud footsteps. Which was a useless effort, as the champ came up behind him like a bullet!

As soon as the man grabbed his shotgun, the champ then bashed him from behind with her shield. Which the man merely ignored, seeing his chance at a proper shot.

The man turned quickly, pointing his gun at the woman's defenseless side. Her shield far to low to even protect against the shot.

"Got yer now, girly!" The man said, pulling the trigger on his gun.

It was then, Jotaro saw something. Or more accurately, his Stand saw it, as its sight was far better than even a Faunus.

For some odd reason, the shield appeared to be going faster than it was previously. It wouldn't normally be odd after all most people hold back during a fight against someone as ridiculous as her opponent. But two things led him to believe it was something else.

For one, Pyrrha Nikos was moving her sword hand with the shield. Causing it to go faster than it was previously. The second and oddest thing was that the shotgun was moving toward the shield.

If that wasn't a semblance, then he didn't know what was.

Not that the semblance was of any use.

Click.

That was the single sound that ran out through the arena. Causing everyone, excluding himself, of course, to drop their jaw.

Cause the man had run out of ammo.

"What… in… Sam… Hell!?" The man screamed out, as Pyrrha Nikos make a quick thud as she landed on the ground. "Why I outta. GRIF!" The man screamed out, turning his attention away from the champion. Causing a multitude of reactions to come out through the arena.

Good Grief.

"WHAT!?" A man screamed out from the crowd, wearing full yellow armor.

"I thought I told yer to reload my damn Shotgun before the fight!" The man screamed out walking to the very edge of the arena.

"I did!" The man screamed, his arms up in the air.

"Then why in Sam Hell do I only have five shells, in a six shelled shotgun!" The man said, screaming like a madman at the yellow soldier.

"Well… I couldn't find the sixth bullet! So I just… gave it five shells!" the man named Grif said, turning away from the man down in the arena.

"Um… excuse me," Pyrrha said, looking very confused at the moment.

"YOU DID WHAT! I told yer to fully load my shotgun and I personally gave you the gosh darn shells! Did yer lose one of my poor baby's shells? That private is punishable by DEATH!"

Everyone gasped at the man's brazen attitude, even Jotaros eyes widened. Was the man insane?!

"Oh, big deal Sarge! As far as I know, I get a Capital Punishment from you daily!" Grif screamed out, sounding not even the slightest bit scared. "If you give one to Simmons, then I'd be scared!"

"Um! Excuse me!" Pyrrha said once more, louder than last time.

"Oh ho ho, is that a challenge Private Grif?" The man named Sarge, (who gives the name Sarge to people?), then pumped his shotgun. The noise echoing across the silent arena.

"You bet your ass old man!" Grif said, pulling out an assault rifle.

"Insubordination! That is punishable… by Double DEATH!" Sarge screamed out louder, loading his shotgun with a renewed vigor. "That's right! I'm going to kill ya, then follow yer yellow belly straight down to hell, then kill yer again! You'll be begging to see the devil when I'm done with yer."

"EXCUSE ME!" Pyrrha said, finally shouting out loud.

"Quiet girly, I don't have time for yer pillow talk. I got myself a Private to kill!" With that Sarge jumped off of the arena, running to the closest exit. "For the Glorious RED TEAM!"

"Yeah, and I've got a Sergeant to kill!" Grif screamed out, running to the closest exit. Then he began to walk, gasping for breath.

"Oh man, I need a break." He said, leaving the arena in silence.

The one in Maroon armor simply sighs before shouting, "Wait for me, sir!"

Everyone was silent in the arena. No one clapped or even spoke. Not even the birds chirped in the sky for even they were asking the same question.

Did that just happen?

It was then that the announcer decided to put things back on track.

 _"W-winner by ring-out, the now three-time reigning Champion! PYRRHA NIKOS, THE UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN!"_ He cheered, as everybody clapped for the young girl in the arena.

Though she seemed hesitant to call that a win, the champion waved to her fans, giving a hesitant smile all the while.

 _"Now, as you may know, our reigning Champion will be unable to attend next year's tournament, as she will soon be leaving to study to become a true Huntress!"_ He announced as the crowd cheered for the soon to be Huntress-in-training. "In fact, she will be unable to attend our future tournaments at all, as we only accept Non-Huntsmen and Huntresses as competitors."

The audience let out a collected "awww", even his mother. He just stayed silent, hoping to just be able to leave soon.

 _"Don't get too sad!"_ The announcer cheered, as the audience collectively quieted. _"As this is the send off of our great champion, we have decided to host a special event!"_ He told the audience, who he could tell grew ever curious.

"Let's just go," Jotaro told his mother, as he stood up to leave.

"Ohhhh, but this could be really exciting honey!" His mother told him, a small pouting face on her lips.

 _"As some of you may know, upon your entry, you were greeted by a message. Those who accepted will be part of this!"_ The announcer told the audience, his voice streaming excitement like a river. "One lucky participant will be chosen at random, and be given a chance to fight none other than our champion!"

At her que, the champion gave a small smile and waved as if excited to the audience. Though he could tell her heart wasn't truly in it.

"I don't care, the shows over." He told his mother, before standing up to walk away. He didn't know why, but he felt something annoying would happen if he stayed any longer.

 _"The winner, while not being able to earn the title champion, will receive a prize of 100,000 Lien!"_

"Please Jotaro, can't we just stay here?" He heard his mother ask, as was beginning to annoy him.

 _"No."_ He said simply, looking quite intimidating as he did.

 _"Let's begin the Roulette!"_ The announcer cheered along with the audience, as images of people began to appear on the screen.

"Okay!" His mother said cheerfully, despite the disappointment she must be feeling. Internally, he felt a little bad, but at the moment it didn't matter. He just wanted to get out of the arena.

 _"And the winner is…."_ He didn't care who it was, it wasn't even his proble-

" _Jotaro Kujo!_ " As soon as he heard that, he and his mother froze in front of the exit. Quickly turning toward the board, he saw a picture of himself with his mother entering the stadium.

Good grief

"Jotaro Kujo!" Someone screamed within the arena, his voice filled with excitement. "Finally, that bastard is getting what he deserves!"

"I know right," A woman's voice said close to his left. "His victims are still in the hospital!" Capitalizing on the word victims.

 _"Guards, bring up our lucky contestant."_ The radio voice said, causing the two guards by the entrance to grab hold of his arms.

"Back off," Jotaro said simply shaking the guards off of him, not out of fear for himself. After all, most people who harass him have to deal with his Stand. So he wanted the guards to stay as far away as humanly possible.

"Come on kid, let's just make this nice an-" The guard began stretching his hand out, not seeing the already cocked fist of his Stand.

"I said, back off!" Jotaro said, knocking the guard's hand away. Causing a scowl to appear on the guards' faces, as well as a worried look on his mother's.

 _"And it appears the gangster Jotaro Kujo is already starting a commotion folks. Right before the Untouchable Queen herself has he no shame!"_ The intercom man said, not noticing how uncomfortable it made said Queen.

"Alright, listen kid." The guard spoke, getting close to him despite his intimidation tactic. Then transforming it into a whisper. "I don't handle disrespect very well, so you have two options. One, let us take you to the arena so you can get your ass kicked. Or two, I put you under arrest for… assaulting an officer."

Jotaro sighed, used to this sort of thing by now. It wasn't uncommon for punks to get this sort of treatment, in any kingdom really. After all, moody teenage criminals not only make them absolute magnets for Grimm. They also affect the city's mood, causing the city to become a Grimm magnet.

Honestly, punks are literally the worst thing this world could ask for. Criminals are worse, however.

After all, stuck outside the city within a cramped cell festering with anger and sadness. That's like a killing playground for the Grimm.

Sadly, fate had other plans for the guard. What with the fist moving faster than the speed of sound now going for his cheek.

Needless to say, the guard was sent flying without to much damage. After all, he was still alive.

"H-holy, DARICK!" The other guard said, running past Jotaro. Which he was quickly replaced with another guard. Well, ten more really.

"Oh honey, why did you have to let him punch the nice guard?" Holly said, referring to his Stand, not realizing what had just transpired before he punched him. Hopefully, she never will.

"Shut it," Jotaro said, looking at the other guard with a death glare. That was ignored by Holly, however, who began to walk to the guards.

"I am sorry for my son's behavior." His mother spoke, bowing in a polite manner. "His sister was put into prison almost a year ago, and he has been far more cranky because of it," Holly said, a smile sweeter than honey on her face, throwing the guards off a bit.

"He loves her so much, I dare say more than I do. He acts like she's his daughte-"

"Quiet woman!" Another pang of actual anger coming through his voice. The floor cracking under the strength of Sta-!?

His Stand stopped suddenly, far faster than it usually did when he was upset. In fact, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He dares to say it almost looked like a he-

 _"He talks to his mother in that manner, what a delinquent! He will get his just due in the ring!"_ The announcer said, causing more people to rally in the arena. Some even started to chant.

"Go go Pyrrha! Go go Pyrrha!"

This announcer was obviously trying to start a rally against him, perhaps to give him his 'just desserts'. In fact, he could've sworn he had heard this man's voice before…

Wait a minute…

Using his Stands eyes, he looked towards the announcer's box, seeing who this familiar voice belonged to. As his eyes began to clearly see the man, he couldn't help but glare in rage.

It was a man of average stature, with a clean-shaven, and really annoying, face and blonde hair. His blue eyes were looking down at him, emitting the heat of rage, as if he were trying to burn a hole in his head.

He remembered something at the back of his mind, someone fitting that exact description quite a while ago, but where? As he dwelled on it, he finally remembered!

 _'That's the brother of the bastard who tried to frame my daughter! Wait, daughter!? Why the hell did I call my sister daughter?! Damn it, woman, putting thoughts into his head!'_

"Jotaro, just follow the nice guards." His mother told him, as he glared down at her, even if he knew it would be ineffective against her. "Besides, if you really don't want to fight, you can just get off the stage as soon as you step on."

He glared at his mother, trying to win the battle of will, but she didn't so much as blink. He sighed, before turning in silence to follow the guards, not even giving them a glance as he passed them.

"Thank you, honey!" She exclaimed happily, as his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. No one even noticed though, as they were too afraid to even look in his direction, for fear of attracting his ire.

As he made his way down to the arena, he thought about his Stand's strange attitude. Even now the Stand was giving off a new feeling, almost as if it were joyous about something. About what, he wasn't sure, but nonetheless his Stand was acting strangely. He hoped that wouldn't affect the fight in any way, but since he was going to forfeit immediately, it didn't matter.

When they finally made it down to the lowest floor, where he would enter the stadium, he was told to bring out his weapon. He ignored them, however, and began to move towards the stadium to get this over with.

 _"Haha, he must know it would be useless to fight the champion, he didn't even bring a weapon!"_ Tybalt, if he was remembering correctly, said to the audience, as everyone laughed at him. He glared all around him, almost silencing the crowd with the look in his eyes. " _Alright, alright, allow me to lower the stadi-"_ He was cut off by his next action, which shocked the whole audience.

Instead of waiting for the platform to lower itself, he used his Stand to launch himself on top, surprising the Champion as he did. To him, it was quite easy for his Stand to reach this height.

To the everyone, it looked like he had just jumped over twenty feet in the air without using his legs.

While everyone was stunned into silence, he spoke simply and callously, to Pyrrha and to the rest of the audience.

"Let's just get this over with."

The crowd, who had been silent for the past few seconds, began to spread rumors about him.

"How the hell did he do that?"

"That had to be his Semblance!"

"Whatever it was, it has to be strong to get him up that high!"

"Nothing the Champ can't handle though!"

"GO JOTARO!"

He had to sigh at that last one.

 _"Well folks,"_ The announcer started, gathering everyone's attention. _"Let's start the battle! 10!"_

"I'm sorry." He heard over the crowd, as they continued to countdown. He turned to Pyrrha, the owner of the voice. She looked guilty about the situation, even though it wasn't her fault. "I didn't mean for the event to end up like this."

 _"9!"_

He grabbed the rim of his hat, casting a shadow over his eyes. "Good grief," He said, before turning the brim of his hat the right.

 _"8!"_

"An apology from someone who didn't even cause the problem is worthless you know." He told the Champ simply, as her eyes widened slightly.

"7!"

"Still," She began the look of guilt still in her eyes. "If I didn't accept this event, this wouldn't be happening."

 _"6!"_

"Just shut up and get ready," He told her, as he once again looked up at the announcer, who through his Stand's eyes had a sick grin. "I don't think he is willing for me to just leave the ring."

 _"5!"_

As soon as that number was spoken, a metal gate started to rise around the arena, fitting perfectly to its circular shape. Instead of the crowd being shocked, they appeared excited, almost as if expecting this. The only people who seemed shocked were Pyrrha, him, and his Mother.

 _"4!"_

 _"Let's begin the final fight for the Untouchable Queen! The cage match of the century, two contestants enter, one man leaves beaten! Let's get this started!"_ Tybel screamed out, a sense of glee in his voice.

"What the-!?" Pyrrha screamed out, looking around the cage in shock. "This wasn't in the contract!"

 _"3!"_

"Of course it wasn't," Jotaro stated simply, as he glared up at the audience. "This was done for a personal vendetta."

 _"Rules of the cage match are simple. No giving up, No ring outs. Just a simple beatdown. Perfect for our Queen, wouldn't you agree?"_ Tybel continued his voice filled with unspoken glee. Which the crowd responded with a loud shout.

It appears he cut off his escape.

"2!"

"Personal vendetta?" Pyrrha said, her attention now back on him. "What do you mean!?" Pyrrha said, looking almost horrified.

"Don't worry about it," Jotaro said, his voice it's usual monotone. "Just… just think of this as another match."

 _"1!"_

"R-right," Pyrrha said, taking a deep breath of air. Now looking far calmer than she was previously. "Just another fight to win."

 _"May the best woman win!"_ The Announcer told everyone, an undeniable glee in his tone.

Jotaro looked at the champ, his glare now in full place towards Pyrrha. "This won't be like your other fights."

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asked, a small true smile on her face. One worn by a warrior fight someone his equal. It was then her sword transformed, turning into what looked like a hunting rifle.

"Because this time…." Jotaro began simply.

 _"Begin!"_ Followed by the loudest cheer he had ever heard. Which was then followed by another loud sound. A gunshot, launched by the hunting rifle in Pyrrha hands. A fireball now running towards him at mere mock speed. It shot at Jotaro's face, ready to pierce and burn his Aura.

He didn't need to move, however, for he was always protected.

 _ **'There is someone behind me. It seems to have possessed me recently.'**_

As soon as the bullet was within range, his Stand caught it in mid-air. Everyone who saw this could only be shocked, as the bullet looked as if it had stopped by itself. Even Pyrrha was shocked, as her eyes widen slightly at the sight.

Then, he did what was believed to be impossible.

His Stand placed the bullet as if he were flipping a coin. Then he willed his stand to do a single thing.

Flip it…

Right towards Pyrrha Nikos.

It was then that the Untouchable Queen had lost her title.

The single bullet went faster than anything a regular gun could fire, faster than even a railgun could go. Before the champion could even react, the white-hot bullet created a blinding flash of light, which blinded her and everyone in the stadium. That wasn't all, as the energy broke the sound barrier, making everyone's (including Jotaro's) ears ring.

He had covered his eyes with the rim of his hat, leaving him able to see the aftermath.

Everyone in the audience was screaming their heads off, unable to see anything. He didn't care, for he was more focused on the sight in front of him.

Standing there, blind and dumbstruck, was the Champion of Mistral…

With 91% percent of her Aura.

Good thing he aimed to only cut the smallest bit of her torso, otherwise, he might have killed her with the bullet alone.

He waited a moment until she could see and hear, before he finally told her.

"You aren't fighting just one man." He told her, as he took a single step forward. As he did, he champion seemed prepared for anything, with both her sword and shield at the ready.

She wasn't truly prepared.

When he was within range, his Stand punched the redheads shield with a mighty blow, practically launching her across the arena.

Everyone in the audience who saw this gasped, as their sight seemed to return to them, watching as one of the strongest women in the world get launched through the air like a rocket.

Her back hit the cage, causing her to gasp in pain at the force at which she landed.

"So you best get ready, cause my friend doesn't like to hold back." He told her, as he moved the rim of his hat to the right.

 _ **JoJo Op 4 " End of THE WORLD" Stardust Crusaders Ost**_

Despite the enormous amounts of strength that he had possessed, Pyrrha didn't seem to have an ounce of fear in her eyes. If anything, she looked excited about the coming battle.

She rushed forward at impressive speeds, her sword meeting the fist of his Stand. The two exchanged blows, while he stood there, observing her weaknesses and her style.

That was quite difficult though, as Jotaro had to ignore the constant calls for his defeat.

"Come on Queeny, kick that punks ass!" A man screamed out from the stands.

"I bet five-hundred Lien that Jotaro Kujo loses!" A random man screamed out, possibly ignoring the thing he had just done.

"Add mine to the pot would you." Another man screamed out.

Great, now their betting against him. Good Grief.

"Come on Jojo! You can do this!" Came the pleasant voice of his mother, sounding as if she was watching him play a soccer game.

Pyrrha swung her sword at Jotaro, with great skill and precision. Continuing to swing the sword, despite the invisible force blocking each and every strike. He figured she wouldn't bother using the gun, as he had already displayed that that would be useless against him.

Despite being attacked, Jotaro did nothing but stand there. The force of the blows made his jacket billow in the wind, yet he never removed his eyes from the fight.

As he observed the fighting style of the Champion, he couldn't help but appreciate the amount of skill she had.

His stand was fairly straightforward in it's fighting style, just like him. No tricks, no unneeded plans, just a straight up offensive battle with its fists. A fighting style Jotaro could agree with.

Despite that, Jotaro deemed to stay on the defensive, for now, wanting to tire the girl out.

It was then Pyrrha switched into her spear arm. Possibly thinking that it would trip him up. Sadly, it was nearly impossible to go against Sta-!

It was there, against his will, that his Stand froze. Unintentionally allowing the spear to get through the Stands near impenetrable guard. Thankfully, Jotaro saw the spear coming.

He dodged the weapon, getting away from the woman as fast as he could. After all, his stand was beginning to act stranger and stranger. For one it felt… excited?

Like a breakthrough was coming that he didn't yet see.

But Pyrrha kept getting as close as possible to him, hopefully getting a hit upon the powerful stand user.

Sadly, she had begun to succeed. He kept feeling the tiny scratches attack him from the spear. Scratching against his aura, causing it to grow weaker and weaker. Strangely enough, it felt as if something was pulling him slightly.

Wait. He remembered during the match with the maniac, the shotgun was being attracted to the shield.

His eyes suddenly widened, as he kept dodging her attacks. _'Her semblance!'_

The real question is, what was the semblance? It appeared to be something similar to telekinesis. But if that were the case, why wouldn't she use it all the time?

What were the conditions to her power? He'd have to find out as fast as possible, else he risked losing the fight.

 _'... Why am I fighting so hard?'_ Jotaro asked himself, still dodging the many blows coming from the queen. Despite the bad time to be thinking of such things, it was a good question.

In all his life on Remnant, Jotaro Kujo rarely ever worked hard. Seeing it as unneeded with his life as a punk. After all, who would take the job application of a well-known punk over the average civilian?

In fact, many people, including himself, were surprised that Beacon Academy had accepted him. He had only done so as a means to check if they would allow him, at the behest of his mother.

Strangely enough, the only true thing Jotaro Kujo was ever passionate about was fighting and exploring. He never really found a passion for anything else.

Yet he never tried hard in his courses. After all, his stand did most of the work against the likes of Huntsman. He even beat up professional Huntsman who dared try to think he could 'discipline' him.

Even now that man pissed him off!

Suddenly, his stands hands shot out in all directions. Punching the Champion away with a multitude of mighty blows. The Stand even hit the floor and the side of the cage, causing part of it to fall off.

Metal was strewn around the arena. So tiny that it almost appeared to be like sand.

"Crap!" Jotaro spoke aloud, not worried for the champion. He was mostly worried about his Stand really.

 _'Why are you acting so weird!'_ He asked his Stand mentally, his frustration growing by the second.

He wasn't expecting it to answer.

 _ **"Sta- -l-tni-m!"**_ Great, first his head was acting weird, now it's his Stand! What could go wrong next?

Wait… where did the Champion go? Jotaro quickly looked around, seeing that his surroundings were now covered with dust. He couldn't see anything past that, and even his Stand having a difficult time doing so.

 _"Oh, would you look at that! Jotaro Kujo is having difficulties finding the Champion. How ironic that he would have trouble with the mess he had just created."_ He laughed, his disgusting laugh getting on his nerves.

The rest of the stadium laughed alongside him. Possibly trying to get a rise out of him. He wouldn't let that happen, he needs to stay calm a focus on the battle at hand.

"Jotaro, above you!" His mother screamed out to him, sounding worried.

Following his mother's advice, for the second time that day, he looked up and saw a hazy silhouette. It must've been Pyrrha, who looked as if she were attempting to throw her spear at him when he couldn't see.

Jotaro quickly dodged to the side, not trusting his Stand to follow his orders at the moment. He made the right choice, as not even a second later the spear landed and pierced the floor.

Quickly putting his Stand back on task, Jotaro had him move to grab the spear sticking into the ground. Before the spirit could, however, the spear was suddenly pulled out of the ground and launched itself into the dust that was blocking his view.

He casually turned to the dust, before he was once again rushed by Pyrrha. She had her shield forward and her spear had transformed back into a sword. However, he wasn't focusing on her…

He was focusing on the metal dust collecting beneath her feet, like a platform ready to launch her towards him.

Which is what it did, straight into his chest!

He was launched backward at a great speed before he flipped back over and landed on his feet. Luckily, his Stand protected him at the last second, absorbing most of the blow. However, the stand itself was hurt, so he too shared the same injuries.

It wasn't much, just a bruise on his arms, nothing his Aura couldn't fix later.

He looked up, noticing the girl was already on his tracks, ready to kick the shit outta him. Instead of standing down and escaping, he used his Stand to launch him into her. This shocked her, but not enough as she used the metal dust in the air to help her dodge the blow.

Using the dust to go over him, she created another platform before she rushed him again, this time from behind. His Stand defended him at the last second, but he was still launched towards the floor.

 _"And our champion knocks down the punk Jotaro with a mighty blow! The champ has got him on the ropes, and he is unable to even counter!"_ Tybalt said as the entire audience cheered for the female combatant.

Pyrrha, not wasting a second, rushes the prone Jotaro to gain an advantage. Quickly, she went to strike down her opponent, hoping to take off a large chunk of Aur-

"Polarity, huh?" Jotaro said simply, his eyes shadowed by the rim of his hat.

She froze, as her eyes widened at his words. As she did this, she missed the chance to get a hit on him in the prone position. Using this chance, Jotaro said something he had absolutely no knowledge of, yet somehow knew would work.

 **"Star Finger!"** He shouted, pointing at the shocked champion, his statement holding a power that surprised even him.

Before he even knew what was going on, he felt his Stand react in elation. Faster than what he had seen the Stand capable of, it suddenly pointed it's middle and ring fingers…

And they extended as fast as a bullet.

Before she even knew what was going on, Pyrrha was hit by the fingers and launched to the other side of the stage. As soon as she was launched, and her focus had disappeared, the metal dust surrounding him dropped back to the ground. Her back, like earlier, hit the large metal gate.

Calmly standing himself back up, he began to walk over to the prone champion, even as the 'memories' were running through his brain.

 _ **"Jotaro, his ability is to stop ti- GAHH"**_

 _ **"Why are you Joestars so stubborn about admitting defeat?"**_

 _ **"I've always… cherished you."**_

He shook his head, focusing on the battle at hand.

However, it would seem that this was enough time for the champ to come up with a new plan.

Before he could stop her, Pyrrha used her Semblance to create spikes using the metal dust on the ground. They were sharp, sharp enough to almost pierce his Aura.

His Stand destroyed them without a second thought.

 _"I don't know what's happening, but I'm sure that our Champion can find a way out of this one!'"_ Tybalt said, his voice tinged with a little anxiety.

"Go Pyrrha!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Destroy him!"

 _"It seems that the audience, Nah, the World, wants to see Jotaro's defeat!"_

He didn't know why, but he froze and so did his Stand.

"The World?" He repeated as, once again, memories started to echo inside his head.

 _ **"The World!"**_

 _ **"The World is the Strongest Stand!"**_

 _ **"Star P-at-n-: The World!"**_

He brought a hand to his forehead, as memories kept running through his head at a breakneck speed.

 _ **"That Son of a Bitch stole my Grandfather's body!"**_

" _ **DIO**_!"

 _ **"Star Plat-u-: The World!"**_

Taking her chance, Pyrrha didn't hesitate. Using her Semblance, she began to strain it to its utmost limits. Using the large amount of metal behind her, she began to lift it with her powers.

As Jotaro was finally back in his right mind, he watched as she lifted the gate. Then, when it was a few feet in the air, she crushed it into the shape of a giant spear. Then, with what must've taken great strength even with the power over metal, she launched it straight at him!

'Crap!" He thought, as he quickly summoned his Stand to destroy the spear. However, he was soon met with another spear, but he quickly destroyed that as well.

As Pyrrha kept throwing the spears, he kept on destroying them. However, his stand couldn't keep this up, not as it was now.

Suddenly, the Champion changed her fighting style and threw a multitude of metal scraps simultaneously. His stand was unable to keep up, as he kept getting damaged despite his best efforts.

He could hear the cheers as they watched what they believe he had earned.

He needed to do something now, or else the knives would pierce her entire body! He needed to use Dio's ability against him! He needed to protect he-...Dio? Her?

Suddenly, time seemed to freeze, along with everything within it.

He remembered this….

 _ **'Star -lat-n-m: The World!'**_

He used this ability…

 _'Star Pla-ni-m: The World!'_

This was the ability of his Stand…

 _ **'Star Platin-m: The World!'**_

And that name was…!

He remembered.

He. Remembered. Everything!

He remembered the Earth. He remembered his death. He remembered his daughter!

He remembered the very name of his Soul.

His….

Despite himself, he smiled. A confident grin, one that seemed to strike fear into those who saw it.

As did the name he called out.

 _ **"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"**_

 _ **Stardust Crusaders OST**_

He felt the elation within his soul, the pure and utter joy the Stand felt to finally be called by its user once more. Finally, for the two years he has had him, _**Star Platinum**_ stepped out into the light.

It looked just like it did in the last world. A wild mane of black hair flowing backward as if blown by the wind. The only thing keeping it contained was a golden crown. One worn by champions!

Golden shoulder guards with a white twisting symbol on them, gold aura flowing around his body as if it was meddled into him. His purple skin appeared to glow within the already bright arena.

His black gloves were like brass knuckles, holding ten golden balls on the back of his hand. Guards lay on his elbows and knees as if to protect those certain areas. He also wore a toge, only kept steady by the golden belt around the Stands waist.

He looked like a Warrior. One made to only have the bare essentials on him, while still fighting harder than any before it.

 _ **Star Platinum**_ then reared his hand back, as everything stopped before him. Everything froze in time, birds, air, the spears, everything stopped under The Worlds influence.

With that, **_Star Platinum_** gave the world something to remember. After all, he only had a second to destroy the spears before him. So he did what he did best…

He destroyed everything in his path!

 ** _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_** ** _Star Platinum_** shouted out, his voice echoing across the frozen stadium. Each of his punches connecting with spears, shattering them into dust. They would still travel as fast as they did before, but it didn't matter.

He would not lose!

 ** _"ORA!"_** Star Platinum yelled out, still punching the many spears before him. It was then that all of the spear bits shot forward around him. Each piece of metal turning to dust before floating up around him and obscuring the Crusader from the people's views.

That didn't matter though as all of the people cheered, including the announcer. There was only one cry of worry, and that was only by his mother. Most likely worried about his well being.

 _"Well folks, I think the punk Jotaro Kujo has just been destroyed by the Queen herself,"_ Tybalt said, his voice echoing with extreme satisfaction. Almost like he was the one who beat him. _"Alright, guards. Time to clean up the mess that used to be the punk Jotaro Kuj-"_ He decided to cut in here, tired of the bastards voice.

"Yare yare daze…" He said loudly, accidentally slipping back into Japanese. He heard a gasp from the stands, as the dust suddenly parted, most likely by the champion's hand. She looked surprised as well, getting back into a battle stance. Ready to fight at any time.

 _"WHAT!"_ Tybalt said, his voice visibly shaking. _"H-how!?"_

"There's a saying passed down by the Joestar Family," Jotaro said, ignoring the many whispers around him, all while shifting the rim of his hat to the right. "A saying that can only define the Great Warriors within us." He walked forward, slow and steady like a Warrior born from an era long lost.

"The more you bring us down," He said stopping close to the champion before him. "The harder we fight back." Jotaro then pointed to the girl before him, a blank look on his face.

 _ **"STAR PLATINUM!"**_ Jotaro said with a mighty shout. One that echoed across the stadium in a way that made everyone realize one thing.

That something was coming.

 _ **"ORA!"**_ The stand shouted, phasing out of Jotaro's body with speed untraceable by anyone even if they could see him. His fist reared back, punching the unexpecting queen in the face. But he refused to let up.

 _ **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**_ The stand yelled out, each of his blows hitting the girl with the force a speeding Bullhead. Of course, he had held back, this was merely an organized match after all. It had only lasted a second, but that second was enough to absolutely destroy the girl's aura.

 _ **"ORA!"**_ Giving a final punch to the previous Untouchable Queen, it sent her flying into what remained of the cage surrounding the stadium. This didn't stop her, however, as she kept moving through the cage and landed outside of the arena.

She landed against the stadium wall, with a loud crash. Shaking the arena, and causing multiple cracks to be created around it.

Everyone in the crowd lay shell-shocked, looking at the crater that now held their Queen. And as the dust faded, all could see her armor, broken and dented into her skin. She was bleeding, though she wasn't bleeding anywhere near fatal. But the most noticeable thing to Jotaro was that her headpiece was gone. Shattered so much that it was now nothing more than dust.

Jotaro couldn't help but see a meaning within the shattered headpiece. After all, some people called it her prized 'crown'. It had told him one thing as he looked at her.

He had usurped the Queen.

But he didn't stay on that for long. After all, he had another problem to deal with. His head turned to Tybalt, his glare growing deeper. Especially when he realized he disappeared from the stands.

With a quick check on the former Untouchable Queen, making sure she was getting medical attention, he began his hunt for the announcer. Using _**Star Platinum**_ , Jotaro had him launch himself into the air, and used the Stands eyes to search for the bastard.

After a few seconds of searching, he saw a form that looked like Tybalt fleeing from the stadium. He could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to rush through the crowds of people. He could even see him glancing back at him, knowing that he was coming to get him.

With _**Star Platinum**_ holding him in the air, he brought Jotaro over the walls of the arena to cut the bastard off. Though to everyone else it looked like he was flying…

Which seemed to really affect the audience.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"How the hell is he flying?!"

"Where's the limit to his strength!?"

He ignored them, going forward to the man who tried to humiliate him. With the way _**Star Platinum**_ was flying, he would reach him in a couple of seconds.

He could even hear Tybalt now, his voice sounding like he would die any second.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Tybalt said, pushing past the many people who lay in his path. He even pushed a child over, continuing to run past the people before him.

He then turned left, down an alleyway which was littered with dirt and trash. His breath labored and erratic.

"H-he can't… find me… here!" Tybalt said, taking deep breaths while laughing. Not realizing that Jotaro Kujo stood above him, his stand holding him. Though, at that moment, he gave a single command to the Stand.

Drop him.

With that in mind, Jotaro Kujo landed right next to Tybalt. Who jumped at the sound of cracking asphalt, his breathing stopping completely.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro spoke up, so tired of today's events that he once again slipped back into Japanese. Thankfully, his perfect stress reliever stood before him, slowly turning his head. " and here I thought you were smart."

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j," The man couldn't even speak to him, his mouth stuttering like a fool.

"Did you think you could run?" Jotaro asked, getting closer to the idiot. Each step he took forward, Tybalt took a step back. His legs barely keeping him off of the ground.

"J-j-j-j-o-o-o-o-t-t-t-," The man said, his eyes filled with an animalistic terror.

"Especially with the charges your brother tried to put on my sister," Daughter… Yare yare, this is going to be hard for him. But nonetheless, he kept going.

"A-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-oooooooooooooo!" Tybalt screamed out, sounding more like a girl than his actual gender.

"ItwasajokeIswearyouweren'tsupposedtogetharmedinanyway!Pleasedon'tkillme!" He said quickly reaching into his pocket, and pulling out multiple lien cards. "H-h-h-here, it has more than enough money to get rid of the charges!"

Tybalt, sloppily, tossed the cards to him, each one landing at his feet. He looked down at the amount, seeing that it was the promised 100,000 lien. This would definitely be enough to completely pay for the charges.

Unfortunately for him…

"Ya 'know, There are three things I hate the most when it comes to people," Jotaro told him as he continued to walk towards him, ignoring the Lien cards he was stepping on. Tybalt pulled back, his fear growing by the second. "Those who try to buy me off." He punctuated this by stomping on the cards beneath him.

Tybalt flinched, as a wet spot started to appear on his pants.

"People who don't have the balls to fess up to what they did wrong." He told him honestly, as _**Star Platinum**_ appeared next to him, a look of anger on his face as well.

"And most of all…" Suddenly, **_Star Platinum_** hit a wall at his side, increasing the fear within the bastard named Tybalt. "I hate when people mess with my family!" He said all of this with a straight face, with the only thing showing his rage his eyes.

"Please! I don't want to die!" Tybalt shouted as he pulled a gun on him. He trained it on his head, hoping it would distract him long enough to escape.

The gun was quickly intercepted by **_Star Platinum_** , who crushed it into a useless ball of steel.

"Too bad," Jotaro said simply, before stating the words Tybalt would remember and dread his entire life.

 _ **"Star Platinum: The World!"**_

Tybalt screamed, but that didn't matter as time stopped for everything. Everything froze as the gears of time themselves were forced to stop.

 _ **Star Platinum**_ began to prepare itself, but Jotaro stopped him for a second. Without a word, Jotaro decked the frozen man in the face. Time still froze as the wave created by the force of his punch went across his skin.

Jotaro gave a simple nod, satisfied with his inclusion.

"One second has passed." **_Star Platinum_** stated simply, as Jotaro said only two words.

"Finish it."

Without any hesitation, _**Star Platinum**_ got to work.

 ** _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_**

 _"Two seconds have passed."_ **_Star Platinum_** warned him, as he felt the grips of his power start to weaken.

"Hmph." Jotaro hummed, as he grabbed the rim of his hat.

 _"Time has begun to move again."_ Jotaro stated simply while pulling the rim of his hat to the right, as he had Star Platinum release the hold of time.

Without any warning, Tybalt shot forward like a rocket, unable to stop the unbearable pain from spreading through his body at once. He couldn't do anything, his body was unable to even function through the unbelievable pain. It got even worse as he crashed through the buildings behind him, absolutely destroying every bone in his body. Jotaro merely turned around, walking out of the trashed alleyway.

 _ **Tybalt Jisso**_

 _ **Weapon: Pistol**_

 _ **Semblance: N/A**_

 _ **Status: Same as Steely Dan.**_

 _ **ORA!**_

 _ **Revised: Worse than Steely Dan**_

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

It was when Jotaro Kujo first stepped onto his mother's property, that he knew something was wrong. For one it felt sadder and more depressing, even the flowers appeared to be drooping, which was strange. His mother cared for them like her own children, something that he should know quite well.

It was… different.

After the incident with Tybalt, Jotaro had decided to go and cool off.

He had gone to a restaurant, hoping to remember and review more about his previous life. For all he knew, he could be forgetting something important, or be experiencing gaps in his memory. He also wanted to get his nerves under control.

While his face may show the world nothing, it didn't mean he wasn't freaked out. Jotaro was used to the bizarre adventures of his life, but being revived into a different world? That was pushing it. Besides, he was hungry after the beatdown he had given to Champion.

So, with his nerves under his complete control, he entered his house. Which was rather large, even by Mistral standards. But that was to be expected as his mother wanted a large place for her children to play around in. Especially when she realized how… rough they played. He still remembered the bruises given to him by his sister. But he also remembered how bruised she was too, so it was balanced.

When he entered the house, he was assaulted with a picture on the other side of the door. One with his mother, who appeared far younger, with her children in her arms. Each one smiling with actual happiness in their eyes. Each one wearing a school uniform

It was one of the few family pictures within the Kujo Family. Their first day of school. One which both him and Jolyne were excited for as, in Jolyne's words, 'could learn to professionally kick butt'.

It was a few years after that day, that they started to grow apart. He himself didn't know why exactly, but he knew it had to do with his lack of expression. Alongside his mothers… coddling of him.

As far as he knew, she felt exactly like she did in the other world. Completely detached from anyone, especially him.

So much so, that the events of another world had repeated themselves.

He shook his head, continuing forward past the upsetting memories. Instead, he began moving to the sounds of slight… sobbing?

He didn't realize when but he began jogging to the sound, but he had. His footsteps echoing against the rather empty house.

It was when he turned the corner that he saw it. His mother crying in the arms of his eldest cousin, Jonathan Joestar. She didn't even realize he had entered the house, as her face was covered by her hands. Only Jonathan had noticed him, his eyes holding back tears.

"Jotaro… hey." Jonathan said awkwardly, looking away from him. The look in his eyes sad too, much like the older woman in his arms.

"What happened?" Jotaro asked emotionlessly, though it wasn't a question, more of a demand.

"Oh Jotaro," His mother said, growing even more emotional. Tears coming down her face like waterfalls.

Before he knew it, his mother hugged him. He was about to comment for her to get off of him, but her voice stopped him from even thinking about it.

"Y-your Uncle, h-he… h-he!" Holly tried to say, more tears falling down her face. Causing his clothes to get wet.

Uncle George? Did he…?!

"What happened, did the sickness-!" Jotaro said quickly, a rare sign of stress on his face. After all, everyone from the Joestar family went to see the man yearly. And as far as he could remember, Uncle George was always sick as a dog.

As well as one of the greatest people he had ever known.

"It wasn't the sickness… it was the White Fang." Jonathan interrupted, his hands turning into fists. "He was killed trying to protect... " Jonathan didn't need to continue. It was written all over his face.

He died protecting his son… He was murdered.

"Where's the son of a bitch," Jotaro said calmly, even though righteous fury could be seen all over his face. "Tell me they caught him."

Jonathan shook his head, angering the punk further. "Civilians came first, they couldn't go searching before they at least checked there weren't any hostages," Jonathan said, his eyes also filled with rage. "By then he had already escaped! That stupid Di-" He had stopped short, shaking his head as he did.

However, Jotaro recognized what he was about to say. It was the name that haunted the Joestar name like a plague. A name of a man so evil, his taint had spread across the bloodline, effectively harming all of them.

The very name that started his Stardust Crusade to Egypt.

 _ **Dio.**_

That was when Jotaro remembered something from his previous life. The name of the body Dio took over to return.

 _ **"My Grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, died on the ship this coffin was hidden in."**_

 _ **"That Son of a Bitch stole my Grandfather's Body!"**_

"Right…" His anger subsiding slightly. "Oi, wom-... Mother." Jotaro said, turning his head to the side. Slightly embarrassed, that he had to do this.

That had immediately caught his mother's attention, and at the very least she was no longer crying. "I want to talk with Jonathan for awhile and it's… it's about Uncle George…" Damn, he hoped she got the message.

Holly continued to look at Jotaro, her eyes slightly wide with tears still cascading down her face. But she still caught his message. "R-right, I'll… be in the bedroom."

With that, she had left the room, a smile, albeit a forced one, on her face. Closing the door on her way out with a small click.

"Tell me..." Jotaro said quickly, looking at the man before him. "What do you remember."

"Oh… I can't get it outta my head. The knife, the blood, the sc-" Jonathan started, but Jotaro quickly interrupted him.

"Not that," Jotaro said, his tone sharp and to the point. He watched as his cousin's eyes widened, his confusion evident. "What do you remember about the other world?"

That caused a reaction, as Jonathan suddenly stood up in shock. "Y-you...?" He asked, still standing despite the chair right under him.

"So I'm not crazy after all…" Jotaro said simply, as he remained sitting with a blank expression. "You remember everything?"

After a moment of calming himself, Jonathan responded. "Up until my death, yes." He told him, as he sat back down on the chair. "So you…?"

"Yeah." He told him, filling in the hole the older JoJo left.

"Does this mean that…. Everyone remembers?" Jonathan asked, quickly bringing a hand to his chin.

"My mother doesn't seem to, but everyone else?" Jotaro said as he shook his head at his own question. "The only way we'd know is to gather the family, but I can make a pretty good guess on who remembers. Speaking of, where's the Old man?"

"Old man?" Jonathan asked, confused about what he meant. "We don't have any man older than forty in our family. Not now at least..."

"... I forget that despite being the oldest member, you have experienced the least about your family in the other world." Jotaro told his cousin/Great Great Grandfather, honestly still confused over the entire situation. "I'm talking about Joseph."

"Joseph?" Jonathan asked, slightly confused as to why he was asking. Despite that, he answered anyway. "I sent him to Aunt Tomoko to give the bad news…. Is something wrong?"

Jotaro, as soon as he had heard the words of his cousin/Great Great Grandfather, couldn't help but facepalm. He knows that Jonathan couldn't possibly know, but he still could only think about everything bad that could happen.

As he slowly removed his hand, he looked at his cousin in pity.

"Look I know Aunt Tomoko can be a handful, especially with Joseph's personality, but it's not that big a de-" Jotaro decided to interrupt Jonathan right then and there.

"You just sent the Old man to the house of one of his lovers in the old world, one where he had a child despite being over sixty years old with a woman in her mid-twenties when she could possibly remember everything about her previous life," Jotaro stated simply, as Jonathan remained shell-shocked at the sudden news.

"And I can only imagine how her son might react." Jotaro said, remembering the gentle delinquent.

"... So… Joseph is doomed?" Jonathan summed up pretty accurately.

"That all depends if her son has gotten over his father abandoning his mother along with him, and whether or not they actually remember." Jotaro stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"So, yes?" Jonathan asked, also remembering the str-... fashionably haired Joestar. He didn't wish to incur the wrath of Josuke after all. He remembered what happened to Jolyne four years ago. It was a Christmas spent in the hospital for the Joestars bloodline.

"He might be okay…" Jotaro said, trying to think back to the time when they left the town of Morioh. "The last time they met, the two seemed to leave on good terms, but I can't be too sure what might happen."

Whatever may happen, Jotaro knew one thing… the kid was going remember everything, and when he did, the world around him will change once again.

For better or worst.

 _"Good Morning, this is Patch Radio! Waking you up for another beautiful day on our peaceful Island. The time is now eight o'clock, with beautiful sunshine coming down from the sky."_ Sadly for the radio, the person it was trying to wake up had already been awake.

In the bathroom of the Higashikata residence, stood a boy in front of a mirror… who had been standing there for over an hour now.

'Come on hair, it's a terrible day to be fighting me!' The man spoke within his mind out of frustration.

"You're going to be late!" His mother spoke up from the kitchen, a joking tone in her voice.

It was only then at that moment, did his hair truly go into place. He was struck with a sudden glee as he reviewed his hair in the mirror. The black with purple pompadour almost glistening from the sunlight that cascaded down through the bathroom window. It was then he began to run out the door of his house, belaying the breakfast on the table.

 ** _Roundabout- Yes_**

"Gotta go, see ya!" Waving a hand at his mother, as he started to run out the door, already knowing that he was already cutting it close.

"Have fun." His mother yelled out through the door, as he closed the door behind him. Continuing to run towards Signal Academy.

"Hah, look at that guy over there!" He heard a man shout to his left, causing him to turn towards him. He was in the middle of a group of tourists, as seen by the many shots of a camera. "I thought we were in the nicest part of town, yet look at him. Even his clothes look like they came from the lost and found!" The man said, laughing out loud as he did.

He ignored them, after all, school was far more important than the opinions of some random bystanders.

"Let's not even mention his _ridiculous hairstyle_!" He froze at that sentence, however. It slowly beginning to process in his head.

'Let's - even - mention - Ridiculous Hair -!'

 _'-'- - - - - RIDICULOUS HAIR -!'_

The tour guide, an older woman with silvering hair looked towards where the man was pointing as well. Sensing a sort of dread within her instinct. Then as she saw the man, her eyes widened, especially when he heard his insult.

"N-now if you follow me to our next stop!" The tour guide practically shouted to get the attention of everyone, which made everyone jump slightly.

 _"OI OI OI OI!"_ The young man spoke up turning his attention to the punk who made a comment about his hair. Causing the man who made the comment to turn to the boy.

This man was Josuke Higashikata, and at that very moment in time, he was the angriest man on Remnant.

 ** _"What did you just say about my hair you bastard!?"_**

 ** _~ To Be Continued…._**


	5. The Unbreakable Savior

_**The knight in shining armor, whose style is unmatched in any world. His heart, like a diamond in the rough, searches for a purpose. Though he may be young, his sense of justice is… UNBREAKABLE!**_

 _ **The Unbreakable Savior**_

* * *

Of the many people in the world, and of the many hairstyles that existed, none could ever match the style of one Josuke Higashikata. No matter how unappreciated it was.

Josuke was a 6 ft 1, and had a medium build but was still quite muscular. Each of his muscles constricted against his customized outfit, which was a deep black that almost appeared purple in the sun. One that had a peace sign and a heart pinned onto his pectorals.

He was now running to school, Signal Academy to be specific. After all, he was running late, especially after beating the guy up. One that lay only in the Island of Patch, a small town that barely anyone else knew about. After all, it was a small island that was barely put on the map.

Nevertheless, it was home. A home filled with friends, and his mother.

Josuke turned the corner, running faster after seeing the time on his scroll. Now, while Josuke was a delinquent to most people, none of them could say he was a bad kid. After all, he always repaired the buildings around him after his fights.

Even then, the boy rarely fought, only when he had no other option… or when his hair was insulted. Either way, everyone saw how nice the boy was, most of the students didn't even hate him. In fact, they all liked him… especially the younger female population.

"Josuke!" A guard outside the schools' door screamed out. "You can't seriously be late on the day of the Finals!" Unlocking the outside door without a second thought.

"I was going to be on time," Josuke screamed back, a look of panic on his face. His Mom was going to kill him! "But this punk decided to-"

"Get in your way?" The guard said, looking at the boy with surprise. "Was he a tourist?"

"Yep, even decided to insult my hair!" A look of anger appearing on the delinquent faces. One even appeared on the guard's face, alongside shock.

Josuke had always thought that it was strange. Strange that someone always insulted his awesome hairstyle, and even stranger that he wore it. Nothing against his fabulous hairstyle, but he found it odd that he would wear it. Especially when he just decided to do it one day and stuck with it despite the time it took to do it.

But the strangest thing he thought about it was the anger he felt when it was insulted. He didn't even know why he got angry constantly, he just did. It was almost the strangest thing he had ever seen, even more so than… it.

"Hope you gave him something back!" The guard said, making a fist to the delinquent. "Anyone who insults my buds hair deserves some punishment."

Josuke punched the outstretched hand running into the school at a breakneck pace. "You know it! See'ya Crimson!"

"See'ya Josuke! You got the test in the bag!" Turning back to his position. Standing like a statue.

Another thing he liked about Patch, everyone is just an extended family on the island. It was strange to find people who didn't know each other on the island.

But that was beside the point, as he saw the door to his classroom. He stopped as fast as he could, stopping right in front of the door. Moving his hand up to knock on the door.

If it wasn't his teacher opening the door without even looking, looking at the attendance sheet below him.

"Josuke Higashikata?" He asked almost jokingly, a stern smile on his face.

The teacher before him appeared to be at least thirty, with his gold hair almost reflecting the sun like a mirror. His battle gear consisting of some type of professional attire, suited for combat and hotter weather. He had a tattoo on his arm, one that looked like the two dragons, each one ready to battle the other.

This was Professor Xiao Long, or as the class called him, Professor Tai. He felt that his last name was a little too long for regular conversation. So he wanted to make it a little easier for us.

After all, everyone had known the professional Huntsman for the entirety of their time at Signal. So it made everyone glad that he would technically be seeing them off.

"Here…" Josuke said nervously entering through the door, one that barely fit his ginormous frame.

"What's the excuse this time?" Tai spoke up, walking to his desk in the far corner of the room. The room chuckled at the pompadoured teenager's misfortune, glad it wasn't them on the bad side.

"Someone insulted my hair." Josuke said simply, getting to his desk as fast as possible, hoping to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Tourist?" Professor Tai asked, passing out papers to all of the students. Each one looking at Josuke, a look on each of their faces. Though his seat partner had a much more… volatile expression.

I merely nodded my head, sitting next to the blond girl at my side.

This was the daughter of Professor Tai, Yang Xiao Long. A longtime friend that had known him long before he entered Signal Academy. Also one of the few people in the entire Island of Patch who can empathize with how long it took to style hair.

It was no wonder, considering her hair was longer than most, reaching way past her lower back.

She wore a simple combat uniform, consisting of high heeled combat boots. Shorts, that barely covered anything lower than her thighs, complete with a skirt. The skirt was an odd thing though, possibly designed to look like a small cape. It was weird but fairly stylish.

Her shirt and jacket, for most people, were the most eye-catching, however. Barely leaving anything to the imagination for the people around her. It barely covered her thin waist, and the top was left open for most to see her chest. Completing this was a short orange scarf, loosely wrapped around her neck.

To say that she was attractive would have been an understatement, especially with her lilac eyes. Each of the orbs appearing to have a sort of fire that would attract anyone.

Josuke however, wasn't attracted to her, especially like that. After all, they were practically raised as brother and sister in their years at Patch.

So, he just quickly took his seat next to her. Mentally beginning to prepare himself for the academic part of the test.

"So, how'd the tourist take it?" Yang asked sounding very curious. She was always curious about the many people who insulted his hair. After all, those were the few times the 'Friendly Giant' was actually angry.

"One punch," Josuke said, smiling slightly.

"Again?!" Yang scoffed despite the small smile on her face, revealing perfect white teeth. "That's like the tenth time in a row!"

Long ago, Yang had started to keep a list of the people he beat up. Each one ranging on how tough the person actually was depending on his fights with them. The categories simply included, one punch cried, begged and fought back.

Only two people had ever fought back. One was a certified huntsman, so it was obvious he would fight back. That was the only time he lost after getting his hair insulted.

The other person was Yang herself, who had gotten tired of Josuke holding back in their mock fights. Let's just say one thing led to another…

Both of them ended up in the hospital. Each one sporting a multitude of bruises, a broken arm, and small concussions.

He would have gladly healed her like he did a majority of his opponents, but he was twelve at the time. So his semblance didn't kick in.

"Geez," Yang said leaning back in her chair, causing a multitude of people to stare. "Ever since that 'ghost hand' of yours showed up, my list has started to get extremely one-sided."

"I am telling you," He began, turning to the blond beauty at his side, whispering. "It's real!"

"Yeah, and I'm telling you that it's crazy!" Yang both whispered yelled leaning forward onto her desk, which caused even more people to stare, with some of them blushing at the sight.

The two friends stared at each other, each of them clashing their wills against the other.

That is, until Professor Tai smacked them both on the head with a book, bringing their attention back to the real world.

"Are you done now?" He told them both, as they each rubbed the new bumps on their heads. "Good, now that your done getting lost in each other's eyes, I think it's time to start the test."

The entire classroom laughed at the two's expense. Both of them blushing a little bit at the prospect, though Yang deemed it appropriate to just laugh it off.

So began the boring ten-minute talk about how the test today would proceed. Josuke, not interested in any way, simply ignored the blonde teacher and looked out the window. There, outside the window, he let his mind wander to other thoughts.

His Stand, for instance.

He always wondered what it was, and where it could be. After all, if his mother's description was accurate, the stand always appeared within a body part, like his cousin's arms for example. Yet he had never even seen anything like on him!

Maybe it was the Ghost Hand? It would make sense in a crazy way.

Ever since his Stand Trial ended, Josuke has seen the Hand many times, especially when he was extremely agitated. When it did appear, it always did one of two things; punch any enemy in his way, or be a focus for his Semblance.

Speaking of which…

Josuke was brought out of his thoughts, as he smelled something terrible.

"Great, this is just great," Josuke said simply as he looked down at his uniform, which was covered in sweat from his sprint to school. Quickly and inconspicuously looking around, he made sure no one was watching. When he was sure no one was, he quickly grabbed an empty water bottle from his bag activated his semblance.

Focusing on his clothes, he restored them to their previously dry state, emptying all the sweat into the empty bottle. He placed it to the side, grabbing a marker and placing the words 'throw away' on the bottle.

"That," Yang whispered to him from his side, surprising him slightly. "Is still the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, yeah," Josuke said, turning to look away from the blonde, trying not to get caught by Professor Tai again.

'Don't 'yeah, yeah' me! That semblance of yours is overpowered." Yang said, also keeping her gaze forward. "Do you know how much time it would take to finish my hair with it!? Or how much power I can collect with my Semblance?!"

"You forget that it doesn't work on the wielder." Josuke said, grabbing one of the many papers that they had to finish.

"... I still think that's pretty dumb." She said quietly, also grabbing the papers before her. "You have the strongest healing ability ever seen in Remnant, and you can't even use it on yourself."

"Hey, powerful abilities have the greatest drawbacks," Josuke said, shrugging bringing out one of the many pencils he had prepared for the test. "Look at yours, the only way you can use it is if you get hit."

"Yeah, but I at least gain super strength," Yang said flexing her arm with a smile. "Yours can't even hurt other people."

"Yes it can, it just has a few… circumstances."

"Breaking a boulder and throwing the pebbles created by it isn't exactly a circumstance." Yang said with a straight face.

"Hey, that was one time!" Josuke whisper yelled at her. "The dude decided to go for sniper only, so I had to improvise."

"Says the person who refuses to use a gun," Yang said with a small smile on her face. "One that, might I add, keeps the shells so you can have unlimited ammo. What do you say to that?"

"I thought it was Ruby's job to try and get me a weapon. When'd her obsession start rubbing off on you." Josuke said smiling. Just as the timer for the test began.

With that, the academic portion of Signal Academies test began.

4 hours later.

Josuke's mind was one thing, and that one thing was tired. As soon as he turned in his finals, almost before everyone else, he laid his head down to rest on his desk. Far too tired to care about anything like comfort.

"Jeez!" Yang said, finally getting up from her seat. Possibly to turn in her test. Quickly getting back to her seat to talk to Josuke. "And I thought last years final was difficult."

"I think the point of the finals," Josuke spoke up, his head still on the desk, not even bothering to lift his head for anything. "Is that they get harder each time."

"That doesn't mean they have to make it agonizing." Yang said, also putting her head on her desk.

"Look, Yang, "Josuke spoke up, lifting his head despite how tired he felt. "As much as I appreciate these talks, I am way too tired."

"...Agreed." Yang said before she laid her head on the desk, making a joking snore while she did so.

"Thanks," Josuke said, his head finding placement once more on his desk. Hopefully getting a good nap out of this entire experience.

Dreams were a strange phenomenon. It could give you a plethora of images and experiences, from realistic to imagery. For example, Josuke was currently dreaming about flying in the sky like a bird, while listening to Patch Morning Radio.

A real mix of reality and fiction.

Yet, with the single edge of a knife, Josuke Higashikata began to fall down the rabbit hole. He was now falling down, down a cascade of images that appeared to be real, yet each one far more unbelievable as they kept going.

But the most noticeable were the jumbled voices that plagued it. Each one causing different feeling within his mind.

 _ **A-a -ec-a-e!**_

A blue person, appearing to be made entirely of water, along with the feeling of pure hate.

 _ **B-d Co-p-y!**_

An army, each soldier as small as his finger, yet numbered in the hundreds.

 _ **R-d H- C-lli Pe-p-r!**_

A golden bird, one without wings with lighting crackling around it.

 _ **H-av-s Do-r!**_

Some sort of showman, paler than any person he had ever seen.

 _ **H-g-ay S-ar!**_

A purple human, that appeared to be splitting up its entire body.

 _ **Su-r Fl-!**_

A giant electric tower, which gave off the feeling of solitude.

 _ **Eni-m-!**_

Another purple man, with bug-like yellow eyes.

 _ **KI-R Q-EN!**_

A cat, wearing combat gear. Each piece of the gear was decorated with golden skulls. Fear and disgust wrapped around this image, tainted by rage.

' _J-s-e_.'

What were these pictures?

' _Jos-e.'_

What were these voices?

' _Josu-e!'_ He felt something, a small jab at his side.

Why was it all so... familiar?

' _Josuke!"_

 _ **C-Y DI-O-D!**_

Josuke's head shot up, quickly looking around as if he was in some sort of danger. That shout at the end, who was that?

"Finally!" Josuke flinched at the voice, turning towards it as fast as he could.

Only to see Yang out of her seat. Up and leaning towards him, a hand extended while touching his side.

"Class was dismissed," She said looking oddly peppy. "Now comes the fun part." Smiling a smile similar to the sun, as she walked away from the dazed Josuke.

"O-oh, right," Josuke spoke up, looking around at the empty classroom. His mind still on the nightmare that he had. "The Hunting."

The Hunting. The final physical exam for the future Huntsman in training. Specifically created to test how well each person hunts the Creatures of Grimm.

The test is a simple practice. Go out into the woods, and kill a certain amount of Grimm before time runs out. Which will be set in each individual's scrolls.

Originally it was meant to be a mission for a single individual. But after multiple incidents in recent years, it was agreed to become a team effort.

Teams of three will go out into the wilderness of Patch, racking up points depending on the Grimm you defeat, which will be recorded from the many cameras flying in the area.

For example. A Beowulf is equal to a single point, while a Deathstalker is worth one hundred. Note, the Death Stalker is a rare encounter in Patch's wilderness.

The Teams will be decided by the students and can include anyone in the school. However, the teacher will determine whether or not they can team up, depending on skill level.

The rule was specifically made so that everyone does an equal cut of the work. As a way to learn teamwork from doing this.

That being said, if the teacher accepts it, those lower than Senior Trainee's can participate for extra credit.

Which was the main reason why Yang was so excited about The Hunting.

"Are you sure letting Ruby participate in this is a good idea?" Josuke asked, getting up from his seat. Picking up the bottle of sweat as he did, and throwing it away.

"Course it is, and it's not like Dad or Uncle Qrow will deny her. Or could for that matter." Yang said, practically skipping to the door with happiness. "Besides, she asked me. How could I say no?"

"By saying 'no'." Josuke said, walking by her side.

"Why are you so worried?" Yang said turning around and walking backward. Looking at Josuke with a slightly angry look. "She's the top in her combat class!"

"That's not why I am worried," Josuke said, waving the thought away with his hand. "Like you said, shes the top of her class."

"Then why don't you want her on the team?" Yang asked, a stern expression on her face.

"..." Josuke stayed silent for a while, looking down at the ground. "I just… I just don't want her to… I don't know, rely on us."

Yang looked at Josuke, stopping her steps at to look at him. Silently asking for a more in-depth explanation.

"Both of us had been babying her since we were six," Josuke said, continuing to walk forward. "In that time she has made… what five friends?"

"...Six." Yang spoke looking at the ground, her hand unconsciously playing with her hair.

"My point exactly," Josuke spoke up, lifting up six fingers. "I can count her friends on two hands."

"... So she doesn't have a lot of friends." Yang said with a fake smile on her face. "I don't see what that has t-"

"How many of those friends did we introduce her to?" Yang froze at that question, her mouth open like a fish.

"Once again, my point exactly," Josuke said reaching for the comb in his pocket, before combing his hair back into it's original position. "No matter how much I hate it, she has to learn to be on her own. Which we both know she is not even remotely ready for if we keep babying her."

Ruby was a nice girl, an innocent girl. He liked that about her, but it was also a great weakness on her part. She rarely saw the bad anything that could happen, especially in a fight.

One of Josuke's main concerns was that she didn't even realize they will be gone by the summer.

"... Yeah…" Yang said, her hand reaching around to the back of her head. "I think I forgot to tell you something."

"... Ok, what?" Josuke said while turning his head to the side, curious about what she told him.

"Well... " Yang said laughing a bit. "Ruby… might've… Stopped a robbery."

Josuke just stared at her for a longer period of time. Causing the usually outward going blonde to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"... What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Yang spoke up more, a small smile on her face. "She was noticed by the Headmaster of Beacon… and, may or may not have accepted two years early." She told him quickly as if in a vain hope to lessen the shock Josuke would feel.

"... I'm sorry, I think I just misheard you." Josuke said, rubbing the non-existent wax out of his ear. "Did you say Ruby, Ruby Rose, is coming with us to Beacon?"

"... Surprise!" Yang said nervously, laughing like she said something funny.

"... WHAT!"

Now, Josuke rarely ever yelled at Yang, and by extension her family. But this was a different situation altogether.

"What do you mean she's going to Beacon!?" Josuke asked, while simultaneously screaming up a storm.

"The Headmaster was impressed with how she handled Roman Torchwick, and-!" Yang said quickly, possibly trying to get him to calm down.

"Roman Torchwick!?" He yelled out in shock, causing Yang to wince at her blunder. "How the heck did she even meet him!? He works in Vale!"

"The store that was robbed was Dust till Dawn, and they were having a big sale. So I left Ruby there while I went to do some clothes shopping. " Yang said quickly, hoping to calm him down. "Geez, I thought I was overprotective."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Josuke said, with a rare bit of sarcasm. "I guess only just learning that a friend of mine, who I have treated like a little sister for over half of my life, just stopped a robbery run by Roman Torchwick! A wanted man who, might I add, has killed people!"

"Alright alright, geez," Yang said in an attempt to placate the beast that was Josuke. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay! Ruby wanted me to keep it a secret so that she could surprise you! Which, as I can see from your reaction, would've worked wonders."

"... I would've just acted shocked, then complain to you later." Josuke said, turning away from the blonde, with a false pout.

"Yeah, sure," Yang told him sarcastically, with an obvious eye-roll. "Whatever makes you sleep at night Jojo."

"Don't call me that." He told her automatically, before putting his comb away. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Josuke," Yang said, a small laugh in her voice. "You were the one who called yourself that when we met."

"I was six!" He reminded her, annoyed by the very mention of the nickname.

Yang just chuckled at Josuke, a small smile on face at his eccentricity. One that appeared contagious as even Josuke began to chuckle a little bit.

"So can she still join us?" Yang asked the smile still on her face.

"... I still don't like it."

"Come on, Josuke!" Yang said grabbing his arm, forcing the man to look at her. A slight glare in her eyes.

Josuke had seen those eyes only a few times, outside of a fight of course. A glare that threatened people that she was going full warrior. A glare that usually made violet turn red.

He was not afraid of the look, by no means. He wasn't even afraid to fight Yang herself, despite the difference in overall power. He knew that he could find a way to win against her.

But as of right now, he didn't see any point in it. Besides, Ruby was a useful fighter for hunting. Especially considering that she specialized in hunting Grimm over people.

"... Fine…" Josuke said, a small pout on his face while he leaned forward. Almost like he was about to fall over.

"Yes!" Yang shouted out letting go of the pompadoured teen. Doing a slight celebration, mainly consisting of multiple air punches. "Yang one, Josuke zero!"

Josuke merely shook his head, not even chuckling. In fact, he looked comically depressed.

"Ah, come on Josuke. " Yang said patting the large man on the back in a way of comfort. "Look at the bright side." He looked over at her, looking at her with a confused expression.

"We get to embarrass her in front of her new teammates."

Josuke processed this information. Now while Josuke would never enjoy teasing people, it was a fact that Ruby could never understand social cues. This inherent weakness, coupled with her honesty, accidentally made it so that she would begin to embarrass herself more.

Needless to say, it was adorable and hilarious. So much so that Josuke couldn't help but let out some laughter. Yang joining in a second later.

It was then that the two friends began to laugh even harder. Each one sounding like villains from some cliche movie. Moving to the next location to prepare for their dastardly plan.

 _ **The Hunting Grounds!**_

The Hunting Grounds was simply the very edge of the small village of Patch. One that went into the very deep and dark woods of the island. It was a huge forest, one that spread across the rest of the island. Now while Patch was a small island, for that was the reason of its namesake, but it was by no means safe.

The rest of the island was crawling with Grimm, only held back by the guards and of the town. They couldn't afford to take a chance.

It was one of the many reasons why The Hunting was created. Not only to test the metal of the Huntsman in-training but to eradicate some of the many Grimm. That way, it becomes far more manageable for not only the guard but the average citizen.

After all, anything that can lower the amount of Grimm is fairly welcome and appreciated. Especially when it lowers the dread in the area.

Josuke was looking at the woods, a calm and confident look on his face. One knowing the dangers that lay within it, but fully believing himself capable to do face those risks.

"You ready yet Rubes?" Yang asked, a look of slight cockiness on her face. Stretching from side to side, as a means to avoid cramps.

"I just need another minute." Ruby spoke from her seated position.

Ruby Rose was a sixteen-year-old girl, standing around five feet, two inches. Covered in a black and red fabric. She had a red hood, that acted doubly as a cape, strapped around her shoulders with little crosses. Around her waist was a corset, belt combo. One that held a pouch for her Dust cartridges, and a bunch of silver bullets. It also held the design of a rose, which was as red as her cloak and had many petals etched into the design. Her combat boots, which were also black and red, were specially designed for running.

Right now, she was sharpening her scythe, sniper combo. One that was even taller than Josuke! The color palette consisting mostly of, shocker, red and black.

Now, this made her sound like one of the most intimidating people in the world. A small woman, wielding a scythe far larger than even her. If it weren't for three things.

One: The black skirt, complemented with red rose like frills. Two: Her absolutely child-like face, complemented with rare silver eyes. Alongside an innocent expression that was only barely covered by her black hair with red tips.

The third thing, however, was slightly… relative. After all, a young girl who looked excited when sharpening her weapon was kind of off-putting.

The sound of the whetstone reached his ear, followed by some slight humming coming from Ruby.

Very off-putting.

But, Josuke had grown used to it by now. Especially having helped her out with creating it. Nothing major, like building the schematics for it. Just mostly doing the heavy lifting, alongside repairing the objects that didn't come out right.

"Ruby, can't you just let me repair the sharpness?" Josuke asked, already reaching for the Scythes blade.

"No!" Ruby said, moving the scythe away from the giant's hand. " Sharpening Crescent Rose is one of my favorite activities!"

"Yes, but the Hunting will start soon," Josuke argued back, trying in vain to get the young girl to restore her weapon. "So we have to be ready, now."

"It'll just take another minute!" Ruby said once again moving her scythe away from the man.

"... If the teachers say it's time to go, I'm restoring it." Josuke said, a defeated expression on his face. After all, he himself knew that there was no way to stop the young reapers… hobby.

"Deal!" Ruby said, almost seeming to quicken her task, yet still having the procession of a master. Frankly, he was impressed.

"Ruby, any faster and you might hurt yourself," Yang said, looking at the girl with a stern expression. Which oddly turned into a goofy smile. "Besides, without you, we wouldn't have an 'edge' against the competition."

Ruby stopped her sharpening, only for a second, groaning at her sister's pun. Josuke merely chuckled at the pun, rather used to her puns by now. Though, that didn't stop him from commenting on it.

"Here I thought I made terrible jokes." Josuke said, turning to his blonde friend, a small smirk on his face.

"Shut up, you know you love them." Yang said, a smile on her face daring Josuke to refuse. Which he did.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Josuke stated with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yes you do, so why don't you wipe that doopy smile off your of your face." Yang spoke up, continuing but one of her many stretches, not realizing the same smile was on her own face.

"Done!" Ruby spoke up, speeding towards them faster than any of them could react, which caused Josuke to jump while giving a small yelp. This caused both of his teammates to laugh at his expense.

"Haha, very funny." Josuke said with sarcasm, despite the rather large smile on his face.

"Are all students ready for combat?" One of the professors spoke up, speaking over the majority of the excited students. Which was replied with a great amount of gusto from everyone, including the young reaper and blonde brawler at his side.

"Alright then…"

Josuke got ready, kneeling on the ground in what appeared to be a sprinters position. He was ready, he was always ready to protect his hometown.

"Man, this thing is going to be killer!"

" _ **Winning or losing means nothing to me. So long as I can live peacefully."**_

" _ **My name is Yoshikage Kira."**_

" _ **KILLER QUEEN!"**_

Josuke froze as the words seemed to surround his very mind. Filling it, as it echoed across his mindscape, far more than anything he had felt before. Yet, like fog, it was so hard to grasp the inside of it.

"Come on dude, no one says killer anymore."

"GO!"

Those two sentences brought him out of his reprieve, causing him to try and run forward and almost tripping over his own two feet. Yet he still ran forward, right behind the sisters, who got a better head start than the selfless Josuke. Of course, the secret Joestar caught up fairly quickly, surpassing the speed of Yang and getting side by side with Ruby.

Now Ruby was fast, very fast. After all, her semblance was Speed, a simple but very useful semblance, much like Josuke's. But Josuke was also fast, not Ruby fast, but fast.

Josuke, alongside others, found it strange that despite his rather large frame, he was built more for speed and endurance. The boy could sprint for a full two minutes at 24 mph, only being slightly winded at the end.

The man was strong, fairly so, but he was only slightly above average in that instance. Only being able to out strength Yang, when she was unable to use her Semblance.

It was at that moment, that everyone had entered the woods, their time-limit, which was around two hours, was set. In that time, they would have to fight a whole lot of Grimm. Yet, Josuke wasn't paying a whole lot of attention, only enough to move away from trees.

' _What was that?'_ Remembering the painful memory.

He didn't know why, but even thinking of those two words that had occupied his brain earlier filled him with an unspoken rage. One filled with a plethora of other emotions.

Greif, Suspicion and another thing… Dissatisfaction. He didn't understand the last one, nor those before it. But no matter how many times he thought about those words, he couldn't help but feel unsatisfied with how he ended.

' _He?'_ Josuke thought to himself, as he continued to run with the sisters by his side. ' _I'm thinking about words, why did 'he' suddenly show up?'_

' _In fact… who is he?'_ Josuke continued to think, barely dodging the trees in front of him. ' _Did it have something to do with that name I heard…'_

Killer Queen… Yoshikage Kira… Who were these people to Josuke? Who were they to make him feel such negative thoughts about a person? He never even thought that negatively about the Grimm before!

Speaking of Grimm, one had jumped out at Josuke. Attracted by his unbridled confusion and apparent anger.

With reflexes of a trained huntsman, which he was, Josuke had already brought up a fist. Already pulling back for a powerful, unrelenting punch. Destroying the Beowulf's with an unbridled ferocity, hoping to put the Grimm in its place. Barely seeing the small shimmer right next to his hand.

The Beowulf's skull cracked against Josuke's fist. Sending it towards the nearest tree, before it turned to dust as it had hit the tree.

Josuke looked at his hand, knowing that his punch wasn't anywhere near strong enough to do that much damage. It was then that he saw it.

The Ghost Hand, side by side with his own. Barely even an inch away from my it. Then it was gone with the blink of an eye, almost like it never existed.

"Wow," Yang spoke up, stopping right by the shocked Higashikata. "That was overkill."

"Yeah… Overkill." Josuke said, continuing to look at his hand.

"Welp, that's one down." Ruby spoke, forever being the optimist. Already moving deeper into the woods, which she traveled through like it was second nature.

Josuke followed her, keeping his attention on his surroundings now. He didn't wish to be caught unaware. After all, it was very unpleasant to have a human hunting beast appear on your face.

Yet, despite that, his mind drifted to his Ghost Hand.

' _Why now? Why then?'_ Out of all the times that the Ghost Hand appeared, never did it appear like this. Usually, the hand would have punched someone before he could do anything or protect him from a hidden attacker. Never had it actively helped him before.

" _ **C-az- D-amo-!"**_

Josuke clutched his head, the words reverberating through his head like an echo. A being, once more, hiding behind the fog of his mind. Yet, this one was… different.

When he looked at the being through the fog, he felt many emotions. He felt familiarity, anger, pain, and loss. But most of all, he felt kindness and justice. He didn't know why, but he felt these emotions surge through him.

"Josuke!"

Josuke looked up, immediately responding to the voice of one of his friends. Though, once again, he merely encountered the face of a Grimm. Specifically an Ursa.

Despite the bear-like Grimms rather slow speed, it was way to close for Josuke for comfort. He wouldn't even be able to get a punch on the Grimm in time before it mauled him it was that close! No attacks could get close enough to stop the Ursa from attacking him, from the sisters or otherwise.

If it weren't for the Ghost Hands intervention.

With an uppercut, faster than even Ruby's semblance, the bear impersonator skull was sent flying into the tree's above. The only thing remaining of it was the body, which was falling to the ground, which was quickly fading in the wind.

The hand, however, remained where it was for only a second longer, before disappearing into the wind, like it had never existed.

But what it had left was etched into the memories of the three people who had seen it.

"SO COOL!" Ruby said, running up to Josuke with an innocent yet excited smile. She began to spin around Josuke like she was examining a weapon she had never seen. "How'd you do that? Did you find something new about your semblance? Did you just hit it so fast that we couldn't see it?!"

Josuke, who was used to the antiques of one Ruby Rose, just looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? Didn't you see it?"

Ruby merely looked at Josuke with a great amount of confusion. One that only served to confuse the secret Joestar even more. Yang, however, looked at Josuke with a silent question.

"See… what?" Ruby asked slowly. Continuing to look confused at him.

Josuke didn't speak, he only looked at both Ruby and Yang in silent confusion. ' _They didn't see it? How didn't they see it?!'_

It was only then, at that moment, that a memory popped up from his mind. One that was from about three years ago, during the winter holidays. All of the younger Joestars were in a smaller room, as their parents conversed for what felt like years.

He remembered it fairly clearly. Jonathan was supervising everyone, making sure that none of them did anything unnecessarily stupid. Joseph was playing with Jolyne, who acted cold and uncaring despite screwing around with the elder Joestar. Meanwhile, both Jotaro and Josuke stayed in the farther corner, Josuke combing his hair and playing on his Scroll. Jotaro, on the other hand, was being… Jotaro, as he watched Jolyne and Joseph mess around.

It was at that moment that George Joestar entered the room, a cane holding the entirety of his weight. His mother and Aunt, right by his side in case he fell.

He gave a heartfelt smile, as the three younger Joestars got into a straight line. Each of them standing straight and proud, with a rare smile from the two Kujo 's. Though, Jotaro looked fairly relaxed while he and Jolyne were almost ramrod straight. Joseph stood to his right, which irked him for some reason, while Jonathan stood by Jolyne.

Uncle George looked down at the three children before him, looking at them each individually. Then he spoke, telling them about their coming trial.

"Stands, are a very unique Semblance in Remnant," He spoke, even now the kindness in his voice reverberating through his mind. "Some more powerful than any other seen."

"Each one varies from Joestar to Joestar. Take both of your cousins, for example, their Stands are similar, yet so very different." The aforementioned Joestar brought them out, Jonathan's quickly wrapping around his arm, while Joseph's stayed around appearing to feel the air. The blue and purple silhouettes strange to every one of young Joestars.

The three could only stare in awe, as Josuke tried to touch one. He accidentally pricked his finger on Jonathan's, drawing a small amount of blood from the unprepared child. Even the stone cold expressions on Jolyne and Jotaro's faces melted into awe, though Jotaro less so than Jolyne.

Uncle George, Aunt Holly, and his Mother chuckled at their adoring gaze. "Of course, you will not truly be able to see it," George continued to speak, looking at his two sons with the same smile upon his face. "After all,"

"Just as a Joestar can only have a Stand, only a person with a Stand can see another Stand. Your's may remain dormant, but that allows you to see a silhouette of the Stand. When you obtain your Stand, only you and your relatives will be able to see it."

'… _Why did I only remember this now?'_ Josuke asked himself, in his head, before shaking away the memory with, now, practiced ease. Moving forward through the woods in what appeared to be frustration.

"Nothing, let's keep moving." Came Josuke's response, a smile on his face. As soon as he did, the worries of the two sisters physically washed away from their features. Though Yang still looked like she was thinking deeply about something.

Once more, many thoughts shrouded the mind of Josuke Higashikata. Why would his Stand appear like that? Why did he feel all of these emotions? What was currently happening?

Before he knew it, minutes had passed. His mind was still plagued with these thoughts, but after both the Beowulf and Ursa attacked him, he made sure to focus. All of the thoughts shifted to the back of his head for now. He merely focused on the problems in front of him, mainly the Grimm.

There were a bunch of Grimm out in the woods, far more than Josuke had ever seen. Even more than he had seen in fairytales!

Beowulf's, Ursi, Nevermore's, each one was attacking the young group of huntsman in training like they were on a buffet table.

The oddest thing, however, was the fact that a majority of the Grimm had aimed for Josuke, causing the Ghost Hand/ His Stand to appear each and every time.

Every time a Grimm had made its way through his defense's, the hand appeared. Every time he punched, it appeared. Every time he healed the sisters, it appeared.

It had still only begged the question. Why now? Not even six hours ago, it would only ever appear when he was mad. Now? It wouldn't stop showing up everywhere!

"This is just great." Josuke sighed, as he watched as his Stand (Once again) punch multiple Grimm at once, effectively killing them.

"Dude," He heard Yang say from behind him, as he turned around to see a bored look on the sister's faces. "Stop killing all of the Grimm! This is getting boring, fast."

He sighed at her statement, used to Yangs more… adventurous taste.

"Isn't that the entire point of the test? Kill as many Grimm as possible."

"Yes, as a team." Yang continued, punching a Grimm into dust. "And, if my counting is correct, you've killed Ninety percent of all the Grimm we have encountered!"

"It's not my fault," Josuke said, hazardously turning away from the Grimm, causing the two girls to widen their eyes. "These things just keep coming after me! I don't even know why!" I told them, as he felt the Stand fight the Grimm in my stead.

"It's like their… attracted to me!" To further prove his point, the Grimm steered away from the two sisters, prioritizing the young man with an uncharacteristic vigor.

They were put down on the spot by Josuke fists, while the Ghost Hand prioritized those behind him.

"And it's starting to piss me off!"He shouted, as even more Grimm appeared out of nowhere to try and trample him. They were quickly dealt with by the Ghost Hand, or hands at this point, with an unimaginable amount of speed and strength. That wasn't all though, as his surroundings and everything touched by the Ghost Hand warped and changed.

The very ground became uneven, and trees twisted and turned into the stuff of nightmares. As the sisters looked around at their surroundings, they couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear at the sight.

"Um…" Ruby began, causing Josuke to turn to her a slight look of anger remaining on his face. "I think you might want to… repair the forest."

This turned Josuke for a loop, as he finally looked at the surroundings. Seeing the mass destruction that his Stand had caused to his surrounding.

A pit formed in the stomach of the young man, seeing all the destruction he had caused. After all, Josuke was not a violent person. He didn't like to hurt anyone, or anything if it was not justified.

Sady his anger, with an exception to his hair, was not a justification.

Not that the young Higashikata had any time to think upon his anger.

Underneath his feet, Josuke felt the earth shake him like a leaf, almost forcing him to fall over from the powerful tremor. The two sisters were the same, as they tried to keep their balance in the sudden quakes.

It was then, that Josuke noticed something behind the two sisters. Both of them to focus on keeping themselves balanced to focus on their surroundings.

Behind them, a white armored claw coming out of the woods, big enough to wrap itself around his torso, followed quickly by what it belonged to. Aiming for his teammates at a speed that surpassed that of any Grimm he had seen before it. Looking as if it was destroying even the air with its paw, as it's right hand sailed across th-

" _ **Josuke Higashikata! I, Okuyasu Nijimura, will make you disappear!**_

" _ **This is the power of the stand, even my older brother fears!"**_

" _ **The Hand!"**_

"MOVE!" Josuke yelled at the sisters, causing them to look at him in surprise as stiffen from the volume and intensity of his voice. Inadvertently making them fall from the quake, just as the hand was about to hit them with its deadly claws.

Yet, the being didn't stop. Instead, it kept moving forward, completely ignoring the two sisters, as it charged him like a giant white blur. Josuke barely had enough time to even defend himself, raising his arms in a vain attempt to block the attack.

If it weren't for the Ghost Hand, that is.

Before he even knew what was happening, the hand came out and caught the attack from the giant paw, crushing its white armor. This caused the Grimm attacking him to stop in place, trying to remove its hand from the Stands iron grip.

Only for the Grimm's hand to pull back hard, ripping off its own armor in the process.

Josuke's eyes widened, as the thick bone like armor ripped off just as easily as tissue paper. He could hear the sickening sound flesh ripping off of the bones, as they slowly disappeared into ash.

Only to be shocked as the bones came grew out of its skin. The armor thicker and the claws sharper than they were previously.

Josuke could only watch in fascinated disgust, before having to dodge a speedy claw cutting through the air.

"Josuke!" The sisters shouted, before getting to work to destroying the powerful Grimm,

Ruby shot at the Grimm, hoping to distract and it away from Josuke. Meanwhile, Yang went to work by hitting it with a bunch of powerful punches.

Josuke finally took the time to observe the Grimm, hoping to find some sort of weakness.

Only for his eyes to widen in fear and shock. It wasn't just any Grimm, no…

It was a Nemean.

He remembered reading about it before, but only ever in fairytales. That was how rare they were, so rare that only a few of them had been seen in existence.

It was not for their strength or how long it took to create, it was because they start off weak.

A Nemean, at it's youngest, is a small cat with no armor adorning its features. It was practically helpless, and every Huntsman/Huntress would kill these creatures on sight.

However, that small cat was nothing like what he was seeing now.

On four feet, it was almost as tall as he was, and as long as a bus. It had a mane of black hair, exactly like that of a lion, adorning its neck. Its claws were sharper than razors, easily digging into the dirt it was standing on.

However, what truly made the Nemean stand out amongst all other Grimm was its armor.

Or rather, how much it had.

Covering every single inch of the Nemean was bone white armor, thicker and denser than any other Grimm he had seen before. Red tribal markings covered the armor, looking almost like blood. It had grown in such a way that the armor wouldn't interfere with any of the Nemean movements, letting it keep its speed and mobility.

Which the Grimm demonstrated by dodging the bullets Ruby shot at it and using its armored tail to smack Yang out of the way.

Josuke could only stare wide-eyed at what had just happened, only to glare in righteous fury.

He rushed the Lion-like Grimm, using his speed while it was distracted to attack its blind spot. Like he had expected, the Ghost Hand came out and struck the Grimm at blinding speeds.

The armor it hit was crushed, shattering like glass and falling off. Sensing this, the Nemean jumped away, knocking over a few trees while it did so.

Josuke, almost amazed at the strength his Stand held, smirked slightly at the display.

Only to glare, as new armor replaced the old, thicker and harder than it was before.

' _Great,'_ Josuke thought to himself sarcastically, watching the sickening display before him. ' _Its defense is too powerful, and the more I hit it the stronger it gets. It needs to be killed in a single shot.'_

A big part of Josuke wanted to run, no matter what the sisters say, something he thought was reasonable as well as sane. A part wanted him to get the hell out of there.

Yet… a small part of him wanted to defeat this thing. That part of him wanted to defeat the Nemean for the good of his town, to protect it.

It wanted him to defeat this thing, to protect the town his Grandfather died fo-….what?

' _What am I talking about? My Grandfather died before I was born, how would I have known he died for Morrioh…!? Morrioh? I live in Patch, what the hell is Morri-!'_

His thoughts were interrupted, as memories started to assault his mind.

" _ **Josuke Higashikata, this is all your fault! It's your fault for not keeping your eyes on me."**_

" _ **It can be said that humans live by destroying. In the midst of all that, your power is kinder than anything else… but once a life is taken, it doesn't come back."**_

" _ **I'll protect this city and my mom in his place. No matter what happens."**_

He brought a hand to his head, the pain from the memories making him flinch. He didn't have time to interpret them, however, as a sound rang out through the forest.

The Roar of the Nemean.

 _ **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST 7~Greater Days**_

As soon as it roared, it went straight for Josuke, it's deadly claws digging into the hard dirt like butter. Yang, launching herself out of the brush, brought her Amber Celica down on its armored cheek.

With a combination of her speed and strength, she was able to crack the Nemean's mask. It was useless, however, as the mask quickly repaired itself and made it even stronger.

Without a thought, it tried to smack her away with its head. Only to have the blonde to launch herself off with a shotgun blast, right into Josuke.

Without even a thought, Josuke reached out to grab the flying blonde. His Stand interrupted him, however, before quickly grabbing the blondes outstretched hand.

The Ghost Hand quickly pulled itself behind him, building up momentum, before launching the blonde at speeds she had never seen! Without a second thought, she went to punch the thing in the face, hoping this would be enough to shatter its entire head.

Seeing this coming, the Nemean turned to have it 's face to the side to face the brunt of the attack. However, Yang was moving way to fast, as she quickly shattered its entire armored midsection.

With some damage taken on her part, as her Aura could barely handle that kind of speed.

This didn't matter though, as the Nemean was exposed! Suddenly, Ruby came out of nowhere, using speeds beyond just fast! Crescent Rose ripped a large cut in the Grimes side, before being covered by more powerful armor.

Ruby grabbed Yang and made it to his side, as the Nemean's roar of pain rang through the trees.

"Sonnova' bitch!" Yang shouted out in pain, holding her arm with a grimace. "What the hell was that Josuke, you almost made me a smear on its armor!?" She asked him, though still keeping an eye on the giant Grimm.

"Not me, Ghost Arm." He told her quickly while healing her, before turning to the younger sister. "How deep was the cut?"

"Nowhere near big enough." Ruby told him simply before all three turned to the big lion.

"Great…" He told himself, thinking of what they could do now that the Grimm's armor was even stronger. ' _We need to crush the entire thing in a single shot, it's the only way to get past the armor. Yang's Semblance will be the best option, but that will take time. Ruby can't pierce the thick armor with her scythe, and she isn't strong enough to shatter the armor.'_

"Ruby, distract it while I look for a weaker part of its armor," Josuke told her simply, doing just as he told himself to do. "Yang, save up your Semblance until I can find the perfect spot. I'll help where I can."

"Whatever you say, Jojo." Yang told him, before launching herself onto the giant lion-like Grimm.

His eyebrow twitched, before he too charged the Grimm. "Don't call me that!"

As he charged the Nemean, Josuke could see a flash of red rose petals passing at dazzling speeds. It quickly made its way to one the creatures eyes, drawing the big Lion's attention.

Distracted enough not to notice the boisterous blonde struck one of the armored joints on its legs.

The Nemean roared in pain, as it was forced to bring it's knee down, bringing its face down with it. Using this opportunity, Josuke jumped up and attacked it's left eye while the beast tried to get up.

Only to be met with an armored eyelid, which deflected his fist. Luckily, his Stand was much stronger, as it pierced the armor as well as the eye.

That didn't stop Josuke's shock… and annoyance.

"Even it's eye is armored!?" He shouted out to no one in particular, carefully landing in the Nemean's blind spot, as it roared in pain. "That's just great!"

Suddenly, with unnerving accuracy in its blind spot, the Nemean swatted him away straight into a tree. Luckily, his Ghost Arms defended his aura from any extreme damage.

Though his Aura took quite a hit when his back shattered a tree.

"Ow," Josuke said simply, pushing himself out of the pile of splinters. "That's going to leave a mar-!" He was interrupted by the sound of air being cut, before suddenly being transported somewhere else by a red blur.

"Thanks, Rubes," He said quickly as he found himself behind the Nemean, with the little red reaper not far behind. "Did you see any part in its armor that seemed relatively weaker than the rest?"

"Nothing much," She immediately responded, bringing Josuke's crashing down. "Though I didn't see any armor in its mouth when it roared earlier."

"That's great!" Josuke told her honestly, his smile growing at all of his plans. Only to realize too quickly that they would practically have to be in its mouth to do damage. "...let's keep that as a last resort…"

Without waiting for the young girl to respond, Josuke headed straight for the Nemean, searching for any other weak segments of its armor.

Though that was kind of hard to do when the Nemean kept focusing on him.

As soon as he was within its range, the Grimm ignored Yang (who was pulling its attention with gunshots) and attacked him with its claws. Once again, the Ghost arms blocked for him, as he ran up the arm.

Yang, seeing this happen, quickly followed after him by launching herself with Ember Celica. Ruby wasn't too far behind, as she distracted the Nemean by cutting at its ears.

Despite Ruby's intervention, however, the Nemean still targeted Josuke. It tried to cut him with its giant claws, which would cut and crush him li-

" _ **3 Freeze! He's now within five meters!"**_

" _ **S-H-I-T!"**_

" _ **Echoes: Act 3!"**_

He froze for less than a second, but that was enough for his whole plan to fall apart.

The claw slammed into his form, as his Stand began to defend him from such an attack. He could feel bruises appear on his arms from the attack, sharing what his Stand must be feeling.

Yang was lucky, as she was able to to to dodge at the last second, avoiding almost any damage to her already weakened Aura.

Almost any…

As she launched herself back with the Ember Celica, a strand of her hair was caught in the Grimms armor.

Josuke swore that time seemed to almost stop as that single strand of hair was pulled taut. He watched in something similar to agony as Yang seemed to aware of what was happening.

Then, the stand of hair snapped….

Along with Yang herself.

"Uh oh." He heard Ruby say simply, officially become if the siren for the coming storm.

As soon as Yang landed, without so much as a word, she punched her fists together. Like a fire with gas just spilled on it, her Aura began to burn with the intensity of the sun. Her hair flew up for a second, and her eyes turned a vicious shade of red.

He couldn't help but think of the term, ' _Super Saiyan'._ Whatever that was.

With an angry roar, not so different from the Nemean's, she activated her Semblance blindly rushing the Grimm.

The Nemean, sensing the anger of the girl, quickly moved to defend itself from any attack. It removed it's claw from Josuke, using the huge gauntlet like hand to block the much smaller fist.

As soon as it did, Josuke tried to run as fast as he could to stop the reckless blonde from only making the Nemean stronger. Yet, he knew that even if he had Ruby's speed, he would be unable to stop the inevitable clash.

As soon as fist met claw, the claw shattered from the amount of force behind the gauntlet. However, Yang didn't stop there, as she prepared another punch, straight at the Nemean's face.

The Nemean turned it's head, possibly trying to dodge the fiery blondes powerful fist.

It failed, as the fist connected to the side of the Nemean's head. This caused the enormous Grimm to go flying into the closest tree, crushing it into splinters.

Just as Yang was about to charge it's 'corpse', he showed up right behind Yang at that moment. Grabbing both of her hands, pulling her as far away from the downed Nemean as he could.

"Let go!" Yang screamed out in anger. Struggling against Josuke's mighty frame, both of them not even moving an inch. Especially thanks to his Stand, which grabbed her shoulders.

"And what, let you give the Nemean more power?" Josuke spoke up, hoping that the blond would listen to reason, even if he severely doubted it. "If so then, NO!"

"Why do you care, it's probably dead!" Yang screamed out, still struggling to free herself from Josuke. "So let me punch the shit out of its body before it fully fa-"

A soft growl echoed through the forest, causing Yang to freeze.

"SHIT!" Josuke screamed out, running away from their current spot, Yang in tow. They narrowly dodged the enormous Grimm's claw from hitting both of their backs. The Ghost Hand suddenly showed up, punching back the claw too, hopefully, distract it and defend them.

"Run!" Josuke screamed out to his teammates, placing Yang on her feet.

"What!?" Ruby screamed out, followed by the quick sound of Gunfire, right next to him. "But we have it on the ropes!"

This was quickly followed by Ruby almost getting decapitated by the Nemean before it was also blocked by his Stand.

"Yeah, a rope trying to kill us!" Josuke screamed out, lifting Ruby by her waist and putting her over her shoulder, before running forward as fast as he could manage. Yang was right on his heels, running as fast as she could.

The Grimm followed after them, as small earthquakes were being created with it's every step. In an attempt to help, Ruby shot at it from his shoulder, all while talking to Josuke.

"Why did you grab me?!" She asked him while shooting the Grimm in something similar to blind panic. "I can run faster than all of you, I could've grabbed you and practically teleport us!"

"Where would you take us that isn't full of people!?" He asked her, panic staining his voice as the earthquakes kept getting closer. "We can't let this thing get to Patch, it would destroy the whole town!"

She became silent, continuing to shoot the Nemean to distract it.

"Than just build up my Semblance enough so I can take it down!" Yang said, trying to catch up with the much faster teenager. "If we do that tha-"

"If you had a cutting weapon, that could work wonders." He told Yang, not even bothering to look behind him for fear of seeing the giant Grimm. "But shattering its armor will only make its armor thicker and heav-...!"

' _Heavier! If we keep breaking the armor, it will eventually become to heavy for the Grimm to even move! It has many risks, but it may be the only way!'_ Josuke thought to himself, knowing what he had to do.

"Guys," He began, pulling their attention on him so they understand the plan. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I need you to make me mad at the Nemean."

Besides the small earthquakes behind them, they all shared a moment of silence, as the sisters processed what he said.

Then, after a few more seconds of silence, Ruby said something that worked a little too well. Something so eloquent and smart that it had to work!

"The Nemean just laughed at your hair."

He felt himself skid to a stop, as the little red reaper was launched from his shoulder by his sudden action. He also felt someone, who he was pretty sure was Yang, bump into his back.

Suddenly, he turned around, his hair causing shadows to cover his eyes. He ignored the pain running through his mind, as well as the images and voices.

" _Oi,"_ He said, as the Grimm kept charging his at breakneck speeds.

" _ **This kid is sick, right? I'll push your car for you."**_

" _Oi Oi Oi, you bastard!"_

" _ **Hurry up and step on the gas. Once you get moving, don't stop. Just keep going… Or your tires will get stuck in the snow again."**_

" _What did you say!"_

" _ **I don't know who he is, but I admired him so much I copied his hairstyle. And I won't forgive anyone who insults it, because it's the same as insulting him."**_

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR!"**_ Josuke shouted at the top of his lung, as a glare of a thousand suns glowed from his eyes.

Suddenly, Josuke's hair spiked up, and an incredible rage moved through him. Like lava coarsening through his vein, it was hot and unforgiving.

Everything came back. Morioh-Cho, Koichi, Okuyasu, Jotaro, his Father, his Grandfather, Yoshikage Kira, the man who saved him…

And the name of his Stand...

As the Nemean charged him, the sisters tried to get him away from it. Yet, he stood his ground, waiting for the right moment called on his partner.

Finally, when he and the Grimm were face to face, he called on his friend since childhood. He called upon his soul given physical form.

He called upon…

" _ **CRAZY DIAMOND!"**_

" _ **DORA!"**_

Before he was able to even comprehend what had happened, the Nemean's mask shattered and it shot towards the ground like a rocket.

The sisters could only stare in shock and awe, while he could only smirk.

However, he was to focused on the thing beside him to focus on them. After all, he was finally gazing upon his partner after 18 years.

 _ **Diamond is Unbreakable~ Main Theme**_

His Stand was a large man with bulging muscles and a stone cold expression. Just as he remembered, _**Crazy Diamond**_ was an almost entirely pink Stand, the pink areas looking like muscles. Covering the calves, biceps, pectorals, ribs, abs, and head was light blue, diamond-like armor. It covered him but stopped none of his movements or actions.

 _ **Crazy Diamond's**_ feet were like light blue diamond boots, with two spikes on each leg jutting out the side of his lower shin. His fingers were covered in the diamond armor, almost like they were the armor.

Iron colored hearts decorated him on both knees, the front of his waist, while both shoulders were light blue hearts with two spikes. his eyes were a brilliant blue, but his face was covered by a light blue heart shaped diamond helmet. There were also these… hoses attached to his back, though he had no idea what their purpose was.

"How the heck did yo-?" Yang began, only to be interrupted by the Nemean trying to stand itself back up.

"Sorry, but," He told her quickly, before bringing his partner out in front of him to destroy the Nemean. "He still needs to pay for making fun of my hair!" With little more than a thought, _**Crazy Diamond**_ was back on the job.

" _ **DORARARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARAR!"**_

Without warning, _**Crazy Diamond**_ started to absolutely crush the Nemean's armor. Without any rest, he kept shattering the armor as it continuously replaced itself.

With every attack, the armor got thicker, stronger, but most importantly, heavier! Before there very eyes, they could only watch as the Nemean was slowly crushed under its own weight.

He called back his partner, watching as the soulless creature wasn't even able to budge an inch. Then, he turned to the sisters, who could only stare at their work in awe.

He smirks slightly, before asking no one, in particular, a simple question.

"Is this guy great, or what?" He asked the girls, sticking out his fist for the Stand.

A fist met his own in a fist bump, as Crazy Diamond quickly returned the gesture in what was almost a smirk.

Unaware of this, Yang quickly rushed him and did the first thing she could think of.

Punch him in the gut, hard.

He quickly made to activate his Aura to defend himself from the raging blonde's fist. He didn't stop her, and neither did Crazy Diamond, as that would deny her rage and only make it grow.

He was surprised to find that his Aura failed, as he felt the full force of Yang's Aura infused fist.

He could feel his stomach cave in, swearing he heard something pop, as his eyes bugged out at the pain he was feeling. Everything was a blur, as he tasted both blood and bile on his tongue. Even Yang's words were lost on him, as he struggled to keep standing.

He struggled to find the answer to why his Aura failed him before he saw a glimpse of Crazy Diamond in pain as well.

' _...! No….!Damnit! I can't use Aura and Crazy Diamond simultaneously?!'_ He thought to himself, connecting the dots despite his pain riddled state.

Finally, hearing seemed to return to him as he caught the tail end of Yang's rant.

"-on't ever do that again, you hear me!" She told him, her eyes glowing red as she went into 'overprotective mode'. "I swear to god, I see you do something like that again, and I will -" Luckily, Ruby came to save the day, as she hugs him agonizingly tight.

"That was so cool Josuke!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as he tried hard not to scream in agonizing pain. "I have absolutely no idea what you did, but it was awesome!"

"Thanks, Rubes," He grunted through his teeth, as he had Crazy Diamond remove her gently. Her confused expression as she felt _**Crazy Diamond**_ hand's remove her was absolutely hilarious. "But I think we need to go before your dad comes charging through the woo-."

 _ ***Crack***_

His spine straightened, as he heard the sound of bone snap. Ignoring the pain in his gut, he turned at lightning speeds, before his eyes widened in horror.

His plan has backfired, utterly.

The Nemean's muscles were growing, as the cracked armor around it finally shattered like glass. As soon as it was out of its own armor, the Nemean grew almost twice its original size. New armor, just as thick as the armor it escaped from, grew over its form before it let out a terrible roar.

It shook him to the bone, as he felt the very earth quaked from the very sound. It looked down at the three, looming over them like a cat would a mouse.

"...Great…." He said simply before Crazy Diamond blocked a blow meant for him.

He felt the claws dig into his Stands skin, as similar marks appeared on him, along with the pain. He didn't flinch, however, as he felt the blood flow down his arms, as the sisters unfolded their weapons.

Though it was unnecessary.

"Guess I'll have to use plan B." He said simply, as both Josuke and _**Crazy Diamond**_ were that covered in a golden aura. Then, he did the unthinkable…

He started to heal the Grimm, as it too began to be covered by his golden healing Aura.

"Josuke, what are you d-" Yang began, only to be interrupted by what was happening before her.

In the air, forming just over the existing armor was every shattered piece of armor he and _**Crazy Diamond**_ destroyed. Then, as it reformed from the dust and began penetrating the already existing armor.

They all watched in disturbed awe, as the old armor tried to reform under the new. The Nemean could only roar in pain, as it clawed at its own armor, trying to remove what was killing it.

 _ **Diamond is Unbreakable ~ Breakdown (Leitmotif only)**_

Its claws were useless against its own armor, however, as he had avoided making those stronger. He could physically see the Grimm's skin start to grow and shrink in odd places, looking as if someone was blowing air into it.

The old armor continued to crush the Nemean, slowly rupturing all of its internal organs, as it tried to fit back into place.

It roared out in pain, flailing about helplessly as it slowly died. It kept trying to kill Josuke, in hopes that whatever he was doing would stop if it did.

 _ **Crazy Diamond**_ , Yang, and Ruby wouldn't let that happen.

 _ **Crazy Diamond**_ blocked all of the Grimm's attacks, as the deep scratches appeared on both him and Josuke.

Yang was also helping, using what was left of her Semblance to beat the claws to the side. Though this shattered the claws and only made them stronger, _**Crazy Diamond**_ protected her if any stray claw was about to hit her.

Ruby aimed for the other eye, hoping to blind it so the Nemean couldn't hit them as accurately.

All of this, combined with the crushing of its internal organs, was finally too much for the Grimm. It's red glowing eyes dimmed, as it fell to the ground, fading into the wind.

* * *

 _ **Name: Nemean**_

 _ **Weapon: Claws**_

 _ **Ability: The Armor of the Nemean**_

 _ **Status: Retired**_

* * *

They all remained silent, appreciating the moment of silence that was through all of their hard work.

Before both Ruby and Josuke shattered it utterly.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Josuke shouted simultaneously, as they high-fived each other with a loud smack. Yang smiled too, as she reached out both of her hands for the two to high-five as well. _**Crazy Diamond**_ , seeing as how his job was complete, merged back into Josuke.

"How many points do you think we got?!" Ruby asked her sister, as she practically glowed in excitement.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe...Ten Million!" Yang responded, just as excited as her little sister. "What do you think, Josuke?" She asked him, as the sisters both turned to him.

"I…" He started to say, as his vision began to swim and black spots started to appear. "Think I'm about to pass out."

"Ohh, stop exaggerating!" Yang laughed, taking his statement as a joke. "I know it's very exciting, but that doesn't mea-"

He didn't hear the rest, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, before falling face first into the ground.

Than darkness was all he knew.

* * *

As soon as his eyes opened, he was blinded by a bright light. He squinted, hoping his eyes would adjust to the sudden brightness.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw that he was in a hospital room. He was laying in a bed, an almost unnaturally soft one compared to his preferred bed.

He felt a weight at the end of his bed, something laying there, affecting the surface of the bed.

He slowly sat up, trying not to affect the person at the end of his bed. He summoned _**Crazy Diamond**_ , using him as a support to climb up on.

When he finally sat up, he saw who was laying there.

At the foot of his bed, his mother was sleeping with her head resting on the bed. She looked exhausted, even in her dreams.

' _She must've been waiting here for…_ ' He checked the clock on the wall, seeing that the time was 3:15. ' _Over six hours.'_

He juggled the thought of waking her up, but decided to let her rest. She had exhausted herself enough, worrying over him. He should let her rest…

She deserved that much.

Suddenly, the door within the white hospital room opened, as he calmly looked at the person who opened it.

Only for his brow to twitch, imagining the annoyance he would cause.

"Well," Joseph Joestar said, grinning like the mad jokester he was. "The pompadour wearing sleeping beauty is finally awake." He told Josuke honestly, as he took a sip from the coffee in his hands.

Only to spit it out, spraying the coffee all over the clean room.

"Sonn'va of Bitch!" He whispers yelled, being careful not to wake up his mother. "I told the damn waiter, no sugar, and what does he do!? Dumps a pound of sugar in it! Seriously, do they think I'm a hyperactive little girl like your girlfriends siste-!"

Before Joseph could continue his sentence, _**Crazy Diamond**_ already had a fist in his face.

"You know as well as I do Joseph," He began to tell him, as the brown-haired Joestar only smirked in victory. "She isn't my girlfriend, just a friend."

"Which is truly a shame," Joseph told him, as he moved _**Crazy Diamond's**_ hand with his finger to be away from his face. "If I had a childhood friend like that, well…" He left the question open for interpretation, knowing that would piss him off.

"So!" He almost shouted, changing topics, as he threw his coffee away and sat down on one of the chairs. His mother still slept soundly, unaware of anything happening around her. "I can see he's back." He said, shifting his eyes over to _**Crazy Diamond**_.

"Wha-?" Josuke exclaimed, confused over what the jokester was talking about. However, Joseph didn't even give him a chance to ask a question, as he continued his own conversation.

"But what else has returned?" Joseph pondered, bringing a hand to his chin in curiosity. "Hmm…. Ah! I know!" He exclaimed, suddenly standing up in excitement, as he seemed to come up with an idea.

Then he did something that shocked Josuke with its simplicity, but also it's ingenuity.

" _If you can understand this then I know all of your memories have returned."_ He told him in perfect Japanese, as Josuke's eyes widen in shock.

Then he smirked, before responding back in equally perfect Japanese.

" _You seem pretty sure of that old man."_ He told Joseph honestly, as the old soul in young skin smirked.

"Once a cheeky brat, always a cheeky brat huh?" Joseph responded, still smiling the jokester grin of his. "Even in another life, you never change."

"Pot calling the kettle black much?" He told Joseph 'Joke'star honestly with a small smile, being careful not to wake up his mother.

Joseph laughed quietly, shaking his head as he did. "You're funny kid," Suddenly, Joseph's face shifted into a serious expression. "But right now, we need to have a serious talk."

Josuke could only stare at his Cousin/Father, as the Jokester became someone much more serious.

"Actually," He suddenly said, bringing back the annoying joking expression of his. "We should probably wait until you're rested up more and your mom's awake. She'll want to hear this too."

"Now," He began, before standing up from the hospital chair. "I have a spirited Bat I need to make sure isn't causing a riot somewhere." He walked over to the door, taking extra care not to wake-up his mother. "Until then, rest up, and I'll tell you both the bad news later."

He left, turning off the light as he did. As soon as they were off, Josuke felt his eyes go heavy, forcing him to sleep.

At least he knew the worst was over.

* * *

Blood… that was the only thing he could smell within the room.

He couldn't see anything, the room was too dark to do that. He couldn't move, he was tied to a steel chair with razor wire, ensuring he couldn't escape.

Burg Andy hated to admit it, but these guys knew how to trap and torture. Yet they couldn't break him, no matter how hard they tried.

He would never betray the Boss.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening assaulted his ears, making him wish he could have his hands over them. That wasn't the worst of it though, as the sudden bright light almost blinded him forever. Burg Andy closed his eyes, hoping to block the light even just a little. Though this wasn't the worst of it, no no.

The worst was the sound of glass heels clicking against the stone floor, signaling the coming of the demon. Alongside her, the footsteps of her lackeys sounded out one with the sound of metal striking the floor, the other normal heels.

He kept his eyes closed, trying to block out the sight of the light and the demon in front of him. He knew that they would eventually force his eyes open, but just one second of having to not look upon the demon would be worth it.

So, he pretended to be knocked out, hoping they bought it.

He knew they wouldn't.

He was suddenly struck in the stomach, making him spit up blood a bit of blood. He was shot backward by the force of the kick, which quickly met the wall behind him.

He didn't so much as groan. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since he came here, despite all of the punishment they were giving him. He stayed completely silent, never giving them the satisfaction that their efforts were working.

A man, more than likely the metal one, sighed as he walked towards his form. " Gotta admit, your good at this man." The man, boy actually, told him before he grabbed the back of his chair and dragged him back to the center of the room. "I've never seen someone stay so silent through crap like this."

"Don't tell me you're actually starting to respect this guy?" The girl with the regular pair of heels spoke, sounding almost shocked at what the boy said.

"Why shouldn't I?" The boy asked, placing burg Andy's chair back into the center, before moving to the girl. "I've seen plenty of people go through something similar, and by the end even the bravest start to crack. This guy, he hasn't so much made a peep!"

"I can't believe you," She began, more than likely shaking her head at the boy's strange respect towards him. "Of course only someone like you could possibly respect the person they are tort-" She was quickly cut off by the woman in glass heels.

"Enough." The woman said, her bewitching voice tempting him to open his eyes.

Yet he remained strong, never letting his own actions endanger the Boss.

"It doesn't matter if he has earned your respect or not, his actions have caused us to delay the plan." The woman stated simply, her tone calm despite the obvious annoyance he was to her. Which, frankly, made Burg Andy want to pat himself on the back.

"Yet there isn't anything to worry about," The woman stated, her tone just as dangerous as it was bewitching. "We have what we desire, even if we couldn't collect it as quickly as I would've liked."

Burg Andy's mind froze when she had said this before it started to run on autopilot. What could she be talking about?! What had she found?! Who else did she torture to get this information?!

Whatever she had, he knew it couldn't be good.

Still, he didn't react, for a reaction would mean he was worried about what they were talking about.

Suddenly, and surprisingly, a fourth person walked into the torture chamber. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see who it was, but he could tell he had a cane.

"Holy crap it smells," A familiar voice rang out through his unwanted home, as the new footsteps got even closer to him. " Seriously, who or what died in here?"

The metal boy and the girl groaned, obviously not liking the new man that had come strolling in. Burg Andy ignored them, focusing on where he had heard this new voice before.

"It is merely an… unwilling informant." The woman told the new man, who chuckled at her choice of words.

"What, did one of the animals disobey orders again?" The man asked, the closer he got the more Burg Andy was able to identify him.

Finally, the man was right in front of him, which should make identifying him easier.

"Alright, let's see who we got here." The new man stated, as the familiar way the man talked and acted began make him recall someone he once knew. Using the cane in his hand, he slowly lifted his chin to get a better view of his face. "Are you a tiger, a mouse, or maybe a-" He suddenly stopped and seemed to gaze at his face a little longer than Burg Abdy thought was comfortable.

"Wha-!" The new voice gasped in shock, as he looked at him. Suddenly the man dropped Burg Andy's head, causing his neck to crack slight from the sudden movement. Then, the new man turned to the woman in what was akin to… fear?

"Are you insane!?" The man asked, as the metal boy and the girl suddenly took a step back at the volume of his voice. "Do you know who you're messing with here!?"

Finally, Burg Andy was able to identify the voice of the man. Someone he was too familiar with for his liking.

Roman Torchwick. The only son of a bitch to know their location, even though he wasn't a member.

"Of course I do Roman." The woman stated simply as if Roman had asked the time of day.

"Than you definitely are insane," He told her with confidence, which from the sudden breath of the boy and girl, was quite shocking to them. " I told you as much as I could about them so that you would stay away from them, not so you can go off and torture one of their most respected members!"

"Oh?" The woman said in slight surprise, more than likely taking interest in the last part of this statement. "Most respected members? Then he should be a big enough piece to force their leader out into the open, and force him to join us."

Burg Andy froze as soon as she had said that. This was her goal? To bring the Boss out into the open and force him to cooperate with them?

He couldn't help it. He couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried. For the first time since coming into this hellhole, he made the first sound since coming here.

 _ **Roundabout- Yes**_

He laughed. He laughed without stopping, like a deranged lunatic ready to kill. His voice was hoarse and hurt from not being used in such a manner for quite a while, but that didn't matter. He laughed anyway.

"Is there something funny?" The witch spoke, her bewitching voice filled with slight confusion and restrained anger.

Despite that, Burg Andy didn't stop, he just kept laughing. Up until his sides hurt.

Suddenly a knife was at his throat, one that appeared to be made of volcanic glass. Which forced him to leave his laughter into short chuckles.

"I believe I asked you a question." The witch spoke, her tone telling him she won't take no for an answer.

"You know who we are, yet you think you can control us…?" He spoke, his voice quiet and husky with traces of laughter. He looked up at her, seeing the deadly beauty that had plagued him for what felt like months. "You think you can control him?" He laughed out loud again, unnerving the woman's henchmen as he did.

"I'm sorry, it's just that," Burg shook his head from side to side. "the thought is so ludicrous that, despite myself, I actually think your stupid."

The knife came closer to his neck, actually cutting into his jugular.

"Why do you think my idea is so ludicrous?" The woman asked her eyes holding a dangerous fire, as she brought out fire from her hand to threaten him, perhaps even make him hesitate. "Do you believe your leader so superior?" She chuckled, as she remained confident despite his words. "Believe me when I say that your leader is the least of my conce-!"

Finally, after being tortured for so long, he finally got his revenge. All the blood that had begun to pool in his mouth, Burg Andy spit out. He spit into the bitches face, which made everyone gasp in shock, while the witches eyes were practically burning.

"We are Vento Aureo!" Burg Andy spoke, his voice filled with a confidence almost unachievable by any in the world. "We are the wind, unseen by the law! We are the golden victors, achieving what most would deem impossible! Most of all…" He began, bringing himself closer to woman, despite the glass knife between them. He looked her in the eye, staring into the inferno of anger and hate without so much as a flinch.

"The Boss is the Golden Wind that will change Remnant itself." He told her, as the knife cut into his skin ever so slightly. "You best remember that when he stains his suit with your revolting blood, you cocky bitch!"

Without so much as a warning, she stabbed the glass knife into his leg. Her eyes were filled with unbridled rage, like a gateway straight to hell. She wasn't finished though, as the glass dagger became red hot and melted into his skin like lava.

He didn't care though, he just continued to laugh. Laugh in her face, with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard!

Why? That's because he had nothing to fear!

The Boss was coming to save him.

 _Giorno Giovanna was coming._

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

* * *

 _ **Stand Name: Crazy Diamond**_

 _ **Stand Type: Close Range**_

 _ **Stand User: Josuke Higashikata**_

 _ **Ability: Restoration**_

 _ **Crazy Diamond is able to restore anything to its previous state, as long as the pieces of that material exist within that dimension. He is able to reverse chemical changes, repair items no matter the size, heal others, and even bring objects back to their previous location by restoring the force that brought them there. He can also fuse objects, be they living or dead. However, even this power has its limitations. He cannot bring back the dead, nor can he restore things he or Crazy Diamond haven't or can't physically touch. As such, he can't restore anything like gases, souls, or anything of the kind.**_

 _ ***It should be noted that if he repairs anything with air in it, he can repair that air. An example would be a tire.**_

 _ **Combat: Much like Jotaro and Star Platinum, Josuke and Crazy Diamond uses a powerful flurry of blows. It should be stated though, that Star Platinum is still the superior physical Stand of the family, but Crazy Diamond comes as a close second in strength. Together, Josuke and Crazy Diamond work like a well-oiled machine, using both their ability and their strength to its maximum potential.**_

 _ **Destructive Power: A**_

 _ **Speed: A**_

 _ **Range:D**_

 _ **Durability: B**_

 _ **Precision: B**_

 _ **Developmental Potential: C**_


	6. The Golden Gangster

**_We were originally planning to release this chapter next week, however, exciting news has just been revealed to the entire JoJo community! It is so exciting, and I am pleased to announce it to all of you._**

 ** _It has finally been revealed that this coming October…._**

 ** _Part 5: Vento Aureo will be aired!_**

 ** _For this special time for all JoJo fans, I am releasing this Chapter early!_**

 ** _PLEASE ENJOY!_**

 ** _(The next chapter will take a bit of time)_**

* * *

 ** _A man whose life was an utter tragedy was once saved. Not by the heroes of the day, but by secret villains of the night. Thus he made a decision, he would save those like himself, with darkness at his side._**

 ** _The Golden Gangster_**

* * *

When one looked at Giorno Giovanna, they would see a teen of average height and a slim body. His hair was styled in a strange, but interesting way, with three swiss rolls at the front and a ponytail at the back. He was handsome, that much anyone could tell you.

He wore a two-piece glossy navy blue suit, which had a hole that showed off his chest in the shape of a heart. On his collar were two purple wings, and on his suit were three ladybug emblems in an upside down triangle. The suit itself had a gold trim, while the man had green shoes.

However, something that stuck out to anyone who saw it, was that his hair wasn't a single color. While Giorno originally had black hair, on the day of his sixteenth birthday, and after a month of sickness, his hair had partially turned blonde. The swiss rolls on the front, along with the ponytail in the back, were blonde while the rest was black.

While many agreed that the man was quite strange, some couldn't take their eyes off him when he walked down the street. It was as if… something kept drawing their eyes, something extraordinary.

What nobody knew was that Giorno wasn't just a strange kid with quite the sense of fashion. No…

Giorno was the boss and founder of the most feared and respected crime group in the history of Remnants underworld.

 ** _Vento Aureo_**

Of all the criminal organizations in Remnant, few had dared to even approach the level of power that Vento Aureo held. None would ever willing get in their way, for fear of drawing their wrath. Not even the Huntsman and Huntresses could touch them, let alone discover their location.

However, Vento Aureo was experiencing something they have never experienced in their three years of existence.

A hostage situation.

Giorno sighed in the back of the car, which was moving to the specified location on the ransom note in his hand. He looked down again, rereading what he had read probably over a hundred times in a day.

"We have the man you're looking for. If you want him back, your leader will meet with us alone and unarmed at the designated time and location"

Under that was a picture of Burg Andy, one of the first members to follow him on his quest to become a GangStar. Except instead of the fun and loving man in his thirties who always had a smile on his face, this was a picture of an almost broken man hanging on.

Giorno crushed the note in his hand, his emotions getting the better of him in that instance. When he had started Vento Aureo, he had expected that he would get into emotionally stressful situations. That was the name of the game, after all. Despite that, no matter how hard it got, he would continue his dream to the end.

However, that didn't stop him from being furious at these people who dared to torture Burg Andy for their own gain.

"We're almost there sir." His personal driver stated, looking at him in worry through the rearview mirror. "Are you sure about this Boss?" He asked him, his hesitation not hidden in the slightest.

"I'm sure Vio." He told his driver, as he turned to look out the window. "Burg Andy is family, just as you are. I would no less lose him than I would my own hand."

Vio was as shocked as he was awed by his bosses resolve. It reminded him why he joined in the first place, despite his friends and family telling him otherwise.

This man, who was less than half his age, would do anything to save those who vowed to him. He had a compassion and a will unlike any he had seen, and it showed.

"Of course, just…." Vio began, only to hesitate ever so slightly. "Just bring Burg back in one piece Boss."

Giorno smirked slightly at Vio's word, before speaking once again. "Don't let him hear that he hates being called by just by his first name."

Vio chuckled at that, amused at his Bosses antics. "If he ain't here, I'm not going to bother."

That caused Giorno to chuckle as well, despite the situation they were in.

Only to be interrupted by what felt like a stab to the back, and an assault of buried memories.

 _ **"C-m-o- -i-g!"**_

 _ **"I, G-**_ o-o _ **Gi-an-a, h-v- a**_ d-a _ **-."**_

 _ **"G-l- -x-e-i-ce!"**_

As his mind processed the assault of these strange fragmented memories, he gasped slightly. The sudden rush was too much, as he placed a hand on the car door to remain in balance.

"Boss!" Vio suddenly shouted, slowing down the car and turning to him. "Are you alr-" Before he could even finish, Giorno, lifted a hand.

"I'm fine." He responded simply, before quickly sitting up all the way. "Just keep your eyes on the road."

Though Vio had instantly complied with his wishes, a flash of worry could still be seen within his eyes. However, Giorno was too distracted to see anything of the sort, thinking about the rush of fragmented images and voices.

They seemed familiar to him as if he had experienced them long ago but had forgotten. Were these memories real, or were they implanted into him by an enemies Semblance? Or were they something….more.

Giorno shook his head, quickly focusing. This was a problem that could be solved later, right now he had to focus on the task at hand.

Yet, unnoticed by the two people in the car, the hair on Giorno's head was slowly turning golden and spikey. Though the majority of it was still black, the fact that it was slowly turning gold meant that Giorno was remembering something, something from long ago.

After a few more minutes of driving, they had finally arrived at the specified location. Though, Giorno was a little skeptical if they had gotten the right place.

In front of them was nothing but a storage space, far out of the way of the city of Vale. It had a green shutter door, with gray walls made of stone and no other character of any sort. It also looked completely abandoned, as if no one had touched this place in years.

All in all, a rather bland and commonly used place to keep a hostage.

"This is the place, Boss," Vio told him simply, as he turns to look at Giorno. "Would you like me to let you out, sir?" He said with a joking smile and tone, trying to lighten the mood if ever so slightly.

Giorno smiled back, though his eyes were stone cold and deadly serious. "Of course." He told Vio with a nod, before preparing himself for anything to come.

Vio nodded back, quickly getting out of the car and standing at his full height. A full seven foot six, with a thick and burly body.

This was a sort of intimidation tactic they did when Vento Aureo started, having his driver be a huge man and let him, an average looking individual, out in respect. Though it served no point other than being cliche, everyone in Vento Aureo had found it funny, and thus continued the trend.

So, with powerful steps, Vio opened the door for him. As soon as the door opened, he stepped out, his face holding a cold exterior as he did.

Just as he stepped out, Vio was surrounded by a violet Aura, signifying he activated his Semblance. A very useful one with almost no combat advantage, but kept his identity a secret even when he was out in the open like this.

When Vio activates his Semblance on another person, that person's features will be unrecognizable, no matter how many people see him. It was like he was surrounded by a thick fog, they could see him but he was unrecognizable. This way, his identity wouldn't be compromised.

So, with that cold exterior remaining, he walked up to the door without any hesitation and waited. He didn't have to wait long, as the door slowly opened.

He looked back at Vio, who was leaning against the car with his Semblance activated and gave a quick nod.

Then, he entered through the door….

Before it shut loudly behind him.

He didn't bother looking behind him, as that would've shown weakness and fear. Instead, he looked around the room, only to find it was completely dark without a light to be seen anywhere.

He was quickly proven wrong, however, as a spotlight turned on in the middle of the warehouse…

Revealing the form of Burg Andy, strapped to a chair with tape over his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Burg Andy tried to say, but with his mouth covered he was unable to make anything out clearly.

However, despite what he wished, he didn't move an inch towards Burg Andy. He knew this was a trap, the simplest one in the book in fact.

He was quickly proven right, as two glowing orange eyes suddenly appeared in the dark.

"Well," A voice sounded out in the darkness, the confidence within it almost staggering. It was obviously the voice of a woman, though that could easily be a trick. "So you are the infamous leader of Vento Aureo?" She asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm glad to see you have gotten my….invitation." She told him in a gloating voice, almost relishing the fact that she had 'beaten' him. She was quite the prideful individual it seemed.

"What do you want?" Giorno stated simply, as he calmly moved forward toward the light. When the woman with the orange eyes heard him moving, he could practically see the sadistic pleasure in unmasking the Boss of Vento Aureo. When he was finally into the light, however, the look of displeasure was quite evident.

Vio's Semblance was still in effect, so she couldn't see anything about him.

The woman quickly got over the small disappointment though and continued to speak. "Straight to business I see." She told him simply, the look of perceived dominance still shining within the eyes. "That makes this all the easier."

The sound of heels clicking against the stone rang throughout the room, as the eyes moved to the right. They were still staring at him as if trying to uncover his weakness while circling, or perhaps his identity. He didn't give her the chance though, as he too began to walk, always keeping the woman in sight.

All while setting his own trap.

"I will make this simple then," She began, completely unaware of his own plan. "I want you to join me."

He stayed silent, which seemed to be enough to encourage her to continue her little speech.

"I have heard many great things about you." She told him honestly, her voice almost bewitching as she spoke. "You are a man to be respected and feared, one of the most powerful people in Vale, only beaten by Ozpin himself. It shows as well, despite the Semblance you have currently affecting you. The way you carry yourself…. You are someone with a goal, a self-made destiny."

He continued to remain silent, just as the woman kept stalking her 'prey'.

"You have a cause that you will follow to the ends of the earth, something that always drives you. Few can claim they have such a thing, and even fewer actually have it….but you do, and so do I."

Still, he remained silent, and he could see the pleasure within her eyes as he did.

"I am willing to help you, help you achieve your every goal." She told him honestly, like a snake promising not to bite. "All I ask is that you help me with mi-"

"No." Giorno interrupted her simply, as the eyes quickly turned from pleased to angered. "I will not join you, nor will I have your help."

Even though her eyes were still radiating anger, she continued to try and convince him.

"Would it not be beneficial for both of us to help the other?" She asked him, as she tried to appeal to him in some way with her bewitching voice. "Would we not achieve our goals all the faster?"

"Yes, that is true." He told her honestly, as once again the eyes shined in achievement.

"Than we have a de-" She tried to say before he interrupted her.

"Yet, why would I wish for your help?" He told her honestly, as he softly stuck the chair and razor wires with his knuckles, shaving off a bit of aura. His hand brushed Burg Andy's skin as well and, after a quick search, gave Giorno further confirmation about his suspicions.

The woman seemed confused and angered by his statement, too focused on him to see what he had done.

"Just as you have seen through me, I can see through you." He told her simply, standing tall and proud within the spotlight. "I see that you are indeed someone with a goal, much like me, but it is nothing as simple as that. Not anymore."

The woman's eyes stared into his own, the flames within them wishing to consume everything. Yet, he stared right back, not even fazed by the unquenchable flames. Serene Blue staring into Hungering Orange.

"I believe it was once a goal, but it has long since become an obsession." He told her outright, as the flames of anger flashed in her eyes. "I can see it, you crave power like a drug addict, searching endlessly for your next high. You go out into the world, searching for the next best thing, no matter what it takes."

"Yet, your next fix will never be enough for you, nothing will. You will never stop, because your goal has stopped existing. All you have is a crippling addiction that makes you weak… nothing else."

He stopped the endless circling and stood in front of Burg Andy, as he gazed into the livid eyes in the dark. The eyes that may have been beautiful once, but were now tainted with an unquenchable obsession.

"I would never join you," He told her simply, as the tainted eyes and what seemed to be her dress glowed orange, signaling her wrath. "There would be nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Not even if you really had Burg Andy in that chair."

The eyes suddenly widened, as he activated his trap.

Without a word, A tree appeared out of nowhere and burst out of the ground, launching the chair forward at a breakneck pace. At the same time, Burg Andy disappeared entirely from the chair, no trace that any person was actually there. Giorno stepped to the side, effectively dodging the chair as it flew past him.

The same couldn't be said for the woman, as the chair had managed to surprise and hit her. Without her notice, he turned a strand of the razor wire into a vine and grabbed it as it passed him. Using the already existing materials from the razor wire and chair, he turned them into vines as they hit the woman.

Confident that the vines grew to wrap around her, he turned the vines that trapped her back into razor wire and pulled on the vine available to him with great strength.

When he did, the chair came shooting back into the spotlight, revealing the woman who had been 'stalking' him since the beginning, strapped to the chair with razor wire. Though she wasn't in it properly, in fact, she was sitting backward in the chair.

He could see the shock and surprise in her eyes, as she tried to figure out what he did and how he did it. In that split-second, he was able to get a look at her face.

She was definitely a beautiful woman, perhaps one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. With a short red dress and long raven hair that would make any woman jealous, she was perhaps the epitome of a dangerous beauty. Something of note he noticed was she wore glass heels, quite the strange footwear for someone in battle.

Yet her eyes, the ones he had been staring into the whole time, were disturbing. Like looking into the eyes of a monster, much less a person.

Suddenly, a gunshot went off, followed quickly by the shattering of glass. The room then became dark, like it was when he had first entered.

The only light was from the woman's glowing dress, which seemed to be producing flames.

Quickly moving away from her, he embraced the darkness and hid within it. It seemed he had made the right decision, as the area around the woman suddenly burst into flames. A snapping noise sounded out in the storage space, which must've been the razor wire, as the eyes looked around to try and find where he had gone.

"I'm curious," Giorno told her, silently moving within the absolute darkness as the woman's eyes kept searching. As soon as he did, she turned to where the sound came from and shot fire at him. He had expected this, however, and quickly dodged to the side, fast enough to not be seen within the light of the fire, but slow enough as to not make a sound.

"What were you expecting when I came here?" Another fireball showed up, bigger than the last but just as easily dodgeable. It was quickly followed by the sound of something hitting the walls, which was, more than likely, a ranged attack that doesn't become a light source.

"Were you expecting someone that would instantly agree with you to bring his friend back?" Even though the fire didn't appear in the dark, he dodged anyway. It was the right choice, as the sound of what appeared to be an arrow shot past him.

"Were you expecting a cold and ruthless leader?" The woman suddenly created a large wave of fire, hoping to hit him in some way.

Giorno simply punched the ground twice and created a large tree. He grabbed one of the branches as it shot up before quickly making it disappear, giving the illusion that he too had just disappeared. As soon as he came back down, he turned the floor into moss, muffling his landing as he hit the floor.

"I wonder, did you expect to meet someone like you? A companion with your addiction to power?" He asked her, as the eyes glowed in power and rage.

The woman quickly used her power, making the very ground heat up and turn red hot. Suddenly, everything burst into flames, the hot licks of heat destroying everything in their path. It didn't matter though, as he quickly hit the ground before it had heated up and created a maple tree out of the woman's sight. Using the light from the flames, he scanned the area for a safe place to land.

Seeing a sort of metal walkway in the air to use, he jumped off of the tree and landed there, safe from the fire. He then made the tree disappear before it caught on fire, otherwise giving her the ability to see within the dark.

For a moment, he stayed silent, before finally deciding what he would do. This moment of silence was taken as his death, however, as he could see the woman's eyes almost gleam in pleasure. Only for that pleasure to quickly turn back into rage.

"You are truly pitiable," He told her honestly, as her eyes suddenly turned to his current position. "A lonely woman, searching to fill a never-ending hole. A useless existence."

"SILENCE!" The woman suddenly shouted, before throwing an incredible ball of fire in his direction. Though hot and incredibly powerful, it was merely the size of his fist, but he could feel the heat of it from her.

Yet, he didn't bother to move, he had the railing do most of the work itself. Punching the railing, he transformed the specific section it into a large venus fly trap that faced the fireball. As soon as the ball of fire met the mouth of the plant, it shut itself and began to burn. Before the plant was destroyed and the fire continued on its path, Giorno released his power. The Venus flytrap melded back into the railing, along with the fireball, turning the railing red hot.

Before she could even react to what he did, he punched the walkway below him, turning the steel mesh into a ladybug. As the entirety of the steel mesh was turned into a ladybug, there was no longer anything holding him up. Grabbing the Ladybug as he fell, he made sure to land safely as to not crush it.

He landed on the ground harshly, creating a loud bang as he did. However, that was quickly drowned out, as something large crashed against the floor. The woman's eyes turned to the loud crash, and in her rage created a large ball of fire that reminded him of the sun.

She was prepared to throw it to if it weren't for a male voice that sounded out from the crash.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" An annoying voice sounded out in the dark, fearful for its life. "Be careful with that fire, for Oums sake you could've killed me!"

"Like she would care…" A female voice said quietly with a mocking tone, from the same place as the other voice.

"Seriously…" Another male voice said, though this one was younger than the other one.

Giorno raised an eyebrow at the events unfolding within the dark, shocked at what was happening. However, he used this to his advantage and released his power on the ladybug. As soon as he did, the steel mesh seemed to shoot from his palm, hitting the form of the fire witch.

As soon as she was hit, he could tell it damaged her aura quite a bit, as she was fired straight to the wall.

"Cinde-!" The other woman seemed to shout, before what sounded like a hand clamped over her mouth. The owner of the hand was too late, however, as the damage was already done.

The glowing eyes of the now named Cinder seemed to flash, before the entire wall turned red from the heat. Suddenly, the thick metal melted and created a large hole in the side of the building. Light suddenly flooded into the building, revealing everything within.

He stood near the middle of the empty storage space, while the group of three stood about twenty feet in front of him. The stone floor was barren, save for the burn marks across them. Above him was the square walkway he had just been standing on, hanging near the walls of the storage space.

He looked down at where the three others had crashed, and saw something by their feet. Upon closer inspection, they had to be Night Vision goggles, considering they were in a pitch black room previously.

' _They were watching me.'_ He calmly thought to himself, before a question came up. _'Why didn't they shoot me, or give this 'Cinder' a pair?'_

Was she that confident in her power, so much so that she didn't even have a contingency plan? If so, then she is truly a fool.

Just then, the three people who had crashed to the floor stood up, revealing who they were.

One was a tanned green haired girl with pale green hair and revealing clothes. Though her pants were brown with white shorts underneath, she only had a strap of green cloth covering her chest and nothing else. She also had this strange white cloth that could be described as a vest.

The other one was a young man, perhaps his age, with gray stylized hair and a handsome face. He wore a gray and black vest with matching shoulder pads, and black pants with what seemed to be guns attached to them. Though he seemed way too…. Familiar.

 ** _"_ _Where did you hide it?"_**

 _ **"For the deeds you risked your life to accomplish, I salute you!**_

 ** _"Purple Haze!"_**

He shook his head, ignoring the unimportant images and voices, before focusing on the last person of the group of three.

Only to sigh and shake his head once again.

"Of course my problems would end up being connected to you Roman." Giorno spoke up, as the well-dressed thief went ramrod straight.

Roman Torchwick, an infamous thief practically drunk on his own popularity. As such, he always dressed for the part with an expensive white overcoat and black pants. He also had red hair, green eyes, and a black bowler hat with black gloves.

"...Hey man." Roman began nervously, practically shaking in his expensive shoes. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Still can't see you in fact." He joked, hoping my amusement might make the problem disappear.

The two teenagers at his side looked shocked, perhaps wondering if they were looking at an entirely different person.

He merely sighed, gazing upon the thief in cruel indifference. "You told them, didn't you."

He jumped back in terror, before waving his arms in a hope to wave the accusation away. "No way sir, you know I wouldn't do that! Thieves Honor!" He told Giorno, as the two teenagers jaws actually dropped in shock.

"Don't lie to me Roman." Giorno told the infamous thief, who flinched at his cold tone. "You said the exact same thing when we caught you, and that mute friend of yours, trying to steal my underbosses car."

Roman seemed to shiver at the memory, and who wouldn't.

Two years ago, his underboss Bleu had brought the two straight to him, with quite a few bruises. There, Bleu had told him what they did and asked him what he should do.

Giorno simply issued the…. proper punishment, deciding that was enough for a relatively minor transgression.

Afterwards, Roman had promised never to try and steal from them again.

He broke that promise not even 24 hours later, after he was caught trying to steal money from the gangs safe. After he was caught for that, Giorno had decided to do something…. excessive.

Let's just say he wears the gloves for a reason.

When his mute friend had heard what he did, she rushed his gangs' headquarters to enact revenge. They had fought for a while before she was brutally defeated by him. He then delivered her unconscious body straight to Romans doorstep, as she had had enough punishment for what she had done.

Within a matter of 12-hours, Vale's notorious duo was brought down by Vento Aureo. Ever since, they hadn't so much as seen the two thieves, nor had there been anything stolen from them or their associates.

"I won't ask again," He began, as the thief almost tried to hide behind the two teenagers. "Did you tell them our location?"

"I only told them places not to mess with!" He told Giorno, surprisingly honest with him. "I don't know how they found out where to send the note, I swear!"

He stared at him for a moment, even though he wouldn't be able to see it, making sure he was telling the truth.

Then, while he was distracted, the woman whose name seemed to be Cinder rushed him out of nowhere. Without thinking, he followed his instincts and went to punch her.

 ** _"My name is Bruno Buccellati."_**

'But what would happen if G-I- E-e-i-n- hits a live human being!?'

"You're a Stand User!?"

Suddenly, images and voices flowed through his mind, as well as an image of a golden fist coming out of his own shoulder punching another. He froze as the image rushed through his mind, as he tried to interpret what it could mean.

Only to realize how terrible that idea was, as Cinder smirked, figuring she had him. He finally noticed the glass scimitar in her hands, sharp and going straight for his neck.

However, before he could even begin to think of dodging, it appeared.

The same golden arm in his vision suddenly connected it's fist with the cheek of Cinder, and was channeling his power as it did!

His eyes widened as he gazed upon the arm, which looked so alien yet so familiar to him. Yet, as quickly as it appeared, the arm disappeared as if it never existed.

Suddenly, much like earlier, the hair on Giorno's head continued to turn gold, stopping as it reached the root of his braid.

Giorno didn't notice this though, as he was too focused on the effect of the golden arms attack.

Cinder was on the ground, her glass scimitar still in hand. He looked down straight at her, but she didn't so much as move an inch. In fact, the once bright and fiery eyes that she held seem glazed over.

Despite being utterly confused about the golden arm, Giorno followed his instincts and punted Cinder straight in the gut. His action was quickly followed by the actions of a golden leg, which hit her faster than he was able to.

Cinder was hit by the leg, but was quickly hit by his own kick. The combined force of these kicks launched her from the ground, effectively dealing quite the bit of damage.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as he looked down at his arms.

' _What on Remnant…?'_ Giorno thought to himself, gazing at his arms as he did. _'What were those!?'_

He didn't have enough time to find an answer though, as he was suddenly rushed by the green haired girl. She had a look of intense anger, as she pulled out two green revolvers. She quickly revealed them to be something more though, as curved blades shot out from the front of each gun.

Seeing this, Giorno made his way to punch the stone beneath him, only to be interrupted by a gunshot from the gray-haired boy. Before the bullet could sink into his arm, he moved it, effectively dodging grey hair's attack.

Leaving him wide open for the green haired girl's attack.

He glared for a second, trying to find a way out of this, only for his eyes to widen as the golden arm punched the floor in his stead. Suddenly, a swarm of butterflies came out of nowhere, leaving a hole in the stone floor.

These butterflies interfered with the green girls' vision, leaving her unable to see him. As soon as she was blinded and within range, he gave her an uppercut to the jaw. This was followed, once again, by the golden arm, which launched the green haired girl into the air.

Once again, the arm channeled his power as it landed a hit on the girls' jaw. As soon as it did, her eyes glazed over, as she almost went limp.

At that moment, he dispersed his power on the butterflies, which turned back into small rocks. As soon as they did, they pelted the girl in the face, doing nothing against her aura.

As she came back down, Giorno turned and kicked her back to the group. Once again, the golden limb hit the girl first, before his own own leg hit the exact same area. However, the leg didn't stop, as the girl was swarmed by multiple kicks from the golden limb.

For the second time that day, a woman was launched into the air by his kicks. This time though, they were prepared as the gray-haired boy caught the green haired girl. This absorbed any damage she may have taken from landing.

As the boy caught her though, both he and Giorno noticed something that shocked them, something that shouldn't be possible.

The green haired girl, not only was she cut in some places around her face, she was-

"What the hell!?" The gray-haired boy shouted out, quickly reaching for the girl's neck with two fingers. His eyes widened, as he felt the girl pulse. "She's going into shock!"

He stared, wide-eyed, as he looked at the alarming scene in front of him. Wasn't her Aura enough to protect her? Why was she cut by the small rocks?! How could she be going into shock from a few kicks?!

 ** _"It looks as if -o-d -x-er-e-ce gives more 'life' to a human being, they become out of control. Only their consciousness does, however."_**

Giorno brought a hand up to his head, as the explanation pounded itself into his brain. Yet, despite the brief explanation, he practically understood everything about the new power at his disposal.

 _'This… 'Stand', hit the girl with my power.'_ He thought to himself, as he continued to gaze at the girl. ' _Because of that, the world seemed to slow down as she was being attacked and she couldn't control her conscious thoughts. Since Aura requires conscious thought to be kept active, she was unprotected.'_

' _Not only that, but when my Stand attacked her multiple times with Life-Shot activated, she must've gone into neurogenic shock from the pain!'_ He realized, as he looked down at his own hands. As if knowing what he was trying to do, the golden limbs appeared out of nowhere, moving separately from his own.

' _I don't know why I suddenly have this ability, but… I suppose I'll have to use it.'_ He told himself, as he continued to practice moving his Stands arms separately from his own.

While this was happening, Cinder stood with a hand over her midsection, before commanding her group.

"Roman," She began, causing the infamous their to turn and raise an eyebrow. " Take her back to base an-"

"Way ahead of ya!" He interrupted her, quickly grabbing the girl bridal style, as he tried to get as far away from Giorno as possible. He escaped through the hole Cinder had created, as she turned to the gray-haired boy.

"You will give me support," She told him calmly, as her eyes flashed in rage as she turned to Giorno. "and help me make sure he is never a problem."

"Whatever you say, Boss." The gray-haired boy responded with a smirk, as he stared at Giorno with a look that could kill.

Giorno didn't react though. Instead, he responded with something that felt… familiar to him.

"I won't stop you," He began, before bringing his hand to the heart-shaped hole in his jacket. The two looked at him and tensed, prepared for anything that may happen. "But be warned," He then pulled on the hole, as if to reveal his chest, with his arm down at his side.

"Just as a man decides if he should live or die, it is your choice to die by my hands."

 _ **Persona 5~ Rivers in the Desert**_

Enraged by his comment, Cinder charged him, her eyes glowing orange in rage. Only this time, her right eye burst into orange flames. Suddenly, a glass sword glowed into existence in her hands, looking razor sharp and ready to cut off his head.

Despite the surprising display, Giorno ducked under the blade before it hit him and his Aura. As he did, the gray-haired boy followed her lead, trying to take advantage of his distracted form.

Using his ability to his advantage, he had his Stand attack Cinder's glass sword, while he blocked the powerful kick from the boy. When his Stand struck Cinder's sword, it couldn't compare to the strength of the gray-haired boys attack, as it shook Giorno's entire arm. Despite that, Giorno didn't move an inch, as the glass sword melted into a number of scorpions. Two fell on the ground, while one remained in Cinder's hands.

Still grasping on to her 'sword', Cinder gripped tightly onto the 'handle', before turning to him and attacking his unguarded back. What she didn't know, was that the handle was in fact the scorpion's tail, which broke under her tightened grip. When the other scorpions saw this, they identified her as a threat, and began to try and poison her.

Cinder stared, eyes wide and filled with shock, as she discovered her sword was now a deadly creature. She quickly dropped it, only to realize the other scorpions were attacking her legs. Her Aura blocked the entirety of the sting, but it still served to anger her, as she went to crush the animal under her heel.

Giorno saw this from the corner of his eyes, as he blocked the almost devastating blows of the gray-haired boy. While she was busy with the scorpions, he had done nothing but block the gray-haired boy's attacks, giving him an elevated sense of superiority. Using this to his advantage, he made sure to hinder Cinder as quickly and effectively as possible.

Releasing his power over the scorpions, he turned them back into three shards of the glass sword, each one undeniably sharp and dangerous. All of which Cinder realized, as she slammed her foot onto the edge of her own blade.

Despite her Aura protecting her, you could almost see the Orange Aura strain against her own strength, as well as the sharpness of the blade. It didn't help that the blade was created of her own Semblance, making her Aura strain even harder against the familiar attack.

Once again, anger burned in her eyes, as she went to burn him with her flames. Using her blind rage to his advantage, Giorno grabbed the gray-haired kids legs as he kicked him, before throwing Gray in the way of the flames.

Gray was wide-eyed, but adapted to the situation using his bullets to escape the path of the fire. As he did, Giorno summoned the golden arms to punch Gray in the shoulder, causing his eyes to glaze and his world to slow. Giorno himself punched the ground, creating a tree to block the fire, as Gray's form was slightly singed in the fire.

As Gray landed face first with a smack, as the tree Giorno used to block the flames creaked from a sudden weight hitting its trunk. Suddenly, the tree snapped and began to fall at an almost slow and agonizing pace, with the flames still hugging its form. Releasing his power on the tree, Giorno had the Stand punch the floor three times, and prepared himself.

As soon as the tree disappeared, Cinder rushed his form from within the flames, not even affected by the heat. Within her hands were two new blades, sharp enough to look as if they were cutting the light that shined upon them.

Using Gray's inability to move to his advantage, Giorno pressed forward and traded blows with the dangerous beauty. He quickly found that her skill was much better than his, as he could barely follow the twin blades by himself. Thankfully, the addition of his Stand equalized the playing field, as it blocked her attacks at speeds close to light speed.

With a time limit in place, Giorno knew he had to either hit her with Life-Shot or risk fighting the two of them at once. So, he decided to do something dangerous, which may very well risk his life.

Disarming Cinder with a flick of his Stand's wrist, he went for a downward haymaker, leaving him open for attack. Seeing this, she summoned another glass knife to stab him, smirking as she did so.

Never realizing she had fallen into his trap, as he used the Stand to punch her in the side she had left open for him. Before she could properly bring her knife forward, Life-Shot went into effect, freezing her movements and overclocking her mind.

Leaving him open to punch her in the cheek, just as Gray stood himself back up. Before Gray could even register what was happening, the places his Stand had hit previously had finally transformed into three snakes. Giorno's Stand quickly and gently grabbed them, before throwing them onto Gray, who reacted as he had expected.

With blind panic.

"Holy s-!" Gray almost screamed, before he tried to force the snakes off of his form. Taking offense to this, the biggest snake quickly wrapped around his chest, before crushing him with enough force to crush a small car. The other two quickly bit him and sprayed poison in his face, damaging his Aura, all while Gray tried to get them off.

Seeing as how his opponent was distracted, Giorno left him to his own devices, and attacked the prone Cinder. She was already out of his Life-Shot ability, but that didn't matter as she was still dazed from the unimaginable pain. Before she could react, he kicked her over to the wall, and after punching it, turned it into a green anaconda. As soon as Cinder slammed into the wall, it startled the snake, as it quickly wrapped around her waist and arms.

With it wrapped around her waist and arms, and still phased into the wall, the snake effectively kept her to the wall. With her secured, he walked up and began asking the question he wanted answers too.

"Where's Burg Andy?!" He asked Cinder, who tried to escape the Green Anaconda, even going so far as to burn it. What she didn't expect was that she herself would be burned, as she cringed at the pain of her own attack, attacking both her Aura and body simultaneously.

"Talk, before gray hair over there dies of suffocation." He told her, as from the corner of his eye, he could see the boy become blue in the face.

Usually, if it were with someone like this, he wouldn't bother with this. However, from what Giorno could infer, Green and Gray were important for her goals. Why else would a selfish megalomaniac need the green haired girl alive?

He knew she didn't care, as the cold orange eyes of indifference met Gray dead on. The only thing besides that was cold and calculating eyes, debating whether or not she could risk his death.

She decided it was worth trying to get out, as she continued to try and kill the snake wrapped around her. He watched and waited for her to quit before she killed herself, as that's what happens when someone kills one of his creations.

That isn't what happened however, as he watched with eyes widened in shock, as the snake slowly died from her flames. Suddenly, the entire snake burst into flames, burning through both skin and bone before making the entire snake disappear into ash.

 _'Impossible!'_ He thought to himself, before breaking out into a cold sweat and jumping back from the black haired beauty. _'Anything that attacks my animals will share the same damage, both their body and their souls! She can't survive killing one of them!"_

Yet she continued to prove him wrong, as she quickly burned and killed the snake surrounding Gray's neck, with slight pain shoot through her body. Before she could do anything about the two other snakes, he released his power over them, turning them back into rocks.

No even giving him a chance to process what was happening, Giorno was rushed by Cinder despite her burns, her eyes still filled with wrath. She created a glass longsword, before trying to cut him in half horizontally. The sharpness was undeniable, as he could practically see the blade cut through the air itself, but it was also red hot.

 _'That's….!'_ His thoughts were interrupted, as the blade was too close for comfort, as he tried to dodge to the side. As he did, he knew he couldn't dodge the inevitable attack, and with the blade almost red hot, he couldn't change it into something else. So, he did the only thing he could think of….

He had his Stand block it with its leg, as they were stronger then it's fist. For a second, it did hold, giving him enough chance to get away from the attack and attack back with Life-Shot to put her out of commission if only for a while.

For a second.

The blade ripped through the golden leg like butter, as the limb itself disappeared from existence. He didn't know why, but as soon as it did, he was struck with an unbridled amount of terror.

Only for that fear to be replaced by unimaginable pain, as his leg separated from his body, and the new wound cauterized itself as if it contacted extreme heat.

He screamed, the pain stopping everything from his Aura to the golden limbs attacking the wide-eyed Cinder. Without any support, he fell forward onto the ground, unable to catch himself as his hands went to the stump that was his leg.

His mind went into overdrive, as he tried to process what had just happened to him. Before he could however, a blade stuck into his hip, effectively pinning him into place. This almost made him scream, as he almost blacked out as it burned through his skin and muscles.

"What the hell?" He heard Gray asked with a gasp, probably just as confused as Giorno was about what happened. "Why was his leg cut off? You didn't even hit him?!"

"It doesn't matter," Cinder responded, a tint of pleasure in her calm voice as she began twisting the blade. He held back a scream of pain, as the now cool blade began to rip a hole in his side, and spill fresh blood across the stone floor. "He is at our mercy, and now he cannot interfere with our plans."

Gray simply sighed, perhaps even shaking his head as he did, but didn't say anything. Instead, he moved to the side, letting Cinder do whatever she wanted.

With an eager haste not lost on Giorno, she picked him up by the collar with the blade still in his side. She stared into his eyes, still covered by Vio's Semblance, with something almost akin to glee. The sudden sound of burning crackled through the room, as from the corner of his eye, he saw his leg burst into flames and turn to ash.

Then, without a word, she began stabbing him with a multitude of glass knives into him, each one into non-vital areas as to make his pain longer. Giorno couldn't speak, he could barely breathe as the knives slide into his skin and twisted, making blood flow down and drip to the floor.

When she was done, she dropped him to the floor, her knives sticking out of him as if he were a porcupine. Satisfied with what she had done, she began to turn and leave, along with Gray. Their voices drowned out by a strange buzzing in his ear.

' _Thi…. this is bad,'_ He thought to himself, as he started to bleed out. _'My vision is fading…. If this goes on, Burg Andy will never be found. I have to win, or else Trish wil- Trish?'_

 _"Very similar! You, and my G-ld Exper-e-ce and how our abilities create… You gave me a big hint because of your beating, and I've become stronger yet again!"_

 _"He has created his own body parts back!"_

 _"Although I don't really understand how it works, I feel as though my Go-d E-pe-ience has been resurrected, and we have grown stronger somehow!_

He gasped, as images of something that couldn't possibly be real assaulted his memory, and hammered into his clouded head. Despite that, he couldn't process the memories, nor could he move his muscles.

He didn't have to though.

As if summoned by an angel from above, the golden arms shimmered back into existence, hitting the knives with soft but fast punches. Then, using his power, he recreated to skin that the knives had destroyed, stopping the blood and healing his injuries.

It was as if the clouds parted in the skies above, as his mind cleared and his vision was no longer swimming. Although he could feel the effects of blood loss, he was almost perfectly healthy.

Suddenly, his hair quickly turned golden once again, almost getting rid of the entirety of black hair on his head.

He sat up, feeling no pain of any kind or any sort. It was almost as if he were injected with a powerful painkiller, the feeling of weightlessness incredibly strange as the new skin settled into the holes across his body. He felt so good, if his leg wasn't cut off, he probably could've stood up and done cartwheels around the room.

Speaking of his leg…

With a quick movement of his Stands golden arm, the tip of the longsword in his side snapped off in his wound, creating a large snapping sound. Using the tip of the blade to heal his wounds, he stood up with the help of the freed blade.

Upon hearing the noise, Cinder and Gray turned around in curiosity, wondering what could've possibly made that sound. Their eyes widen into dinner plates though, as they saw the spectacle happening before them.

As soon as he stood at his highest, he punched the glass sword softly, as to not damage his hand or the blade itself. As soon as he did, it began to melt and shift into an exact replica of his leg.

"A good effort," He told them honestly, gazing in their direction as he did. "But…."

As soon as the leg was finished, all while keeping his balance, he placed the new limb on his wound. As soon as he did, it connected and he could feel his toes and muscles once again. He moved his new leg, finding it even better than his old one and perhaps a little stronger.

Once again, he turned to the two with an almost smug attitude. "A useless one."

"That's impossibl-!" Gray began to say with what almost looked like envy in his eyes, before the rage of Cinder literally rolled off of her in flames. She rushed him once again, aiming to kill with all of the strength and power she wielded.

As she rushed forward, a path of red-hot flames following her every wake. Once again, she summoned a glass knife, making it almost white hot as she made to attack him.

"Useless."

Before she could even process what was going on, the golden arms were summoned once again, as they disarmed her at speeds faster than she could perceive. Then, with those same arms, he fired a multitude of weak punches at high speeds, each attack stacking onto the other. Before Cinder was even aware, she was down a large amount of Aura.

All these punches served to launch her back a few feet, before she managed to slow herself back down and charge again. However, before she could, she was met with Giorno's fist, rushing with his own power.

He slammed his fist against her cheek, before activating Life-Shot and freezing her body in place, as her mind couldn't make the body move.

Using her frozen body to his advantage, he went grab her arm, only to be interrupted by a bullet from Gray. The bullet moved for his head, which he made his Stand quickly hit it and turn it into a dandelion seed. To light to move at speeds near sound, it slowed dramatically, before gently falling to the ground.

Gray rushed him, moving to stop him from harming Cinder. Gray quickly brought his right leg down on Giorno, hoping to do incredible damage on him.

Giorno simply punched his boot, meeting the attack head on despite how much it hurt his arm. Out of curiosity for why his attacks felt so heavy despite the speed they moved, Giorno used his Semblance to sense the power of his soul. As soon as he did, his eye widened in shock before they shone with understanding.

Using his Stand, he pushed Gray off and waited till he landed. As soon as he did, he rushed Giorno once again, using his bullets to speed him up.

Only to be met with failure and pain, as his right foot remained in place and was unable to move.

Despite the first failure, he kept trying, but no matter what he did, his foot remained unmoving and stuck to the floor.

"What the hell did you do!?" Gray shouted anger, as Giorno hit Cinder to extend the time on Life-Shot. "Why can't I move!"

Giorno didn't speak at all, despite the panic and anger Gray held within his voice. Instead, he merely walked up to Gray, and pulled up his pant leg.

What he revealed almost made Gray turn white in horror.

Instead of a leg like anyone would expect, what had him stuck to the ground was none other than a tree. The tree was rooted to the ground, and was tightly wrapped around Gray's leg.

"A shame about your legs," Giorno told him honestly, before hitting Gray's left prosthetic leg with his fist and rooting him in place. "if you weren't with her, I might've even restored them."

Before Gray could answer, he had his Stand punch him in the face, effectively trapping him in Life-Shot.

In utter silence, he stood and walked back towards the frozen Cinder, before grabbing her arm. Then, activating his Semblance, he began to look for the reason why she was able to survive killing his animals.

 _'The only possible answer has to be that she has an extremely powerful Aura.'_ Giorno thought to himself, as prepared himself for the search. _'I can't even begin to think about what else could be the answer.'_

Reaching out with his six-sense, he searched within her, looking for any clue as to why. He focused, looking for any subtle or major abnormalities within her soul.

Only to recoil at what he had seen, as the memories rushed through his head.

 ** _"Diavolo is unable to completely dominate the body he is hiding in right now!_**

 ** _"You… brought me back to life."_**

 ** _"You've been rejected by the arrow!"_**

 ** _"I, Diavolo, am the Emperor!"_**

As the memories flooded his mind, he could not help but ignore them. For what he was seeing now took the entirety of his attention.

Cinders soul was ordinary, about average size with an orange color to it. It was weakened from the fight they had, but was otherwise perfectly fine.

That wasn't what made him gasp and recoil though, no.

It was the other soul within her.

It was stunning, absolutely perfect, and reminded him of autumn. A soul of almost absolute perfection and purity was within her…

Torn viciously in half, looking as if it were screaming in pain and agony. Keeping it there, attached to Cinder's soul like a leech, was a disgusting creature.

A Grimm.

Giorno was always disgusted by Grimm, not because of what they looked like, or what they do. Instead, he was disgusted by the way they felt to his sixth sense.

No matter what he had searched with his Life-Sense, he could always find some sort of life within it. Be it bacteria, single-celled organisms, or other such creatures, there was something. Like little stars in the night sky.

Grimm were different. They had nothing to even associate them with a living creature! Not a single cell of bacteria, and he was disgusted by that.

Things should either be living or dead, to help the ecosystem and continue the progress of Humans and Fanus kind.

The Grimm? They were the exact opposite. Neither living nor dead, they roamed Remnant in search of any semblance of what they themselves lacked. Only to kill it for what seemed like just the joy of it.

Which was why he was so disgusted by the presence Cinder had let taint, not just her soul, but the soul of someone who was so pure and gentle.

'This was how she was doing it,' Giorno realized in shock and horror, finally understanding everything. 'This was how she absorbed the damage she should've taken from killing the snake. When the reflected damage attacked her soul, it attacked the other one within her as well. It's also the reason why she can create glass and control fire! She's forcefully using one of the two from the other soul!'

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and began to sear his flesh with it. He was able to quickly punch the hand, as well as the person it was attached to away.

Cinder was launched away from him, her hands holding flames, looking prepared for anything he would do.

 _ **Persona 5~ Will Power**_

What she didn't know, what she couldn't know, was that something had snapped back into place within Giorno. Something that was once lost to him, but had now returned to him with perfect clarity.

He remembered everything. Italy, Diavolo, King Crimson, Buccellati, Mista, Narancia, Abbacchio, Trish, Fugo, Passione, and most importantly…

His partner when he was at his lowest, as well as his highest. His friend in the darkest times and his brightest.

His Stand…

 _ **"Gold Experience!"**_ He shouted to the world, letting them hear and respect what was about to be summoned.

Summoned by his words, he appeared just as the last strands of his hair finally turned gold.

 _ **Gold Experience**_ , just as its name suggested, was almost entirely golden. He had a slim build and an average height that almost mirrored Giorno's build. His head was covered by what looked like a golden helmet, etched to look like an Egyptian Scarab Beetle. His eyes were entirely green, with white 'J's' underneath them.

Covering his forearms, chest, shins, and what would've been its crotch was a sort of orange mesh. Along the mesh was six green ladybugs, two on each hip, pectoral, and back of the hands, with his knees and knuckles the same shade. On his shoulders were pure white wings, appearing to almost be like angel wings.

Although it wasn't intimidating looking at all, the power it held was undeniable.

Cinder, unaware of this change, rushed Giorno with the power she had stolen. Her right eye burst into flames, sucking the energy from the other soul like a leech to power herself.

With the power at her disposable, everything surrounding her was practically scorched black, as she made her way to do the same to him.

She never made it far enough.

 _ **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**_

As soon as she was in range, _**Gold Experience**_ attacked her with thousands of punches, each one relatively weak compared to a trained Huntsman. However, the sheer number was impossible to deflect, and the damage was undeniably massive.

Cinder, in the middle of this massive storm of fists, summoned the fire around her and projected it outwards. _**Gold Experience** _wasn't phased, as he punched the ground and surrounded them with trees, blocking enough heat from the fire to stay safe.

This didn't stop the trees from burning through, as Cinder cut them down with a glass greatsword with ease. However, she quickly discovered that Giorno was nowhere to be found!

Having grabbed one of the trees as it was growing, he launched himself into the air to avoid any of Cinders attacks. As he came back down, he revealed himself with a multitude of kicks, stunning the soul stealing woman.

 ** _"WRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Gold Experience_ **shouted, as he struck Cinder, his flurry of kicks moving the very air around him. Unprepared for such an attack, Cinder was launched across the room, before getting smacked against the wall. Not even giving her a second to breathe, Giorno launched himself over to her prone form using a tree he had created.

Using his speed, he slammed his knee into her gut, causing spittle to fly out of her mouth as she slammed a second time into the wall.

"I take back what I said about you." He told her, an unbridled hate managing to force its way into his voice. "You aren't a woman to be pitied."

As soon as he said this, he had _**Gold Experience** _activate Life-Shot, before he himself punched her in the gut. He felt his fist impact her stomach through her skin, making her reflexively cough up bile. The pain must've been unbearable, but he didn't feel an ounce of pity.

Cinder fell to the floor, but he had _**Gold Experience**_ pick her up by the face and slam her head back into the wall. What was once a smooth wall now had a dent in it, but that didn't matter what so ever to Giorno.

"Someone to pitied," He continued to tell her, grabbing her by the neck before raising her ever so slightly. "Has to first earn compassion and an understanding of their situation from others."

Before she could even respond, he once again had her struck with Life-Shot, before striking her in the nose. He didn't even react to the sickening crunch of her nose breaking, nor the involuntary tears that welled up in her eyes.

Once again, she began to fall, but he kept her up by a fist full of her own hair. She groaned slightly, her eyes in a daze from all the pain she had experienced over the past few 'seconds'. Despite that, he could still see the look of defiance, one that managed to pull a tiny piece of respect from Giorno.

"Yet, you can never earn such a thing Cinder." He told her, her eyes widening at the use of her own name. "You've lost that chance."

 ** _"MUDAAAA!" Gold Experience_ **roared, as he struck her in the liver, but keeping her Aura in place as to hurt but not kill. The blow made her gasp in pain, as her eyes fluttered open and close.

"You lost it from Vento Aureo, when you tortured Burg Andy." He told her, punctuating his words with a fist meeting her sides from Gold Experience.

"You lost it from your allies, when your only motivation to save them is when they are useful to you." He gave **_Gold Experience_** a quick command to stop, as he brought her face closer to his.

He glared into Cinder's eyes, as they bore through her with a power and resolve that would forever leave a mark on her soul.

"You lost it from me, when you tore that soul in half for your own obsession." Giorno told her, as a new expression showed behind all of the anger and hate.

Fear.

"You are not a woman to be pitied, " He repeated himself, as he prepared himself to order **_Gold Experience_** to kill the woman in front of him. "You….

"Are a monster to be slaughtered." He told her with an edge in his voice, as he shouted the name of his Stand.

 ** _"Gold Experie-!"_**

Suddenly, like an army ready to siege an enemy base, a number of Bullheads flew overhead. For a moment, he was distracted by the sound, always cautious of such things given his profession.

That moment was enough for Cinder to escape his grasp though, as she rushed out of the hole in the wall that she created. He followed after her, ready to kill her for what she had done.

"Those are trained Huntsmen coming," Gray suddenly spoke up from his rooted position, pulling Giorno's attention towards him. "If you release me, I will tell you where your friend is so you won't get caught by them."

Giorno froze at his words, before gazing upon Gray's form as he did. That's when he saw it…

He had a scroll in his hands, and it seemed like it had just recently made a call.

"And if I refuse…?" He asked Gray, as the boy simply smirked in victory.

"Well I did just tell the police that the Boss of Vento Aureo was having a meeting here." He told Giorno with a confident and cocky smirk.

Giorno gave him a glare, but was otherwise impressed with the boy's plan. Vento Aureo had been a thorn in the side of police and Huntsmen since the beginning of there rise.

Vento Aureo was a gang with morales, which seemed to make everyone snicker when they heard it. We help traffic and sell drugs, but we make sure the money is clean and the drugs are sold to a reasonable buyer. We put out hits on those who deserve it but couldn't be caught by the police.

However, the fact is that Vento Aureo was a gang, and that alone was enough to arrest them if they were ever caught. Problem was that Vento Aureo had never been so much as seen, much less caught.

Hence why they sent an army of bullheads to a location with even a mention of Vento Aureo.

"Clever," He told Gray honestly, as he put his hands down by his sides. He released his power over Gray, and returned his prosthetic legs back to him. "Very clever."

Gray gave a simple nod in return, before dashing out of the same hole Cinder did. As he did, he turned his head and shouted to him as he ran.

"You'll find him in a secret hole in the backroom! It's in the floor!"

Not even wasting even a moment, he rushed into the back room, not even giving Gray a glance. As soon as he opened them, the smell of urine, blood, and sweat assisted his nose.

Ignoring the smell, he reached his hand to the floor and sensed for any living soul. Seeing a large cluster in the back left, he dashed over and had **_Gold Experience_** punch around the area he sensed.

 _ **"MUDA!"**_

As soon as he did, what looked like a lid flipped up into the air, before **_Gold Experience_ **caught it.

In the revealed hole, he saw exactly what was promised by Gray.

Burg Andy, a middle-aged beefy man with brown hair, was strapped to a metal chair. He was unconscious and looked weak, but that didn't matter. Softly punching the chair he was, he turned it into a seed before catching Burg Andy with the help of _**Gold Experience.**_

With that, he dashed out of the room with Burg Andy in their arms, making his way outside of the storage space. As soon as he was out, he saw Vio was already in the car, starting the engine.

Practically jumping into the car, he didn't even need to give a signal to have Vio start driving. With Vio's Semblance affecting the car, no one could see any sort detail about it, which was a good thing as the Huntsman appeared right at that moment.

"Hey! Stop!" One of them, probably the leader, shouted out to them as he tried to chase them down. He used his gun to try and shot at their tires, effectively leaving them unable to drive and catch up. Luckily, he was either a terrible shot or they were too far away, as they managed to escape unscathed.

Giorno ignored such things though, as he focused on healing Burg Andy as much as he could. Removing his buttons from his shirt, he healed him, all while trying to wake him up.

"Burg! Burg!" He shouted, slapping his face lightly, trying to get his eyes open. "Burg, can you hear me!"

Slowly but surely, Burg Andy's eyes slowly opened, though they were bloodshot and almost glazed over. As soon as his eyes were opened though, the same cheerful smile grazed his face like always.

"Hey, Boss." He told him simply, though he did look confused for a second. "Did you dye your hair?"

He had to smirk at that statement, as he responded in kind.

"Did you lose weight?"

Burg Andy could only smirk and chuckle, no matter how much it hurt. "You're one cheeky brat, ya know that?"

* * *

It had been a few hours since the return of Giorno, Vio, and Burg Andy, of which the entirety of Vento Aureo had celebrated. Though, that wasn't where Giorno was at the moment.

Within his private room, where he could relax all he wanted, he was creating a rough sketch of the people who tortured Burg Andy. Though he wasn't the greatest artist in the gang, he was the only one who saw the three, and as such the only one who could create the sketch.

The TV was blaring in the background, the noise serving to help Giorno concentrate and remember the features of those who would dare mess with his gang.

As soon as he was done, he passed the three pictures to his Consigliere(Advisor), Vern.

"I want you to get these professionally done, and as soon as they are, go through the right channels and place a hit for 100,000 Lien on Cinder, and 50,000 on Green and Gray. I also want eyes on Torchwick and Neopolitan. Tell me their every action, conversation, and location they have been in or will be." Giorno told Vern, making sure he understood all of his orders.

"And The White Fang, Boss?" Vern asked him, looking over the pictures he had just drawn. "I've heard Adam Taurus has placed his base somewhere in Vale, and from what I'm understanding, she wanted to recruit people to her cause, yes?"

"Keep tabs on them as well then, we don't want to be surprised by an army in our own backyard." Giorno told him with a serious expression on his face

Vern gave a simple nod, before leaving to do as he had asked.

As soon as he was alone, he leaned back and sighed, trying to process the memories of his past. It was too much, if he was perfectly honest. Two different lifetimes, each one similar in many ways, but so different that he was almost unable to separate them.

That gangster he saved, his abusive stepfather, his terrible mother, his life of crime, his Stand….

Though, if anything was different, it would be the absence of **_Gold Experience Requiem_**. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't access the superior Stand in any way, shape, or form.

It had to be because of the lack of a Stand Arrow, the sole object that released such an ability from his Stand.

Even that man was the same, the one that Giorno both admired and hated. The man who put him through hell, but the hell that eventually led him to where he was now.

His F-

"- _nd just this afternoon, a team of Huntsman and Huntresses had been given a tip that the Boss of Vento Aureo, the infamous crime syndicate of Vale, had been located."_ A news report began, drawing Giorno's attention to the TV, as it showed a video of the same storage space he had just fought Cinder and her minions. " _Although they were unable to apprehend the suspect, police are now investigating this vacant storage space, in hopes of finding a clue on the identity of this man."_ As it said this, it cut to an outline of a man with a question mark on its front.

Giorno couldn't help but chuckle at the useless attempt, watching as the police search for something that was nowhere to be found.

 _"That's all for today, this is Lisa Lavender, signing o-"_ Suddenly, Lisa Lavender brought a hand to her ear, and looked to be listening intensely. Her eyes widened, as her jaw almost dropped in shock. "This just in, breaking news from Atlas!"

Giorno couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, before leaning in closer to the TV.

" _George Joestar, a brilliant entrepreneur and owner of the Joestar Organization, has been tragically murdered at the Schnee Dust Companies party just this afternoon!"_

His eyes widened as he heard the familiar name, as he could only imagine the reaction of the world as he did.

George Joestar was a figure of almost blinding light in the world of Remnant. Despite having a sickness that often left him bedridden, he constantly helped others much like him, and always found a way to help Remnant in its entirety. Alongside that, he had also founded the Speedwagon Foundation, a medical company that was the first major company in Remnant to have the majority of its workers be Faunus.

To lose such a bright star in the sky, Remnant will never be the same.

 _"According to sources, White Fang Assassins had snuck into the party in an attempt to assassinate the entirety of the Schnee Family. In a brave attempt to save both his father and Hope Schnee, who had both been speaking on the balcony, Jonathan Joestar had defeated over ten White Fang members, including the wanted Leon Tudra."_ As she said this, the News brought up a picture of both Leon Tudra and Jonath-.

 _ **Ba~Bump**_

Giorno stared at the picture of Jonathan Joestar, as his surroundings slowly started to blend together. The only focus he had was the picture of the man who was so familiar yet so distant.

 _"This wasn't enough, however, as according to testimony, George slowly died in his son's arms. In an attempt to hide the information of a break in, Jacque Schnee forbade all entry into his house before his eldest daughter, Winter Schnee, came escorting her mother out of the house. Behind them was the young Jonathan, carrying his dead father in his arms, tears still in his eyes."_

Giorno didn't hear a word of this though, as he tried to pinpoint where he had seen this man, and why he felt so...strange whenever he saw him.

" _Reporters had quickly tried to ask Jonathan what had happened, but they were quickly and politely denied any answers." After she had said this, it cut to a video of the young Joestar looking away from the cameras and flashes, with his father in his hands._

 _"Jonathan, what happened in there?!"_

 _"Are you alright?!"_

 _"Who was the man who killed your father!?"_

 _"What about the other five bodies found unconscious on the balcony!? Did you defeat them?!"_

 _Finally, after all of these questions, he turned to the cameras, an undeniable look of sadness in his eyes._

 ** _Ba~Bump!_**

He looked too familiar, yet he had never seen him in this life or the last. He never met him, but it was like he had known him his entire life.

 _"I'm sorry but,"_ Jonathan began, as he turned to one of the cameras, causing Giorno to freeze. _"At this point, I need to contact my family. That is the most important thing at this moment, so I apologize but I can't answer your questions."_

But Giorno didn't care about what he said, as he could only focus on the man's eyes. They were blue, like his own, and as kind as they were soft. However, behind the soft and caring eyes, he saw a fire he had rarely seen in a person.

A fire he himself wielded.

Then, as Jonathan turned around, his attention moved to a tear on his shirt. It was on the top right of his left shoulder blade, revealing skin and a-!

 _ **Ba~Bump!**_

Unconsciously, Giorno reached for his own left shoulder, feeling at the birthmark that his mother had always hated.

There, in the exact same spot as his own, was a purple birthmark of a star on Jonathan Joestar.

 _"Though nothing has been confirmed, it is believed that George Joestar's funeral will be open to the public, much like his father John Joestar, sometime in the coming months. Once again, this is Lisa Lavender, signing off."_

Silence was the only thing that greeted him, as he slowly turned off the TV.

The best word to describe Giorno's face would be mystified, as he could only stare at the blank emptiness of the TV.

Then, slowly and surely, Giorno reached for his Scroll and dialed Vern's number. It didn't take long for him to pick up, Giorno absently noticed.

 _"What is it sir?"_ Vern asked, curious about what he may want in the amount of time he had been away.

"... Make sure my schedule is flexible for the next few months." Giorno told Vern, as he memorized the face of Jonathan Joestar.

"I have a funeral I need to attend."

* * *

 _Of the places in Remnant you can go, there are truly some wondrous places that many visit despite the Grimm._

 _The Forever Fall, a wondrous forest filled with red leaves year round._

 _The Floating Isles of Mistral, forever floating from the incredible amounts of Gravity Dust within them._

 _Don't forget the four main cities, each one with their own unique cultures and architecture._

 _However, where every flower blooms, a weed grows just as strong and hideous._

 _The Badlands to the North of Vale, so filled with Grimm it was impossible to create any sort of settlement. Where they send the worst of the worst in a hope to eliminate a large number of Grimm so they could build a settlement._

 _The Burning Hills of Mistral where lava flows year round, burning everything in its wake._

 _The unending deserts of Vacuo, where temperatures can reach up to 135 degrees, and the sands hid all manner of Grimm._

 _However, there was one place that was created by man, but considered one of the best and worst creations in the history of mankind._

 _Xibalbos_

 _Loosely translating into 'place of fear', Xibalbos was a place no man wished to enter. Built on a small island smack dab in the middle of the ocean, it was in between Vale and Mistral. This place was built for one thing and one thing only._

 _To hold the entirety of Remnant's criminals, sociopaths, and criminally insane._

 _Though Remnant is quite the large place, there are hardly settlements to live in. Only 30 percent of Remnant is earth, and of that available land, there is less than ten percent actually hospitable._

 _As such, there was nowhere big enough to hold all the criminals and mental cases. Even if they could, Grimm would be attracted to those prisons, and in turn, place the main cities at risk. So, for almost the entire history of Remnant, criminals had no place to be put after they were arrested._

 _That is, until about twenty years ago._

 _A young man by the name of James Ironwood had come up with the plan for Xibalbos, claiming that it would solve all of their problems. The Council, the highest power in Remnant, found that there was merit in his plan. They gave him the appropriate funds to create such a place and make it almost impenetrable._

 _However, not only did James find a way to hold all of Remnants criminals, he had also created something that helped Remnant become what it is today._

 _He created a system where any Grimm attracted to the prison would be shot and killed, lowering the Aquatic Grimm population by almost half! This revolutionized shipments around the globe, as boats could now cross the entirety of the sea with little fear. It also lowered costs of materials and dust, as it was now easier to transport._

 _Though Bullheads were more powerful and faster than boats, they absorbed a lot of dust. Unlike Bullheads however, Boats took almost one fourth the intake of dust and go twice the distance!_

 _For his feats of amazing design and robotics, James was given the honor of being on the seat of the Council. Not satisfied with this achievement alone, James quickly became the General of Atlas at a young age._

 _General Ironwood than went off and cr-_

"Pfft!" She chuckled in a soft voice, as she read the book in her lap. "Who names their kid 'Ironwood'?"

Within the dark and dank prison cells of Xibalbos, she laid down in the hard smelly bed underneath her.

It was way past lights out, but she really didn't care. She couldn't sleep, and the bland walls around her didn't help her boredom.

So, she went to the last resort she had…

Reading.

Although reading in the dark hurt her eyes, there wasn't much else she could do. If she so much as moved an inch, she had no doubt that it would come and 'put her in her place.'.

So, she used her strings to help turn the page of the book, waiting for the moment she passed out from exhaustion to finally get some needed sleep.

Suddenly, a loud snore from her roommate startled her, causing the book to launched halfway across the room, as she sat up in shock.

It slammed down on the stone floor, creating a hearty slapping noise.

 _ **Yes~ Roundabout**_

She cringed and cursed under her breath, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

 _"Inmate,"_ Something began to tell her from the outside of her cell, appearing as if he were a ghost. _"It is now light's out. All inmates who violate light's out will be administered punishment. Prepare for the proper punishment, graciously given by The Creator."_

She could only imagine the cold hard face of steel, as she heard it tap on his what she assumed was its wrist.

Before she even knew it, an agonizing amount of electricity flowed through the collar on her neck. She held back a scream, knowing that if she did, he would only increase the voltage and force her to blackout.

 _"Screams of pain, not detected"_ She could hear it say through roar of electricity, sounding almost legitimately disappointed. _"Searching for Taunts… Appropriate Taunt Found. Engaging Taunt." The robotic voice said, before being replaced by a recording of 'The Creator'._

"What, no screams tonight? Nothing to say, nothing to curse?"

She kept her mouth shut, as the final waves of electricity finally died off. She sighed in relief, as she fell backward into the bed and relaxed.

 _"Appropriate punishment given, returning to original post."_ It said robotically, before suddenly disappearing like the wind.

She couldn't help but chuckle as it left, knowing that today she was victorious. However, it was a small victory in a large defeat, but she didn't care. There was only one thought in her mind as her eyes grew heavy.

There was only one month of this hellhole left.

One month until she can return to her Mother and Brother, and finally be able to hold them in her arms.

 _One month until Jolyne Kujo finally returns home._

 _ **~To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Stand Name: Gold Experience**_

 _ **Stand Type: Close Range**_

 _ **Ability: While Gold Experience is one of the weaker Close Combat stands of the Joestar family, it is by far the most versatile. With a single ability, Gold Experience has a plethora of options in combat.**_

 _ **Life Giver: Any inanimate object that Gold Experience punches turns into a living creature of any kind which he has no control over except where and how it grows. Though plants are able to be created quickly (almost instantly), animals take longer depending on their complexity and size. He is unable to create true human life, but is able to extend someone's life as they die. However, they will die a few days later, as they are just a walking corpse. He is also able to quickly speed up an already existing lifeforms life, and is unable to create creatures in unsuitable living conditions. He is also able to clone living animal life forms and their abilities if they have any. Something of note, is that Gold Experience must punch something in order to activate his power.**_

 _ ***Although it has only appeared once, Gold Experience's animal creations seem to have the power to reflect the damage they experience onto the person that harms them.**_

 _ **Life Shot: When Gold Experience punches a living person, time will be look as if it's slowing dramatically. This happens because the person's mind who receives the energy is maximized, but the body can't keep up with it. They are unable to do anything, as they slowly receive and feel every perceived 'second' of the force and pain of the punch. It is a cruel, almost tortures technique, but can be ironically used to come up with plans should the need arise.**_

 _ **Flesh and Organ Creation: Using inorganic matter, Gold Experience is able to 'heal' any wounds, be it his users or others. Though he doesn't heal per say, he mostly replaces the damaged skin or organ by creating an identical replica. When the skin or organ is attached to the wounded area, it will connect and be like the attack never happened. He cannot replace lost blood though, and has to replace major organs quickly. However, unlike Crazy Diamond, Gold Experience creates new and working or healthy organ. This is handy for those who can't have something 'restored' to its previous state.**_

 _ **Life Sensor: Through Gold Experiences mastery over life, he is able to sense life. Through touch, he is able to sense the amount of living things inside of any object or creature, allowing him to see if someone is alive or has multiple souls. When he gives life to an object, he can track it with perfect clarity since it is a part of him.**_

 _ ***Although useful, it seems that this ability requires an active search. He cannot just bump into someone and see if they have an above average soul. Though it isn't confirmed to work like this, there are no specifics about his ability other than he must touch to sense.**_

 _ **Combat: As Gold Experience is unable put out just as much destructive damage as other Close Combat Stands, both Giorno and Gold Experience use their abilities to their full potential. With such abilities, he has been able to defeat physically superior Stands, though he still has trouble with Stands with Time abilities.**_

 _ **Destructive Power: C**_

 _ **Speed: A**_

 _ **Range: E**_

 _ **Durability: D**_

 _ **Precision: C**_

 _ **Developmental Potential: A**_


	7. The Stone Cold Jailbird

_**Within the walls meant to bind her, she grew into something no one could imagine. Confused and alone, she forged bonds she had never thought possible in her wildest dreams. Now, with the Star by her side, she may just create even more.**_

 _ **The Stone Cold Jailbird**_

* * *

When Jolyne had arrived in prison, her expectations were as low as they could get. Sadly, reality was much crueler than she gave it credit for.

As she walked down to the lunch room, she heard the constant catcalls that was aimed her way, her preferred style of clothing betraying her in ways she couldn't have imagined.

Jolyne Kujo was an attractive woman, both in body and in spirit, making her a prime target for many of the men within Xibalbos. With an ample bust and what many of the male inmates referred to as a 'great ass', She was definitely a target for eye candy.

Among other things.

The way she dressed certainly didn't help any, as it barely covered her body. Her top covered the front of her chest and was tight to show off her curves, while showing off plenty of her shoulders. It was black with a white spider-web like pattern, and was connected to her tight matching pants with thin pieces of material, showing off her flat stomach. There were also what looked like green squares from her ankle to her shin, possible used to protect herself, as their edges were sharp.

Her hair was done in two braided buns, with the braids and bangs were dyed blonde. The braids met in the back and turned into one big braid, which was also blonde. On her left forearm was a butterfly tattoo, with a knife running through its center, with the words 'pray' on it's handle.

She was given such looks constantly, even after she broke the hand of that guy who tried to grope her once.

Luckily, she didn't get in trouble, as no one could pin the crime on her.

It was her Stand that did most of the work, and since it was invisible, well…

Ever since her first day, the men within this demented prison gave her a wide berth, avoiding even coming within five feet of her.

And that wasn't as clear as it was when she finally entered the lunchroom.

As soon as she stepped in, the robot guards beside her took off her cuffs. She rubbed her sore wrists, moving them around to get her blood circulating. She looked out into the bland cafeteria…

Only to have everyone clear a seat for her. The only ones that didn't were legitimately crazy, so she could understand.

Let it be known, it wasn't just a broken hand from Jolyne everyone was worried about. While she had definitely done worse to some people, that wasn't what they were really worried about.

Her brother was.

While she had her own reputation in the prison, Jotaro's rep was one that was heard around the world. 'The Unstoppable Punk' was a force to be reckoned with, as feared, if not more so, than The White Fang and The Council.

And it was undeniable that Jotaro Kujo cared for his sister more than anything else. So the very thought of what he might do to them if so much as a hair on her head was harmed…

That scared most of them off. Those who were on death row would usually try something, but she could defend herself.

Though, she wouldn't need to do any of this if she had just told the judge the truth in the beginning.

* * *

 _ **11 months ago**_

 _She screwed up._

 _That was all she could think about, as she sat next to her lawyer in front of the judge. Her charge?_

 _Hit and Run._

 _A hit and run she did, even though she wasn't behind the wheel._

 _She remembered it like it was yesterday, though it was a few days ago. She and Romeo, the love of her life, had been gazing lovingly into each others eyes, ready to kiss, when it had happened._

 _Someone had walked out into the road, and got really hurt._

 _She tried to call the police, in a hopeful attempt to save the man's life, before Romeo stopped her. He told her that if they reported it, it would ruin their future._

 _It would destroy her dream of becoming a Huntress._

 _So when a car was coming down the road, she helped Romeo put the body in the trunk of his car, hiding the evidence from everyone._

 _He said he would handle it, he said that everything would be okay._

 _Than, two days later, she was charged with the hit and run and car theft, and was sent to a holding cell outside of the city._

 _She remembered the look on her Mother's face when she was taken away. A mixture of horror and disbelief, as she watched as Jolyne was taken away._

 _Her brother, forever with the face of steel, didn't show an ounce of emotion. All he did was hide his eyes behind his hat, and didn't even try to do anything._

 _So, here she was, standing before the judge, innocent but unable to be proved as such._

 _Ready to tell the woman that she was guilty by her Lawyers suggestion._

 _According to her lawyer, if she were to freely admit to the guilt for the hit and run, she would get at most 1 year in a local juvenile hall. She would be able to visit her mother daily, even have house arrest if she was on good behavior._

 _It was the best she could hope for, and the best she could do to protect Romeo. She knew he wasn't the one who reported her, but rather his parents were. Romeo would never do such a thing._

 _Besides, she could trust her lawyer, after all…_

 _Her lawyer was recommended to her by Romeo himself! There's no way he could betray her._

" _Does the defense acknowledge the entire contents of the plea bargain?" The female judge asked, looking towards her table and at her lawyer._

 _The lawyer nodded, before replying quickly. "Yes, your Honor."_

" _And the prosecution?"_

" _We do, your Honor." The prosecutors responded, they too giving a quick nod._

 _The judge than turned to Jolyne, gavel in hand, before she began._

" _Defendant Kujo," The judge began, looking at the than seventeen year old girl with a soul piercing glance. "Does this mean you plead guilty to the charges and that, by no means, you were forced and pressured by others."_

 _She remembered hesitating, knowing that if she did plead guilty, it would ruin her future, possibly forever. But…_

 _If she didn't, she'd be in jail for almost five years. She'd be unable to see her Mother, see her friends…_

 _See Romeo._

 _She knew she couldn't live with that, no matter how hard she tried._

 _So, she had no choice but to say the dreaded word._

" _Y-"_

 _Before she could even begin, the door to the courtroom practically exploded off of it's hinges._

 _Everyone jumped, quickly turning towards the source of the incredible bang._

 _Only for the weaker willed viewers and jury members to practically scream in fright._

 _Standing their, with what looked like the handle of the thick oak door in his hands, was none other than Jotaro Kujo. His Stand was out, as what looked like a ghost's legs was extended in a kick, before it disappeared._

 _Yet, Jotaro took it in stride, throwing the door knob behind him before strolling into the courtroom._

" _J-Jotaro?" She asked in shock, standing up from her seat. "What are you doing here?!" He hadn't visited her since she was arrested, why would he show up at her court hearing?_

" _F-f-ffr-reeze!" One of the braver cops shouted, pointing his gun at the violent intruder that was her brother._

 _Only to have his gun pointed straight at him, as her brother's Stand bent the barrel towards him._

" _I don't have time for cops." Jotaro told the policeman, moving past him as if nothing happened._

" _Order in the court!" The Judge shouted, slamming her gavel down to enforce her authority. "Young man, how dare come into my court in such a manner! This is supposed to be a private trial, as wished by the defendant, as to not have anyone force the plea order upon her!"_

'Wait, that's why Mom isn't here?! And hold up, when did I say I wanted a private trial!?' _She thought to herself, turning to check on her lawyer._

 _Only to see that he had broken out into a cold sweat, as if his worst fears had been realized._

" _Send him out of this courtroom immediate-" The Judge began, bringing down her gavel…_

 _Just as Jotaro's patience wore thin._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING BITCH!" _Jotaro shouted at the top of his lungs, making the very courtroom shake from his words alone._

 _Many of the men within the room cowered in fear, as if Jotaro's words would come down like knives from the sky. They avoided his eyes, as if they stared into those glaring eyes, they would die._

 _The women, on the other hand…_

 _She watched with a groan, as literally_ _ **every**_ _woman except her blushed a bright red. Even the Judge was affected by her brothers outburst, perhaps even more so, as she had this dumb look on her face._

" _O-ok…" She said suddenly, putting her gavel to the side with a distant look in her eye._

" _Holy crap…." Someone said from behind Jotaro, either too short to be seen behind him, or Jotaro was too big. "When you said we would be breaking into a private trial, I thought you would shout 'Objection' or something, not literally break in."_

 _Jolyne felt her eyebrow twitch, as she finally got a good look at the man accompanying her brother._

 _The man who had broken all of her bones on Christmas Eve, just because she commented on his hair._

" _Good grief Josuke," Jotaro said, turning to his shorter, stylishly haired cousin with a bland look in his eyes. "Just shut up and do as I asked."_

" _Whoa, careful there Jotaro!" Josuke exclaimed jokingly, backing up slowly with a silly grin on his face. "You might actually express something if you try so hard."_

 _Not even a second later, Jotaro's Stand was out and ready to punch Josuke in the face. Josuke was lucky enough to have backed away in time, as he quickly went towards the door with a fearful expression._

" _Now," Jotaro exclaimed, as he looked at the still blushing judge with an expressionless face. "Onto business."_

 _Without so much as another word, Jotaro pulled something out of his coat, dropping it on the lawyer's desk with a loud bang._

 _What was there was a folder with about three inches thick of paper, and quite a bit of bags filled with items._

" _This here is a culmination of four days of my own investigation, something I know you're offices didn't bother to do." Jotaro stated simply, turning to the jury and the officers, and even her own lawyer with a cold glare. "It contains evidence that the defendant, Jolyne Kujo, was in fact not responsible for any of the crimes pinned against her."_

" _Now hold up ki-" The prosecutor didn't even finish, before his face was practically caved in by Jotaro's Stand's Fist. Josuke, who had just finished fixing the door, groaned and jogged over towards the victim like a nurse._

" _The evidence is concrete," Jotaro started again, not even bothering to look at the man he had almost killed. "Taken from drivers with dash cams, cameras in the area, and eyewitness testimony, the evidence shows that Jolyne Kujo was never driving the car."_

 _Jolyne could only stare at her brother, as he brought out videos, pictures and even statements about her case. The most damning of it all was a picture of her and Romeo driving, with him being behind the wheel._

" _In fact, the car was never stolen. The man behind the wheel is Romeo Jisso, the owner of the car. It was given to him as a gift for his birthday, days before the incident, so the paperwork is quite fresh on it. Though there are no photos or videos of the incident in question, this photo was taken three minutes beforehand. Taking into account where they were, and how fast they would need to have gone to reach the crime scene in question, there would be no time for them to switch drivers while simultaneously reaching the location of the incident. "_

" _Not only that, but after investigating the car itself, which happened to be conveniently trashed a day after the defendant was charged, there is no evidence that any alcohol was in both of their systems. Their were no signs of any containers for the substance, even after my cousin had fixed the car to be in the_ _ **exact**_ _condition it was in before the crash."_

" _Furthermore, though evidence does point to Jolyne Kujo helping Romeo Jisso putting the injured victim in the trunk of the car, she was dropped off at home 22 minutes before the time of death. My mother, the twenty cameras in the area, and I are witnesses to these events, so it is irrefutable. As the victim had died of blood loss, no foul play other than the hiding of the body had taken place. With Jolyne Kujo at home sleeping, proven by this video, she was unable to bury the body, and as such, is innocent of the charges of felony murder."_

 _Everyone could only stare at Jotaro as if he had grown a second head, as he flawlessly destroyed every charge against her. For the first time in forever, people actually looked through his punk like attitude and could see a smart and dedicated young man._

 _But she couldn't see it, as her mind was to hazy from what was said._

" _While I thank you for your investigations, Mr. Kujo," Her lawyer began to say, as Jolyne sat down and tried to process what was said. "I am sorry to say that this was a wasted effort. All evidence must be checked and approved by the police, and this courtroom. Until it is, we canno-"_

" _The police already approved it," Jotaro said, giving a quick glare to her lawyer if her memory served correctly. "And I sent a copy of the evidence to your office to get it approved by this court. Funny, seeing as I got a call from the office a few hours ago saying you haven't worked there in years."_

 _The lawyer, who suddenly turned pale, chuckled at her brothers words. "Must've been a communication mix u-"_

" _Jotaro," She suddenly spoke up, turning to her brother with fear and disbelief in her eyes. He turned to her just as quickly as he could have. "What do you mean 'Murder'?"_

 _It was as if her words had dropped a bomb on the entire courtroom. Everyone, the Jury, the Judge, even the prosecutor (who Josuke has healed and returned to consciousness) could only stare at her in disbelief._

" _Young Lady…" The judge asked her, as the masochist tore her eyes away from Jotaro and placed them on her. "Do you… do you not know what your charges are?"_

" _Car theft and a Hit and run." She said shakily, turning to her lawyer in an attempt for support. "That's what you told me! You told me if I took this plea order, the charges would be limited to 1-2 years max!"_

 _Before the lawyer could even respond, he was sent halfway across the courtroom, bruises forming on his stomach as he was._

 _And Jotaro was the angriest she had ever seen him._

" _You son of a bitch." Jotaro began in a state of calm, despite the look that could literally kill someone. "You didn't even try to defend her, you just tried to ruin her life!" He said simply, as he walked over towards the screaming lawyer, who was holding his stomach in pain._

 _Jotaro grabbed the man by his throat, lifting him up to look him in the eye. She watched as his eyes practically burned holes through her lawyer's skull._

" _Please!" Her lawyer begged. his plea coming out in choked gasps. "He made me! I didn't-"_

 _Jotaro shut him up, as his Stand slapped him upside the head hard enough to knock him out. As soon he was unconscious, Jotaro searched his pockets, in front of the police no less._

 _He pulled out a blank envelope, filled with Lien cards, and handed it to Josuke._

" _Luckily, someone was dumb enough to lick the glue," Jotaro said simply, turning his glare towards Josuke, who had already began fixing the letter._

 _They didn't have to wait long, as someone came crashing through the doors, again, before falling at Josuke's feet. Than, out of the man's mouth came fragments of glue, as they reattached itself to the envelope._

 _That man was Romeo Jisso…_

 _The man who had nearly sent her to to prison for almost half her life._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Jolyne could only sigh at the memory, as she rested her hand on her chin. After Romeo had showed up at court, he immediately confessed that he was the one who buried the body. It took everyone in the courtroom to hold Jotaro back, as Romeo went into detail about what he did to pin the blame on her.

She had never felt so betrayed, so vulnerable…

So angry!

With everyone holding back Jotaro beating down her now ex boyfriend, no one was able to hold her back when she punched the shit out of Romeo!

Eventually, he was stuck with 20 years, while she was given a year for helping him place the injured man in the trunk…

And for assault.

Bloody _Brutal_ Assault.

Now, she didn't have a boyfriend, or a chance at becoming a Huntress…

But that was fine.

Sure, she was upset, avidly so in fact, but it could be worse. Her brother would find some way to help her fulfill her dream.

If he would stay up for three days straight trying to clear her name, he could find some way to help her dream.

He loved her, after all.

But now wasn't the time to think about love and junk…

"Big Sis Jolyne!"

Now was the time to eat.

Walking up to her, with two trays of food in her hands, was a twelve year old girl named Dahlia Jekyll. She was dressed in a white sundress with sandals and not much else. She had pale blond hair, flowing down naturally like a river, and leaf green eyes.

She also had tiny fangs, and a few extra legs she was hiding under her dress. Though they were peeking out slightly, before they pulled further up.

Dahlia was a Spider Faunus, what type, Jolyne wasn't sure. What she did know was that her venom wasn't poisonous, rather, it paralyzed her victims.

Dahlia slowly placed the trays on the table, making sure nothing spilled, before sitting next to her. As soon as she was next to Jolyne, she patted her head, as Dahlia giggled ever so slightly.

"Hey kid," Jolyne said with a smile, as she looked down at the plate she was given. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem Big Sis!" Dahlia told her with a large smile practically plastered to her face. "I didn't know what you might've wanted today, so I decided to just grab a bit of everything!"

Now, you may be wondering how such a young, sweet little girl got into the worst prison in the world. That was something she herself had wondered, and had asked the little girl about.

It wasn't quite what she was expecting.

Dahlia had lived on the streets of Menagerie, the island packed to the brim with Faunus. Her mother had died when she was young and her father was nowhere to be found, so she lived on the streets and was forced to steal to survive. Apparently, she had tried to steal some fruit on a cargo ship, but the ship had set off towards Mistral in the middle of her heist.

Surprisingly, she wasn't caught, but she was left alone to wonder the streets of Mistral herself. She was eleven at that point, and no one had unlocked her Aura so she couldn't defend herself. It was a nearly hopeless situation.

Than, a stranger had offered to help her, give her food and shelter for nothing in return.

He was lying.

Whatever the man did, and she had a few guesses as to what, it traumatized Dahlia. The police had found her barely clothed, crying up a storm next to the corpse of the man...

With blood on her hands and between her...

Connecting the dots, the police had quickly taken her to the hospital, and had given her therapy to help get past the trauma. They were to late though, the damage was done.

She faced trial for the murder of the man, and since it was in self defense and she wasn't exactly in her right mind when it happened, she was given 2 years in the psych ward of Xiabalos. Luckily, the incident had awakened her Aura, so she wasn't as defenseless as before.

Apparently, she was a mess when she got here, even after a year in arguably the best place here. She wouldn't speak, barely ate, and was constantly either made fun of or worse. She even talked to herself quite a bit, though that was apparently a side effect of her trauma.

Jolyne had come across her at this very table on her first day, with messy, barely washed hair, and dirty clothes she apparently refused to wash.

Though, unlike cliches where the MC goes up to the lonely girl and makes her feel better, Jolyne had stayed as far away as possible.

It was only after a few days of having to sit next to a bunch of sweaty perverts that she finally sat at that table.

Dahlia flinched as soon as she sat down, as if the girl was worried she would attack her. Jolyne just ignored her and ate her food, unaware of the little girl staring at her like a puzzle.

After that, she swore for the next few days, the girl was watching her everywhere she went. It was only a few days later, again at this exact table, that she spoke to her.

"Your different."

She remembered being confused as hell, wondering what the hell the little girl across from her was talking about. Than, without any thought or reason, she spoke her next words with quite a bit of joy.

"Thanks kid."

Since than, they talked to each other quite a bit, growing closer in the environment that was Xibalbos. Wherever Jolyne went, Dahlia would go there as well, though sometimes she had to go to her therapy sessions. After a new guy had commented the fact that they acted a lot like sisters, Dahlia always called her 'Big Sis' without fail.

"Big Sis," Dahlia interrupted her thoughts, bringing her to the real world, before she took a big spoonful of corn mush. "If you keep being Nostalgic, your foods going to get cold!"

Jolyne blinked, as she was slightly surprised, before she grinned at younger girl. "You're getting better."

Another reason why people had always avoided Dahlia was for this reason exactly.

Her Semblance lets her read emotions.

Now, as terrifying as that sounded, it wasn't all that bad. Dahlia could only read what she could understand, and at points, the emotions were very vague. For instance, Dahlia could tell you were mad without _actually_ looking at you, but not know why you were mad or who you were mad at.

"Heh, thanks!" Dahlia thanked her, as she gave her a quick smile before going back to eating her food.

She chuckled as well, turning to the slop that the prison called food. She grimaced slightly, before holding her breath in a vain hope that it would taste like nothing.

That is to say, before she dropped her spoon, and grabbed at where she had been stabbed.

" _ **T- -5 y-a-s -t Gr-e- -o-ph-n Str-t Pri-on."**_

" _ **I'v- -l-wa-ys che-I-he- y-u…"**_

" _ **St-n- F-e-!"**_

She gasped, as she felt both the pain of the knife and the unfamiliar memories flow through her. She was vaguely aware of Dahlia by herside, shaking her with worry.

' _What is this…?"_ She thought to herself, trying to look through the fog in her head. Trying to see what information the memories on the other side held. Yet, she couldn't, no matter how much she tried.

Eventually, she made it back towards reality, as her vision cleared.

And she saw Dahlia standing on the table, looking around, seeming to be ready to pounce on someone.

It took her a second to figure out that why, but when she did, it was already too late.

'Dahlia', looking like she was ready to kill someone, removed her legs, being careful to not rip the dress. She revealed the eight ebony legs, the ends, while not sharp, looked strong and capable of lifting herself with ease. Her eyes then turned a blood red color, completing the demonic child look.

Before the girl could jump someone, Jolyne quickly activated her Stand.

She felt her hand unravel itself, quickly weaving itself into a thick net with no spaces as to not cut the girl's body. Within a second, the net wrapped itself around the girl in the air, effectively trapping her.

With the girl restrained in her net, she pulled on her and began to take 'Dahlia' away from any people.

That didn't mean she went unnoticed though, as it was quite strange to see a girl struggling against something that wasn't there.

Quickly making her way towards the court yard, where she knew no one would be at this early, to try and calm the girl down.

She also went to grab the knife she had felt enter her back, only to find there was no such thing in her back. Hell, there wasn't even any sort of mark on her, not even a scratch.

As soon as she had arrived, she put herself back together, freeing the girl within her net.

Though, it would seem that she had unintentionally made it soundproof.

"Who the fuck hurt Big Sis Jolyne!?" 'Dahlia' cried foully, as she looked around with a promise of death in her eyes. "Where are you, you sonuvabitch!? Show yourself you coward!"

With that said, she watched as the girl swung her spider legs around viciously, destroying part of the concrete below her and some of the benches as well. Luckily, either the robots were dealing with something else or haven't been placed here yet.

So, before she destroyed the entire courtyard, she used her string and created the first thing that came to mind to restrain her.

What she didn't expect was a blue hand with what looked like metal fingers to come out and grab all eight legs with incredible efficiency. Before she could get a better look at it, the arms wrapped up Dahlia's legs with string and unraveled itself.

She stared wide eyed, unable to comprehend what had just happened and what she had created. However, for now, she decided to ignore it to instead focus on the girl trying to break her string.

She turned to have the girl calm down, as Jolyne stared deeply into her eyes. At first, 'Dahlia' struggled, still searching for the person who had supposedly hurt her.

After a few more seconds, the girl had finally calmed down enough to actually listen to her.

"Kid," She began, looking the girl in the eye with a motherly tone that she had constantly heard from her own mother. "Remember what we do when we want to hurt people?"

The girl before her sighed, looking away to the side in guilt. " 'Make sure it can't be connected to you.' "

"Why?" She asked, making sure she understood why she needed to do this.

" 'So the robots can't add years onto our sentence'..." She concluded, finding quite a bit of interest in the black top of Xibalbos. " But someone who hurts you deserves to d-"

"Nope." Jolyne said quickly, flicking the young girl in the nose. She glared at her, but did nothing else but rub her nose. "As long as you're my little sis, you aren't going to openly maim anyone. Got it Jacklyne?"

The separate personality of Dahlia sighed, before nodding her head slowly. "I got it Sis."

Jacklyne Hyde, the other personality of Dahlia Jekyll l, was the product from the incident of _that_ night. According to the files she stole, Jacklyne (according to the psychiatrists) was the repressed violent tendencies within Dahlia that had manifested as a separate personality. She was triggered by acts of aggression towards Dahlia, and fear.

You could say she was Dahlia's defensive mode, forcing her body to defend itself from anyone suspicious, despite what her conscious tells her. The only problem with that was that Jacklyne was, more often than not, extremely violent.

She would constantly get herself into fights, going so far as to try and permanently damage people that had looked at her funny.

If she were honest, it reminded her of her brother a little _too_ much. But where Jotaro had the intimidation factor, what with being 6'4 and absolutely huge, Dahlia and Jacklyne were barely 4'5, and reminded her of fragile dolls on display.

So, if there was no way to make Jacklyne _less_ violent, the least she do is show her how to control when and where she should be violent.

Which ended up being as hard as trying to herd cats.

"So, you wanna spar again JoJo?" Jacklyne asked while she grinned like a mad man, using her nickname in an attempt rile her up.

She couldn't help but sigh again, this time with a smile, as she rubbed the girls hair affectionately. "Not today kid, but we can play catch or something?"

"Pfft, no way!" Jacklyne cried, as she crossed her arms and glared at her. "If you wanna do something boring like that, you can do it with Dahlia! I'm out!"

With that said, she blinked once, and her eyes were suddenly green again. Her legs went back inside of her dress, as she looked at her new surroundings.

"D-did she do anything bad this time?" Dahlia asked Jolyne, her gaze filled with worry.

"Nothing but make a mess of the blacktop." She told her, as she looked at the divots in the rock.

"W-what about you than?" She asked, walking around and looking her up and down. "You looked like you were in pain, and I thought someone had…"

"I'm fine," She told the younger girl, giving her a smile as she did. "I carried your other half all the way out her, I completely fi-"

"What about all those sudden emotions?"

Jolyne felt herself freeze, as she processed the words of the younger girl. "What emotions?"

"When you were in pain," Dahlia began, looking down and hanging on to the hem of her dress. "You had these… random spikes of emotion… like someone was inserting them into you. They were completely random! Some were happy, some were sad, others were filled with hate and betrayal, and they all appeared and disappeared like the wind. It was like they were…"

"Someone else's emotions…" Jolyne finished, as she tried to cross the fog still in her mind again.

" _ **The Enemy ran inside! Not outside but inside the Prison!"**_

" _ **I've found it! Finally, this disc… It's Star Platinum!**_

" _ **Unconditional love is…. the expectation that you will eventually go to 'heaven.'"**_

She grabbed her head again, as the pain flowed through it like water.

"It happened again!" Dahlia cried, rushing over to get a closer look at her emotions. "Determination, Elation, and Worry just spiked up for no reason! I've never seen anything like this, not even in the mentally unstable!"

"You've read the emotions of someone unstable?" Jolyne asked her, actually more curious about the mind of the crazy over her own problems. "What was it like?"

"Like looking at something underwater," She answered instantly, before shaking her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "But that's not important! You are pain in Big Sis, and something is really _really_ wrong. We need to get it checked out, or it might get even worse!"

"No offense Dahlia," She told her, standing up and looking around for anyone listening in. "But you'll be the first and last person to look in my head. I'm not getting help with this from anyone but you."

"Bu-but," Dahlia asked, looking worried and scared for her. " what if it's like a disease, or something worse! You, you could die, a-and I-I d-don't want y-you to…" She couldn't finish, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa kid," She began, putting a calming hand onto her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. "Nobody is going to die, alright? This is just some weird, totally bizarre situation. That's it!"

She got on her knee, looking her in the eye with a calm smile. "Remember that time I told you that I broke 20 bones?"

Dahlia nodded, slowly and hesitantly, not understanding the relevance of what she was talking about. "You told me your cousin was upset about you commenting on his hair, and that he beat you up because of it."

"Yeah…" She told her, recalling what had happened back than. "I was in the hospital for Christmas, and in a lot of pain. But you know what I did after he was stopped?…"

"What?"

"I got back up with those broken bones and gave him a good punch in the nose." She told her, as the girls eyes sparkled with wonder. " If I'm stubborn enough to stand with three broken bones in my leg, you bet your ass I'm not going to let whatever's happening to me end me."

"So," She began, flicking her in the nose just like she did with Dahlia. "Don't expect me to die so soon. I still gotta get out of this damn prison and live my life. And of course, bring you and Jacklyne along for the ride!" She told the small girl, her face filled with a determination she could not quite quantify.

"Y-your right!" She cried, pulling on her own adorable serious face. "I'm sure whatever you're going through is perfectly normal! I just haven't scanned the right people!"

"That's right kid," She told Dahlia, standing up to her full height. "I'll be fine. There's nothing for you to get worried about."

"Oh, how adorable, " A voice suddenly cried out, making Dahlia jump and Jolyne glare. " A little girl getting consoled by her big sister. We are pleased to see such love and passion."

Jolyne turned around, getting on guard for any unsuspecting attack coming her way.

Only to find a Priestess, leaning against the door towards the Prison.

She wasn't absolutely sure why, but she tensed up, like a Grimm in human's clothing had just walked up on her. Perhaps it was because she didn't trust this new woman, or maybe it was something more.

Either way, she scanned the new woman up and down, putting herself between the woman and Dahlia.

The woman before had chocolate brown hair, flowing down in long curls like silk. Her skin was pale, almost sickly, and practically shined in the sun when it touched her. Her body was entirely covered by a purple priestess robe, which was ironically tight enough to show off her large bust and hips. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, almost reaching the level of black. She was obviously in her very early twenties, perhaps as old as her cousins Joseph and Jonathan.

No doubt, she was beautiful, and her stature was unthreatening and peaceful. Yet, something within her told her that if she trusted this person for even a second, she would regret it.

She felt Dahlia's hands tighten around her pants, whether it was out of fear or something else, she wasn't sure.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked the Priestess venomously, already unraveling her hands by small increments to surround the new woman.

"My, how vulgar," The new woman stated, though she didn't seem offended at all. If anything she was amused. " We are surprised you can use such language in front of such an innocent girl." She spoke, moving closer with every word she spoke.

"I could care less about what I say in front of someone who has heard a lot worse," She told the Priestess honestly, already setting up the trap around her. "Now answer the damn question."

"… Very well," She told her, stopping just in front of Jolyne with a glance, before kneeling down and looking at Dahlia. "We are Eliza, Eliza Queen, And you are?"

Dahlia didn't answer, hiding behind Jolyne, trying really hard to make herself invisible. Eliza's lips twitched, but she didn't show any other reaction to Dahlia's actions.

"Quite the shy one, isn't she?" Eliza asked, mirth filling her voice, despite the twitch Jolyne had seen earlier. "Well, we must warn you that the guards are calling an early curfew tonight, on a count of two prisoners starting quite the commotion. We suggest heading to your cells quickly, as we do not wish to see prisoners awarded extra time for unnecessary reasons."

With that said, the priestess turned and left through the door she had entered, disappearing from their sight.

Leaving a frightened girl and a suspicious Jolyne behind, who was staring at the door with a fierce glare.

* * *

 _ **4 Hours Later**_

It had been a while since Jolyne was forced to let Dahlia be taken to her cell. She was laying in her bed, wide awake and unable to try and take a short rest.

Why? Because her mind kept moving toward the suspicious Priestess they had encountered earlier.

She wasn't even sure why she was suspicious of the woman, but no matter where her thoughts went, she couldn't trust her. Her interest in Dahlia was concerning, as was her knowledge of her own name.

So, even though she really had no reason to, she tied a string around Dahlia, who was only three cells below her in this vertical prison of negativity.

Her suspicions were well founded though, as she felt her string vibrate, and with it came voices.

More accurately, the muffled cries of Dahlia, and the opening of a cell.

She rushed over to the bars, looking down into the seemingly endless cells of Xibalbos. She heard the cell door close, as a large figure came out of the cell. He was gone the next second though, as he turned and ran down one of the many halls.

"Damn!" She whispered quietly, as she saw a wisp of blonde hair within the man's arms.

With no hesitation whatsoever, she began to unravel herself, using the flexibility the string gave her to squeeze through the bars. With her body still unraveled, she created a rope and tied it to the bars she had just moved through.

She then jumped over the bars and off of the ledge, making the rope long enough to reach three floors down. Since she had jumped outward, the rope shortly became taunt, stopping her outward movement.

Gravity quickly took over, as she fell in a arc directly onto the the floor Dahlia was on.

She saw someone move down the hallway, a much larger man with Dahlia over his shoulder, turn a corner. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she was off like a gun, chasing him down as fast as she could.

As soon as she turned the corner, she found three others ways to go, and was briefly lost. Luckily, Jolyne still had Dahlia ties at the end of her string, and was able to follow it with ease.

Even than, she would be able to hear her.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Jolyne heard Jacklyne shout through her string as the sound of impacts against someone's skin rung out. "I swear to whatever god that may or may not exist, I'm going to stab you in the fucki-"

Suddenly, Jacklyne stopped talking, and gave a gasp of pain and shock.

"We request your cooperation," A deep voice began to speak, his tone emotionless and robotic, like he was just repeating words. "And demand your silence."

Jolyne decided that she had had enough.

Unraveling her arms to the point they had holes in them, she had the string connected to Jacklyne thicken itself. Than, she began to pull on the string, trying to pull the girl out of the man's grasp.

However, her eyes widened in shock, as the same blue hands she had seen earlier pulled with her.

Pulling hard enough to nearly snap the string she used, the blue arms pulled hard enough to launch Jacklyne across the hall.

Running on instinct, Jolyne quickly created a safety net, being careful to make the string thick enough not to cut Jacklyne.

" _ **What is this thing!"**_

" _ **What did my Father… What did he give to me?!"**_

" _ **Am I controlling it? This String…"**_

She brought a hand to her head, trying to hold back the pain. Yet, just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

"Ooff!" Jacklyne suddenly cried as her body met Jolyne's net, before gravity took over.

Jolyne quickly made her way to catch the girl, making the string wrap itself back into her arms. As soon as she caught the smaller girl, she quickly placed her on her back and rushed towards their cells.

The giant wasn't one to take failure easy though, as she heard him chase them down the halls.

"You okay Jacklyne?" She looked back and asked the girl, running as quickly as she could with ninety pounds on her back.

"Peachy." The girl told Jolyne sarcastically, as she turned her head towards the giant man that had attacked her. "But as soon as I kick that guys ass, I'll be-"

Before she could even finish that sentence, she disappeared off of Jolynes back, who could only stare at the empty space.

She stopped and turned around, searching for the young girl within the long hallway.

She was quickly found in the arms of a second man, this one thinner and looking more like a runner than a warrior. In his arms was a feisty Jacklyne, who kept trying to get out of the man's arms. Right next to him was the large, muscular man, their expressions looking as empty as space. In fact, they were wearing the same thing, a royal purple cloak with a white button up shirt.

"The girl is ours, Jolyne Kujo," They both said simultaneously, as a deep chill went through her spine. "We shall not tolerate opposition. You may be related to Jotaro Kujo, but without him here, you're just another pretty face".

She felt her eyebrow twitch, but otherwise, she kept a calm expression

"Good grief," Jolyne told the two, preparing for anything these two might launch at her. "When will people learn…"

Quickly unraveling herself, wrapped the small one in a whole lot of string, making him unable to move. The big one, perhaps sensing that something was off, rushed her with his fist raised...

Only for her to wrap her hole riddled arms in string like chainmail armor, absorbing the attack like it was nothing.

"My brothers not the only one you need to worry about."

 _ **Stand Proud ~ Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3**_

The thin one within her net began to struggle, trying to escape with Jacklyne in hand. Said girl, using her spider limbs, attacked the man who had grabbed her.

Jolyne fought the bigger one as she did, keeping him from trying to grab Jacklyne and run. Using her agility to her advantage, Jolyne slide under the large man, before jumping to kick him in the back of the head.

However, it wasn't just her leg that attacked, but the mysterious blue limb that made a sudden appearance. Faster and far stronger than her own leg, it launched the larger man like he was nothing.

Unfortunately, her surprise and lack of attention had cost her.

Her surprise had loosened the string on the thinner kidnapper, who was blocking all of Jacklyne attacks with shocking speed. Sensing that whatever was holding him in place had loosened, the thin kidnapper ran almost faster than the eye could track.

With Jacklyne in his hands.

"Jacklyne!" Jolyne shouted, bringing back all of her string into her body, before rushing down the hallway.

Only for a large hand to grab her, and lift her above their head.

"You can deal with Pressure later," The large man spoke, as he quickly tried to slam Jolyne down on his knee. "But now you're dealing with us, Breakthru!"

Seeing what the large man was doing, Jolyne quickly unraveled herself as she was slammed onto his outstretched knee. As soon as her back met the knee, her string like body wrapped around it making the powerful slam totally ineffective.

The man, Breakthru, could only watch as Jolyne's entire body seemed to melt and wrap itself around his leg like a piece of rope. Than, he could only cry out in pain, as Jolyne tightened each individual thread.

"Than consider yourself dealt with." She told Breakthru, before finally cutting through the man's Aura…

And his Leg.

"AUGGGH!" The man screamed in agony, grabbing at the bleeding stomp that was his leg. He put his hand on the stump, trying to stop the bleeding in hopes of keeping himself alive.

Luckily, Jolyne wasn't a total bitch.

Using her Stand, she turned her body into a white tourniquet, pulling it tight enough to stop the most of the bleeding. With the tourniquet on, she used her string to cut off a part of the leg and stitch it on the wound.

He never stopped screaming through the entire process.

"Shut up!" She shouted at the man on the ground, as her string body became a gag, while she continued to stitch him up. "Your lucky I'm not doing anything else to you, or a lost leg would be the least of your worries!"

The man stopped shouting and went limp, knocked unconscious by a sudden blue limb that appeared from nowhere. Before she could get a better look at the limb, it disappeared just as he finished stitching.

"What the hell is going on." Jolyne asked herself, trying to make sense of the events that were occuring. "First the knife, now these strange memories? Not to mention the new… abilities."

' _Just what on Remnant was going on?'_

As she tried to think about it, she shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about these new occurrences. Right now was the time to chase after Dahlia and Jacklyne.

Besides, when she tried to dive into these new memories…

Something promised her that she would eventually find the answer.

So, ignoring her curiosity, she rushed down the hall that Pressure, the one who kidnaped Jacklyne, went.

As she did, she spread out her strings, searching for any sound that might lead her. As she did, she wondered where the usually strict robot guards were. Were they all defeated and destroyed, or perhaps the Priestess, Eliza Queen, had something to do with this.

The enemies that attacked her had the same verbal tic of saying 'we' instead of 'I', and seemed to be after Jacklyne just like Eliza. It fit…

But what did she do to these guys? They seemed more like puppets than people!

Her thoughts were interrupted, as one of her strings began to vibrate, mimicking the sound of breathing. As none of her other strings had made a similar noise, she followed the vibrating string, leading her down a hallway to the left.

She was surprised about what she had found.

Standing there was, without any better words for it, was a woman that would fit on the cover of a porn mag. She was wearing a royal purple stripe that covered her more than impressive bust, and a pair of tight cut off jeans. She had long straight blonde hair, with blue eyes and pale skin, making her other features stand out even more.

By her side was Pressure , who still wore his purple cape with white button up shirt. However, said shirt had many scratches on it, implying that Jacklyne did try to fight back.

The woman stood there, arms crossed under her breasts, and with an obviously fake smile. "We welcome you, Jolyne Kujo." The two spoke in unison, their tones expressionless despite their smiles. "We are impressed that you had managed to defeat Breakthru. However," Suddenly, their empty grins turned into empty glares, like dolls being given working eyelids. "Don't get cocky! Breakthru was the first, and the weakest of my Princes of the Universe. A failed experiment, not even able to hold a candle to Pressure and Rock It, let alone my Champion."

She glared at the woman, Rock It, though she knew that this wasn't who she was truly.

"What do you want with Jacklyne, Eliza!" She shouted, feeling the blue limbs appearing behind her back, invisible to all but her.

Rock It smiled, though she could it wasn't hers. Rather, it was the person who was controlling the girl.

"Oh?" Rock it and Pressure exclaimed, making something that vaguely resembled a surprised voice. "To think you would figure out it was we who were controlling our puppets. Truly, we have underestimated you."

"As a reward for your cunning, we shall answer your question." They both said simultaneously, as their expressions turned into kind and gentle smiles.

"What we want is not the girl, but the separate personalities Semblance."

Jolyne felt her eyes widen, before her expression quickly turned into one of pain.

" _ **This is the Star Platinum Disc! Truly, it's power is amazing…"**_

" _ **There are three things I need to take from you. My Father's memories, the Disc you just took from F.F, and your life!"**_

" _ **White Snake!"**_

The multiple memories assaulted her from within, yet, before she could even interpret what they could mean, she was already talking.

"How do you know about Jacklyne's Semblance!" She shouted at the two living puppets, as her string unraveled itself without her knowledge.

Now, some of you may be wondering something along the lines of 'how could reading emotions be useful to anyone.'. You'd be correct, reading emotions, while quite dangerous, wouldn't be as effective on the battlefield as you may think.

If she had _one_ Semblance.

Something must've been itching in the back of your mind, something along the lines of 'why would Dahlia, someone who was barely a teen, be sent to Xibalbos'?

The fact of the matter was…

Multiple Personality Disorder was _extremely dangerous_ in Remnant.

When one gets a separate personality, it is often described as your very soul ripping into different pieces. That wasn't inaccurate, as the trauma one must've been inflicted with could be described as Soul shattering.

But, one must wonder...

If the soul is split in half, wouldn't the _Semblance_ split with it?

The reason why Dahlia was sent to Xibalbos wasn't because of Jacklyne's violent tendencies…

It was because the wild, uncontrollable personality that was Jacklyne Hyde had a Semblance unknown to anyone but Jolyne, and just as uncontrollable.

The ability to _take emotions._

Dahlia's original Semblance was known as Sweet Emotion, and gave her the ability to read and affect emotions when they were one. However, when they split, their power became split as well, giving the two only an aspect of the original ability.

An incredibly strengthened aspect.

Where the original Semblance let Dahlia vaguely see emotions, she could now see them with perfect clarity. Where Dahlia could only slightly affect emotions, Jacklyne could now completely get rid of the ability to feel those emotions.

It was a dangerous Semblance, especially for someone who could be affected by a stray. Luckily, the emotions she takes are given to Dahlia, so when she switches with Jacklyne, the emotions are instantly returned.

However, if Eliza is willing to break into one of the most secure places on Remnant to get Jacklyne…

It couldn't possibly be good.

Eliza smiled through Rock It and Pressure, taunting her from beyond Jolyne's reach. "We have five Princes of the Universe, all with different abilities. Our Radio Ga Ga is able track Semblances that I would desire, but is unable to track the person or the place. Truly, it was by chance that we discovered young Dahlia almost two years ago. We were searching for the next person to serve our cause, and just as we were about give up, it appeared."

"A new Semblance, as if born for my needs, appeared just at the edge of Radio Ga Ga's range." She responde through her princes, as they gained almost a starry gaze. "It was perfect, beautiful even how fate had answered our plea. Yet, all was not perfect…"

"It took two years to track the girl down. We had to follow even the most obscure paths possible. It wasn't until a few months ago that we discovered that she was here, and it took even longer to plan our way around the guards and the robots. Despite that, I now have the key…"

"The key to our dream! Our, no, MY perfect paradise! A heaven where I am worshipped as a Goddess."

" _ **The Time for Heaven has finally arrived!"**_

" _ **I will give this ability the name… Stairway to Heaven!"**_

" _ **St-n- F-ee!"**_

Jolyne felt her head throb, as the fog in her mind cleared ever so slightly. Despite that, she made no moves to grab at her head, as she prepared to fight the two before her.

"All that's left is to kill you and use our Semblance, I Want it All, to make little Jacklyne follow our every command." She told her, making Rock It and Pressure look smug as she did.

Within the blink of an eye, Pressure was already in front of Jolyne, with a leg raised to kick her. Luckily, she didn't need to react, as the strange blue limbs defended against the powerful attack with ease.

Seeing her chance, she made her way to attack the the thin man, who didn't look like he could take a hit.

However, before her own arms could punch the man in front of her, Rock It go tin her way, taking the hit to the arm without even trying to block the attack.

For a second, Jolyne was confused by why the woman didn't even bother to block. Her question was quickly, however, as she felt an impact on her arm, caused by what appeared to be an invisible force.

Rock It and Pressure smiled, no doubt caused by Eliza, as Pressure quickly capitalized on Jolyne's confusion. Using his speed, he quickly drop kicked her in the stomach, launching her across the hall.

She gasped in pain, but was otherwise uninjured as the Blue arms had protected her from harm. Jolyne wasn't lucky enough to get a break though, as she quickly blocked another attack from Pressure, his speed making him hard to track. Once again, she tried to attack the man, but before she could even land hit, Rock It appeared out of nowhere and purposefully got hit in the nose.

As soon as the punch met her opponent, an invisible force attacked Jolyne as well, causing her to involuntarily tear up. Once again taking advantage of Jolyne's surprise, Pressure quickly kicked at the side of her head, launching her to the side.

Before she could crash into another wall, Jolyne quickly created a net, which caught her from behind. Than, using the collected force, she jumped off of her net, aiming straight for Pressure as she did.

The both of them seemed shock, though Jolyne figured that had something to do with Eliza's shock, as she launched herself towards Pressure. Quickly reaching the skinny man's side, she tried something new.

Instead of hitting him with her own arms, she focused on summoning the blue arms that had kept appearing before.

As soon as she did, the blue arms seemed to come out of her back, peppering the man in numerous invisible punches.

Rock It, who couldn't see the invisible fists and those was unaware of the danger, didn't move to intercept the attack.

That was a mistake on her part, as Pressure was quickly hit by the numerous punches of the blue limbs. Seeing her mistake, Rock It tried to move in between her invisible attacks, trying to to cause damage to Jolyne's own attacks.

However, much to to Jolyne's surprise, the limbs separated into halves, moving around Rock It with ease, but continuing their assault on Pressure. However, such an assault couldn't last forever, as Pressure pulled away out of the blue arm's range. Using his speed, he made his way around Jolyne and Rock It, planning to attack Jolyne's blindspot.

However, Jolyne had already set up a carefully spun web around her, so she could hear and sense when such things would happen. Without even looking, she spun kick the man trying to sneak up on her.

Seeing this, Rock It tried to attack Jolyne, perhaps in an attempt to give Pressure a second to recuperate and attack Jolyne together.

Yet, as Rock It tried to punch Jolyne, her throat had a visible red line around it, constricting the girls breathing. What she couldn't see was the string wrapped around her throat and hand, as her own punch tightened the string around her throat.

However, despite Rock It's Semblance forcing her to feel twice as much pain (as she was causing her own wounds and thus they were deflecting back at her), she kept trying to attack Jolyne, as if she didn't feel pain.

Perhaps this was what Eliza meant by Breakthru being the weakest of her creations. When he was harmed, he would scream and be distracted by his injuries, and wouldn't be able to push as hard.

Eliza must've done something to take their ability to feel pain, unlike with Breakthru. What she did, Jolyne wasn't sure, but she would sooner die than let this happen to Dahlia and Jacklyne.

So, she made sure to wrap her strings around Rock It's wrists and neck tight, causing her to be harmed with each attack. She also attached strings to Pressures legs and arms, tying them together so he couldn't move.

In fact…

She wrapped Pressure in tons of string, before hanging him up on the ceiling like a flesh punching bag, even though it limited her options with her strings. Than, with only a thought, the blue arms came out, and began using Pressure as a punching bag.

She watched as the blue arms repeatedly punched Pressure, practically smashing the man into the ceiling with each punch. As she let the blue arms do their work, she tightened the restraints on Rock It, who still kept trying to hit her.

Seeing as how this method would take too long, Jolyne created what was the equivalent to a giant slingshot, as the Blue Arms automatically pulled it back with barely a thought. Than, the Arms quickly let go, launching Rock It across the room with enough force to shatter the wall behind her.

She never reached the wall though, as Jolyne created a sting net, that cut into Rock It's Aura with ease, making a deep cut into her back.

Jolyne pulled on the string wrapped around Rock It's body, so that she wouldn't die from being cut in half. She than unraveled the binds holding Pressure, who seemed to be already unconscious from all of the blue arm's attacks. The two limp bodies connected in the air, falling in a clump on the ground.

Without even a thought, the blue arm's ripped one of the steel beams off of the wall, bending it into a makeshift circle around Pressure and Rocket. The two could no longer move, as the arms unraveled into string and returned to her body.

Despite the many questions she still had over what these blue ams were, she continued forward, rushing to find where Eliza had placed Dalia.

For the second time that day, she extended her strings outwards, attaching them to the walls in hopes to find any sound within the silent prison.

She didn't need to listen hard though, as a familiar scream echoed throughout the prison, one filled with pain and suffering.

"JACKLYNE!" Jolyne cried out, rushing down the halls of the prison, looking for any sign of where the young girl might be.

She extended her strings, sensing for where the the vibrations of sound were coming from, ignoring her own breath and slamming feet.

One of the strings twitched, as it received the words of the bitch, Eliza Queen.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Eliza asked who she assumed was Jacklyne, as the sound of gasping reached Jolyne through the String. "All you had to do is accept our offer, and no pain more will come to you."

"F-Fuck you…" Jacklyne said weakly, sounding as if someone had ripped out her very soul.

"Oh," Eliza sighed, sounding almost disappointed with Jacklyne, as she gave a small 'tsked'. " It seems we must now be rid of your Attitude child."

Jolyne turned the corner, following the ever growing sound of Eliza and Jacklyne speaking to one another. Ahead of her, she saw a thick oak door, beautifully engraved, like one you would see in a church. Remembering what Eliza had been wearing the last time she had seen her, she assumed that she, Jacklyne, and her two other Princes must be their.

So, without any hesitation, she busted through the door with the help of the blue arms, practically launching the doors off of their hinges.

There, she saw Jacklyne tied to a post in front of Eliza Queen with a knife in her hands, stained in blood. By the 'Queen's' side was a short and thin man, with blank eyes like all of Eliza's other minions. He was wearing an outfit much like Pressure and Breakthru, though this one fit his much smaller body.

However, what really drew her attention, was the man standing right next to Eliza.

If Breakthru was the Rook, Pressure the KNight, and Rock It the Bishop, Than this man was the King.

Standing at what had to had to be six feet four inches, was a brown haired and tanned skin that reminded her quite a bit of Jotaro. Even his seemingly emotionless glare was exactly the same, though she could see what looked like laugh line, suggesting he was more emotional than her brother. He wore a purple unclosed vest, showing off his muscular arms and chest, with matching pants.

However, what Jolyne couldn't begin to understand…

Was why a much older version of her brother kept overlapping the man in front of her, as she brought a hand to her head.

The man looked towards where Joyne stood, one of the few actions Jolyne was sure wasn't automated by Eliza's influence, before turning to said woman.

"My Queen," The man spoke, actually bowing towards Eliza like a knight would his queen. "We have an intruder. Do you wish me to intervene?"

"That will be unnecessary, my Champion," Eliza told the man, who she now knew as Champion, as she turned towards Jolyne with a smile. " This will be over rather quickly."

"I must say, Jolyne Kujo," Eliza began with a fake smile, as Joyne felt her anger rise as a the form of a man in priest robes overlapped her. "You and your ability continues to astound me. Though we are unable to see this Semblance you call 'Stand', it's power and versatility is extraordinary. When little Jacklyne joins what's left of our Princes of the Universe, we will be sure to add you to our collection."

"I don't care you bitch," Jolyne responded simply, as she had one of her strings move quickly towards where Jacklyne was tied up. "Release Jacklyne, before I pummel what's left of you and your so called 'Princes'!"

Eliza merely laughed, grabbing at her sides as if she had heard the best joke of her life. "Truly, the bravado of the Kujo's still baffles us. You are so much like your brother, it is honestly infuriating to no end."

Jolyne could only raise her eyebrows in shock, as the woman sneered as she mentioned her brother. This only pulled Jolyne's curiosity further, as it became harder to focus one getting her string to free Jacklyne.

"But enough about that, we're sure you're wondering how I created our Princes, correct?" She quickly changed the subject, as Jolyne became extremely suspicious of the sudden change. "It is actually much easier than it seems."

"Our Semblance, I Want it All, allows us to take whatever we wish from someone, as long as they accept the trade of their own free will. Though we are unable to use what is taken, anything we give to our Princes, or anyone else for that matter, is free to use it at their leisure."

"So, piece by piece, we took everything away from our Princes. Their fears, love, attitude, anger happiness, until they were naught but empty husks with no emotions to be found. With nothing to act upon, their free will was useless, and thus easy to take from them. Than, using a hive mind we had implemented into our own minds using Semblance from the Atlas Military. It was frightening how easy it was to have someone under General Ironwood to create it for us, especially when we took their Suspicion.

"However, this process takes far too long, and we will die long before we can create the perfect Heaven for us. Until that is, we found little Jacklyne, who can take emotions without so much as a thought."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Jolyne asked, as she was about to release Jacklyne from where she was, who she noticed was unusually silent. "What use would telling me such information be?"

"Oh?" Eliza asked, as she smiled like she knew something. "Well that's an easy answer."

"So I can take away your Will to Fight."

With that said, Eliza stuck out her hand and seemed to grab something out of the air. Royal Purple Aura glowed around her hand, and as soon as the hand closed…

A part of Jolyne felt empty.

"What the hell!?" Jolyne cried, as she felt like she was walking through a park with nothing on her mind but the day ahead of her.

"She shouldn't be a problem anymore." Eliza spoke simply, as she turned back towards Jacklyne with a keen eye. "Though, we should keep an eye on her our Champion. There is no telling what she may be able to do. Perhaps you should just knock her unconscious, so she is no threat to our plan."

"Understood, my Queen." Champion spoke simply, as he slowly walked up to Jolyne, looking bigger with every step he took.

Seeing how he was right in front her, Jolyne cut the ropes that held Jacklyne, giving her the chance to run. Than, she rushed Champion, preparing to attack him to distract everyone while Jacklyne ran.

Only to find she couldn't even make a fist.

Before she even had a chance to be shocked over this fact, Champion charged her. With a tight fist, he struck Jolyne on the cheek.

It would seem the blue arms had other plans though, as they defended against the attack with ease.

With the distraction of Champions attack being stopped in mid air, Jolyne made distance, looking at where Jacklyne was previously.

Her eyes widened in shock though, as Jacklyne just stood there with a lost look in here eye.

"A good effort, Jolyne," Eliza spoke up, as she put a hand on Jacklyne's shoulder and forced her to her side. "But we already made sure that our little gift couldn't possibly leave our sights without any help. We only had to tie her up to take the Will to Escape, not much else."

' _Damn it!'_ Jolyne thought to herself, as the blue arms quickly blocked all of the attacks from Champion. ' _I can't fight back, and I can't even get Jacklyne to run and get someone to help! I'm lucky to have Ston-"_

Before she could even process what was going on, the arms stopped before blocking Champions attack. She stared wide eyed, as the fist she was sure would be blocked slammed into her face.

Even with her Aura activated, Jolyne felt as if she was hit by a truck, as her form was launched across the room like a ragdoll. As quickly as she could, she created a net behind her, absorbing the energy from what was going to be a painful landing.

She unraveled the net she had just created, landing on her feet and paying attention to her surroundings. However, just like before, Champion took his time to move towards her, knowing that there was no reason to rush.

"Well than," Eliza began, before turning to Jacklyne with a high and mighty smile. "Let us continue what we were doing before, Sweet Emotion."

With that, Eliza gave Jacklyne what looked like a treasure trove of gold and jewels, which the girl took easily into her hands. Than, Eliza grabbed at the air, as her hand turned purple.

And from this far away, Jolyne could see a tear roll down Jacklyne's face.

"There!" Eliza screamed in what seemed to be joy, as she actually gave a quick and short clap for herself. Though, from what Jolyne could see, she seemed exhausted, like whatever she traded for was worth more than its weight in gold.

"Now that useless personality won't be able to hold on to the emotions you take, our little Sweet Emotion!"

Jolyne froze as she heard this, even as the large man that was Champion was right in front of her.

At first, she couldn't even begin to understand what Eliza was talking about, nor why for the first time ever, Jacklyne cried. But as it began to dawn on her…

The fog within her mind shattered like glass.

"Now, you will be the perfect tool to help us create our perf-". Eliza began, seeming to be genuinely happy that she had just taken the soul of an innocent little girl.

Only to be interrupted by what Jolyne had to say, with a tone filled with anger and, surprisingly, annoyance.

"Yare Yare Dawa."

Jolyne watched as Eliza turned in shock, as instead of the hopeless girl who couldn't even fight back…

Now stood what could only be described as a warrior, with no intention of holding back.

"Of course they would come back after the worst possible situation had occured," Jolyne said with a shake of her head, as Champion could only stare at the seemingly new person in front of him. "Not that I'm complaining though. After all…."

"I can finally use my full strength."

The two, Eliza and Champion, stared at her as if she had grown a second head. However, Jolyne only gave them a glare…

As the memories from a time thought lost to her returned in full force.

The Prison, Hermes, Emporio, Foo Fighters, Weather Report, Anasui, Pucci, Her Father.

Their Failure.

Everything flowed through her, as old memories synced with new memories, and all of her experience returned.

However, out of everything that returned, something stood out.

The name of the partner her father, Jotaro Kujo, gave her so she could protect herself in that prison.

The name of her Stand.

" _ **STONE FREE!"**_

 _ **Stardust Crusaders ~ Simpsonill Remix**_

Feeling that something was wrong, Champion attacked Jolyne, using a powerful punch in an attempt to knock her out. However, he was met with great resistance, as she finally showed herself to Jolyne's eyes.

Standing in front of Jolyne, blocking the attack made by Champion, was none other than her Stand, _**Stone Free**_. She stood there, holding Champions hand in her own, as her metal fingers and blue arms absorbed the impact with ease.

Her Stands entire body was blue with golden metal balls all across her body, like a weapon that could be used with her entire body. Her forearms, biceps, shoulders were the only parts that weren't blue, as they seemed to be made of metal string. What looked like a top that matched the blue cloth around her, covering the chest that was exactly Jolyne's size. The Stand's face had four metal disc coming out of the top of metal head, moving below the stands lips. What seemed to be ears came out of the side of her head, which looked more like cones coming out of her ears. Over her her eyes were a pair of emerald green sunglasses, completely covering her eyes from view.

With Champion in _**Stone Free's**_ grasp, she used her deceptively powerful strength to throw Champion across the room.

Eliza and Champion stared with wide eyes, as what seemed to be an invisible force launched him across the room like a ragdoll. _**Stone Free**_ wasn't done, however, as using the same String powers as Jolyne had, she launched her her fist through the air and hit him with a mighty cry.

" _ **ORAAAAA!"**_ Her Stand cried, as the fist hit Champion downwards in the stomach, forcing him to hit the ground at high speeds. His huge frame combined with the speed _**Stone Free**_ launched him at created a crater in the stone floor.

"That's not possible!" Eliza cried, as she watched her perfect creation stand up, with quite a bit of Aura knocked away from the attack. "You shouldn't be able to think about harming Champion, much less launch him across the room! You shouldn't even be able to fight!"

"Who said I was fighting?" Jolyne told Eliza simply, glaring at the woman before her. "I'm just telling _**Stone Free**_ what to do, that's all."

"What are you talking abo-" Eliza began, before her eyes suddenly widened, as she turned towards Radio Ga Ga. "That's-! Your Semblance! It evolved!"

"Well, you're half right," Jolyne responded with a smug attitude, as she saw Champion move from the corner of her eye. "Yet, you're also completely wrong."

Before Champion could fully get the drop on her, _**Stone Free**_ turned…

And punched every inch of the man in front of her.

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**_

Unable to even comprehend what was going on, Champion was struck with blows equal to that of speeding cars. Realizing the blows were too tough for him to defend against, he jumped back, looking for someway to attack her.

However, he was pulled back, as _**Stone Free**_ tied her string around him, trapping him in place. Using a few of the ceiling decorations, _**Stone Free**_ hung the man's form into the air. Than, forming her own arms on the string, she repeatedly punched Champion, shattering his Aura with each blow.

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAO- !"**_

Jolyne raised an eyebrow, as she felt her own knuckles bruise with every impact of _**Stone Free's**_ punches. She watched with careful eyes, looking to see what was causing the Stand, who has hit things much tougher than Aura, to be injured.

She saw it, if only briefly. Champion's Aura glowed, a bright purple she noticed, as she felt her string strain from trying to hold him up.

Before she could unravel from him, a few of her strings snapped, as she felt her own flesh snap off. She didn't wince though, as she focused on unraveling her string from Champions body.

As soon as the last string was free, Champion feel like a rock, smashing into the floor. However, instead landing gently like she had assumed, he created a crater, as he could barely lift himself up.

Than, he once again glowed a bright purple, as he easily lifted himself out of the crater he had made.

"Don't get to cocky, Jolyne," Eliza told her with a sick grin, as she grabbed Jacklyne's arms. "Even if you now have a way to fight back, our Champion would never lose. He is our perfect creation, a slave to his own free will, loyal and helplessly in love with us. His Semblance is one of the most powerful we have seen, letting him raise one of his attributes or skills at any given time. You stand no chance!"

' _Raising attributes…'_ Jolyne thought to herself, watching as Champion brushed off some dust on his shoulder. ' _Not specific, meaning he can do anything. He must've increased his density, making it hurt to hit him, and increase his weight. This ability is…'_

Before she could finish her thoughts, Champion rushed Jolyne after glowing once again. Suddenly, his speed grew way more than twice of what she had expected.

' _Going to be so easy to exploit.'_

Champions legs were suddenly tied together, tripping him over his own feet and crashing into the ground face first. Before he could even wonder what was going on, Jolyne tied him tight with her string once again.

Glowing once again, Champion stood himself up without his arms, and suddenly gained the strength way above what he had had before. He flexed his muscle, ripping out of the string she had made…

Or so he thought.

Suddenly loosening the tight grip of her string, Champion busted out quickly from her grasp. However, he was met with a surprise, as something tightened around his legs.

More specifically, his Achilles Tendon.

His own strength cut the tendons in half, causing him to to start bleeding and fall to the ground in a heap. However, it would seem Eliza stole his ability to feel pain, as he barely gave a reaction.

Before he could increase his defense, she gave a quick order to _**Stone Free**_ , who was on the job not even a millisecond later.

And she got to work.

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**_

 _ **Stone Free**_ struck sensitive vital areas, pressure points, even hitting him in the head enough times to knock him out. She didn't let up, hitting every possible inch of Champion, who still tried to stand himself up with fruitless abandon.

Realizing that it wouldn't work, Champion tried to punch her Stand, hoping to stop the unending blows. However, his punch only caused the strings of rope attached around his chest to tighten. His Aura shattered, as the string that wrapped around him broke his ribs, which started stabbing into his lungs.

With that, _**Stone Free**_ gave one last strike, knocking the Champion out, as he glowed purple one last time.

Seeing as how the Champion was unmoving, she turned to Eliza with a powerful glare. Eliza flinched within her sight, as she took a step back out of fear.

With a hint of desperation in her eyes, Eliza looked around, trying to find anyway to escape. Her eyes seemed to shine with glee, however, as she to the only Prince she had left, Radio Ga Ga.

Before Jolyne could silently command _**Stone Free**_ to finish Eliza off, said woman gestures an open palm towards her last Prince. The hand glowed purple, as Radio Ga Ga did soon after, as what looked like a green Aura was placed around him.

Than, Radio Ga Ga did something shocking, which caused Jolyne to freeze and stare.

Radio Ga Ga took the plain sword in his hands…

And brought it to his neck, drawing blood as he put the blade an inch into his skin, barely cutting the vein.

"Don't take a step closer, Jolyne Kujo," Eliza commanded her, a hideous sneer forming on her face."If we see you move so much as an inch, Radio Ga Ga, as well as the new Soul inhabiting him, will die before you can even blink."

Jolyne remained still, recognizing what she meant by 'New Soul', and watched as Eliza began to rub the top of Jacklyne's head. Like a pet lover would a small puppy.

"Now you can sit there and watch, as we remove everything from your little friend, and force you to join us. We think the name Breakfree will fit quite nicel-"

Yet, both Jolyne and Eliza could only stare in shock, as the two people that were once right in front of them…

Disappeared in an instant.

"WHAT!" Eliza cried out, looking everywhere for the girl that was quite literally in her arms. "Who dares to take what is ours!"

However, Jolyne didn't care about what was being said, nor even where Eiza was looking.

All she could do…

Was stare at the large shadow directly behind Eliza, holding an unconscious Radio Ga Ga, and a bewildered Jacklyne.

"Yare Yare Daze…"

Eliza turned around fast enough to give her whiplash, as she to stared wide-eyed at the large form of Jotaro Kujo. Before she could even respond, a fist came out of nowhere, slamming into the woman's stomach, launching her into Jolyne. Seeing this, she merely backhanded the woman into the ground on instinct, still staring at her father. No brother.

Shit. This was going to be weird.

"I came here to tell my dau- sister some bad news during visiting hours," Her Father/Brother began, who stuttered for the first time she had ever seen. " Instead, I find the guards running, the robots missing their sense of duty, and my sister nowhere to be found in her cell."

"Not only that, after Jonathan went to try and contact General Ironwood, I find three unconscious bodies on the way here, a little girl with a dazed look in her eyes, and a man with a sword in his neck."

"So tell me," Jotaro asked, stepping towards the pile that was Eliza Queen, his hat putting a shadow over his eyes. " Anything I'm missing, you damn stalker."

"Stalker?" Jolyne asked, turning to face Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

"About three years ago," Jotaro began with a sigh, throwing the unconscious Radio Ga Ga to the side, and placing Jacklyne gently on the ground. "This bitch kept following me around like a damn puppy, trying to get my attention through the strangest methods. Waving, sending emails, hanging on my arm at random times, even tried to seduce me once, before I threw her out my window in her so-called 'sexy-underwear'. It got to the point where I had to literally look her in the eye and threaten to put her in the hospital for years. Even than, I swore she only got excited by the prospect."

Jolyne turned to Jotaro with wide eyes as he told her this, before she punched him in the arm.

"You've had a stalker for over three years and you didn't tell me!" She shouted with a fiery glare, as Jotaro turned a lazy glare towards her, which barely held some annoyance.

"If I had told you, you would've sent her to the hospital, which would only cause complications." Jotaro told her simply, as he picked up Eliza by the neck of her clothes, as she gazed in fear at the man in front of her. "Besides, she's not worth the trouble."

"Whatever," Jolyne said simply, turning towards the woman who had caused way too many problems today. "Let's just get this over with."

"Couldn't agree more." Jotaro responded stoically, as he prepared a fist to attack the woman in front of him.

"W-wait!" Eliza cried, waving her hands back and forth in an attempt to stop them, as she faced a hand towards Radio Ga Ga, and grabbed at the air. Than, she faced the hand towards Jacklyne, and released what was in her grasp.

Before she even knew it, Jacklyne actually looked like she was alive again, as she glared at Eliza with a fierce hatred.

"I am going to murder you, you loose bitch!" Jacklyne shouted, as she practically lunged at Eliza with all the finesses of a steam roller. Before she could even get her hands on the so called Queen, Jotaro grabbed her by the spider legs, holding her back quite a bit.

Jolyne also felt her own fighting spirit return, as she was finally able to make a fist of her own once again.

"E-everything that was once yours has been returned!" Eliza stuttered in fear, putting her hands up in surrender. "W-we promise to never come after the girl again, honest! Just leave us be, and we will never come after you again."

Jotaro and Jolyne only glared at Eliza, who felt her own fear rising with each passing second. Than they finally made a move…

As they shook both of their heads in unison.

 _ **Stardust Crusaders OST**_

"Yare Yare Daze/Dawa." They both said in unison, as Jolyne gave a swift but powerful punch, dealing a great blow to Eliza's Aura.

"Like I would believe you," Jolyne began to say, grabbing Eliza out of her fathers/brothers grip, as _**Stone Free**_ appeared behind her back. "You have already caused me enough annoyance for one day. Now…"

"How do we deal with people we don't like, Tou-san?" She asked Jotaro, using the term for father in Japanese, more as a test to see whether or not this was, in fact, the father she remembered.

Jotaro turned to her with a raised eyebrow, as a pit formed within her stomach.

Only to see Jotaro grin with his eyes, before glaring at Eliza Queen.

"We start…"

Just then, a second Stand appeared next to her own, brimming with enough power to run a city. Than simultaneously…

"...by punching them!" They cried together, both of them giving a glare that would cause any man to piss himself in fear.

 _ **Stone Free**_ and _**Star Platinum**_ moved together, both punching Eliza in the chin with their left and right hand respectfully.

Eliza was launched across the room at a breakneck speed, unable to stop herself in the air. She didn't need to, however, as Jolyne wrapped her in a ridiculous amount of string, making her look like a cocoon.

"Is this the spot?" Jolyne asked, as she crouched down to get ready for the final blow.

"Yeah, right there." Jotaro responded in his forever stoic tone, pointing right at the cocoon as he did.

"This is the best…" They began together, as she pulled on the cocoon with all of her might, making the person within rocket towards.

"Punching Angle!"

 _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **ORA**_ **ORA** _ **!**_ "

 _ **Star Platinum**_ and _**Stone Free**_ punched in perfect sync, hitting areas with enough strength to crush buildings in their palms. They didn't let up, crushing every bone and bruising every pore in the 'Queens' body.

Until finally, she couldn't take anymore.

* * *

 _ **Name: Eliza Queen**_

 _ **Semblance: I Want it All**_

 _ **Weapons: Princes of the Universe**_

 _ **Status: Retired**_

* * *

 _ **3 Days Later**_

She woke up early on her last day of prison, remaining unmoving and still so none of the robots could possibly see her.

It had been three days since the incident with Eliza and her Princes of the Universe, and about two and a half since General Ironwood showed up and nearly popped a vein shouting at his warden. By the end of it, the Warden was as pale as snow, and could barely stand on his shaking legs.

After that, the General had offered me a year off of my sentence for helping catch Eliza, who had been kidnapping people and forcing them on her side. Luckily, it seems that after they had defeated Eliza, she had released everything she had taken from everyone, as all of her Princes tried to return to their normal lives.

Taking the opportunity, she was able to convince the general to let Dahlia and Jacklyne free along with her.

Still, through all of this was great, and she had anticipated this day for years, she still felt a great deal of sadness.

Her Uncle, George Joestar, was dead.

She could only imagine how her mother (technically grandmother) was taking the loss. She could only imagine her cousins grief over his death, and the pressure Jonathan was going through taking over the business.

But most of all, she couldn't even imagine how everyone was taking their… situation.

No matter how many strange things she came across on her own adventure, the idea of suddenly remembering the a separate self's memories from a different dimension, was just…

Bizarre.

For the entirety of her free time, she tried to sort through every memory, trying to understand the difference between the worlds and separating them into different categories. Even then, she kept confusing even the simplest of things, like calling Scrolls phones, and so on.

So for someone who was as old as Joseph, who lived to be almost 90 years old, she could only imagine how difficult it was to separate the two different sets of memories.

However, instead of worrying about the future and everyone's grief...

" _Prisoner Fe40536."_ One of the robots called from the entrance of her cell, to which Jolyne turned to see one of the many robots in the prison. " _You are scheduled to leave in ten minutes. Collect your things and prepare for your release."_

She'll focus on the pure elation she was feeling at this moment…

And prepare for the coming storm.

* * *

 **Stand Name: Stone Free**

 **Stand Type: Combination (Close Range, Integrated)**

 **Ability:**

 **~String Decomposition: Stone Free gives Jolyne the ability to unravel her body into strings and completely manipulate them. With this, she is able to create a thin, silk-like string that has the sharpness of a knife. Though a single thread may be fairly weak Stand wise, she is able to spin a net strong enough to even trap Star Platinum, if only for a while! The string is also able to work like a muscle, giving it the ability to "grip" onto other objects.**

 **Meshing the string together, she is able to create Stone Free's true form. It should also be noted that Jolyne is supernaturally flexible thanks to her string body. However, she cannot safely unravel herself beyond 70 percent. When she is 'unwound' to this point, she is even able to fit into someone's mouth! The longest she can create her strings safely is 24m or 78 feet.**

 **Combat:**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: C**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

 **Eliza Queen- Semblance: I Want it All: With a simple trade, Eliza is able to take whatever she wishes at a large cost of Aura. The fairer the trade for what she wants, the less Aura it will cost and vice versa. She can also give metaphysical things, like emotions or a Hive Mind. The same is also true for taking things. The trade activates when the opposing person willing takes what is offered. This could range from a simple information trade, such as giving your name, to trading emotions or objects. What Eliza takes is forever taken until she willingly gives it back, and what she gives can be taken back, as long as it isn't to the original person. She can only take from sentient beings with freewill.**

 **Princes of the Universe:**

 **Champion: Boosts his or others attributes in a number of ways. However, it can only be one Attribute per person, unless he removes it.**

 **Breakthru: Increase strength, and vitality. Champion has increased this to five times his average strength.**

 **Pressure: Twice the normal Speed, and Maneuverability. Because of Champions help, his speed is now multiplied by itself. Ex. If he can naturally run 12 miles per hour, he can run 12 times that.**

 **Rock It: The ability to reflect weak attacks of any kind, though she will still feel them. Because of Champion, her Reflective abilities have increased to deflect much stronger attacks, though she will still feel the attacks.**

 **Radio Ga Ga: In a radius of 45 yards, he is able to detect the Semblance of another person. With Champions help, he can detect up to a mile. He can only detect Semblances though, not their location or who has it. Like a movie but everything in the background is white, and the character is just an outline.**

 **Click** **Here!** **/E0bkZnQksVQ**

 **After that, read this, all the way down.**

* * *

"I don't believe this!"

Jackal Black, a large man in his mid forties, slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him, making everyone in the room flinch. He was dressed nicely, with arms that looked like they could carry mountains! His face looked like that of the stereotypical bad guy, as if pure malice radiated from it. His figure was practically made to fight, and he definitely had some combat potential.

Despite that, he hated fighting with a passion. There was one thing, and _only_ one thing that he was truly passionate about.

Gambling.

"We had three weeks to plan this, twenty seven scouts, and over 6'000 people planning on watching, and you couldn't even find me a twentieth participant _!"_ He shouted his head off, glaring at everything in the room.

"Si-i-r!" His head of department started, quivering in his boots like the canary caught by the cat. "W-we tried, but we-"

"I don't want excuses!" Jackal shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone flinch as he stood to his full height of 6'11. "I want answers! How couldn't you get a twentieth contestant!"

If there was one thing that he hated, it was excuses for jobs that should be done.

"Sir," His advisor Tex S. Holem spoke up, calming down the giant that was his boss.

The woman could be described as average, with average black hair, body, height and glasses. The only thing that could be described as above average about her was her eyes, which were a stunning clear blue, and her expensive looking suit.

"We should have them explain themselves before we jump to conclusions." She told him, putting a hand on his stomach to figuratively keep him back, as his chest was to high for her to reach.

Jackal glared at Tex for a second, before he sighed and sat back down. He wasn't the only to sign though, as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"You got five seconds to explain."

"Sir," One of his worker began, taking the time limit seriously. "The problem is that we can't find twenty people who would willfully participate."

"What do you mean?" Jackal asked, a dangerous edge hidden in his confused voice. Promising if it wasn't a reasonable answer, he'd put the man in the nearest grave.

"Sir, with all due respect, what you have planed here is similar to suicide." The man said honestly, as everyone but Jackal and Tex nodded. "You are expecting twenty people to race fifteen miles across open plains with nothing but their Semblance to defend against Grimm. Sure, the Prize money is big, more than some people make in years, but people want to live and spend that money! You can't expect twenty people to willing come and race on h-"

"All right, all right!" Jackal told them all, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I get the picture. So, because this race is too dangerous, not enough people signed up, huh?" He asked them, closing his eye in thought. "Damn shame."

"Umm," Jackal opened his eyes, as he heard one of the new heads of office speak up. "There actually was enough people who sighed u-" The man never finished his sentence, as once again, Jackal stood up with a roar.

"Than why the hell are you coming to me saying we don't have enough racers!" Jackal roared, his voice almost shaking the entire room.

"Sir, we can't let him race!" One of his Employees shouted back, as everyone turned to the woman in shock. "He's… He'-"

"It's better if you see it for yourself sir." One of the men in the room stated, before pulling out his Scroll and sending him the form.

As soon he got the file, he opened it and read through it as fast as he could. Tex, looking over his shoulder as he sat, finished before Jackal could even finish half of it.

What surprised Jackal, was seeing Tex's face pale and her eyes widen in shock. It quickly morphed into a saddened look, as she turned to the brave woman with sympathy in her eyes.

Ignoring the looks directed to the woman, he kept reading, before raising his eyebrow at one of the entries within the document.

Specifically, within the physical test.

" ' _Permanently paralyzed from the waist down. Any attempts of Cybernetic legs will end in failure, as the nerves in his legs and spine have been damaged beyond repair, and are unable to safely connect with any sort of outside stimuli. '_ " He looked up from the file, gazing at everyone in his office. "He's a cripple."

"Sir!" Tex said from the side, as the woman who shouted at him from before flinched with tears in her eye. "...read the rest of it…"

Once again, he raised an eyebrow, before reading the rest of of document.

Only to raise the other eyebrow, as he saw the mother of the man he had just called a cripple.

He turned to the woman, Anne if what he read was correct, sharing a small look of pity in his expression.

As well as an apology.

"Put him in." Jackal stated simply, as everyone turned towards him in absolute shock.

 _ **Roundabout ~ Yes**_

"Sir!" Tex started to say, looking just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "How cou-"

"No!" Anne shouted in desperation, as she made her way to the much bigger man. "Y-you can't, he'll die out there!"

He ignored the woman in front of him, as he turned to Tex. "He's within the age limit, _and_ he signed the contract, correct?"

"Yes, bu-" Tex began, before she was interrupted by Anne, in her desperate attempt to make him change his mind.

"He can't get on a horse!" She cried, as she tried to shake the larger man in a vain attempt to intimidate him. "He can't do this race, he'll die trying! Please!"

"Doesn't matter," he told her, crushing any hope she had within her that he would change his mind. "He signed the contract. He _has_ to race, otherwise he'll have to pay the fine for breaking it. With money I know neither of you have."

He turned away from the woman, opening his Scroll once more. Their, he saw a picture of the man of the hour, dressed in a strange but stylishly way.

However, he didn't care about the clothes, the face, or the body. Instead, he looked into his eyes, staring deeply into the picture.

What he saw impressed him.

Within the man's eyes was a pitch black flame, signifying his determination to do anything to achieve what he wanted.

From all the Gambling rings Jackal had ever seen, there was always one player considered the worst, but kept making fantastic calls despite the odds. That was an underdog...

 _And Johnny Joestar looked like one hell of an underdog!_

* * *

 _ **That's right! After some consideration and thinking, my Brother and I have decided to add the last two JoJo's to the lineup of characters!**_

 _ **The next one should take no less than a few weeks, what with school and such, so be on the lookout!**_

 _ **With that, see you in the next chapter!**_


	8. The Crippled Racer

_**Desperate for an answer, this young man traveled across the continent for the solution to his problem. His regrets and hopes equally massive, he will do anything to gain the answer he seeks. This is the story of the second time he regained his ability to walk.**_

 _ **The Crippled Racer**_

* * *

If there was one thing that Johnny Joestar was sure of about himself, it was that he absolutely despised pity.

Sure, it was a natural human emotion. Especially when they see a man in a wheelchair strolling up to the practice course. Didn't mean he liked it, but it was merely expected.

That didn't stop him from glaring at the majority of the people talking behind his back.

' _Poor kid this, poor kid that. Shut up!'_ Johnny Joestar thought with a burning passion. Wheeling himself to his horse as fast as possible, hopefully avoiding more of those cursed gazes.

Johnny Joestar was a small and skinny man, a perfect body for a horse racer. His light blue clothing stylish as he could make it, while keeping it fairly light. His main way of dress and combat being a bunch of Stars and Stripes. A handkerchief was wrapped around his head, hiding chestnut blonde hair, with a horseshoe decorating the very front of it. His lips were styled with blue makeup, same as his finger nails. Sure it was a little girly, but that didn't matter to Johnny.

He was a genius of the racing fields, capable of beating the fastest of horses with his mind alone.

So of course, he had to throw it all away. ' _For a blonde whore no less',_ Johnny remembered his supposed 'friends' saying.

A single bullet was all it took to simultaneously end his career and way of life.

His mind wandered to the first time he woke up. No one at his bedside to cheer him up, or anything else of the sort. Not his asshole of a Father, nor his pitying Mother. No, it was him and him alone.

And that fact stuck with Johnny. The loneliness that he had now constantly felt.

Even now, his mother could barely look at him! His Father, a deadbeat who changed his last name cause he married a distant cousin of the Joestars, was sickened by him. Even bailed once he fully got out of the hospital, leaving his wife, Johnny's mother, the bill. And everyone else, they couldn't' stop looking at him in either pity or trying to ridicule him.

The only kind of comforting presence Johnny felt, came from a long distant memory of his dead brother.

But even that brought with it guilt.

Truly, Johnny Joestar had nothing to live for. Nothing at all.

Until one day, he had heard of two things. A horse race that would accept anyone as a racer, and a prize that would not only allow him and his mother to live like kings after paying the hospital debt…

But, most importantly, get safe passage to a certain man in Patch.

Josuke Higashikata, son of Tomoko Joestar. The man with the ability to heal anything, even the most grievous of wounds.

A light to Johnny's dark path. A path out of this accursed plain of being a handicap.

And this race was his ticket to it.

If Johnny won this race, he would be set. He could obtain a ticket to Patch, find Josuke Higashikata, and have him heal his wounds. Then, he could walk!

Nothing was going to stop him. Not even these other racers.

He will win. No matter the cost!

Which was why he had to get to that practice field. He had to prep Slow Dancer for fifteen miles of both racing and battle.

He also had that small hurdle to leap, that he refused others to help him with.

"Oh," a voice spoke out from behind him, causing him to stop his movements right then and there. "If it isn't Johnny Joestar."

' _No…'_ His head turned without command, eyes widening at the familiar person behind him.

His hair was long, shoulder length and ebony black. Making his pale skin seem almost ethereal in the sunlight, coupled with his pale yellow eyes. His teeth reflecting the sun's rays.

His suit was a deep crimson, one that reminded him of blood with black highlights. It was tight against his five and a half foot, thin body, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. His horse was a pure white, contrasting his dark outfit. His skin was pale, making the red coat stand out even more, as he smiled with pure white teeth.

This was a famous horse jockey known throughout Remnant's gambling ring. One who was a Huntsman of incredible ability, if he weren't such a greedy money hog.

Someone his fanbase made sure everybody knew about.

This man was Mike Jack, one of the world's most well known Huntsman and horse jockeys in the world. A man who had never once lost a race in his career. A king of the racing fields.

And that terrified Johnny.

While Johnny undeniably had skill that many jockeys would kill for, Mike Jack was the type of man who would never let anything get in between him and the finish line.

No matter what.

Mike had a _vast_ history of shady moments in his career. Whether it be rivals getting sick, or an unfortunate accident either on or off the track, many of Mike's tougher opponents either quit or were unable to race. People suspect that it has something to do with his Semblance, but no one has ever really been ever to figure it out, and subsequently pin the blame on him.

Now here he was, and was more than likely going to do everything in his power to win.

"Here I thought you'd be in a bed, far away from any horse race." Mike said, his horse strutting right next to Johnny, barely even noticing the glare Johnny sent him. "What with that…. Incident that happened to you a while back."

"Shut it, Mike." Johnny told him darkly, trying to wheel himself past the man.

Only for Mike's hand to grab his wheelchair, specifically the wheel. This was followed quickly by a thump, as Johnny felt a foot within the other wheel.

"I'm not done talking with you yet, Joestar." Mike said, his bright smile never leaving his face.

"I'm not talking to you, you egotistical prick." Johnny replied, hoping to get away from the man behind him.

He didn't let go.

"A little birdie told me you were racing today. At first I thought it was just some rumor, but yet here you are, standing in my way. Or is it now sitting in my way?" The pale man laughed, his voice as sweet and sickening as poison.

"Let go, before I cut you in half." As Johnny pointed his fingers at the man, as something began to happen.

It was at that very moment that, Johnny's hands were covered in stars and his fingernails began to spin. Spinning like mini cyclones ready to cut Mike Jack in less than a seconds notice.

This was his Semblance, the Spin. An ability that lets Johnny spin his fingernails and other things at speeds high enough to cut steel. Of course, that was all it did.

His Mother, a distant relative of the famous Joestars, had told him he had had the potential to gain a Stand, like their family legacy foretold. However, much like everything else in life, he seemed to had failed when his sixteenth birthday came around.

After all, it was his sixteenth birthday when his legs lost function. Sure, he was put in a coma for a month, but nothing like a Stand could be seen. Just a Semblance that would never be effective in combat with his wheelchair, or help him get his life back.

A negative to the very end.

Seeing the fingernails spin and aimed straight at him caused Mike to flinch slightly, but he soon regained his composure.

"I wonder, what are you trying to prove here?" The man said, pushing Johnny's hand to the side with grace befitting a dancer. "That you still got the stuff? Well too bad little man, you lost that stuff the day those legs became useless! You have no hope of beating me and my Billie Jean!" He told Johnny, as Mike patted his pale blonde horse.

"Shut it you glory hog, I'm not here to steal your fame. I just came here to win." Johnny spoke, beginning once more to move forward in his chair.

That was, until the wheels on his wheelchair suddenly reversed themselves.

Suddenly, he found himself sprawled across the ground on his back, causing Johnny to go wide eyed. As he tried to get up, he could hear the pale prick laugh obnoxiously.

"That's right." Mike spoke, slowly walking up to the downed Johnny. His foot already placed onto his chest, pushing him further to the ground. "A crippled buffoon, who had given his entire career to a blond bimbo! And he thinks he can beat the famous Mike Jack!"

"That amount of arrogance is insulting little man. And Billie Jean and I don't take kindly to arrogant losers insulting my skill. Less they find themselves dead in a ditch."

"And something tells me, no one would give a rats ass about your untimely demise. Am I correct, Joe Kid, no, didn't you prefer JoJo?"

Johnny could barely breathe at the moment, let alone answer the question. So he stayed silent, waiting for the right moment to fill this prick with holes.

"Oi, Mike! Get your foot off of my racer!" A voice spoke, before Mike's shoulder had a huge hand on it.

That man was Jackal Black, quickly followed by his assistant, who was glaring at Mike like a rotten piece of meat.

Mike merely stared at the hand, as if contemplating whether or not to brush it off. It seemed humiliating himself wasn't worth angering Jackal, as he took his foot off Johnny, giving him room to breathe.

"Sorry Mr. Black," Not sorry at all for his behavior. "I was just teaching the boy some manners, ain't that right Johnny."

Now, Johnny in his younger days would have stated, 'No, you were trying to intimidate me you prick!' But this wasn't the Johnny from his prime.

This was Johnny at his absolute worst.

So, of course, when he heard Mike Jack's threat, he couldn't help but agree in full.

Sadly, that also caused him to nod his head like a coward. After all, the threat wouldn't mean anything to Jackal Black.

He felt like a coward, but at least he would be an uninjured coward.

"See, just a little fun before the race. Wouldn't want your star racer to be shaking in his boots with nervousness."

Yeah, the star racer of the race, Mike Jack. The man who could win Jackal Black a fortune, with twenty lien alone.

Jackal merely stood still, looking at Mike with a stoic expression on his face. "Yeah, that's why I asked you to get your shiny shoes off him."

… Huh?

"Speaking of which, why aren't you at the training grounds Joestar? Shouldn't you be practicing with that horse of yours?" Jackal asked, not noticing the many shocked expressions on his racers, as he pulled Johnny back onto his chair. "I got a lot of money riding on you, so you best get to it." With his piece said, he gestured to the guard, bringing him towards the large and intimidating man. "Get him to the stables, no distractions or delays, you got me?"

The guard saluted Jackal, following his orders to a T.

Now normally, Johnny would merely bat the guards hand away. Probably because he would have felt that it was out of pity or his already fragile pride couldn't take the shame. But he was currently too shocked to even react to him being picked up from the floor.

' _I'm the one he's betting on?'_

' _I'm the one he's betting on!'_

Johnny Joestar's heart grew cold at that. The burden of both his legs and one of Remnants most esteemed gamblers on his back. Causing a single thought to go through his mind.

' _Am I really worth that bet?"_

* * *

"Again…" Johnny spoke, getting up from the muddy ground. His body covered with an assortment of bruises and scratches.

The Stables were as expensive as you can get, some of the best Johnny had ever seen. They looked as if they had been made just a day ago, that's how new they seemed.

His on the other hand…

"Augh!" He shouted, as once again, Johnny felt the all too familiar sensation of his body hitting the dirt.

His stable had too many holes in it from his own failures.

He could feel the many stares, as well as the many snickers pointed in his direction.

But all that was unimportant to Johnny. All that was important was getting on his horse, Slow Dancer, his best horse as well as friend.

Slow Dancer was one of the few people who could care less about his current condition. In fact, some could say he was angry at Johnny for not even being able to get on him.

But he still let Johnny ride him of course. After all, only one man had gained the horse's respect.

Even now, Johnny continued to climb the horse. Each handhold giving Slow Dancer more respect for him.

Yet that shadow in Johnny's heart remained. Could he do it, could he save his legs? Could he truly walk again?

Could he really have happiness in the life he deserved for all of his mistakes?

The answer sadly had to wait, as he felt the similar sensation falling off of Slow Dancer once again, his legs causing him to fail once more. But this time there was something worse occuring at the moment.

What with the feeling of being stabbed in the back.

" _ **L-t -e se- I- o-e mo-e t-m-!"**_

" _ **H-y, do-'t to-c- i-! It'- st-l- Spi-n-ng"**_

" _ **T-s-: -C- -"**_

It was at moment that Johnny jolted up from his position. Not from the pain of his neck or head, or even the sudden influx of strange, foreign memories. But from the impossible feeling from somewhere else.

He felt pain in his legs. _He felt pain in his legs!_ Sure they disappeared a second later, but he felt it!

Was it what went into his back that caused it, or the sudden fall Johnny didn't know. But the strangest feeling he felt was this.

All would be answered, he merely had to find it.

But what was it that he had to find? What reason did he have to race for.

" _ **I will figure it out… even if I can't catch up to you… even after the race ends… I will… someday…."**_

" _ **Choosing that horse was correct."**_

" _ **Since I'm interested in you…"**_

That didn't matter though, as the flash of memories revealed something. Something that caused the young cripple to gain what he had lacked for two years.

Confidence

" _The race will begin in a few minutes. All racers to the track, I repeat, all racers to the track."_ An announcer spoke, causing everyone to look up and begin their trek towards the starting line.

Johnny followed them, quickly getting on his wheelchair and using his Semblance to spin his wheels. Slow Dancer following close behind, his attention fully fixated on his owner.

It was when they entered the racing arena, did they both hear it. The gasps from the audience, and the amount of small snickers.

"What's a cripple doing here?"

"Does he have a death wish?"

"Is that Johnny?"

"It is Johnny! Hey failure, how's it going!"

"I can't believe we used to like a washed up racer like Jojo."

Surprisingly, Johnny didn't even listen to them. He was far to focused on the idea in his head. Far to focused on his chance to win.

"Line up racers!" Jackal Black shouted, standing at the starting line with a flag, like one of those girls in the cliche race movies. Everyone listened to him, as he would be the one handing out the prize, everyone already eager to get there hands on it.

He stopped at his slot, the 20th, watching as all the other jockeys rode up with him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mike Jack posing for the camera like a jackass. Shockingly enough, his horse was also posing, making them both picture perfect.

"Listen Up!" Jackal Black shouted, getting everyone's attention and bringing a hush over the crowd. "Now, as most of you would know, this is where I tell you all the rules and tell you to follow em." He told them all, as some of jockeys even groaned at the prospect.

"But to hell with that!" Jackal shouted, as the very air seemed to bend at his volume. "There are only four rules to this race! Fall off your horse and you're out, no weapons, no killing each other, and finally," At this, he grinned like a cliche villain, as everyone felt a chill go down their spine. "Make it a race worth watching!"

All of the Jockeys, even him, smirked at his word, as they all mounted their horses.

All except him.

"What is h-?"

"He's not even trying!"

"Is his head just as bad as his legs or something?"

"Ready!?" Jackal shouted, as he gazed at Johnny with a questioning eye.

" _On your marks."_ The announcers began the count, as Jackal raised his flag into the air.

" _ **I'll give you a hint."**_

"Slow Dancer… Your neck." Johnny spoke, not even looking at his horse, to focused on the horizon.

" _ **You've already found the answer."**_

 _ **Open Your Heart ~ Crush 40**_

Slow Dancer listened to him, bringing his head closer to Johnny's own. As he felt his horses nose against the back of his neck, Johnny wrapped his arms around Slow Dancer's neck.

" _Get set…"_

"Kid's gonna hold onto the neck of his horse the entire race!?" Mike Jack laughed, along with everyone else on the starting line. "Ohh, I can't wait to see how that lo-"

" _ **If you have the will to get on the horse,"**_

Without a thought, Johnny felt himself use his Semblance unconsciously, as if it were some sort of instinct buried within himself. He felt the very world spin, as he felt himself leave the wheelchair, like an angel had whisked him away from his hell.

Still, the world spun, making him almost dizzy before finally…

" _ **Why don't you?"**_

He was on his Horse for the first time in years.

The eyes once filled with pity and disdain were now filled with shock, as they watched Johnny get on his horse in the strangest way possible. The racers that were once looking at him like a man trying to to reclaim some form of honor, could only watch as in shock at their new competition...

" _GO!"_

Was the only one to start on go. Racing at a speed that had almost immediately placed him in first.

It was then that Johnny heard the words that he hadn't heard in what felt like decades.

" _J-johnny Joestar, takes the lead!"_

With the rush of the wind striking his face, he felt the familiar vibrations of Slow Dancer running. He didn't look anywhere, he only ever looked forward, leaning down on his horses neck to decrease air resistance.

He heard the cries of the racers behind him, urging their horses forward to follow Johnny. However, it didn't take long to hear that something strange was happening. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, Johnny's eyes could only widen at the sight.

Behind him, for almost no reason whatsoever, riders were falling off of their horses, dropping to the dirt like flies. Seeing some of the fellow racers still on their own horses, he studied them closely, searching for the reason.

He saw a racer to the right of Mike Jack pull his reigns to ram into the infamous pale racer, aiming to get him out of the race in its entirety. Someone on the left had a similar idea, as he pulled his reigns to lock poor Billie Jean in place as they attacked Jack .

This never occurred, however, as once they turned to attack him...

The horses moved in the opposite direction, despite the orders of their jockeys.

Said Jockeys fell off, unprepared for the movements that had been made by their horses, as the announcer had trouble naming all those who had fallen off of their horses.

However, of all of those who had fallen, only two hadn't fallen just yet.

Mike Jack, and another horseman about 20 meters away from said pale racer. This proved to not be true though, as the other racer made to heavily slam into the pale rider.

As soon as he was within 15 meters though, he met the same fate as all the others. His horses movements suddenly reversed, practically flinging the jockey across the field.

Seeing such a thing, Johnny urged Slow Dancer forward, staying out of what must've been Jack's maximum range. The racer merely laughed, as the stands that had been filled with people slowly shrank into the distance.

But a single thought entered the young jockey's head.

He of course knew that the man had no weapon on him, after all he would lose if he did. But that didn't stop Johnny from being afraid.

After all, Johnny couldn't remain in the front of the line for very long. He knew that Mike would do something.

' _If it's risky to even get close to him, how am I supposed to fight?!'_

" _ **Lesson 3:"**_

" _ **Chu… Chumimi- in."**_ Johnny froze, not from the sudden pain from his head, but the noise. The noise coming directly from something on his arm. He turned his head, right towards the noise, seeing something that nearly shook him off of his horse.

" _ **Believe in the Spin!"**_

"What the-!"

Right on his wrist, sitting like a small dog, was a light pink creature, barely even the size of his own hand, covered with bright yellow stars. It was almost adorable, in a depressing sort of way. The biggest thing about it was the head, and the body looked like it was a half pumped balloon animal. On the bottom of its body, which he assumed was its feet, were thin strings which were attached to four hearts.

The only thing it had to defend itself, was it's tusk, which was held up by what looked like a string attached to the star on its forehead.

" _ **Chu!"**_ The creature spoke, softly pulling his hand off of his horses reigns. So softly in fact that Johnny almost ignored it. Almost.

" _ **Believe in the Spin, the Power of Rotation is**_ _ **Limitless**_ _ **!"**_

But that memory alone, caused what little resistance he had to the thing on his arm to vanish like the wind. So Johnny let his hand be pulled away from his reigns.

The being, his eyes still filled with what felt like sadness, seemed to smile slightly. Before quickly pulling is hand to face the closest and only racer.

A certain Mike Jack, who gave a quizzical look at the crippled Joestar.

It was then, against Johnny's will, that his finger nail's began to spin. Which, oddly enough, spun with the beings tusk. But the strangest thing wasn't what was happening….

It's what happened next.

The fingernail began to float upwards. Uprooting from his finger entirely, while it still spun like a top. At first, he had suspected he would be in agonizing pain, but he felt nothing. If anything, he felt ten times better than he did a second ago, like this was a part of him long forgotten.

Then, the creature looked at his fingernail, with what appeared to be determination. It was then that it headbutted the nail in a seemingly weak fashion…

Causing the nail to shoot forward, at the shock of both participants.

"Woah!" Mike Jack screamed out, reflexively covering his face with his arms, as the nail nicked the racers Aura. This caused his horse to slow down, possibly taking the 'woah' as a another way to say slow down.

Incidentally, Johnny was leading much farther than he was previously.

' _What the hell?!'_ Johnny thought to himself, unable to comprehend what had just happened. ' _What was th-'_

" _ **This ability has far surpassed a simple 'nail'... It's a Tusk."**_

" _ **From now on, I'll call this Tusk."**_

" _ **Tusk**_ …." Johnny said to himself, looking at the small animal resting on his arm as he said this.

" _ **Chu~!"**_ It sang, as it climbed over to cuddle with his face. " _ **Chumimi- in!"**_

"Are… are you my… my Stand?" He asked the creature, not exactly sure what he was expecting.

" _ **Chu!"**_ It, _**Tusk**_ began with a small nod, looking him in the eye with something akin to glee.

As he looked at the small creature nod, he felt elation well up inside of him. He hadn't failed in getting a Stand! He had actually succeeded!

For the first time in forever, he actually smiled.

Only for the his smile to be wiped off of his face, as he watched as _**Tusk**_ look towards the front of the horse with fear.

He gasped, as he saw what exactly was in front of him.

Rushing towards him and Mike Jack was a group of Beowulf's, 13 in all.

It was instinct that took his hand off the reins of Slow Dancer, aiming all of his fingers forward with his thumb resting to the side of his pointer finger. He wasn't sure why, but this new ability of his filled him with confidence like he never had before.

He urged Slow Dancer forward, already coordinating a path ahead with the minimum amount of Grimm to fight. This way, the majority of the Grimm would go towards Mike Jack.

He shot at the head Beowulf with all five of his fingernails, each one hitting the mark with a shocking amount of accuracy. He had never held a gun in his life, yet he could hit both of it's eyes with ease? That didn't seem right.

He ignored his uncanny accuracy, however, moving around the Grimm with ease and avoiding all the others.

It was only after he had avoided them all that he realized how terrible of an idea that was. He had used all of his nails in his right hand! Now he only had five bullets l-!

He looked down at his hand, at the remaining ammo he had left…

Only to see _all_ of his nails back on his hands.

He stared with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what was happening here. As an experiment, he shot a nail from his pointer finger, immediately turning his hand over to see barren finger.

Only to find a nail had almost immediately replaced it, giving him more ammunition to use. He grinned, realizing he had almost unlimited ammo to use.

With that knowledge, he pointed back towards Mike Jack, hoping to be a thorn in his side as he fought off all of those Grimm.

Only to freeze at what he was seeing.

Riding like nothing had happened was Mike Jack, gaining with every stride of his horse…

With the corpses of 13 Grimm behind him, looking as if they were torn apart.

Before he even knew why he was doing it, Johnny repeatedly shot his nails at Mike, hoping that they would hit him.

Yet, before they could reach him, they all pitifully fell to the ground, clipping the grass in front of Mike Jack. Still, Johnny fruitlessly kept shooting, hopping to keep the racer back.

He saw Mike smirk, before urging Billy Jean to move closer, as if tempting him to shoot him. Not like Johnny needed it, as he kept aiming for Mike Jacks head, hoping to hit him and force him back.

Only to find that they didn't even come close to him, as they all just seemed to reflect off of him, like foam darts shot at a wood board.

"This is just sad, Joestar." Mike said, posing stylishly, with his hand on his head. "While my respect as a Jockey has grown for you, your Semblance is just as useless as you are. Can't even go fifteen feet."

Suddenly, in the distance, more Grimm roared, striking terror into Johnny's spine. He looked ahead, seeing yet another army of Grimm, but these were Boarbatusks. Heavily armored….

And somehow, he knew his nails couldn't pierce it's hide.

"See, even fate doesn't want you to win, even with these new found powers of yours. Of course, there's an easier option…" Mike told him with a sickening smirk, one that caused Johnny to grimace. " You can just come closer."

"Like hell I will you pale faced Zombie!"

' _What can I do… The guys to far away and Slow Dancer is feeling the stress of fighting against the Grimm. Let's not even mention the multitude of Grimm that still remain."_

"Come on, Joestar." Mike spoke, his voice taking on a sinister edge. Almost causing Johnny to listen to him from sheer terror alone. "What's the point of continuing this. It's impossible, just slow down. The least you could do is be taken out by a fellow racer."

He made it sound so simple. Simpler than it should have been.

' _I can't do it.'_

He could move forward, dodging all of the Grimm, while also avoiding Mike Jack's advances.

' _I can't do it!'_

He could fall off his horse. Give his life to the creatures of Grimm.

' _I can't do it!'_

" _ **Three times…"**_

A man was now in his vision. A man with a cowboy hat on his head. His teeth inscribed with golden words that were too blurry to read. Yet, what he sensed was far more important, as if this man was someone he could trust, no matter what happens.

" _ **The Golden Rectangle is inscribed on my belt. But I will only give it to you, if you say 'I can't do it' four times."**_

The Golden Rectangle…

It was then Johnny noticed something… Something that should have been impossible for him to see at that moment.

They were just two butterfly's, each one dancing against the the bright blue sky as the backdrop.. But, something else encompassed them as well.

" _ **The infinite spiral..."**_

It was a rectangle, one that looked as if it was made of pure gold. It was almost perfect, no...

It _was_ perfect.

He looked around once more, seeing the Golden rectangle on almost everything in front of him. The trees, the birds, all manners of life. He even saw multiple rectangles on himself, and even Mike Jack!

" _ **Lesson Four:"**_

He didn't know why… but these memories unlocked something. Something deeper within Johnny Joestar's soul, as if they were a key to something long since forgotten.

Before he even knew it, Johnny lifted his finger, holding it up to the army of Grimm before him. Then..

He spun it.

" _ **Pay your respects! Spin your bullet in the Golden Ratio!**_ "

He spun it, with the power of the Golden Rectangle he saw, with the Golden Rectangle he remembered.

Around his finger, the nail spun. Like it was within some sort of tornado.

" **Tusk!** "

It was then his stand came out, right by his arm. Though, it's appearance caused Johnny to stare in shock.

Instead of the cute flying elephant like creature before, **Tusk** looked to be a flying robot. His face was no longer like an elephant, but instead a Knight's helm, with to beady little eye holes and a multitude of stars covering it. Where it's ear's would have been, were two giant stars, each one as tall the head itself. On top of it's were two ball-like objects, connected by a yellow line to it. Making it look like large antenna.

What could be considered it's legs were the same size as it's head and shaped in a ball. Little pincer's forming three individual 'feet' which appeared to be holding it up.

It's body was a mix between body armor and machinery. It's arm's were more like robots than anything else, with three fingers that formed a cone like shape. Connecting all of it together was a piece of machinery, that bent everytime **Tusk** moved it's head and bottom. Like a solid, yet fluid, metal bar.

" _ **Chu… Chumimi- in!**_ " His stand spoke, it's voice deeper and more robotic. His arm's pointed to the location of the Grimm, as if to say. 'Do it!'

He did just that.

" **Ora!"**

With a mighty shout, he fired the bullet. Going faster and farther than any of his previous Bullets before it! He watched as the nail sailed across the sky…

Before landing right next to one of the Boarbatusks, who was pushed to the side by another in their wild attempt to get to him.

His hopes fell to the dirt, as he quickly tried to fire a barrage of these newly empowered nails. However, he felt what could only be firm rejection, as only one of his nails spun, which was (annoyingly enough) on his middle finger.

He looked down at said finger with a glare, only to see the nail on his pointer finger hadn't grown back, unlike his other imperfect nail bullets which grew almost instantly.

' _You've gotta be kidding me!'_ Johnny shouted within his mind, staring at his pointer finger with wide eyes. ' _I get an upgrade, but they can only be shot one at a time and I can't shoot again!? I already missed, now I only have nine nails le-'_

He was distracted however, not be the sudden exclamation of shock behind him, nor the neigh of Slow Dancer. Rather, it was the screams of a the Grimm in front of him that made him look up from his own hand.

And what a sight it was to behold.

In front of him, climbing up a Boarbatusks leg, was what could only be described as a Black Hole, cutting into the leg with ease as it crawled up. It moved up the Boarbatusk, as said Grimm tried to get it of of its body, as it crashed into other Grimm. This actually did work, as the Black Hole moved to the Grimm it crashed into. It was too late though, as the Boarbatusk could barely run with it's injured leg, as it crashed into the ground, unable to move.

He could only watch in morbid fascination, as the Black Hole moved from Grimm to Grimm, damaging their bodies with ease. That is, until it moved to the final Boarbatusk…

And killed it, as it disappeared without resistance, before disappearing into black dust.

It didn't even take a second, it was as if it had happened instantaneously, with the ease of snapping a toothpick. He only stared at the location of the once charging army of Boarbatusks, as Slow Dancer crushed some of the incapactated Grimm.

So, with his impossibility before him, he could only do a single thing.

Grin like a madman, and urge Slow Dancer forward to win this race!

"Yah!" He shouted out into the, as he felt Slow Dancer speed up only slightly, so he wouldn't get tired at the end of the race. He heard Mike Jack do something similar from behind him, as he tried to catch up.

"Well, well! Quite the display, JoJo!" Mike Jack called from behind in a mocking tone, confidence dripping from it like a facet. " If I didn't know any better, I would've assumed you kept that hidden to use against me in this race.

Yet, Johnny ignored the racers taunts, too hyped on his recent accomplishments to care. That didn't slow Mike Jack at all though, as he could practically hear the smug smile split across his face.

"N

What, nothing to say, Jojo? No witty retort for good ol' MIke Jack?"

" _ **Tell him to eat shit Johnny."**_

" _ **Tell him yourself."**_

" _ **E**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _sh_ _ **i**_ _t,_ _ **ass**_ _h_ _ **o**_ _le_ _ **!**_ _F_ _ **al**_ _l_ _ **of**_ _f_ _ **y**_ _ou_ _ **r h**_ _or_ _ **se!"**_ Johnny told Mike Jack, as the Joestar quickly covered his own mouth.

Yet, he could practically hear Mike bristle at his comment, as if it wasn't something he had expected. Johnny himself could only wonder where that came from, as he certainly didn't think of it.

Yet, that would have to wait, as that seemed to finally piss Mike off.

Before Johnny even realized it, Mike was pulling up behind him, and fast. In an attempt to stop this, Johnny shot his new Nail Bullets, hoping to keep him away.

However, once again, the bullets seemed to reflect off of Mike Jack, as they shot straight back at Johnny. He was lucky enough that he ducked under their path, but that was enough to give Mike the lead.

Johnny, not one to back down, fired his weaker bullets, hoping they would make it past his barrier. Yet, once again, the bullets reversed in mid….

Reversed in mid-air.

 _Reversed_ in mid-air.

Johnny though back to all that had happened in the race, and even before it started. His wheelchair, where the wheels _reversed_ for seemingly no reason. When the other racers were trying to ram into Mike, their horses did the _opposite_ of what they were told.

The dots had all connected, and they pointed towards….

"Reversing momentum…" Johnny said out loud, as Mike Jack turned and stared at the racer.

Only to grin with the smuggest possible smile he could achieve.

"... You are smarter than I gave you credit for, Johnny." Mike spoke, his voice in a neutral tone, despite taking a small pose. A hand pulling an imaginary hat over his eyes. "Of course, that isn't all of it, but you have only seen three examples of my Semblance, so I must applaud you.

"However, my Semblance isn't merely the ability to reverse something as lowly as motion! That is far to dull for the likes of Mike Jack and his Billie Jean. It is the ability to reverse anything that I can comprehend. That is the power of my Semblance!"

Johnny merely stared at the man beside him. Seeing an almost crazed look in his eyes.

"The power that will put you and that lowly horse in its rightful place. After all, I am a King. So allow me to tell you, out of the graciousness of my Kingly heart, what will happen next…"

It was then, as Mike Jack pointed a single finger at Slow Dancer, that Johnny felt his blood run cold.

"You'll get hit by," He spoke up suddenly, clapping his hands together.

"You'll get struck by," Mike then turned away, his finger still pointing at the shocked Joestar.

"My **Smooth Criminal**!"

Before Johnny even knew what was happening, everything seemed to twist. Suddenly, Slow Dancer was running backwards, placing more distance between him and Mike Jack. As soon as he was out of range though, Slow Dancer was running forward, chasing the smug prick.

"Some King you are!" Johnny screamed out, quickly catching up to Mike. "So afraid to lose to anyone, that you use your Semblance to cheat in every race! You might as well be nothing!"

Mike Jack tensed at that moment, his body growing stiff as a board. "A nothing…"

Johnny, unaware of the slight change, continued insulting the lead racer. "Yeah, what else could you be. A man who cheats his way to get the title King, doesn't deserve i-"

"I deserve it more than any of you filthy pigs!" Mike screamed back, startling Johnny. Who was shocked by the rage in Mike Jack's voice.

"Each of you born with some form of gift, while I had no such thing! Well I changed that! I reversed myself from that pitiful thing I once was!" He turned, looking at the Joestar, his eyes filled with a mountain of rage behind them.

"And I refuse to lose it to some cripple who threw it all away, for some idiotic, human bimbo no less!" Mike screamed out, his face stretching out into an almost feral expression.

Johnny didn't respond. Not from just the shock of Mike's anger, but that single word that probably changed everything about the man in front of him.

"Human… You said human just now." Johnny spoke softly, looking back at the leading racer.

Mike Jack's face became even paler than it was usually, almost ghost like as he stared into the eyes of the racer behind him. His eyes once more filled with an emotion, though it was no longer rage no…

It was a rich, unmatched, amount of fear.

Johnny continued to speak, the gears in his head slowly clicking together.

"You're a Fau-" He was quickly cut off however, by a noise he didn't expect in this race.

A gunshot.

Johnny heard it pass his ear, a small object nearly causing him to go deaf in that single ear.

"... You have to die now." Johnny barely heard from in front of him, as Billy Jean started to slow down to a crawl. "You have to die for knowing something you shouldn't."

Johnny had almost stopped Slow Dancer from the man's voice alone. Cause, inside of his voice was not rage, sadness, or anything of the sort.

He spoke as if his voice was an all consuming black hole. Ready to consume the person just for knowing something almost insignificant to the blond-haired Joestar.

And that scared Johnny, scared him more than anything else he had to face.

As soon as the gun went off, Johnny hugged himself against Slow Dancer, effectively dodging the bullet. He bobbed and weaved, trying his hardest to get out of the bullet's path.

He succeeded, but not before Mike reloaded his gun, ready to fire with the intent to kill.

Johnny knew he couldn't just keep dodging. He needed to defend himself if he was ever going to win this race. And that meant….

' _I have to shoot him!"_

" _ **If your heart is wavering, Johnny Joestar, do not shot."**_

But the memory was to late. Johnny fired, right before he processed what the being within in his mind said.

Johnny soon realized however, that he should have listened to the being in his head.

As soon as the bullet entered Mike Jack's range, it slowly began to stop.

Then, it reversed.

Johnny barely dodged out of the way of his own bullet's path. Almost falling off Slow Dancer's saddle.

'If I can't shoot at him, I just have to shoot around him!' Johnny thought out, aiming for the ground at his feet, using the Golden Spin to hopefully use the wormhole to his advantage.

As soon as the nail encountered the ground, it zoomed off, as fast as it could go.

'Come on!' Johnny said, slightly smirking at **Tusk's** ability. It was only then did he remember something. Something that Mike Jack said to him mere moments ago.

'It is the ability to reverse anything that I can comprehend.'

' _Anything_ that I can comprehend.'

'Anything that he could comprehend…! D-don't tell me!'

It was in that single moment of fright, that Johnny saw his wormhole once more. It was right at the edge of Mike Jack's horse, perfectly placed to shoot out at that moment.

But it didn't…

Instead it opted to move away from the horse, shooting down the field like the bullet it was…

Right at the man who had fired it!

"Did you really think," Mike Jack began, his tone of voice still in his bland monotone. "that I would be enough stupid enough to not pay attention to what you did to those Grimm!"

"That bullet of yours, while special, is similar to a guided rocket! It can only ever come at something if it is a target…" The wormhole, now making its way up Slow Dancer, released the bullet. It's target?

"So all I really have to do, is reverse the target."

Johnny Joestar's head!

"Since I already knew I was the target of your bullet, I merely had to find it and reverse it right back at you." A small sinister smile making it's way on Mike Jack's face.

"Say goodbye, Jojo!" He spoke, pointing at the person he now currently despised with a passion.

Johnny, with a bit of practice on his side, dodged the bullet. The object grazing his skin cheek, shredding it like a buzzsaw to paper!

' _C-crap!'_ Johnny thought, his mind currently racing his heart at a mile a minute. ' _I have to keep firing! If he reverses the bullets, all I have to do is defeat him and the effects will go away!'_ The young man thought, his mind being influenced by the fear he was currently feeling at that moment.

He lifted his hand once more, instead choosing to fire his regular bullets at the man. Already preparing a secret Golden Spin bullet.

But would it work?

That thought alone stopped the Joestar from doing anything. Cause it spoke the truth… What would this do? The chance of Mike Jack seeing it was too high to even chance it.

Then what could he do?

" _ **Listen well…. If your heart is wavering, than do not shoot. Because than, the door to a**_ _ **new path**_ _**will be open to you."**_

What did that mean? What door could it possibly be even talking about! What path!

' _All I have done with these bullets was shoot other people!'_ Johnny thought in a panic, dodging all of the bullets that Mike Jack continued to fire at him. ' _What else is their! What else could I possibly sho-!'_

It was at that moment, that Johnny Joestar had a stray thought cross his mind. A single stray thought that people would dissuade from doing… yet it clung to his brain.

At that moment, Johnny's heart felt light. Lighter than ever before.

In that moment, Johnny Joestar didn't waver in the slightest. In that single moment he raised his hand, and aimed at the one thing he had not aimed at this entire race, hell, his entire life.

A target that caused Mike Jack to laugh in hysterics.

"Really Joestar!" Mike said between laughs, his eyes never losing that blank feel about them. "So fallen into despair, that you would rather die by your own hand!"

Johnny's finger, now spinning with the power of the Golden Rectangle, was directly aimed at his own head.

Mike Jack, looked at the Joestar one final time, feeling the glorious taste of victory. "Alright then… Do it! Shoot yourself, so that I never have to deal with you ag-!" He stopped himself short, looking at the Joestar once more.

Cause at that moment, Mike Jack saw something within the eyes of the supposedly despairing Joestar. One that made him question what he was actually doing.

Because in those eyes were flames, blacker than the very night itself.

It was only then that Johnny shouted out his Stand's name, for a third time that day.

" **Tusk!"**

Once again, like the last time he had summoned the Stand, _**Tusk's**_ form had completely changed.

This form resembled a hunchback just as tall as Johnny's upper body, but was completely pink and covered with golden stars. His head was elongated in height, looking like a oval, with a purple blade coming out of his head. He had two antennas on the sides of his head, with what looked like a steel ball on the end of each. His eyes were just small hole, much like his arms and legs.

The shoulder joints were large purple balls with an yellow outlined orange star. His knees and elbows had steel balls on them, and his fingers and toes were sharp, pointed metal spikes. The stomach was a plain purple metal, with what looked like weak joints on the sides attempting to move the legs.

As he drank in the appearance of this new stand, Johnny than shot his own temple…

And began to vanish in a wormhole of pure Rotation.

"Wha-!" But Mike Jack didn't even have time to say the whole word, before the entirety of Johnny's upper body vanished into the hole.

And appeared straight in front of Mike with a finger on his temple.

"Reverse this." Johnny spoke darkly, firing at the bullet right at the mans head.

Mike Jack, not expecting the boy to appear before him, froze. He activated his Aura, hoping that it would absorb the damage, as his Semblance wouldn't catch the bullet in time. He was too late however, as he could only minimize the momentum of the nail. With a scream of anger and pain, his right eye was now blinded to the world. His eye was now useless because of the fingernail, now lodged inside of it.

All because of Johnny Joestar.

Mike Jack aimed at the the previous location of the Joestar. His abnormal rage alongside training, causing him to ignore the massive amounts of pain. Instead opting to shoot forward at the location the man was previously.

Only to shoot air, as the Joestar was sucked within the wormhole. Which was right along the base of his own horse.

With slight effort, Mike Jack saw the Joestar, right back on his own horse. With a squint of his eye, the man shot at Johnny once more, aiming for anything he could possibly hit.

Missing every single shot.

"Having trouble Mike?" Johnny spoke, looking at the man with a stone cold expression, one filled with a determination to do anything he had to do. "Looks like your having a bit of an eyesore!"

" _ **Nyohohohohohoho!**_ "

' _Good God, why did I say that?!'_ Johnny thought to himself, as the strange laugh and pain echoed through his head.

"You… You… You!" Mike Jack began, now beginning to look like a crazed animal. Possibly too angry to comment on the terrible joke that Johnny had just spoken.

They raced for a moment longer, passing a sign that merely read the most important words of any race in itself.

 **One mile remains.**

Thankfully, it appeared that only Johnny saw the text. As Mike Jack slowed down, possibly to get a clearer shot on the Joestar behind him!

Johnny, merely saw a chance.

"Slow Dancer!" Johnny screamed out, snapping the reigns for the horse to run faster.

The horse, after a loud neigh, followed through with his commands. Being fueled by his riders overwhelming confidence, causing to go faster than the average automobile.

Even Slow Dancer didn't care what happened to himself! For in that moment, rider and horse were in sync! Each one only having a single thought in their head.

' _We can win!_ "

With those thoughts flowing through their mind, they went faster! Faster than they had ever gone together, easily surpassing Mike Jack and his Billie Jean!

A Perfect Stride!

"You bastard!" Mike Jack screamed out, moving as fast as he possibly can. Causing his horse to run at the same pace!

' _I just have to make it to the half a mile mark!'_ Johnny thought, his mind to fueled with adrenaline that he had not felt in ages. ' _By that point, the rest of the people will be able to see Mike Jack's pistol!'_

"Get back here, you damn Cripple!" Mike screamed out, firing his pistol like there was no tomorrow. Some of them gracing the Joestar's side, even his horse was getting shot at! But neither of them cared.

They were on the racing high of their life!

So much so, that they could already hear the peoples shouting and cheers. Even Mike Jack heard this, causing him to put his gun away as fast as possible, with an annoyed tsk.

"Come on Billie Jean! Don't give up on me now!" Mike Jack screamed at his horse, possibly out of desperation. "Faster! Faster! Faster! FASTER!"

Billie Jean followed her masters orders to a T . Running as fast as she could possibly go, catching up to the Joestar with a surprising amount of force.

If Johnny Joestar could admit at least one thing about the bastard, it was that he could pick a damn fine horse!

It was at this moment, that the announcer finally saw them. Looking at the other with a gaze that made them look like Serial killers.

" _I see them!"_ The announcer spoke, sounding almost as pumped as Johnny felt in that moment!

" _Their making their way, neck and neck for the finish line!"_

"Move it, Joestar!" Mike Jack spoke, forcing his Billie Jean to bump into the unsuspecting Slow Dancer. Causing said horse to slow down, in fear of hurting itself to much. Both horse and rider glared at their opponents with burning hate, as black flame met grey.

" _Mike Jack takes the lead!"_ The announcer spoke, giving a play by play about what was currently happening.

"Say goodnight Joestar!" Mike Jack spoke, pointing at the very earth below. Causing a slight amount of confusion for Johnny.

Than, out of nowhere, the very ground rose up sharply! Making a wall right in front of the Joestar, effectively blocking the path.

" _What's this! It appears that a giant wall of stone has blocked the way of Johnny Joestar! Could this be the work of Mike Jack!"_

'That bastard! Did he just-!' Johnny thought in a panic! His mind trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You like it?" Mike Jack spoke, causing Johnny to swerve hi shead towards his opponent. "It took me two months to fully master Ground Reversal, but it was so worth it! It took everything I had to understand it, but now it's worth it!"

"I can't kill you, not if I want to keep my image. But there's a lot of things money and status could do, and besides…

"You can't win this anymore, it's impossib-"

"Do you think I care!"

Mike Jack froze, hearing the intensity of the words spoken by the man beside him. Seeing that he hadn't slowed down, if anything he was now going faster!

"I don't care about impossible! I don't care about being a cripple! I don't even care about this race anymore!"

"All I care about, is proving to those who doubted me! To my parents, to the people who looked at me as if I was different! Even to myself, just one simple thing!"

"I want to prove, that I can do this!"

"You can keep that single word to yourself! Cause when I hear you say it again, I will break it open!"

"I won't let that single word stop me anymore!"

Memories from a time long past filled Johnny up! Everything from that Steel Ball Run race, flowing into his brain like a river to a lake!

Hot Pants! Funny Valentine! Diego Brando! The Holy Corpse! All flowed through his head!

But what he remembered most, was possibly his greatest, and only, friend! Even more so, the final lesson he had imparted onto his student!

 _ **Sono Chi No Sadame ~ Cover: Shoko Nakagawa**_

" _ **This will be… were we at 5? Yes! Lesson 5 Johnny!**_ _**The shortest route was the detour. It was the detour that was our shortest path."**_

With a mighty roar, Johnny continued on his way. Right into the giant wall of pure rock.

" _Johnny Joestar isn't moving out of the way!"_ The Announcer spoke, sounding slightly afraid about what was about to happen. " _He's about to be smeared across the wall like butter on a hot piece of toast!"_

But Johnny, paid no heed to the announcer, instead focusing all his might into three, nearly insignificant, words.

The words that changed him from a man, to a warrior.

A nothing to a something!

" _ **TUSK: ACT 4!**_ "

He felt it, the true culmination of his soul, riding alongside of him. Behind him, on Slow Dancer's sattle, was a familiar comforting weight.

 _ **Tusk: ACT 4**_ was a large robot with powerful pink arms and shoulders, covered in bright yellow stars, with a large pink star on each shoulder. His body was what could be described as buff, despite it being covered by what looked like metal plating, with it's head on star-like track where it could move his head. Said head was entirely pink, with a horse shoe on his head, much like his own but silver. His eyes were black star, with a small dot as his pupils.

However, the main difference between _**ACT 4**_ and the rest of his _**ACTS**_ was that this one had actual legs. Though there were strange, large scale like links of metal covering them, the legs were unmistakably there. The only real visible part about the legs were the blue leather shoes, with matching gloves, though these were bland compared to the star knuckled gloves.

The Stand reached out in front of Johnny. His hand touching the wall before him.

Then, to the shock of everyone, the wall started to shift! It groaned, it cracked, looking ready to be absolutely destroyed.

Then, the impossible happened, a miracle.

Before the audience's and Mike's very eyes…

The ground, the three tons of earth, was forced open like a man ripping a piece of paper in half. And on the other side was Johnny Joestar, going as fast as he possibly could!

" _ **Thank you, Gyro…**_ "

"Truly… it was a Roundabout path." Johnny spoke out loud, a small tear forming at the edges of his eyes.

" _Wha- what is this!_ " The announcer spoke his voice filled with an amazement that Johnny hadn't felt in almost forever. " _Wh-what just happened! Within a single risky move, Johnny appears to have broken through Mike's wall, trying to take the lead for himself!"_

"What!?" Mike screamed out, just like the rest of the audience. Picking up as much speed as he possibly could.

Not knowing how much that sealed his fate.

For in front of the world famous horse racer, was a single finger.

One that would seal his fate of ever getting first place.

" _ **ORA!"**_ Johnny Joestar shouted out along with his Stand, that single bullet holding an impossibility that no man could ever truly comprehend…

Infinity!

"R-reverse!" Mike Jack screamed out helplessly, his face strewn in a moment of pure, otherworldly panic. Only for it to not move in a reverse.

" _ **Chu-Chumimi- ~" Tusk ACT 4**_ spoke in a deep voice, moving forward towards the man before him. Fist cocked back, ready to throw the strongest punch it could. Nailing the rider's aura, as to follow the first rule of the race.

The Aura, fully trying to resist the unnatural energy, took the full brunt of **Tusk's** Nail. Causing it to spin and spin and spin…

Until the Aura just spun into non existence.

That didn't stop him from punching the racer with a mighty-

" _ **ORAAAAA!**_ "

With that single punch alone, Mike was thrown off of his horse.

" _Wha- Mike Jack is flying off of his horse!_ "

It was as soon as he had hit the ground, unmoving from his position, that Johnny knew one thing.

" _J-johnny Joestar, is the only contender left in the race!_ " The Announcer screamed out, causing the rest of the audience to feed off of his disbelief.

"J-Jojo!" Mike cried out, standing up and rushing him, with the gun in his hand aimed at Johnny's head. The screams and cries from the audience were heard by Johnny, but to him, it didn't matter.

The bullet…

 _ ***Bang***_

Would never reach its target.

"W-what!" Mike cried, hearing his own bullet whizzing past his ear. He looked at the gun at his hand…

Finding his hand, arms, and legs were pointing the wrong direction.

"W-what did you do to me! Jojo!"

Johnny stayed silent, as the audience could only watch in horror as Mike Jack's entire body was spun around like a top. It spun him, as it disorigented him enough to almost make him throw up.

That is, before he stopped…..

Right back where he started.

He tried to get out, crawling his way towards Johnny. yet , no matter how much he tried or what he did, he always ended up right back where he was. As if he were anchored to this one point for the rest of eternity.

"It's over Mike," Johnny told him simply, not even looking back at him to see what was going on. "You've lost."

" _You! YOU BASTARD!"_

He ignored the cries of the man behind him, rushing forward to the finish line with a heart much lighter than when he had started.

"There he is!"

"Look at that Joe-kid go!"

"Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojo!"

A cascade of cheers swept down from the audience, each one as loud and thundering as the Johnny made his way down the track with sped. Ignoring all of the people who were cheering for him.

After all, a majority of them were only a single thing to Johnny.

Hypocrites.

"HAHAHAHA!" A voice, louder than the rest laughed out, sounding almost violent in a way. "I knew you were the perfect person to bet on JOESTAR!"

That one, however, caused him to smile. Just a little bit.

" _The winner of the this race is…"_

It was at that point that Johnny, crossed the finish line. His arm raised in a sign of triumph, causing the people cheering for him, to cheer even louder.

" _JOHNNY JOESTAR!_ "

* * *

"Dammit!"

It was an hour after the race, an hour after a cascade of endless cheering and the like. But Johnny didn't truly care about any of that.

All he cared about was getting into his room, and practicing the one thing he hadn't practiced in two years.

Walking.

Thanks to the two years of not being used, Johnny's legs had atrophied extensively. If he were to have any true chance of walking, he'd have to walk with his hand leaning on something.

Of course, that is if it wasn't for his Spin being transformed into a Semblance.

"Son of a-!"

In translation terms, Johnny's time to walk was limited to the amount of Aura he had on him, as well as his abilities. This meant he could walk for around 20 minutes in a fight, when his Aura wasn't exhausted, as his bullets take up quite a bit of his energy, and almost double with each ACT. This made walking insufficient to do in battle, except if he was crawling or riding his horse.

On the up side, this was at the bare minimum of Aura consumption. Meaning if he were to be full on Aura, he could probably walk for the entire day, with little to no strain.

"Oh come on!" Johnny spoke, his legs crumpling from his own weight pushed against it as his Aura officially ran out.

' _Ughh… something tells me there's going to be a lot of this._ ' Johnny thought to himself, slowly crawling to his wheelchair. After doing so, he lifted himself up onto it, rolling himself to the closest radio. Turning it to what he hopped to be the news.

"- _at the race today was certainly a breath taker, wasn't it!_ " An energetic voice spoke from the other end of the station. Almost sounding like a small childish figure.

No one would have ever guessed that it was a thirty year old woman with a youth complex.

" _That is certainly correct, Elise. A shocking display, not only by the now convicted Mike Jack, but the new and improved Johnny Joestar. The man who, until recently, had stopped racing for over two years._ " A calm and collected voice, sounding slightly like a robot.

" _A display, please Robby, it could have been a movie! He was all like, 'pew pew' with his finger! Racing faster than even the wind itself!"_ The woman shouted out, sounding like an idiot all the while. Then again, she gets paid a hefty sum of money for this alone.

" _It was certainly a grand race._ " Robby spoke, sounding slightly uncomfortable with the lady's enthusiasm.

" _It was hot, that's what it was._ "

'Why me…?' Johnny thought, his checks now paler than Mike Jacks face, imagining the much older woman blushing while looking at his picture.

Or worse.

" _Of course, it wasn't just the sport of racing that had changed today._ " Robby vered off, hopefully to avoid the inevitable conversation that will happen at that point. " _The very sport of fighting has changed drastically today, with our pseudo Mistral Fighting Champion! The man, who had stolen the crown from our very own Untouchable Queen, Jotaro Kujo!_ "

This alone, perked Johnny's attention, as he brought a hand to his chin. "Kujo… Why does that sound familiar?"

" _W-w-w-wait! Y-you mean,_ _the_ _Jotaro Kujo!?_ " Elise spoke up, sounding almost terrified from the name alone. " _The punk who once beat up over a hundred gangsters, just because they got on his nerves!_ "

"Oh yeah," Johnny thought out, remembering that particular rumor himself. "The Punk of Mistral…"

" _The very same! Though he had not gained the title of Champion because of the event that was taking, it is still suspected that he has become the Champion in the eyes of the many people at that tournament. Although, this has been shown to be_ _very_ _few people._ "

" _Oh no!_ " The woman spoke, sounding truly terrified. " _First the death of George Joestar, now the Champion being a no go-_ " But Johnny was no longer listening at the moment. Four words, reverberating within his skull.

'Death of George Joestar.'

This alone, caused him to nearly fall out of his wheelchair.

" _Elise!_ " Robby spoke, sounding almost angry. " _Show some tact! … But it is nevertheless true._ "

" _Today, at the Schnee Dust Companies own yearly ball, a great man has died. One that gave his life to the people of Remnant, and to further benefit it. None yet know when or where the funeral will take place, but many suspect that it will be open to the public, just like John Joestar's._ "

The death of George Joestar…

How is that possible… The owner of the Joestar Corporation, the man with the exact same name as his father, died.

' _Is it a coincidence?'_ Johnny thought, his mind going about a mile a minute.

' _No… after meeting Gyro and the entire thing with the Holy Corpse, I can no doubt say that there are no coincidences.'_ Johnny thought resolutely, looking at the radio with an intensity that one gave an opponent.

Which only meant one thing for the Joestar.

' _It seems I must take the detour once again, eh Gyro?'_

* * *

In the beautiful country of Mistral, there were three things you needed to be aware of before you live there.

One, never mess with Jotaro Kujo.

Two, never mess with the Kujo Family.

And three, never date the Flirt.

The last one was the hardest to follow, for a number of reasons.

The Flirt was a man of many names and tastes. He was handsome, dashing even, kind, and respectful to women to the point it was almost sickening.

Just as sickening, was the amount of women that fell for his act.

The Flirt has been known to date almost half of the women in Mistral, even those that were connected to high places. Luckily, there were girls smart enough to see through his act, and avoided the Flirt like a plaque.

Only for them to be caught by one of his many disguises and false personas.

However, it wasn't the fact he dated all those girls, nor the many disguises that made him infamous.

It was that he forced all those girls into his sick, twisted fetish.

If any BDSM fan were to see what the Flirt did, they would gag in disgust at his process. So horrifying was what he did, that all the woman he did it to were traumatized for what seemed to be their entire life.

Many of the women and men of Mistral hunted for the Flirts head, but no one even knew his name, and his appearance changed as easily as the wind.

Yoshikage Kira was too good at what he did.

He walked down the streets of Mistral, looking for any woman he has yet to 'pleasure'. He was like a tiger, hunting for a new type of prey. He was wearing one of his older costumes, a white and blue sailor outfit with matching hat. His hair was black, with a small curl on the right side of his face.

Smiling, he looked up, seeing the news of the Champion of Mistral's new bout against someone he didn't care about.

Her red hair, her toned body, her beautiful green eyes! She was a perfect next target for his pleasure!

With that in mind, he made his way to the stadium where she would be. He didn't have to go in per say, all he had to do was 'accidentally' bump into the girl and let his charm do the rest.

However, before he could even take a step, a stabbing pain entered the back of Yoshikage Kira. He gritted his teeth, holding back a yell of pure agony. It wasn't enough however, as the pain caused him to buckle over and collapse with his eyes rolled back into his head.

His head hit the street with a thump, drawing attention to his crumpled form.

One of the many people in the street shouted out in alarm, as everyone began to surround the body. Nobody was sure what to do, all they could do was give the man space.

Finally, someone went to the body, checking the man's pulse to see if was still alive.

The woman sighed in relief, before calling the police on her Scroll.

Only for a hand to shoot out and grab her wrist.

She jumped in shock, before looking down to see the man staring at her. She stared into his eyes, as her own widened in shock and horror.

The man's face, right before her own, was changing into something else entirely. His eyes were turning into a split of bright purple and blue, while half his lips turned into someone else's.

"Where…" The man before her began to ask, as his face continued to mold into someone else.

Ignoring her own horror, she began to explain.

"You're in Mistral," She told him, as she began to put her Scroll away. "You've just passed out, and may have had a minor concussion."

"Who…" He began, as she nodded in understanding, as she began to tell him her name.

"My name is Gale," She began, pointing at herself in emphasis of who she was talking about. "I came to treat y-"

"Who am I?"

 _ **Roundabout ~ Yes**_

Gale's eyes widened, as she watched the man look around in confusion. "W-why am I…"

Once again, the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he passed out once again.

Gale, absentmindedly, pulled out her Scroll again, before calling the police. She didn't have to wait long, as her call was almost immediately answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I have a man lying unconscious in the middle of Boulevard Ave., with a possible case of amnesia." She told the man on the other line, avoiding touching the man as to not hurt him in his unconscious state.

"Alright," The man on the line said calmly, before grabbing what sounded like a sheet of paper. "First, do you have any positive identification?"

"Nothing," She told the man honestly, flipping the unconscious man over on his back. "Wait… AHA!"

She said, grabbing what looked like an ID off of his person.

To her dismay, it wasn't actual ID, but a small notebook. However, she did find his name, if nothing else.

What she didn't know, was that that was Kira's _persona's_ notebook. A prop to show woman his 'softer' side.

 _A notebook with the name Josuke Higashikata on its front._

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

* * *

 _ **Stand Name: Tusk**_

 _ **Stand Type: Combined Stand. (Evolved, Close-Range, Long Distance.)**_

 _ **Stand User: Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar.**_

 _ **Ability: Tusk is the only Main Character Stand that evolves. It has 4 ACTs, giving him four abilities of evolving strength.**_

 _ **ACT 1/Spinning Nails: ACT 1 allows Johnny to imbue his nails with the power of "The Spin". These nails, though weak compared to other stands, are able to cut through wood and rock with ease. However, the range is similar to that of Star Platinum's, making it a Close-Range Stand even with it's Ranged ability. It is considered Destructive Power E, because the Stand itself doesn't have much strength. The nails grow back in a drastically short time, though it is unconfirmed exactly how long.**_

 _ **ACT 2/ Golden Rectangle Nails: Upgraded by Johnny's knowledge of the Golden Rectangle, his Nail's have been upgraded in every way! From range to strength, everything has been given a boost! As an added bonus, Johnny's nails now create a black hole whenever they hit an object that's not his target. These holes will chase after his target, and when in contact with their vitals, will shred them like tissue paper.**_

 _ **However, no power is free of cost. Because of the dramatic power increase to his ability, his nails take several minutes to regrow and can only be fired one at a time. Though they do grow faster when he eats or drinks Chamomile, and with his Aura they grow even faster now.**_

 _ **ACT 3/ Spatial Wormhole: With all of the abilities and limitations of ACT 2, ACT 3 gives Johnny the ability to pull himself into his own black hole! This gives Johnny complete immunity from any outside attacks, as well as the ability to move him or his limbs to separate locations. However, only he and his Stand can move in this space. Anything else would be torn up to a paste.**_

 _ **ACT 4/ Infinite Rotation: ACT 4 is by far one of the most powerful Stands in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. With the power of infinity on his side, ACT 4 can do miraculous feats. Such as breaking through a dimensional barrier, or being able to move slightly in stopped time. It shares ACT 2's wormhole ability, homing in on Johnny's target with it's infinite energy. When ACT 4 touches someone, their bodies will spin in place forever, never letting them leave the exact spot they were shot. With enough time, the body will disintegrate and move to a separate dimension, making even Crazy Diamond unable to heal anyone affected. If someone tries to transfer the rotation, the object will be almost immediately destroyed and returned to original victim. Unless you cut off the affected area and transfer it onto something else, you will stay there and slowly dissolve.**_

 _ **Only Johnny can turn off the infinite rotation, by creating a second bullet with an opposing spin. It also has the ability to open large nonexistent openings in space, such as when ACT 4 opened a street to enter the sewers. No evidence of such an opening existed afterwords.**_

 _ **However, it is by far the most constrained Stand, as it literally**_ _ **requires**_ _**a horse to be used. And not just any horse, a horse running in it's perfect stride.**_

 _ ***Johnny has the ability to switch between these ACTS freely, much like Koichi.**_

 _ **Combat: Unlike any other Jojo's, Johnny is the only one with a 'true' Ranged ability, as he shoots his fingernails like a gun. Like a cowboy in the Wild West, he uses each bullet with careful thought and planning. With his Powerful Ranged Abilities, he will truly be an asset to the Jojo's.**_

 _ **Stats:**_

 _ **Destructive Power: E—D—D—A**_

 _ **Speed: E—D—D—B**_

 _ **Range:D—B—B—A**_

 _ **Durability: B—C—D—A**_

 _ **Precision: E—C—C—B**_

 _ **Developmental Potential: A—A—A—E**_


	9. The Lost Fusion

_**Lost with nothing, not even his name, he searches for who he is. He searched endlessly, looking for any sort of answer to who he was. With three names to decide from, who is he? Better yet, who is he now?**_

 _ **The Lost Fusion**_

* * *

When he had first woken up, the first thought that came to his head was that he wasn't sleeping in the correct way.

The second thing that came to mind was that he had literally nothing else to possibly think about. His head, though full of knowledge, was completely and utterly empty.

No… that wasn't right….

" _ **Th-n w-o a- -? W-a- a- I d-in- he-e."**_

" _ **S-r, i-'s Y-shi-age Ki-ra, c-rrct?"**_

' _ **S-f- & W-t!"**_

There was something, something through the fog in his mind, whatever fog was. Something he couldn't quite access at the moment.

He sat up in the bed, feeling the pull of something on his arm. He looked down, discovering something sticking into his arm, connected to a bag of fluid.

He was in a hospital. How he knew that, when nothing was in his head, he wasn't sure. But he knew.

He looked around the room, searching for anything that could possibly give him a clue of… anything.

The only thing in the room, however, was a woman sleeping in a comfortable chair. It seemed to be made for patients waiting in the hospital, as if that was a common occurrence in….

He looked at the thing around the woman's neck, seeing that it was called ' _Mistral Hospital'_.

...Mistral. Yes, that was the country he was in. He had the where, but…

Who was he?

He looked to his side, seeing a set of clothes that seemed to be his size. How he knew that was beyond him, but that was unimportant.

The clothes themselves featured white pant with a green leather belt that was a little too short. Next to it was a white jacket, which wouldn't cover his midriff if he put it on. It was also white, but the sleeves themselves seemed to fit perfectly fine, and the had two blue stripes across it. Across the bottom of the jacket were blue square dots with two inches in between. Next to the clothes were two accessories, one a large golden colored anchor, the other a gold compass labeled with the eight directions with a green background. The collar of his shirt also had blue strips around it, with a blue neckerchief and a golden emblem shaped like a screw.

Finally, a simple Dixie cup hat with a pure white tassel on it's top with two blue stripes across it, same as the sleeves and collar.

So he was e was a Sailor…. No, that didn't sound right…. He was-

" _ **Yoshikage Kira."**_

" _ **Josefumi Kujo."**_

" _ **So-t - W-"**_

Those names jumped into his head, along with a small pain, forcing a hand to his head. These names definitely felt familiar…

But they weren't his. He knew for that sure.

He turned to the woman sleeping on the chair, taking in her appearance with great detail.

The woman was 174 centimeters and somewhere in her mid twenties, with an innocent sleeping face and a platinum blonde ponytail. Though her form was covered with a soft blanket, he could easily see her womanly figure, with a cup size of -

He stopped there, somehow knowing it was inappropriate to talk about such sizes. Instead, he focused on what he could see from the parts sticking out of the blankets.

Her shoes were simple black leather, easy to run in but still to look at. She had matching black pantyhose, and bare hands with unpainted nails, though they did look manicured.

The name on the tag read Gale Night, Resident of Mistral Hospital.

Gale…

Suddenly, a memory revealed itself to him, the first and only solid thing he could remember.

Before he knew what was going on, he already found himself standing up. He felt the IV needle smoothly move out of the crook of his elbow, as he stood up in his scrubs.

He moved closer, drawn to the first person he had ever known, like a duckling to its mother. As he moved closer, he saw that she was barely wearing any makeup, making her beauty all the more natural.

That's when he started to get a little to close, only 1.5 centimeters from her face.

That's when Gale Night opened her reddish brown eyes...

And he found his face digging into the hard tile floor, with his arm pulled behind his back. He also felt her knee pressing into his back, making it hard for him to move.

"You damn pervert," Gale Night told him, her voice holding a quiet edge to it, like a dangerous warrior. "If you think this is the first time I've dealt with people like you, than you got another thing coming! If you so much as twitch, I'll dislocate your arm before you c-"

She paused, however, seeming to realize where she was, and more importantly…

Who she was pinning to the ground.

She gasped, getting her knee off his back and letting go of his arm. She turned him over, as he only stared at her with a bemused expression, giving him the chance to see what she was wearing. Which, was a a simple white overcoat covering her entire body.

"You…" She began, staring at him with slightly wide eyes, as if she had seen something she wasn't expecting.

He responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey." He said simply, staring up at the woman who simultaneously helped and hurt him. He felt his eyebrow twitch though, as this was the first time he had ever heard his own voice. Gale merely rose an eyebrow, as if he had said something weird.

With that, she quickly stood herself up, glaring down at him like a scolding mother. Though that was destroyed by the blush on her face, though he wasn't sure why she was red.

"Why the hell were you staring at me?" She asked him, as he slowly stood himself up, his eyes staying on her the entire time. "I get that you have amnesia, but you couldn't have possibly forgotten _everything_. So what's your game?"

He stayed silent, merely studying the woman in front of him with a critical gaze. No, not critical but…

Emotionable.

Gale didn't seem to realize this though, as she gave a deeper glare. "Well!? What were you trying to do?!"

"You… were that girl. Weren't you?" He asked Gale, whose eyes widened slightly at his question. "The one who was helping me…. Gale."

He moved closer to her, as he realised he was slightly taller than her. But by barely a centimeter.

"Yeah…" Gale said, taking a small step back, probably feeling uncomfortable with his presence over her like that. Especially as his face was set into a bland near disinterested mask.

He took another step forward, making the girl even more uncomfortable with the proximity of the random stranger. He didn't really understand it though, as he was nothing more than a child, with out anything to base off of to act. All he had was faintist impulse of how a person worked and acted.

So, he went upon that impulse. Wrapping his arms around the skinny girl, who froze in shock at the rather bold move. He didn't understand it however, and simply kept doing it, saying the first two words that had come to his mind.

"Thank you… Thank you." If anything, the girl seemed to become even straighter. A peculiar heat appearing right alongside his neck, where the girls cheek was currently touching.

"Y-your welcome…" Gale spoke, pushing slightly on man's chest which did nothing to stop his continuing embrace. "N-now could you stop hugging me."

"Why?" He asked, more confused than insulted. "Isn't this what one does to show thanks to those who helped them?"

"W-well yes," The girl spoke up, still trying to push against Josuke, growing flustered at the man hugging her. "B-b-but we don't know each other, and someone might get the wrong idea."

"What could they get wrong?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

He stayed silent for a moment, before he let go of Gale in his hug.

"Because you're the only person who knows anything."

"Wha-" Gale began, her eyes and expression filled with confusion…

Before her own thoughts, as well as his own, were interrupted by the entrance of a man in a pure white lab coat.

"It's nice to see you getting along with nurses, Mr. Higashikata," The man teased ever so slightly, as he shut the door behind him with a simple click. "But you shouldn't be getting _too_ familiar."

This comment was met by a dry laugh, as Gale glared at the man, and sat back down. "Very funny." She told him, crossing her legs and folding her arms, clearly upset and embarrassed that he saw that.

He on the other hand, stood still, as if he didn't even register the joke.

Seeing the lack of reaction, the doctor simply coughed into his hand, and checked his clipboard. "I see you're not a fan of jokes." He said off-handedly, before reading through the paper.

"Now Mr. Higashikata, I understand you are here with what might be a typical case of amnesia. As told by Ms. Night here," He told the man, pointing the girl out with her pen, as he continued reading. "You were unable to identify yourself when asked your name. Are you still having that problem?"

The man stayed silent, far longer than he should have. He didn't seem to register the question, as if he weren't asked anything.

Than, his eyes widened, as if he had just understood something groundbreaking. Slowly, he raised his hand…

And pointed to himself.

"A-are you talking to me?" He asked honestly, as if he didn't even realize he was the one who was supposed to be answering the question.

Gale and the doctor stared at him, as if he had grown a second head. The words the doctor summarized the situation completely.

"Oh Dear."

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

His name was Josuke Higashikata, estimated age 19, and he was stunned.

Two days ago, he was found on the streets of Mistral by Gale, unconscious and alone, with nothing to his name but a diary and the clothes on his back. No one was sure what caused his amnesia, whether it was a stroke of some kind, the trauma to his head when he was knocked unconscious, or anything else.

He had no records of living in this Kingdom, no license or form of identification to him, nothing but a diary. One that meant nothing to him, only words on a page, as if they described a different life entirely.

He had nothing, and no one.

Well… perhaps that wasn't totally accurate.

Since he revealed the extent of his amnesia, Gale had barely left the room. According to the doctor, though she was a certified nurse, she actually ran a program to help teenagers get over certain traumas. Since he qualified as such, she was chosen to take care of him, and help try to find find ways to recover his memories.

But, after the first two hours, they didn't do much.

Gale usually took this time to gather trust from her patients, either by getting to know them, or finding common interests. He knew, somehow, that this was a common goal for many psychiatrists, to find common ground and build on that.

Yet, with him, he could tell she was at a loss.

He knew nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ about himself. Talking to him would only remind him of how empty his head really was, and bring about more depression on his side.

But he didn't care. All he cared about….

Was finding out who he was.

" _ **Tell me the truth. You have absolutely no 'memories' whatsoever?"**_

" _ **Aside from yourself, the world is filled with complete strangers."**_

" _ **Memories and events involving myself are at hand…. naturally I want to investigate them personally, viewed and heard through my own eyes and ears."**_

Josuke brought a hand to his head, as he felt a splitting headache move through it, along with fragments of memories. This had been going on for a while, and he thought it was kind of annoying, even if they shared some memories. Though, the problem was, according to these memories, this Amnesia had happened before, and that seemed highly suspicious.

Perhaps it was someone trying to control him, or even use him for their own needs. Though, he wondered what that could be.

He had no memories, not even any special traits that he was aware of. The only thing he could say that was special about him, was that he had four balls, a fact that seemed to shock everyone in the room. He was a handsome teen man with black hair, and was around 5' 11. He also seemed to have eyes with two different colors in each pupil, and two different lips and tongues straight down the middle.

It was like he was… two separate people.

" _ **Yeah, I knew it. There's definitely a connecting seam."**_

" _ **Four Eyeballs and Two Tongues."**_

" _ **WHO THE HELL AM I!? ANSWER ME!"**_

Of course, merely thinking of these things, not only hurt his head but continued to help get his memories back…

Then, of course, there's the strange journal.

Jousuke picked up the journal, looking at both its front and back. It wasn't anything special to look at, as it was simply a white journal. It didn't have any defining features, nothing that made it seem special, other than the inside.

Within the journal were simple written statements, each of them dating back a few years and some that appeared to happen just three days ago. Yet, every time he looked at it, it was almost as if it felt wrong to even think about it.

"Anything coming back?" Gale asked him from his, side, giving him his dinner for the night before going back to her house.

Josuke merely shook his head no, turning the pages and reading it's contents with a critical eye. Were these pages truly what the me of three days ago cared about? Or was it something else?

Gale frowned at his answer, looking to the side and out the window. Perhaps she felt bad that she reminded him of his lack of knowledge? Or perhaps she didn't like to see people like this? She was a nurse, after all.

Though he wasn't quite sure what a nurse was supposed to do.

Suddenly, her eyes brightened, before she turned to him with a smile. "I'll be right back. I just gotta get something before I leave."

With that, she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Josuke quirked a brow, confused at her sudden cheerfulness. Maybe she saw someone she knew out the window, or maybe a boyfriend of some kind?

As soon as she left, he immediately was tempted to follow her. She was the only person he knew, the first person he knew, actually, and he was worried. For some reason, he knew that wherever he went, something… bizarre was not to far behind.

But, he reasoned against. That was just his paranoia talking, and he had no reason to be so paranoid.

Instead, he turned back to his book, hoping to find something that didn't seem to be a lie within its pages. Cause that is what it seemed to be, a well written lie.

He turned to the next page, once again skimming through all of the words, when he noticed something…

The pages, they were numbered strangely.

He went back to the beginning, and found the first page with his name on it. On the top right corner, was the number one, in a sort of cursive looking style. He turned to the next page…

Only to find a printed two in the corner of the page, made with thick ink, like someone simply stamped over it.

Jousuke felt his eyebrow raise, as he studied the page further, only to find the same printed numbers on every page afterword. Was it a coincidence, a misprint in the journal?

No… something told him his previous self would've just sold it if that were the case.

Something pounded in the back of his skull, as he simply took a page in between his fingers, and rubbed ever so slightly. Nothing happened, but as he down at the sheet of paper, he realised something strange.

The paper was 0.1m thick… twice the thickness of the last page in the book.

He double checked, making sure that he wasn't just seeing things. This only proved he was right though, as he could see the paper was thicker and thinner in different places. He grabbed a butter knife that was at his side, trying to press the blunt knife in between the thicker paper. It was no use, of course, and the pages were to thin to even hope to cut.

That didn't stop him from trying though, as his left hand absentmindedly scratched the area between his shoulder and neck, before attempting to get in between the paper in front of him. But, all of his effort only awarded him a torn sheet of paper, unwilling to reveal his secrets.

He sighed, placing the book back down with it's pages open. He didn't have anything that could split a page in half, and frankly he wasn't sure if he wanted to. What was so secret that his previous self wanted to hide so bad?

It didn't matter though, as he didn't even feel like the journal entries were real. In fact…

He didn't even want to look at the journal.

He grabbed the cover of the book, ready to just shut it, and put his clothes on. He felt uncomfortable in this hospital gown, and wanted to see if the clothes gave him any sort of memories.

… _ **.pop….**_

He froze just as the book was about to be completely shut, hearing something from within the book. He opened it again, looking through each page with suspicion. He didn't find much though, as he leafed through each page rather quickly to see-

Two blank pages.

He quirked an eyebrow, as he looked down at the two blank spaces in the book, not remembering them in his first look through. In fact, the book was completely filled last time, leaving not even enough room to write a sentence.

Also, where did this bubble come from?

He looked in the center of the book, right where the binding was, and saw a bubble with a purple star on its front.

" _ **Shhh…."**_

" _ **Upon contact with my soap bubbles, they pop. Afterwards, the place they explode is plundered of something."**_

" _ **S-f- & W- t!"**_

He feels a splitting headache, but ignores it in favor reaching out to the bubble. He tried to touch it, but it gently floated away from his fingers, and moved towards the wall. It floated slowly towards the wall, as if affected by some sort of weight, where it popped…

And spread what looked to be dry glue all across its face.

His eyes widen, but he didn't feel shocked. Rather, he merely lifted his brows, because he knew that was what someone would do when he sees something like this. In fact, that bubble seemed oddly familiar.

Yet, he set aside that thought process, instead choosing to focus on the journal. After all, there were now blank pages for him to right about his day on.

Now what to write...

He couldn't even think of a single thing, before something strange occured. For one, a small breeze flew through the window causing the pages to turn without his consent.

Oh, and the young woman now staring at him with a strange emotion he couldn't discern. She was pretty, a lot like Gale was. At least 5'8 feet tall with a generous build, that made her even prettier, but with cold blue eyes that brought a chill to his spine. She was at least seventeen.

Her outfit was similar to his own, with a white blouse that fit loosely to her chest, in a manner made for combat. She also wore long blue pants, which also hugged her tightly. Though, however strange, the color blue was starting to lighten, becoming more of a sky blue, before it became true blue once again. She wore gloves, each of them reaching up to her elbows, that were a deep brown, which matched her boots.

The strangest thing, however, had to be her long hair one reaching near the floor in a long ponytail. Oh, and it was also four different colors, three of them spiraling with each other unevenly, before coming to a sharp point at the end of her ponytail. Strangely enough, the blue side of her hair was a little white at the very end. As if each side of her hair was merely dyed.

She was currently staring at his journal, the one that had his name written on it.

She must be another nurse, possibly watching over me to make sure I didn't hurt myself. It would be rude to just not say anything to her.

"Hello." He spoke up, the girl barely acting like she even heard his voice. "You must be the nu-"

Something within Josuke spoke in that moment, something that did not stem from his heart or brain. No, it stemmed from pure instinct, one that made him jump from his bed.

He would have to remember to thank his instinct, especially since the nurse now held two pistols, each one trained on his head and heart. Their colors, oddly enough, a bright yellow. Promptly firing, which filled his previous bed with splats of colors that matched her pistols.

Josuke also couldn't help but note how… quiet the gun sounded. Especially since he had never once seen a gun before.

He didn't stop to ask what she was doing, instead opting to take his clothes and the journal that was his. Before running out the door, the splats of color moving past his ears, which brought a small ring to them. While running, Josuke attempted to put on his pants, hopefully sparing the patients and doctors the sight of his privates, while simultaneously putting on the shoes.

Just as the new nurse started to open fire once again, causing the doctors and nurses to jump to the side, hopefully shielding themselves from her rain of color.

Josuke merely wondered what was wrong with his new nurse, quickly turning the corner while putting on his shirt.

He then bumped into someone, causing him to fall onto his bum. He quickly looked at the nurse in front of him, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Ow…" Gale spoke up, massaging her head slowly returning to her feet with a scowl on her face. "Why the heck are you running in a Hos-"

Before she could even finish, he turned around. His hands naturally curling up, looking for his new nurse. Putting on his cap, which he couldn't help but think it felt just right.

She appeared without delay, her gun already aimed around the corner, looking right at him. Without any restraint, she fired from her yellow pistol.

Time seemed to slow down, Josuke not even moving an inch waiting for the pain to hit him. After all, if he moved even an inch Gale would be hit by that bullet. Most likely bringing harm to her, when he could of easily taken the blow.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, the bullet hit… with surprisingly little force. It certainly hurt, he could already feel the bruise forming on his skin, but he expected far more pain from it.

Nevertheless, Josuke recoiled from the hit, causing Gale to let out a silent shriek. Instead of standing still though, she quickly caught Josuke already making way to examine his wounds.

However, she stopped midway through, instead looking at the new nurse with a sense of familiarity. Her eyes growing, as the new nurse pulled out a… pure white stick with string on it? It also appeared she was now putting another white stick over the string, which quickly turned red in color.

That was now being launched at him, faster than the other splotches of paint were. Right at his exposed arm, that was hit from before with the bullet.

However, the strangest thing to Josuke, was how little he actually cared for his own safety. All he really did care about, was that Gale was directly on his arm, leaving her open to the attack. A strange pull once more, coming from where his neck met his shoulder.

The arrow was just over his arm, he could practically feel it digging into his skin, no way to stop its movements.

Before, it stopped within midair, it's tip only an inch away from his arm. Followed quickly by a familiar sound, that Josuke heard within his room.

 **Pop!**

Then it fell to the floor,as if it wasn't just flying towards him with intentions to kill, without any reason. The tip of it, passing through another Stared Bubble. Just floating there, as if there wasn't an arrow that just phased through it.

Gale didn't react, still looking at the nurse in front of her. Her eyes as large as marbles, with the pupils shaking in slight fear.

"Cyndi…" She poke up, her voice still shaking slightly at his new nurse. "What are y-"

"It really is you…" The now named Cydni spoke, her voice as dead as a robot's. Awfully calm as she looked directly at her arrow with equally dead eyes. "Just like Jotaro Kujo, and the others. The ability to stop things, without even moving… It really is you, Josuke Higashikata."

"Or do you prefer, The Flirt." The girl with the bow spoke again, the blue in her pants fading into less of a true blue once again, before quickly becoming it once again.

At the very mention of those two words, Gale grew rigid. Her pupils shaking with even more furosity, as they made their way to me. Her face was far paler than it was before, and her hands moved off of my arm at the mere mention of the name.

However the most prominent question had to be a single thing… What's a Flirt? Why did it contribute to me?

"Now it's my turn… to make sure you pay!" Cyndi's voice roared, somehow still carrying a robotic feel to it. As if she was emotionally much further from this place than they actually knew. Already drawing an orange arrow, with a pure red tip, which she held, before saying something very confusing.

"Orange is the color of creativity. Transforming into whatever I wish."

Than she let it go, the orange from the bullet fading as the red splits into many tinier sprites of red, like rain falling horizontally. Each of the drops, oddly enough forming a rectangle that was just wide and high enough to cover Josuke completely.

Josuke's eyes widened, another feeling within his neck. Then another, and another and another.

Before five bubbles appeared in front of him, each moving in circles, causing, once again, for the pelts to stop. A few of them splashing on the floor, the momentum completely gone from them.

The bubbles, even appeared to be bigger than they were previously.

Nevertheless, Josuke dodged out of the way. Grabbing a hold of Gale as he did so, who flinched at him grabbing her hand.

It was a good thing he did so, though. After all, the wall previously behind him was now splattered with red paint, with a large circle that wasn't at the very edge.

Thankfully, he dodged right into the greatest escape route he could find.

A window.

Josuke ran forward, the bubbles following him without command. Another already moving in front of the window, before popping on the window.

The window exploded into tiny shards, all of them shooting outside of the window, leaving him an open and safe space to jump out of.

"J-josuke, No!" Gale spoke up, her fear growing even stronger as she was forced to go towards the window. She tried to resist, which sadly slowed Josuke down. Then, he felt another pull near his neck, quickly looking at the area, before seeing something, rather bizarre.

He had a Tattoo! Oh, and the bubble came out of the of it, but he had a Tattoo!

The bubble then went to Gales boots, popping before reforming into the bubble. Then, Gale had almost zero resistance to what he did, which he then took as an advantage. Continuing to run and jump out the window. Gale screaming behind him in terror.

He could see why though. After all he forgot that they were on the thirteenth floor of the hospital. This in turn caused Gale to grip him tight, around his shoulders, her eyes completely shut. The distance from the ground scaring her to the point that she didn't want to look.

Josuke, however, merely saw the five remaining bubbles line up towards a building not that far from here. Much like a staircase downwards, leading them someplace safe. One of them was already under his foot, just at the tip of his toe.

Then, at the very moment it was popped, he was launched him forward and up, right towards the building. That wasn't enough though, as another bubble was quickly put under by another feet, which did the same thing as the last bubble, until he landed on the surface of the other places roof.

He sighed, as his feet landed upon the solid rooftops, quickly rolling and making sure Gale was safe. As he did, he took a quick look behind him, seeing the girl looking through the window, her… bow! That's what's it was called.

She shot another red arrow, aiming right for him, but he was ready this time. Rather than instinctively calling upon the bubbles, he directed one to get in the path of the arrow.

It worked, as in no time at all, another bubble appeared in front of the arrow. As soon as it popped, he took it's momentum, just as he had the other arrows. He also returned Gales friction, letting her move as she wished.

With that, he turned and jumped off another roof,running as far as he possibly could, with two bubbles filled with momentum following him.

In fifteen minutes, he was quite a ways away, and he dropped safely down into one of the cleaner alleys. With that, he set Gale down, who looked deep in thought, and peeked out into the busy street.

He saw nothing and no one, not even a stray cat. He didn't relax though, as he had to make sure Gale was safe from that crazy nurse.

He had also lost his bubbles carrying momentum, as they seemed to pop for no reason. His ability seemed to run on a set amount of time, five minutes at most. That was his limit, apparently.

"The coast seems clear…" He began to tell her, trying to get her to relax as he continued to search. "I'll keep looking, but you sho-"

He felt something grab the back of his, and throw him into the graffiti covered walls. He felt his eyes widened, as there shouldn't have been an enemy anywhere near them. Before he knew it, he turned around…

As arms suddenly appeared at his side, slender and pure white, with a purple wrist. Just about ready to attack whoever pinned him to the wall.

Only to see Gale, her forearm to his throat, and a fierce but fragile glare.

"Are you the Flirt!?" She cried out loud, his ears ringing slightly at her volume, as she pushed her arm into him harder. "Have you just been stringing me in, trying to get some piece of me!? HUH?! ANSWER ME?!"

He wasn't sure what to do…. What could he even say?

Clearly she was upset by whoever this 'Flirt' was. But…

"Who's the Flirt?" He asked her simply, using the arms that suddenly appeared to push her arms back a little, so he didn't choke.

"That's not enough!" She told him simply, pushing into him even harder than before. "I need definitive proof! Give me something, anything! Let me know I wasn't… that I didn't just…"

She looked away, unable to even look me in the eyes. As if she were reminded of a horrible moment in her past.

His eyes widened in understanding. This Flirt… he…

"He hurt you…" He said simply, as Gales glare sharpened like a knife. She turned further away, keeping him pinned to the wall.

As small drops of water hit the ground.

"Please tell me I didn't help _him_." She begged him, bringing her free hand up to whip away the tears in her eyes. "Please… tell me that I wasn't tricked like before. T-tell me… tell me h-"

She cut herself off, as her voice cracked, unable to handle the strain of her emotions.

As he could only feel pure and utter pain at her tears…

" _ **It was painful for me to see tears in Yasuho's eyes."**_

" _ **Why is it I can say that '**_ **I'm not like this'** _**with confidence?!"**_

" _ **Who the hell… AM I?!"**_

" _ **But Yasuho…"**_

" _Yo_ _ **u**_ _**c**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _re_ _ **la**_ _x…"_ I repeated from my memories, trying to take away the pain. She suddenly looked towards me, eyes wide with shocked and red from tears. " There's no way in hell I am ever going to hurt you."

"You saved my life… and if I had ever hurt you, I couldn't live with myself. You're… you're my only friend. And I will make sure that you will never be hurt, ever again! If the Flirt is the one who hurt you like this..."

"Than I am not the Flirt."

It was spoken with such confidence, that he knew it had to be true. Gale could only stare at him with wide eyes…

As he heard a loud thwiping sound, and his instincts took over.

Using the strange arms that hovered by his side, pushing Gale away. As she fell to the ground, he tried to summon another bubble fast enough to block the arrow. It wasn't fast enough though, as he felt the the red arrow pierce his skin.

As his world exploded into pain.

Everything seemed to slow down, as adrenaline rushed through him, and his mind tried to absorb all that was happening. It was as if a hot steel pipe was forced into his arm, slowly separating the flesh as it sunk deeper.

He was lucky though, as he quickly felt relief, thanks to the white arms surrounding him. They pulled on the pure red arrow, pulling it out of his skin.

He gasped as the arrow was removed, as a dull ache settled within the arm. It hurt a lot, but he had no choice but to grit his teeth.

"Josuke!" He heard Gale cry out, quickly scrambling over to him, looking very worried. She grabbed his wound and started to hold it down, stopping the blood flow as much as she could.

However, he quickly stood up, ignoring her attempts to keep him down. He could see her from the corner of his eye, on the roof tops just a 157 feet away.

Cyndi.

"We need to go!" Josuke shouted, absorbing the momentum of two separate arrows as they flew by. Hoping they could be used later.

' _How did she find me!?'_ He thought to himself, standing up and pulling Gale along with him through the alley. ' _We had a head start and even hid from her."_

' _She must have an ability like mine… that's the only way she could've tracked us down.'_

He tried to think. What did she do in the hospital that would give her a way to track him down? She stared him down, she tried to kill him, and sh-

His eyes widened, as he felt around the arm that was shot in the hospital. All as both he and Gale dodged the multitude of orange and red arrows fired.

He felt it, 3 inches above his elbow, almost indistinguishable if he weren't looking for it. Right where he though the wound should be, he instead found a smooth mark. He used his finger nail to try and peel it off, but it was like it was a part of his skin.

This must've been a tracker of some sorts, made so that no one could take it off.

He thought about using his bubbles to remove them, but somehow, he knew they couldn't affect him.

So, he couldn't run, instead…

He'd have to fight.

He turned around, absorbing the momentum of the arrows with his bubbles, storing as many as he could. When her volley stopped, he had six bubbles filled with momentum. Using this many, he should have enough force to -

His bubbles popped, as a purple tipped arrows pierced them with ease. Reacting quickly, he instinctively tried to deflect the arrows with the white arm….

Only for that to be pierced as well, as the arrow effortlessly cut past the back of his arm and struck his shoulder. He gasped in pain, as he dodged yet another volley of arrows, turning the corner into the a different alley, Gale in tow.

He cursed under his breath, as he removed the arrow from his shoulder, and tried to treat the new large cut on his arm. He summoned quite a few of his bubbles, using their stronger than normal skin to cover his wounds and stop the bleeding. He hissed again, as the contact itself hurt quite a bit, but not enough to stop running.

It was clear to him, that he needed to avoid the purple arrows, as they seemed to ignore his Stands powe-...

Stand?

" _ **Paisley Park!"**_

" _ **King Nothing!"**_

" _ **S-ft & W-t!"**_

He held his head again, as memories rushed through his mind, too quick to grab and keep, but slow enough to catch some things. He looked towards the arms as he ran, and waved them in front of Gales face, seeing if what he got was true.

She didn't even react, as the clear image of two arms waved in front of her, unable to be seen.

" _So, if she can't see them…"_ He thought to himself as he ran, as a plan came to mind. " _I can use them against this Cyndi girl. That would be a good surprise attack, and may even let me end the fi-"_

"-osuke!" Gale shouted in his face as they ran, as he jumped a little in shock, before turning to see her. "Don't ignore me! Why didn't you block that attack with your Aura! You could have die-"

"Aura?"

" _ **ORAORAORAORARAORAORAORARA!"**_

He felt what almost felt like his head splitting open, as she looked at him as if he were crazy, her mouth open as she gasped for breath. "You mean to tell me…. You jumped off of a building without any idea about Aura. And have been using your Semblance _and_ fighting someone who can kill you with one well placed shot, without any way to defend yourself!"

He stayed silent for a second, as he continued running forward, moving out of the way of any trash within the alleyway. "... Yes."

"Are you IN-!?" She stopped suddenly, as she seemed to choke on her own wasn't any different, as he saw it from the corner of his eye, and paled as he did.

For Cyndi didn't have a bow and arrow in her hands anymore. What she had was a rather large cylinder, pointed right at us painted in the color red.

Somewhere, in the very back of his head, he heard what it was called. Something that made him place as many bubbles in front of him and Gale as fast as possible.

But it was to late… Cyndi had already fired her Bazooka of red paint. Splattering against stray body parts all over him, mainly his right pectoral al the way to his elbow. Even Gale got some on her body, mainly her lower half.

Then, Josuke convulsed in pain. Each of the areas splotched in the red paint, feeling as if it was being stabbed, burned, and constricted all at once. It was as if hell itself decided to grace Josuke's arm, giving him a small taste of what was to come if he did any wrong.

"AGHHHHHH!" Gale screamed out, grabbing her legs while crumbling to the floor. Possibly feeling the same amount of pain that I felt.

Though Josuke decided to take the more literal approach.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Josuke spoke up, grabbing his arm as he dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

"Red is the color of danger… all who are touched will feel pain and suffering."

With that, Cyndi walked closer, as the bazooka now white bazooka seemed to melt form her hands, shifting into a standard pistol.

"White is the color that forms every other…. It bends to the will of the user." Cyndi spoke up, taking out a small pistol pure black in color. Though Josuke noticed something even stranger. The moment that gun was created…

Her hair turned white as snow. Only splotches of paint in random spots on her hair. It made the girl almost ethereal, as her hair glowed in the moonlight. She appeared even prettier than she did with the colors.

"You'll pay for what you did." Cyndi spoke up once again, looking at him with what could only be described as cold disdain. Still, something was on the tip of his tongue, something that no sane person would ask the clear psychopath in front of him. …

Sadly, Josuke amounted to being a two day old toddler.

"What did I do?" Josuke asked, unphased by the girl above him, as the pain was slowly beginning to fade away from his arms. Even Cydni, with her cold attitude, appeared surprised at his self questioning. "I've been in the hospital for two days… I haven't left the hospital till now, and I've only been awake for three hours."

Josuke stood himself up, as the pain finally left his arms, and the red started to drip off of him. It seemed some of her colors were on a time limit, or perhaps she was just distracted by him, as he began to walk towards her.

Cydni merely pulled the top of the pistol back, cocking the gun while aiming it at Josuke between the eyes. Her eyes flaring with a slight anger, as the blue color faded slightly, and her expression turned back into what reminded him of a corpse.

"Don't mock me, Flirt." She told him simply, taking a step back not out of fear, but as if trying to escape some range where he could attack. "I know all of your tricks. You can try all you want, but I am not falling for your tricks anymore."

"What tricks?!" Josuke asked her again, glaring at her, as his confusion was reaching his max. "I haven't done anything! I don't even know who you are!"

"He's telling the truth Cyndi!" Gale spoke up, slowly getting to her feet, as she tried to stand and get in between them. Cydni turned around slightly, looking at the person who was speaking with a slight confusion in his eyes. "He doesn't remember, he isn't The Flirt."

Still, the girl looked confused, as if she didn't even recognize the person she was talking to. Josuke quirked an eyebrow, watching the scene closely, up until she looked at Gale's chest, which held her name tag.

"G-gale?" She spoke, more as if it was a question at the girls identity. The pistol lowering slightly as she looked at her. Taking this chance, Gale takes a few steps closer, her hands up in a placitizing gesture.

"Cydni, you have to stop…" Gale began simply trying to stop her quest to kill Josuke. "He doesn't remember anything. That isn't the Josuke you remember!" Gale continued her path, getting as close as possible to the girl who had a gun pointed at Josuke's head. One that was slowly beginning to lower… right before it was brought up to his face, the trigger finger slightly tense.

"So tricking me isn't enough for you, is it?" The girl spoke, her tone far colder than it was before. Her eyes baring down on Josuke once more with a cold hatred. One that sent a chill down his spine as if someone shoved an icicle down it. "You would use her to try and get at me? To try and convince me it isn't you!?"

She put away her pistol, as Josuke almost signed in relief…

Before she created a large Magnum with a longer than normal barrel, black as the very night sky around them. To him, it practically screamed for his blood on the pavement, as he instinctively called upon the arms of his Stand.

"I am going to enjoy this far more than I should!" Cyndi began with a cruel smile, as the blue on her cloths faded, and her hair turned completely black, devoid of any color, no matter how much he tried to find even a speck of different color. Her hair fell around he like a cloak, reminding him of some sort of specter of death.

"I'm sorry Cyndi!" Gale called out, as she rushed forward, her hand pulled back to throw a massive punch. With the leather gloves on her hands, she moved to hit Cyndi across the face, hopefully stunning her to stop her powerful attack.

Josuke was no different, as he struck her with his Stands arms, attempting to stop whatever attack she was planning.

It wasn't meant to be though, as something rather unexpected occured.

Cydni, who was thin and looked as if he arms would snap like twigs, brought up her other arm, the one that was not currently holding the pistol pointed at my head. Her arm barely budging as Gales fist impacted it, and she herself barely moving from his own strikes. Gale quickly held her fist in pain, as Josuke…

Felt the familiar pain of striking something too hard for him to break

"Brown is the color of the Earth… it brings with it strength." Cyndi told them simply, with her gaze still attached to me, and the brown of her armor faded away. "You can't make a scratch on me!"

" _ **He's made of stone… and he can move…"**_

" _ **A Human that's like a rock…."**_

" _ **The Death-Dodger is you!"**_

Josuke held his head once again, feeling it pound as memories tried to force themselves to the surface. Something like this had happened before, and he… he had defeated his opponent….

But how?!

"Black is the color of Death… I believe you can connect the dots." She spoke up, pointing the Death Pistol at Josuke… Yet Josuke barely paid attention to it. Instead, he tried to focus on his memories, and trying to find another way out of this.

"So you won't change your mind?" Josuke asked her, as he stared down the parallel of the magnum before him, without any sort of hesitation. "Nothing I say will convince you?"

"Josuke, get out of the w-" Gale had begun to say, but he had tuned her out, focusing on the opponent before him.

"Nothing." Cyndi told him simply, as she put the barrel right between his, ensuring a kill if she pulled her finger an inch. She also summoned another gun, an pointed it at Gale "Any last words, Flirt?"

"A question, actually." Josuke began simply, as he forced memories to flow through his head…

As he finally got an idea to beat her.

" _ **I'm not going to do any more defending with my 'soap bubbles'!"**_

He had no way to beat her as he was currently, but even without memories, he knew he wasn't beaten. He needed to create a new plan, a new way to beat her.

If she had anymore of the color purple, than it would simply ignore his ability, just like it did before.

But...

" _ **I'm going to use my soap bubbles…"**_

He didn't need to use them on her… He just needed...

"Do all of your colors work on a time limit?"

" _ **To Attack!"**_

He created bubbles from his shoulder, as he felt their presence move exactly how he wanted it to. Without even a second thought, he had his Stand arms punch the girl…

Trapping her in a large bubble, as she floated in the air.

"What th-!?" Cyndi began, as she floated in the air without sense of support. She couldn't even see what was doing this, as despite her previous position, she began to panic. However, even with this, she would only aim for him again in the bubble, and he doubted it would stop a bullet.

So, he left a little surprise in the bubble…

Even more bubbles, filled with the momentum of her arrows.

As soon as they came in contact with the skin of the larger bubble, the smaller bubble popped, and all of the momentum was released in different directions. This, not only made her footing unsteady…

It also made the bubble spin at high speeds.

He could only watch as the bubbles filled with momentum popped, and forced her to be pushed into the the bubbles wall as it spun in different directions. It disoriented her, forcing her into a situation where she couldn't aim and use her power.

And used up most of her time. Already he could see the black she was using fade into what he assumed was white. All as Cydni began to freak out, as she struck the invisible bubble with her gun, in an attempt to hold her power to shoot him.

 _ **POP!**_

The bubble popped, as she was still spinning within it, and without anything to hold her, she was launched away from him and Gale. She attempted to aim for him in the air, but there was no way for her to hit accurately.

But, by that point, it was too late.

Her hair that was once black lost that color to it, as it turned pure white. Even all of her clothes, which had black and blue, were also pure white, not a speck of color. With an expression of pure terror, she quickly grabbed something out of her pocket, before her hair got a little color back into it.

Literally.

He watched as the object in her hand slowly changed from a royal blue to bone white in a manner of seconds. As that color disappeared, her hair suddenly gained a long blue streak…

Before she turned around and ran.

"Y'know… I don't remember the name of that move."

"Stop focusing on that, she's getting away!" Gale spoke up, already moving to get where she is.

"I got it," Josuke spoke up, grabbing Gale by her shoulder, with a strength that was far more powerful than even he thought. "The name of this move shall be known as…"

" _ **Burst!"**_ He spoke up, trying to put emphasis on it with a snap of his fingers.

"Yeah, that's great." Gale spoke up, her eyes going upward into her head, before going back and looking at him. "But, I think she's gotten away." Pointing to the previous location of the girl named Cyndi.

"Where's she going?" Josuke asked, wondering why the girl would leave a battle that she herself initiated.

"You have strange priorities." Gale spoke up, a small smile on her face. Though Josuke was confused at why she was smiling. But he didn't mind not knowing, after all it was the first time she actually did smile.

"Also," Josuke said, holding up the area on his elbow. "Is there anyway to remove this tracker?"

"My point exactly." She spoke up, a small giggle coming out of her mouth. Before gesturing him to the floor. "Alright, sit down."

Josuke followed the order within a split second, the area he wanted her to treat presented to her. Immediately she took out a scalpel and some tools, her hand touching the area where the tracker was.

It was then, that a weird sensation kicked over. After all, her touch was right there on his elbow, and then it was gone. It was as if he couldn't feel anything at al.

"Alright, now this is important." Gale spoke up, her eyes growing serious. Almost to the point that Josuke had almost grew scared of them. Thankfully, it didn't show. "I just made it so you couldn't feel anything on your arm for a few minutes. You aren't to move your arm, until I tell you." A scalpel already scraping at his arm, yet him not feeling any of the pain.

"How did y-" Josuke began, slightly confused at how he wasn't feeling any pain. Until Gale interrupted him.

"Semblance." She spoke up, her attention fully focused on my elbow. "I am a walking, talking tank of morphine." She spoke as she chuckled at her own joke, though it wasn't like the giggle before. Merely one that she was used to.

"Woah…" Josuke exclaimed, somehow inertly understanding what morphine was. "You must be really good in surgery."

"That's what I'm told." Gale spoke up, looking at Josuke with a smile, that is before she wiped it off of her face. Going directly back to her work, removing what looked to be a small piece of flesh.

"So where is she going?" Josuke asked a second time, looking at the area that she left. Reviewing all that he knew about her.

For one, she appeared to be mostly a ranged specialist. Each of her colors does something different, red being painful, orange being manipulative, yellow being tracking, brown being strength, and black being death. Though it appears that white symbolizes that she is out of that specific color.

Then there's the mysterious purple, blue and, the only one not shown, green.

The other, is that she was trying to kill me. Possibly because of what he did to her before, much like he did with Gale.

"She's out of color, so she's probably going to refill them." Gale spoke up, still looking at the wound in front of her.

"Refill color?" Probably like what she did with that blue object in her hand. Making that streak in her hair.

"Her semblance, _**True Colors**_ , does things based on color theory." Gale spoke up, the yellow object coming slightly out of the skin. Though nothing came up in his head when it came to color theory. "Each color does something based on what that color translates into, but in a way that she feels makes sense. Each of the colors only work for a period of time, taking from her hair which she usually covers in paint, until she has to refill."

"What do each of the colors do?" This was very important to Josuke, especially since he didn't want to be caught off guard anymore. He already knew some of them, but who knew how many colors she could make.

"I don't know all of them… she never really told me." Gale spoke, the yellow piece coming out more and more "The only thing I know is that the color Blue calms her down and Purple keeps her protected from anyone else's semblances."

That explains why she prioritized blue, it helped her keep a calm mind in any why the purple was uninhibited by both his bubbles and his stand. But still, what did she mean?

"Calms her down? Protects her?"

"... A semblance is the soul given form." Gale spoke up, momentarily distracted by her hand as it's pale face looked back. "For example, my semblance shows that I wanted to help people. But, truthfully, I know that I can only numb the pain."

"In some cases it even changes, depending on an experience. Cyndi gained her aura after her traumatic experience with the Flirt, meaning that most of the colors represent the things that she wanted or felt while trapped."

"Purple represents how she wanted to be safe from The Flirts abilities. Even now, no one knows what they are. Even Cyndi, who had undoubtedly been with the Flirt the longest, didn't know. She's only had crazed stories, possibly made by her in a state of trauma. She's constantly worried about him making a return, which gives her a large amount of stress. So her very soul gave her the ability to keep calm in any situation."

"Even PTSD has no effect, as long as she uses Blue on herself." She finished, her voice filled with a small tone of worry.

That was rather impressive… and yet, it was something in her tone… something that didn't make it feel right.

"You make it sound like it's a problem." Josuke spoke up, giving a quirk of his eyebrow, as his heart seemed to drop in chest. He wasn't sure why, but something inside of him seemed to know the answer.

"It's basically a drug to her now." Gale spoke up, a frown appearing on her face as the yellow blob came out of his skin, before evaporating. Which Gale merely shrugged at. "She even stated that the limit of it's powers were getting shorter and shorter. Even now, she has to constantly resupply blue if she wants to go the day without an anxiety attack."

How… tragic. Though another thing filled Josuke's mind. One that directly correlated to himself

"What does mine represent about me?" Josuke asked, his mind also in deep thought.

"I can barely even understand what your semblance does." Gale spoke with a small laugh, grabbing the bandages from her bag. Signifying that she was almost done.

"It takes things." He spoke up, looking at Gale as she froze right there. "It takes things from a whole, and then allows me to use it."

"What does that say about me?" He asked again, looking at the girl with a bland face. Gale almost becoming unnerved by it.

"I-it means that you like to take small things away from people…" She stopped at that moment, looking into Josuke's eyes again, before looking back at her work. "Using them for your own devices."

Silence reigned after that admittance. As he continued to look at Gale, who was barely doing anything anymore. Merely staring at the wound she was wrapping.

Yet, Josuke still had a question that wasn't answered. One that felt rather weird to him. One that, even sounded strange, yet true.

"Who says that… taking something away can't help someone." He spoke up, just as Gale finished his wrappings. Which she froze at, before looking at him right in the eyes. They remained right there, looking at each other for just a few seconds. Not doing anything, just staring at the others eyes.

Hers was mostly filled with confusion, yet there was a strange sense of shock involved. She just continued to look at him, as if comparing Josuke to someone else. Yet Josuke kept his face bland, after all it was really the only face he knew how to make.

Then, Josuke remembered his previous train of thought. Then he started to question more about the girl, at the very least one more thing. A strange thing.

When we first met, she didn't look at me… Instead she decided to look directly at the book… one that had his name on it. Then she questioned whether it was Gale, despite meeting her and Gale even saying her name.

'Cyndi…what are y-'

Gale said that to her… but what if Cyndi thought she didn't.

'-traumatic experience-'

" **The man in this photo is Yoshikage Kira."**

" **His occupation was a ship doctor."**

A condition caused by traumatic experience… one that lets someone unable to see or hear certain things.

Why did that sound familiar, right in his very bones.

Thankfully, those bones gave him an answer.

"We have to go after her!" Josuke spoke up, standing up like a missile. Accidently knocking Gale over accidentally. Though she was far more focused on the words Josuke spoke, instead of the actions that caused her to fall over.

"What are y-" She tried to speak up, right before Josuke grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the alley. Thankfully it was in the middle of the night, so hopefully there wouldn't be a lot of cars on the road.

Maybe he should use the sidewalk instead. At the very least, there wouldn't be a lot of people and just in case of the car.

Sidewalk it was, as the bubble landed right on the sidewalk. He planted his feet on the sidewalk, which after running would give him a good distance with it.

Then, he took the friction of the highway and started skating down the highway. Gale, who was unprepared for it, nearly fell once again. Thankfully, she had a pretty good amount of balance. Each of them speeding down the highway at a nice even pace of fifteen miles per hour.

Then he made his Stand pull on the light post, changing his direction to continue at an even higher pace. A pace of around twenty two miles per hour. Only continuing to grow, as he made it continue more and more, as each lamp post passed him.

"W-what the hell!" Gale screamed out, her feet barely keeping her balanced while she was skating across the sidewalk at around forty miles an hour.

"I'll explain it to you, after we stop Cydni!" Josuke spoke up, looking at Gale as a bubble impacted part of her clothes. Most importantly the blue colored stripe now going across her white coat. Making it almost look like my own. Another one taking the hat that he, accidentally, let fly off of his head.

"Is there any place that has a large amounts of color?" Josuke asked, hoping to find both the girl and the right amount of yellow and white to perfectly create Gales hair.

He had to test it out. If it worked, he could find a way to beat her. To ensure that she would never hurt him or Gale again.

"S-she probably went to her job, she works at an artist supplies store." Gale points at a specific direction, down a street that was directly to his left.

Incidentally, there was a man with platinum blonde hair just on the side of the street. His hair almost as long as Gales, if only a few centimeters longer.

Something tells me he wouldn't miss his hair very much.

So he took it, just as he stared at the both of them skating down the sidewalk. The man, who was now a few pounds lighter, and much balder than he was before.

"Point me in the right direction, Gale!" He told simply, as he subtly shifted things about the both of them, following her simply laid out directions. Though…

It wasn't as necessary as he had thought it would be.

After moving down the street, continuously taking the friction of the sidewalk in front of him, he saw something down the street. A shop with a multitude of colors in front of it, with all of the colors of blue missing from it's walls. Figuring that she had lost all of the color blue, and needed it to calm down.

Making his way towards the shop, he readies a few buble in front of both him and Gale to stop there fifty miles per hour. As soon as they were a few at the very front of the store, both he and Gale ran into the bubbles as they suddenly lost all of their speed.

He landed on his feet, prepared for the sudden stop on the street as he gave friction back to the ground. Gale on the other hand, almost fell over, as he grabbed the back of her white coat, saving her from meeting the ground face-first.

He quickly moved inside the shop, hoping that the girl he was looking for was really there. He seemed that he was luck, or anything but, as it didn't take long for him to find her.

He watched as the small, thin girl, opened a bucket of blue paint, dipping her fingers inside of it and absorbing it's color with ease.

Cydni is already there, dumping paint on to her body, and it being absorbed into her hair. Using a screwdriver, she removed more lids from buckets of paint, filling her hair with all of the colors she would need…

Until, she finally noticed both of us in the doorway, and gave a horribly accurate vision of a dead fish smiling.

"Gale… The Flirt." She spoke calmly, as he now realised that was because of the effects of the color Blue, leaving her unable to feel anything. "So good of you to stop by."

With that said, she pulled out two guns, one purple and the red, both of them aimed at our heads.

"Cydni, you have to cal-" Gale tried to say, attempting to put up placating arms and step ever so slightly closer to the girl. It was immediately met with an itchy trigger finger, as a red bullet grazed past Gale's cheek!

"Don't move a muscle." She told her simply, glaring, blankly at both of them, as her emotions simply were non-existent. "If I see a twitch from either of you, I will not hesitate to shoot."

Josuke and Gale stood stock still, held hostage by the unnaturally calm girl, as she took a step back towards the paint cans. Josuke watched, as the young girl opened more can, absorbing their color for her own use.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Gale attempt to find something to say to calm the girl down, anything.

But, he already had something prepared….

As two bubbles popped. One on her throat, and the other whispering telling her..

" _Don't worry, leave this to me."_

Her eyes widened eversoslighty, as she turned to try and say something to him. Only for her to almost grab at her throat, as her voice stopped working, and she couldn't say anything.

It's funny how easy taking something as simple as the ability for her vocal cords to vibrate causes her to become absolutely mute.

"Why are you doing this Cyndi?" He began speaking, as Cyndi drained the green out of another paintcan. He silently wondered what green could do, but discarded that thought with ease. "Why would you go around trying to kil-"

"You know exactly why." Cyndi said, as she suddenly turned around towards the both of them, brandishing a red gun. "He's the one who tortured us, the one who has tortured every women in this god forsaken city. He's the Flirt!"

He stayed silent, letting her talk rather than add anything himself. Josuke knew that if he wanted information, then he would have to let her give it of her own volition. All he did was shake his head every so slightly, giving her the impression that he didn't agree.

"Even now," Cyndi began simply, moving on to the next can of paint to fill her hair with more color, opening it with practiced ease. "Even now you try to twist everything in your favor. Trying to use that Semblance of yours to trick everyone, using it for your own sick pleasure. But I won't be fooled."

"I know it's you, Flirt." The young girl said, as every speck of white on her hair was finally filled, leaving what could only be described as rainbow hair. "I was your favorite, I was the one you endlessly tortured for your pleasure. I was the one you made sure knew I could never escape your grasp."

"All with your Semblance, _**The Stranger**_."

Josuke quirked an eyebrow, as he internally wondered about that name. Was that the name of his Stand arms and bubbles?

" _ **So-t - W-t!"**_

No, it wasn't. _**The Stranger**_ wasn't his ability.

So whose was it? And what did it do?

" _ **The Stranger**_?" He asked her, subtly looking to the side at Gale, who seemed stunned at the girl. Perhaps she was shocked to hear the Flirts abilities, or maybe it was something more.

"That's right." Cyndi told them both simply, as she dropped the screwdriver in her hand to the floor. " Didn't you ever wonder how the Flirt was never found? How no woman, despite how many have been caught in his web, have been able to find him?"

He did wonder… If this Flirt was so infamously hated, then he should've been caught by now. And with how many people have seen him, he should've been found, even if it was by accident. So…

How was he still at large?

"The answer to that, is the same reason I know it's you, Flirt." Cyndi told him simply, as she moved closer, both guns in her hand pointed at us. "I was there you know. I was there when they found you, acting as if you were unconscious and lying in the street ."

Josuke felt his eyes widen, as he saw Gale's eyes do the same from the corner of his vision. She was there? Why would that be important?

"I thought nothing of it at first. Why would I?" She began to monologue, having both of the sights of the gun trained on each of us. "I thought you were just some thug who was roughed up by Jotaro Kujo, nothing more. But then I heard a woman whisper at my side, as I watched you get placed inside of an ambulance."

"She said she saw your face change, as if it were made of molded clay."

Josuke almost brought a hand to his face on pure curiosity alone. He knew his face was different from everyone else's, as no one else had two different tongues or two different eyes. However, he had just suspected that he was born that way, and thought nothing of it…

But what if that wasn't the case? What if… No, he couldn't be him. He wasn't the Flirt?

Right?

"From then on, I instantly knew it was you, because that's your ability." Cyndi told them both, as Josuke's eyes could only widen at the confidence of her statement. "The ability to change your very appearance, and even your voice! That is what _**The Stranger**_ is! "

Josuke's reality came crashing down on him, as her words stabbed through him like knives. W-was he really the an who did this? The man who tortured this poor girl in front of him?

Was he really the Flirt?

The man that brought Gale to tears not 13 minutes ago?

"Now you understand, don't you Gale?" Cyndi began again, her expression telling him that she was just about done talking. "Even now, he's seducing you with sweet words. Tricking you to get to me, as one final torture to endure!"

No… He was, yet he could say that he certainly wasn't.

"But, I'm no longer the helpless girl I was then." Cyndi told them both, appearing strong with the help of the blue and the guns in her hands. But he was able to see past it now. He was able to see the girl past the numb emotions and bland exterior.

She was weak, she was afraid, and she was desperate. Desperate to find some safety, some way to avoid such a thing ever happening again.

The Flirt was a horrible man, taking pleasure out of the pain and subjugation of woman, that was what he gathered from these two girls. Yet, seeing this girl, desperate and scared of him….

It brought him nothing but pain. So…

He would prove her wrong. Though he may be the byproduct of the Flirts amnesia, Josuke's ability was nothing like his. This was the line he grasped onto, in an attempt to deny who he had came from.

For if the ability that spawned from his soul had change, he too had to have changed.

"So, Flirt…." She spoke in a low, dangerous voice, as the guns in her hands…

Were pointed directly at Gale, whose eyes widened in shock and horror, confirming Josuke's suspicions about her.

"Any last words?"

Josuke could see Gale trying to say something, anything to stop Cyndi from killing her. But, with her voice taken from her, she could do nothing but try to message for her to stop.

But, he would never allow anything to hurt Gale, not if he could help. So, before Cyndi could figure out the reason why "The Flirt" was freaking out…

He spoke once again.

"I see… Agnosia…"

Cyndi freezed entirely, as she turned to him, eyes wide in shock and slight horror at the discovery of her disability. Even Gale looked at him in shock, as he returned her voice to her, a fact she quickly discovered as she spoke up. "W-what did you say?"

"Agnosia," He repeated, as he willed for the bubble holding his hat to pop, as gravity let it drop down on his head with ease. "The inability to interpret certain things or to recognize them due to physical trauma to the brain. Yours must be very severe, especially since you can't seem to interpret physical shapes of any kind, even pitch and tone of voice. Perhaps that is why your semblance revolves around colors, as that is all you can see."

"H-ho-?" Cyndi asked, shocked at what must've been a very accurate observation, as she unintentionally took a few step back. "How did yo-?"

"Through your entire monologue session, you've never once looked any of us in the eye, more than likely because you couldn't even see them." Josuke began, as more of his bubble popped, returning the metal in the light bulbs back, letting them all light to the dim room. "Even when I was speaking, you were certain it was Gale, even though I look nothing like her."

That explained the yellow tacker in his arm, as it must've not only been a way track down the Flirt, but a means to differentiate people she was aiming for. That's why she never shot Gale, unless it was a splatter, because of her pure white jacket, and my white sailor uniform.

"D-don't try to trick me!" Cyndi told him simply, flustered so much by his discovery that it move through her numbing agent and left her forgetting all about the guns at her side. "Gale's jacket was the only pure white clothes out of the both of you! There's no way you could h-"

Before she could finish, however, he called upon more of his bubbles as they popped on contact with Gale's clothes…

Removing all of the color he added to it on the slide here. With the bubbles holding all of his colors, he returned them back to where they belong. Gale herself, who was too focused on trying not to die when sliding down the street, was shock to realize that his clothing was entirely white, before getting its color back.

"My Semblances ability, is to take something away from something else…" He told her simply, as the bubble holding the shape of the hair he stole popped, as each individual piece of hair fell to the ground, and a second removed the color black from Gale's hair. "Even color, if I must…"

Dead silence filled the air, as Gale could only look in shock at the boy in front of her. She had assumed that since he had no memories, he wouldn't be able to fight Cyndi off. In fact, she had only let him in because she was sure the silent alarm on the store had already been tripped.

But she was wrong, oh so wrong. She would have never thought to do something like that, and even in her two years of knowing Cyndi, had never discovered she had Agnosia. But he was able to pick it up in less than half-an-hour.

But just because her disability was discovered, didn't mean Cyndi was done.

"Even now… even after all of the years planning to end you… you still trick me…"

Cyndi, seething with rage, burned through the color blue in her hair at record pace, as it attempted to calm the passionate rage that burned inside of her. Pulling out a large blunderbuss from nowhere, filled to the brim with the color red, she attempted to shoot Josuke and bring him to tears from the pain.

Seeing this, he quickly moved to the side, pulling Gale along to hide behind one of the many aisles within the paint store. They narrowly managed to dodge this attack, as they ran down the aisle, hoping to gain some distance.

She wasn't done though, as the aisle behind him exploded from a sudden burst of strength. He turned to see Cyndi now wielding a large brown shotgun, as she pulled the trigger a second time, as a power shot fired directly for his head.

He ducked out of the way, pulling Gale down with him to avoiding the spray of brown bullets, which sailed past his ears with a loud whistle. He checked to see the effect the bullet had on his surroundings…

As his eyes widened when he saw the giant hole in the wall, quickly filling in with rubble from the otherside. He made a mental note to avoid those types of bullets, or try to use a bubble to absorb it's momentum. Right now though, he focused on getting Gale out of the shop, as he quickly made his way for the exit.

Seeing what he was doing, Cyndi glared with all he might as the blue in her hair was almost entirely burned through. Much closer to the the only exit, she closed what seemed to be a metal shutter on the the door, before covering it in purple.

"Purple is the color of Royalty. This color alone is the only one that can stand on top. Like Empresses of old, all Semblances will remain beneath her." She said out loud, but she wasn't finished yet.

Creating what looked to be a giant purple bucket, she spun around, using the momentum from her increased strength to spray purple around the entire room, while grabbing a can of blue paint from the ground. The effect was instant, as the holes in the bottom of the bucket cover the walls in purple…

Trapping them within its confines.

His eyes widened, as he realized he was out in the open, right within the girls sights. Without warning, she summoned another brown shotgun, as he launched himself behind a counter in a vain hope that it would protect him.

Which it did, as he watched the almost unnoticeable brown bullets sail past him into the wall…

Disappearing from sight, with no visible effect.

His eyes widened ever so slightly, but he had no time to think. Cyndi, using his lack of sight, poured red paint from an entirely red bucket. Seeing no other way to dodge, he punched the bucket with his Stand, trapping it all in the bubble. As she dipped it to pour on him, the red color was held within the bubble, before he covered both Gale and himself in two seperate bubbles. Knowing she was safe and covered, Josuke popped the bubble filled with red, as it sprayed all over the place.

Including Cyndi herself.

She cringed in pain, as large blotches of red covered almost everything on her, before disappearing along side the color green on her hair. He glanced at her hair, seeing she had little to no blue left on her makeshift palette.

She must've realized this too, as she gave a hasty retreat, opening a can of of blue paint as she did. Unwilling to give any kind of advantage, he chased after her, trying to stop her from using the blue that she had gathered for herself.

That was his first mistake.

Though he had tried to stop her from using it, he remained ignorant of the fact that the color Blue could be used for something else. Mainly…

As a weapon.

Absorbing most of the blue paint, she suddenly turned around with a seperate bucket of the color Blue. Seeing this, he could only stare wide eyed, as he hadn't seen this possibility when he had chased after her. With no way to stop himself or enough time to use a bubble to stop the blue paint…

He was covered head to toe in the color blue, and was assaulted with a numb sensation in both his body and mind.

He fell to the ground in a large clump, unable to feel his muscles, and his mind too foggy to focus on using his powers. He tried everything though, any way he could to try and move any part of his body. To no effect, not even a twitch in his fingers.

HIs could move however, as he saw Cyndi standing over him, with the biggest smile he had seen on her yet. Furthering his image of a dead fish smiling within his numb mind.

"Blue is the color of serenity, and makes you feel calm no matter what you are doing." She told him simply ,kneeling over him with a dark glare within her eyes. "Perfect as both a numbing agent, and as a way to calm anxiety and trauma."

As Josuke's mind tried to understand what she was saying, she absorbed even more blue into her hair from the paint can by her side. Then, using the excess color, she began to pour even more on him, ensuring its effects were spread throughout his entire body.

"What irony," She told him simply, as she spread the color on him, giving him a fake smile all the while. "The color that let me live will be the color that will be your demise."

He tried to move again, do anything to stop her from ending his life with the simple pull of a trigger. But to no avail.

"Goodbye, Flirt." She began to say, as she summoned a brown shotgun, and placed the barrel right against his temple.

But, something deep within him defied the name she called him, just as it did before. Only this time, it was given a voice.

" _That's not my name…"_ Josuke tried to say, as his emotions tried to escape through his words. Yet, despite the powerful emotion within him, the words held no weight and instead came out in a horse whisper.

Yet, the blue helped those emotions stir within his mind, forcing images through his mind of events and places he had never seen before. It was if he were watching a slideshow in fast forward, but nothing held in place.

Was this what it was like? To see your life flash before your eyes? He almost felt like crying as he saw the images, as he realized something.

He had friends…

He had family…

And he couldn't even remember who they were, he couldn't even remember if Josuke was his real name, or just a cover story made to trick woman. He couldn't even remember who they were, or if he even had a mother.

But… something nagged in the back of his mind...

 _ **Who am I?**_

 _ **Am I Josefumi Kujo?**_

 _ **Or am I Yoshikage Kira?**_

 _ **Do I even have a true self?**_

I… wanted to see them…

I wanted to know! I _want_ to know who I really am!

But it was too late. Cyndi, who had been moving as if time itself had slowed down, was already pulling the trigger on the shotgun…

Before a hand pulled it away from my head, and tried to wrestle it out of Cyndi's hands.

"You can't!" Gale told Cyndi desperately, trying with all of her might to make Cyndi let go of the gun.

"Don't try to stop me Gale." The girl told Gale simply, as the color brown creeped up both of her arms, giving her enough strength to rip the gun out of the nurses grip. Then, as she aimed the sight of the gun down at Josuke, she spoke once again. "You may have been seduced by his words, but I'll show you who h-"

"He's as innocent as we were!" Gale shouted at the younger girl, blocking the shotgun barrel with her own body, stopping Cyndi from shooting him. "He doesn't have any memory of that horrible person… He isn't Flirt!"

"He's Josuke Higashikata!"

He felt his own eyes widen from the floor, as she shouted his name for the world to hear. All as the slideshow within his mind kept playing…

But something stuck this time.

" _ **Sir, it's Yoshikage Kira, yes?"**_

 _Yoshikage Kira, the Ship doctor. He is a part of me, a part of who I am now_

" _ **My name is…. Josefumi Kujo."**_

 _Josefumi Kujo, the delinquent with the strange hairstyle. He is also a part of me._

 _But, I am neither of them at the same time._

 _I am..._

" _ **So-t & W-t!"**_

 _I am…_

" **Your face looks a little like my dog Josuke I had a long time ago"**

" _ **How about we call him that?"**_

 _ **Soft & W-t!**_

 _ **I am…**_

" _ **Josuke? Me?"**_

Suddenly, everything seemed clear to him. He understood exactly who and what he was, he understood who his family was. He remembered his life in Morioh!

And of course he remembered...

He felt himself stand up, as the blue that once covered his entire frame disappeared into a bubble. He moved the bubble through the metal gate, and let it pop outside of any reach.

With the Blue gone, he felt all of his emotions come full circle. They all flashed within himself, many to fast to even process before the next emotion took his place. But, he did know one thing...

He felt complete.

He watched as Cyndi could only stare at him, shocked at the sudden control he had over both his limbs and his emotions. Just like before, she unintentionally took a step back, unable to comprehend what was going on. "H-how can you stand." She asked him simply, as Gale whirled around to see him standing as well, just as shocked as Cyndi was. "You shou-"

"You went through something worse than death." I told them simply, as their eyes widened even farther at his almost casual stated statement.

"H-huh?" Gale managed to gasp, shocked about what he was saying, as Cyndi took another step back at his statement.

"I am truly sorry…" Josuke continued to say, directing all of his feelings towards the girl who had suffered through hell and back at such a young age. " But I am not the person who hurt you… I am merely his by product. Just like you are."

"Shut up." Cyndi said through gritted teeth, as the blue in her hair burned at a rapid pace. Feeling this, Cyndi unintentionally grabbed at a can of blue paint, only to find nothing but empty ones near her.

As he spoke though, he was already planning, not to defeat her, but to help her.

As she was now, she would never listen to him. Numb to everything, his emotions and his sincere apology would only bounce off of her cold heart. So…

He had to do something he didn't like, at all.

"The man who hurt you…" He told them both, as he had his Stand create bubbles for him, shifting them to be in the right place at the right time. "His name was….

He took a deep breath, as he searched within his bones once more, making sure he made the right decision. When he felt half of his body agree, he knew. He knew that the person who did this was...

"Yoshikage Kira."

They reacted as well as he had expected, with eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. Though they put on a brave front, he could see the underlying fear in their eyes. For they had just learned the name of the one who had scarred them for life, the man who broke them and left the pieces to rot.

"I only know what you told me about him…" He told the both of them honestly, as they tried to process the fact that finally, after all this time, they knew the bastard's name. " But he was crueler than even death itself. No one should have had to carry the burden of what you have gone through."

"Shut up." Cyndi kept saying, as the fear and confusion grew inside of her. In her mind, he was without a doubt the Flirt, who had kept his own name hidden for many years. So, why would he reveal it now? What was he planning!?

"I can never make it up to you, I can only tell you three truths." He told the two honestly, holding up three fingers to show them.

Despite themselves, Cyndi and Gale stayed quiet, waiting to hear what he had to say…

As Cyndi prepared her black Magnum in her hand.

"The man named Yoshikage Kira…is dead." He told them simply, as he dropped one finger from his hand, watching the both of them closely.

Gale couldn't stand anymore, as she fell to her knees, unable to handle the sudden rush that went through her. She grabbed her chest, knowing that something in her chest had been disappeared, like a weight she never knew existed.

But Cyndi remained skeptical, that he could see with ease. In fact, he could see parts of her hair turn black, as she was almost reaching the limit of her patience.

"I am not the Flirt… not anymore. My is Josuke Higashikata." He told them simply, as Cyndi fully turned her hair black, as the magnum appeared in her hand once again.

"I've had enough!" Cyndi told them all simply, aiming for Josuke's head, ready to end his life with a simple squeeze of her finger.

But Josuke had one finger left...

"Finally," He began again, staring down the barrel of the gun without a shred of fear in his eyes, rather it was… sadness. "I am truly sorry for what must come next."

"H-huh?" She exclaimed, confused as to what he was talking about…

Before he brought the final finger to his chin, and called upon his partner on the search for his memories. His very soul, that saved Yasuho and his adopted family numerous time…

His Stand...

" _ **Soft & Wet.**_"

As if excited to finally be called upon by its creator, _**Soft & Wet**_ came from Josuke's body as fast as it possibly could.

Standing at exactly Josuke's height, _**Soft & Wet **_was pure white robot with purple joints including his shoulder, elbows, thighs, knees, and ankles. His upper body was shaped in a way that was reminiscent of a heart, with a large purple anchor design in the head itself was an oval shape, with a purple line moving vertically up his face, until it stopped dead where his forehead would be. It also had antenna like ears sticking out the side of it's head. The top of his head had a small yellow star, the same as the white pauldrons on his hands remained exactly the same, and the feet had a shoe like shape to them, with two small pieces of metal curved slightly outward.

With it's summon, the bubbles within the store were all controlled by the Stand remotely, letting it move them wherever he wanted them to be. However, there was only one target for the hundreds of invisible bubbles surrounding him.

And that was Cyndi herself.

The hundred of bubbles covered Cyndi from head to toe, invisible to her eyes. Despite their invisible nature, she could still feel them come in contact with her skin, as she stared around wildly, trying to shake them off.

Yet, it was too late, as when every single bubble was one her person, they popped...

Removing every speck of color she had on her, including blue.

The very moment the bubbles popped, Cyndi went completely rigid, as if feeling that her precious Blue had disappeared. Everything from head to toe, even her hair seemed to grow straighter from how tense she became. Her face stretched out in a look of true and utter fear.

One that she had remained in for what felt like minutes felt like minutes on end.

"Cyndi?" Gale spoke up, the worry in her tone prominent as. Almost reaching a hand out to touch her, before think better of it.

Then… Cyndi spoke.

"N-n-n-n-n-no…" She whispered, still looking directly at Josuke, as the pistol fell from her grasp, and disappeared as soon as it hit the ground . She looked like a wraith, a wraith looking at the very devil itself, as she searched for anyway to escape his sight..

Without any hesitation, she ran to the closest can of blue paint she could. Finding an unopened on near her, she attempted to get it open with her bare hands to no avail. Not for a lack of trying though, as she used everything she could, even her causing her fingers to bleed in her attempt to open it.

All as pure panic eemed to filled her eyes. She looked around, trying to find an scrap of the color blue she could find, hoping to discover anything. But, her actions to ensure that we were entrapped inside the shop, covered any trace of the color blue.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She continued to scream out, searching for anything that even give her a resemblance of the color blue. But it wasn't to be, as she had no way to open the cans in her panicked state.

But, Josuke wasn't done…

 _ **Soft & Wet **_quickly created more bubbles, before guiding them towards the girl…

And the paint cans near her.

The bubble popped on her eyes and made the lid expode off of a different can. Cyndi saw this in her panicked state, but thought nothing of it, as she did whatever she could to escape the panic and fear inside of her.

"I-I need Blue!" She screamed out, crushing the can of paint. It's contents raining over her, as if she was being showered in paint. Taking a second, and even a third.

"Blue! Blue! Blue! BLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLUE!" By that point, she was covered in paint. Yet, she wasn't back to the calm person she was before. In fact, she appeared even more panicked.

That's when his bubble popped.

The bubble that contained the thing that he stole from her eyes. The thing that had ended the fight. For what he took from her eyes…

Was the ability to see the color red.

So, the moment Cyndi truly saw the color she splashed herself with, she froze. For the color that she was covered in, wasn't blue… it was a merely a product of red and blue combined.

Purple...

' _Purple is the color of Royalty…_ ' Josuke thought in his mind, not looking away from the scene. ' _All other semblances, including her own, become obsolete._ '

That was the only reason he could think was why the shotgun shells bounced off of the purple walls without any effect.. It was that it couldn't, because Purple's ability estroyed all of her other colors as well. So, if she was covered in purple herself…

She couldn't effect herself with her own Semblance.

Yet… Cyndi didn't give up.

"N-no!" She spoke out, taking an actual can of blue paint from one of the higher aisles, making her climb on them to the top. When she got it, she dropped to the ground, bringing the paint down with her as she did. Landing so the the can would hit the ground on it's corner, the can of blue paint broke from its harsh fall, leaking it's contents like blood from a body.

"Y-yes… p-please work." She crawled to the leaking paint, taking the contents into her hand, before smearing it on her face. "Please!"

But nothing happened.

"P-please!" She continued to wipe the paint on herself, none of it taking purchase, or even being absorbed into the purple paint. "I need you, please! Don't Leave! PLEASE!"

But it was worthless. For the next couple of minutes she tried to do something, anything to get the paint to stay. Her mouth spilling out constant pleas for the sweet feel of her drug like paint. Up until the point that it dried out on the floor. Her breath going completely erratic, almost to the point where she wasn't getting enough oxygen.

Then, she curled up into a ball with the paint, her breath still erratic but slowly beginning to calm down as she comforted herself. A single word constantly repeated, as she hugged herself. Her breathing becoming a bit calmer with each word.

"No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No...No…"

It was sad… it was pitiful…

Yet it was what he had expected to happen.

"C-cydni…" Gale, spoke up, tears falling freely from her eyes. Her hands covering her mouth, hopefully to not have the sound of her sobs from being heard by both Cyndi and Josuke.

Josuke didn't look away. Throughout her whole panic attack, his eyes never left her body. A sadness within him welling up.

' _It had to be done, she was trying to kill you."_

He didn't listen to that voice… that was the voice of the man that hurt her, the uncaring man who didn't care about anything except his family.

He took a step forward, making them as loud as possible so that she would hear him.

And like that, she went rigid once again. Quickly standing up and facing towards the on coming Josuke. Her gaze and face filled with the fear and terror that he had expected.

But it hurt more than anything else he had ever felt.

"S-stay away…" She whispered, every part of her body shaking like a leaf. Her eyes scanning for anything that she could use. Then she saw the screwdriver, grabbing it quickly in desperation. Pointing it at Josuke with both hands on the handle, the makeshift knife in her hands shaking from her own fear.

He continued his walk forward, undeterred by the false weapon. He kept the same lazy gait to her, as she backed away in what was fear. Taking a step backwards for each step he took forward.

Until the moment she hit the wall. Her face twisting even more into the unnatural thing that was fear. Screaming in the desperation of someone about to die. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!"

With those words giving her courage, she thrusted the knife forward. The thrust itself almost pathetic, to the point that a child could block it.

 _ **Soft & Wet's **_silver hand shot out grabbing the screwdriver, twisting it and throwing it to the side. Leaving Cyndi defenseless as she continued to look at Josuke. To afraid to even scream out. Merely putting her hands up, in a weak attempt to stop Josuke from assaulting her.

He needed her to hear him… he needed her to feel his apology.

So, the moment he finally reached her….

He wrapped his arms around her, as he felt tears of his own fall. Cyndi growing tense as the much taller man hugged her small frame. Not even moving, despite her fear of Josuke.

"He's dead…" He told her, gripping her tight. Cyndi barely even moving from under his grasp. "The man who did this is dead. Yoshikage Kira is dead. He won't hurt you ever again…"

"You can live free…"

She stood there, still as a tree. Tears still flowing down her face...

Before she finally, truly, broke down. Her grip growing just as tight as the man, who she thought to be the Flirt, comforted her.

And she then gave a harsh, painful cry into his shoulder. One that filled the entire store that she used to work in. For it wasn't two criminals who were standing there.

It was two victims, each of them cursed by a man they both knew, who would never hurt them again.

* * *

 _ **Name: Cyndi Blue**_

 _ **Semblance: True Colors**_

 _ **Weapon: Ranged Weapons**_

 _ **Status: Retired**_

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Josuke sat there, right back where this whole crazy adventure started. Within the same room and bed. Yet, despite it being only a day, he felt like he was a completely different person. Which he was, while he was looking through his apparent memories of another world.

It was strange to say, that he was used to the feeling. He had already lost and regained his memories once. Doing so again just felt like one world encompassing sense of deja vu. Of course, there were some differences, for one Gale had replaced Yasuho. But, as far as he knew, no one had replaced Josefumi Kujo. At least that was what he knew, who knows who he can meet in this strange reality.

Of course, he wasn't just looking through his memories for fun. He only had a few months worth of memories from his old world, and he knew he was missing something. He remembered what happened with Dr. Wu, and his quest to find the head doctor…

Then it was all blank. As if someone had yet to write down the details for him to read.

Of course, his mind was also distracted by his new surroundings, and eager to go see them. Though, something told him that those creatures, far away from the walls of the city, wouldn't be part of what he liked.

But, that would have to wait until Gale told him about what they were. After all, with last nights revelation of his possibility of being the Flirt, Gale had requested nothing short of iron walls for his room. Hopefully to avoid those who would try to harm him like Cyndi. She was the only one allowed to enter the room.

Apparently she was very scary when she wanted to be, because the doctors and guards followed her words to a T.

At least he was allowed a T.V. Sadly, the only thing he was allowed to watch was the news.

" _Yesterday evening, within the very streets of Mistral, someone has finally given the many woman of the world peace._ " The lady on the T.V spoke, the one called Lisa Lavender, a picture of the man who he was a part of showing right next to her. " _The Flirt of Mistral has been identified. A man by the name of Yoshikage Kira, an average man who worked a simple office job. None of his coworkers said he showed any signs of this behavior. Police, due to his lengthy track record of deplorable crimes to women, have immediately searched his home. There, they discovered the equipment he had used for his crime, as well as a woman on the brink of death due to dehydration."_

" _After being placed in intensive care, she testified that she had been put their by the Flirt. Since then, Police have been on a massive manhunt to locate the man in an attempt to force him to face justice."_

" _That was, until one of his victims spoke out."_

It then cut to a picture of Cyndi, a subtitle of what she was saying under her own picture.

" _Yesterday, I did a terrible thing._ " She spoke up, the picture unchanging. The tone of voice filled with sadness and regret. " _I attacked an innocent man of a crime he didn't truly commit. I wanted to kill him for it… but, then he said something I couldn't ignore."_

" _The man who harmed you… who harmed nearly all the girls of Mistral… The Flirt, Yoshikage Kira is dead._ "

" _The young woman was a victim of the Flirts action, her innocence robbed from her far to early. But, can we trust her words? Nevertheless, she has been arrested for the armed assault on two innocent people. Though the two victims have not pressed any charges, and wish to remain anonymous, she will be taken to court for breaking and entering._ "

It was sad, but the law was the law… this was how the world worked and it had to be obeyed.

" _Yet, who is this man, claiming to have killed the Flirt? And how did he figure out the wanted criminals true identity?"_

" _In other news, there is still no word from young Jonathan Joestar of the passing of his father."_

' _Joestar… '_ Josuke thought to himself, as he wrote down new entries into his now empty journal. '... _! Joestar!?'_

He immediately turned to the T.V, as the picture of a giant man was shown on the screen. Under the picture was the name Jonathan Joestar, and a brief description of who he was.

" _It has been told to us, that all of the family members of the Joestars, which include the Higashikatas and the Kujos, is to be expected to attend. All of them currently mourning the loss of their famed family member."_

Higashikata… Kujo… Were they all here?!

He knew that Kira, the one in his old world, was related to the Joestars. He was the great great grandson of Johnny Joestar, after all. And Josefumi Kujo, the other side of himself that he he knew nothing about. Was he here too?!

He felt tears leak from his eyes, as he reached back to touch the mark on his shoulder. The same mark the Holly from his world had.

He… he had family… Blood family, that he could talk to and maybe even live with! A-and one of them had died? When, how?

He stood up from his bed, as he read about the funeral information, and where it would be held. Then, opening his door, he ran around the hospital, looking for Gale.

As the Guards assigned to protect him chased him down, trying to get him back in his bed.

His family was alive…. a family, true family, that he never had the chance to experience...

 _And he would rather die than let this chance slip him by!_

* * *

Two months.

That was all the time it took to set it up.

His Father's Funeral.

Jonathan sighed, standing by the door, ready to get one of the saddest days of his life over with, but to nervous to leave alone. This was a day of mourning for everyone, including him.

But he had done enough mourning for his whole family…

Now, he was forced to do so with an audience.

He sighed again, as he turned to look out the window.

"JoBro." He heard someone, or rather, Joseph say from behind him, as the brother, despite the truth of him being his Grandson, placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time."

They both sat there, enjoying the moment of silence together. With neither of them in any sort of rush, they simply stared out into the bright sky...

* * *

"C'mon JoJo's! We can't be late!" His mother cried from the bottom of the stairs, as he placed his hat on the top of his head.

"Shut i-" He was about to say out of habit, rather than any sort of anger. He couldn't say such things to her, not at the moment.

Not today.

"We're almost done Mom!" He heard Jolyne call down, as she quickly got Dahlia down the stairs.

He looked out to the brighter sky, feeling that Jolyne was doing the same in her room.

As they prepared for the day before them...

* * *

"Josuke! Get down here, or you'll be finding your own ride there!" He heard his mother call from the bullhead they had rented, as he placed the last strands of hair in place.

"Calm down! I'm ready to go!" He called out from the bathroom, making sure everything was perfect.

"C'mon Josuke!" He heard Ruby call out, as he imagined her being very antsy in her formal wear. "We're going to miss out on all of the nice food!"

"Alright! Sheesh!" He cried out again, putting his comb in his jacket pocket, ready to go. Yet, as soon as he stepped out the door…

He looked to the sky, as if to meet someone's gaze...

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Boss?" He heard Vern ask, as the bullhead was all ready and prepared to leave. "We can have guards there real quick. No one would expect a thing."

Giorno ignored Vern's worries though, as he simply turned and faced his Advisor.

"I'm sure Vern," He told man simply, as he adjusted his tie to loosen up a bit. "I… This has to be done alone. Without anyone there but me… and him."

"I see…" Vern began simply, nodding his head in acceptance, before continuing his statement. "At least bring Vio with you, in case you need to fight."

Giorno gave a simple nod, calling upon his escort….

And looked to the sky, as if searching for a star to follow….

* * *

"It's almost time to go kid!" A stranger called from outside his house, as Johnny made sure everything was perfect.

A simple check told him he was ok, as he walked onto the Bullhead, ready for the trip ahead. Fiddling with the object in his hands.

"What's with the ball, kid?" The pilot asked, as they lifted themselves off of the air.

Johnny looked down at his hand and smirked, using his Semblance to spin the Steel Green Ball on the tip of his finger. "Just a memento."

With that, Johnny looked up to the sky.

Smirking at his no doubt laughing friend….

* * *

"I get you can't remember much, but can you at least learn to tie a tie correctly!?"

Gappy was on the Bullhead, with Gale across from him fixing his tie. He was spaced out like usual, but still grinned at the woman in front of him.

"Maybe one day…" He said simply, as he looked out to see the rolling plains of Mistral. Though, this irked Gale, who was still correctly tying his tie

Yet, Gappy felt his attention being pulled to the sky, as if their were something there.

So, he stared into the sky…

* * *

Without knowing, the eight gazes all met on one place, forever linked to there destiny.

The Island that would be the resting place of their ancestor….

And the birth of their new family, made of ties thicker than blood.

Yet….

 _ **Roundabout~ Yes**_

These ties will be challenged.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Cinder Fall, dressed in a beautiful red dress, asked her two pawns.

Emerald and Mercury gave a simple nod, wearing clothes that would let them conceal their weapons. Cinder smirked at their response, but her glee was tainted by their utter defeat two months ago.

It was an utter embarrassment, an eternal stain on her soul and pride. Reporting it to _her,_ that was even worse.

She couldn't fail this simple mission. She was already in hot water because of _him_ , but if she failed this mission, than the respect she had worked so hard to earn would be shattered.

So she pulled all the stops. No one could could get in her way, no one could stop her mission.

Not even Ozpin himself.

* * *

New enemies will appear, new challenges to overcome.

A new threat, not to be taken likely. A problem of galactic proportions needing to be fixed.

All the cards in hand will be revealed…

As the Stars turn the World of Remnant on its head.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Stand Name: Soft & Wet **_

_**Stand Type: Close-Range, Fusion Stand**_

 _ **Stand User: Josuke Higashikata AKA "Gappy"**_

 _ **Abilities: Soft & Wet has two abilities, stemming from its nature as a fusion of two different stands, The first, and most known, is an ability dubbed "Plunder".**_

 _ **Plunder: When an object is touched by one of it's soap bubbles, Soft & Wet can steal an aspect of that object. This includes hair, sight, energy, water, and other such aspects of an object. To put it simply, it is able to take a smaller part of a bigger object, like taking a piece from a puzzle. He can hold such things for an unknown amount of time, but it will return when the bubble pops. When he takes the friction from the ground, he is able to walk on it again after his bubbles pop. It is also shown that when an energy or force is taken, it returns to where it was taken, unlike with an object, which will be removed permanently unless fused back. **_

_**These bubbles also seem to hold the ability to fuse objects, like when he removed the hair from his chin and put it on his adopted brother and sister.**_

 _ **Burst (My own name for the technique, cause I felt it needed one): Using his bubbles "offensively", Soft & Wet is able to hold an object and then make it explode forward with impressive force. His bubbles can also become big enough to hold and carry a person. He can also use this ability to transport objects, or even people.**_

 _ **Combat: With his relatively weak stats, Gappy and Soft & Wet must use their ability to its full potential to hold their own in a fight. Gappy uses his clever wit to rocket through challenges that would be considered impossible for his ability, using his mind rather than his brawn. As a fusion of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo, he has Kira's brutality in a fight, and both of their creative thinking. He's a force to be reckoned with, despite his below average Joestar Strength.**_

 _ **Stats:**_

 _ **Destructive Power: C**_

 _ **Speed: B**_

 _ **Range: D**_

 _ **Durability: B**_

 _ **Precision: C**_

 _ **Developmental Potential: A**_

 _ **Name: Cyndi Blue**_

 _ **Semblance: True Colors**_

 _ **Weapon: Ranged Weapons**_

 _ **True Colors: True Colors is a basic but powerful ability, using the colors of other objects to create effects in what she uses. She places the color in projectiles to fire at any given person, effectively using her Semblance. As she needs to hold the color somewhere, she removed the color from her hair, and grew it out, creating a large storage for any color she needs. She can create this projectiles by using the color White, and puts color in them to fire it however she please. The colors effects are as such:**_

 _ **Red: Powerful, and brings pain.**_

 _ **Blue: Calming.**_

 _ **Yellow: Tagged, letting her follow any with ease.**_

 _ **Green: Healing**_

 _ **Orange: Creates whatever she wishes.**_

 _ **Purple: Weak, but can't be affected by Semblances.**_

 _ **Brown: Defence and power.**_

 _ **White: Create an object to hold colors.**_

 _ **Black: Uses all of her Color for a Devastating Attack.**_

 _ **She will need to refill these colors, but the more of one color she has, the longer it lasts and the stronger it is.**_


End file.
